Undercover Phantom
by DizzlyPuzzled
Summary: Danny's family is threaten and Danny is forced to leave. While in New York, he stumbles upon a thief of a ghost related painting. He can help the White Collar Unit, but can they help him?
1. Stolen Painting

Undercover Phantom

Chapter One

"Neal we have a new case so pay attention," Peter said sternly looking at the con man and wondering why is was so hard to catch him when he went off into space.

"Sorry, but you said that the art was taken and yet there was no camera and no one seen anything, so its sounds like a professional, yet there was a mess left as in an amateur. So either a ghost came and did it or this is someone new." Neal said looking at the pictures of a destroyed room yet no fingerprints and no way to tell who and how this was done.

"Neal there are no such things as ghosts." Peter said shaking his head at the open minded con man. Yet he doesn't realize how close Neal's idea really is.

SOMEWHERE IN THE STREET OF NEW YORK

"Did you get it?" A deep evil voice said.

"Yes but why trash the room?" a smaller yet echo-y voice said.

"That is because they need to know that ghost don't have anything to stop them from anything and to blame another for this. Now be gone before I get mad." The evil voice said smirking. The smaller ghost left as fast as it could. "Now I will get my revenge on Danny Phantom and that pesky Neal Caffery." The evil ghost left in a cloud of pink

IN AN ALLY WAY BESIDE THE HOUSE THAT WAS ROBBED

"Okay Neal, how would you pull something like this off?" Agent Peter Burke asked.

"I would short out the alarms for about ten minutes go in, crack the safe and get out as fast as possible before the system reset itself. But wasting time to destroy the place is something I wouldn't do because I would want enough time to fence the painting," Neal explained walking though the door into the room and showing how he would it. "But like I said, to have time to do this and take the painting without messing with the system would have to be a ghost."

"You know you are much more right than you think with the ghost thought than you are with anything else," a teenager with Black hair and ice blue eyes come walking in followed by Jones.

"I found him outside, he says he may know what happened, but also said that if you want help catching him and getting it back you are going to need him. Personally I think he is crazy, but I don't know." Jones said looking at the wrecked out teen.

"Great booster, there that one. But your ghost theory holds water. Ghost seem to follow me wherever I go, and before any of you think I am some crazy nut job" the teen paused and glared at Agent Jones "Just look up a ghost and a city called Amity Park."

"I have heard of that town. It is said to have the most haunting, but there is a ghost there that seems to fight the ghosts," Neal said looking the teen over.

"See my point. Ghosts are real as you are about to find out. This thief is smart and all that was here was only hired help. I have an idea but can't share until I have more of one." The teen spoke though haunting eyes.

"What's your name?" Peter asked surveying the kid.

"You can call me Danny. Most prefer Phantom. I am a ghost between humans and yet alive between the same. I have seen and done things that would make a soldier feel lucky. My past is none of your concern." The teen said trying to hold back tears. The Agents only looked at him wondering what he meant by his message, Neal looked as if he understood what was going on.

"Okay Danny, we may need help in this, but telling us more about yourself and not having it in a cryptic message will make this much easier." Neal explained trying to con the kid into talking.

"You may only think that playing with words and trying to make me talk is easy. I will prove you wrong in that. There are things in my past that never need to be known. I know of things that never happened. I have seen things out there that make no sense. You guys sit here in your own little world without realizing how truly lucky you are to have friends and family by your side. I played hero once. I know how it feels to save someone, but in the end something will happen to destroy everything you worked for. Trust me I know what I am talking about." Danny said raising his head to meet the eyes of the con man. "I know everything about every one of you. Neal, you are a con man who started to work for the FBI to get out of jail since you escaped to find your girlfriend who died in a plane explosion a couple months ago and have yet to find the man who did it. Peter, you are the one guy who could catch Neal. You also have a lovely wife that you adore her name is Elizabeth correct. Also you two work together well and always solve your cases. Yet there is still a trust issue. I can see why though."

"How can you possibly know all that? Some of that was never even given. Jones doesn't even know some of that." Peter said getting out his phone to make his wife was okay.

"I know because I had a…let's say friend who told me. Don't ask his name. Your special is criminal, while mine is more ghostly." Danny said with a ghostly smile on his lips. "Playing games with people's minds and learning how to keep people at a distance is something I learned from my friends, this has only been created as a counterpart for the real plan here. You guys are way over your head. But in order to get what is needed, you need to trust me. But first you have to prove your trust to me."

"That was very confusing. Could you word into something English?" Peter asked rubbing his head.

"No," Danny said smile disappearing and a blank look settling on his face as the agents lead him to the SUVs to head back to the office.

RIDE TO THE FBI

"Neal I want you to talk to your street contacts and see if there is anything about that painting." Peter said on the ride back. Neal, Peter, and Danny were in the same vehicle.

"Alright, hey Danny, are you hungry?" Neal asked looking at the skinny teenager.

"Yeah you know any good places to eat?" Danny asked looking at the two people up front.

"Neal" Peter started before really looking at the teen. "Okay we can get Jones to bring some Chinese." Peter said looking at the skinny teen and running everything on. _He has ice blue eyes that seem to piece right into your soul. Eyes that have seen many things set in a teenagers face. He is really skinny which would explain Neal's question. Jet black hair that has seen better days and torn dirty clothes. This kid is most likely more mature than half of the people there at the FBI._ Peter gave a second glance at the teen and called Jones.

_Hey Peter, what'd need?_

"Jones why don't you stop and grab some Chinese for us and bring it to the office. It's about Dinner time anyway so why eat there and talk about this case?"

_Alright what about the kid?_

"Danny you want some?" Peter asked looking in the rear view mirror at Danny.

"Yeah I like general tso's chicken." Danny said looking back out the window while they were pulling into the parking garage of the FBI building.

_I am on it Peter see you in a few._

"Alright Neal while don't you go ahead and take Danny up to the conference room while I wait for Diana and Jones to get here." Peter said then pulled Neal closer, "Try to get as much of his past as you can" Peter whispered as Danny slide out of the SUV.

"Okay Danny come with me and we can get ready for what you know and what you saw." Neal said leading Danny to the elevators.

"So Danny…"

"Yes Neal"

"I really have no idea. I was kinda going over what you said earlier about playing with people's mind. That friend you have sounds like a con man who knows what he is doing. What kind of things has he pulled?" Neal said as soon the elevator started moving again.

"You assume con man because of everything I know, yet do you see what that entails. You are only thinking at a human level which is completely understandable, but have you considered that my info comes from something else that is not of this world," Danny said with a ghost of smile once more on his face. "I will tell you that my friend's name is Clockwork simply because is fun messing with your head."

"Is that some kind of code name? We need real names." Neal said annoyed that the boy answered without really answering.

"That is his real name, but you see that once again you are thinking on a human level. You guys can call me crazy, but after this is over everyone will see the truth even if seems strange. The human mind doesn't work on things it cannot begin to comprehend. Which is a reason I had to leave, you only see what you want not what is really there." Danny said glaring at the doors when they opened. Neal looked at the boy beginning to wonder if he really was crazy or knows more that any human. "You do know Neal that Kate really did love you, but her plan failed because she trusted the wrong people." Danny added looking back at the con man.

"How do you know that?"

"You are slowly breaking down whether or not people see it that way I do not know. Seeing ghosts of the past is something I am good at reading even when they the ghost themselves have moved on." Danny said with a hidden message between his words.

"Now you have me very confused. Why is it that a fifteen year old boy acts like some seventy year vet from both World Wars?" Neal asked looking at the teen. _He has a haunted look that shows he has seen things that should never have been seen, yet he still has that mischievous look of a teenager that knows something an adult doesn't. He seems to know more about us than we do him._

BACK IN THE GARAGE

"That kid has issues," Jones said after parking the vehicle talking to Diana.

"Jones, that kid has a friend that knows a whole lot about us. Who knows what he is after? But he seems haunted." Peter said helping get the evidence and food out. "He is also very skinny like he hasn't had a real meal in months."

"I saw him getting in boss. He didn't look like he should even be alive." Diana said carry the box with some items to the elevator. After setting them down and pressing the button to their floor, Diana looked at Peter who seemed lost in thought. "Hey boss, you okay?"

"Huh, yeah. That kid has a bad past just by the look in his eyes. He likes to play mind games. I was hoping that Neal would be able to play the same games, but thinking of the earlier conversation I don't think Neal will get anywhere" Peter finished as the door opened up on their floor. There was Neal and Danny giving each death glares.

"My past is my past. I don't want any ones pity so drop it. I am only here to help with whatever happened." Danny said glaring at Neal and turning around just now noticing the rest of the team.

"Peter, next time let's not leave the cryptic teen with me okay. He gives me the creeps." Neal said walking up the stairs to the conference room.

"Wow to get Neal to do something like is very hard to get to him to be quiet like that how did you do it?" Diana asked looking at the teen.

"Something he doesn't wish to talk about," Danny said following Peter up the stair to the conference room. "I respect the reason too. I have a similar situation so I know that he wishes not to talk about it."

"It must have something to do with Kate." Diana whispered to Jones.

"Yeah, but how would he know about that?" Jones asked.

"I have no idea." Diana said looking down and following to the conference room. Upon entering Diana surveyed Danny. _He has that haunted look in his eyes as if he had seen death. His clothes are old and he walks with confidence. He has set himself so he can see everything outside and expects everything in the room as if it will come alive and eat him. He is very untrusting._

**That is the first chapter. Please tell me what you think. I love White Collar. This is after Kate died and they don't know who did it in case you didn't know. This is also after all episodes except PP. ****This takes place between Company Man and Point Blank.**** Also I don't own anything but the story itself. **


	2. Living Ghost

Chapter 2

"So we have a guess that a ghost is involved in this?" Diana said looking at Danny like he was crazy. "Ghosts aren't real."

"Actually there are several places that have ghosts haunting places and creating shadows." Jones said looking up at Diana.

"Yeah, but they could be lying to just get tourists." Diana said looking at Jones.

"Guys, really you are going to fight about this in front of a ghost expert." Peter said looking at Danny trying to keep an open mind like what he had said.

"I get this all the time. Usually my friends will fight over lunch. My best friend Sam would get mad at Tucker because he always had meat to eat. She was a recycle vegetarian. They had this fight every time we ate together." Danny trailed off trying to keep the tears down. He may have left them because of Vlad, but he missed them dearly. He was taking a huge risk just being here, but he starting thinking that if Vlad had something to do with this then maybe he could find a way to beat Vlad.

"Danny, are you okay?" Neal asked seeing he stopped and started to pull back.

"Yeah, I just don't want to visit my past when nothing can go back to the way it was." Danny sighed.

"What do you mean?" Neal asked trying to learn more about the kid that was going help them catch the thief.

"Tricky but I am not ready to tell you a life story. However, I can tell you that having friends and people that would stick by you thick and thin, is something worth fighting for." Danny said with a ghost smile on his face.

"Wow that was nothing with what I thought you would say, but it does open up a lot about what you know." Neal said frowning.

"I know that was the point." Danny said still smiling. The rest had became quiet when Danny had started talking to Neal about his past, but all held confused faces after his last statement.

"That was… I don't know." Diana said looking up at Danny. _Okay first I thought he was crazy, but after that he is more likely riding on the line. But the wisdom in his eyes was something no one can fake, even crazy people._ "Any way, we have a case that needs solving."

"Yes that and the fact that the place was destroyed is the only clue we have to our case. There were no fingerprints." Jones said after a weird silence.

"That's would sound like something a ghost would do. They could easily get past the security system. They would just phase though…" Danny was cut off by Diana.

"Yes but as Jones had said: Ghosts usually haunt places and stay there."

"You clearly have never been in the Ghost Zone. Yes some ghosts do, at least the ones that are here in the human realm. However there are thousands ghosts in the Ghost Zone that does whatever they want. I know one that has a hunting obsession. He is always going after ghosts that are rare." Danny said looking at the shocked FBI agent's faces.

"Are you sure you are not crazy?" Diana asked again not believing him.

"If I was to go crazy, no one would be here. Trust me. I have seen a future where that has happened. The last city in the world falls in only ten years, so please let's believe the kid whose parents are professional ghost hunters." Danny said wide eyed at the last statement. He didn't mean for them to know that.

"Okay look he said something about his past that looks like he didn't really mean to say." Neal said with a smile.

"Yes and yet you may catch my slip ups such as that. Just remember, I can run whenever I feel threaten and none of you can do anything about it. I can disappear at will." Danny said upset that he had said something like that.

"Is that why you said people call you Phantom, because you can disappear?" Peter asked wondering if he was as good as Neal.

"You could say that, but you are simply scratching the surface. There is more to that statement than what you are hearing." Danny said getting the reaction he wanted from them. He hoped they would drop it. If they found out who his parents were then they would send him back. And then Vlad would attack. That would not go well.

"Well maybe some sleep will work. Danny, would you mind staying with Neal? I don't think I could find a good place for you this late and maybe you could share cons with him." Peter said.

"Yes you sit there and think I am a con man, and yet I am completely opposite. My situation is different, but I am not the bad guy, nor have I ever been. However, people seem to see me as one depending on how you view things," Danny said following Neal.

"Wow, I thought only I could do that," Neal said as they left with Peter looking completely confused and slightly embarrassed at the fact he jumped to such a conclusion. _He can completely say something and then have it mean different things to who hears it. I didn't get mad, but a lost kid who needs help. I'm sure Diana and Jones got something else from what he had said._

BACK AT NEAL'S

"Of course, Neal. I don't mind. He seems very nice." June said looking at the teenager Neal had brought home.

"Peter thought it beset if he came with me. I guess he thinks I will be able to get him to talk better than anyone else." Neal said looking at Danny. Danny was simply staring at the mansion.

"So Danny, how have you been? I would love to learn something about my new house guest." June said wanting to help Neal. She has a feeling that everything that had happened was going to be blamed on him.

"I like people to reach their conclusions about me. Some say I am a life savoir while others wish for me to just leave and move on." Danny said with a simple smile as if it was the easiest answer in the world.

"Neal you were right he does answer without really giving anything and yet it seems as if he gave everything.

"I know why can't he just be like a normal teenager that will sit there and complain about their problems.' Neal said signing. Then the door opened to reveal Mozzie looking down at a pad of paper.

"Neal what would be… Uh who is this?" Mozzie said pointing at Danny.

"My name is Danny, they are trying to get to talk about something I wish not too. However, they are doing pretty good since the answers I did give should tell them everything they need to know about me." Danny said smirking as Neal went back over everything the kid had said. June was confused as to how, and Mozzie looked at Danny for a while before speaking.

"Guys, this kid won't tell you. You should just give up." Mozzie said looking back at Neal and June.

"Yes well I must go. My granddaughter is having her first show tonight and I will not miss it." June said getting up to leave.

"Thanks June and wish her the best of luck from me." Neal said smiling.

"Of course." June said shutting the door.

"Mozzie, why would we give up?" Neal asked after Danny had gone to the bathroom. Little did they know that he was still in the room listening in.

"Because if you leave it alone he will make more mistakes, then we would have an easier time piecing things together. Now I need to know…" Mozzie started as the door once again opened to show Peter with some beer and apple juice.

"Wow, Peter what are you doing here?" Neal asked surprised he was really here.

"Al is out with some friends and I got an idea on why they would want to steal that painting. But first things first. Where is Danny?" Peter said looking around. Now was where Danny decided he had eavesdropped enough. He went back into the bathroom and then walked out.

"Wow perfect timing. Danny, Peter has an idea on the case." Neal said surprised that he didn't seem too interested in it.

"Yes well. I was thinking that this was someone new…" Peter was cut off by Mozzie.

"I haven't heard any chatter on the streets about some new guy. In fact I haven't heard anything at all."

"You wouldn't. The person behind this clearly has another motive to why they would want to steal the painting. Any idea in the history of the painting?" Danny asked hoping to get a clue to why a ghost would steal it.

"Actually, it was a painting done by a Roman ghost believer. They claimed that an evil ghost had taken over a Roman town. They had worshipped him because he could simply float. The legend was lost."Neal said looking at Danny who started to uncontrollably laugh.

"Is there something funny about a painting that is about ghost ruling the Romans?"Peter asked after Danny laughter died into giggles.

"It's an inside joke for those who know about me. My friends would love that. However, in my defense I thought that would be in an alternative timeline. I should ask Clockwork about that," Danny mumbled, but it was still heard by the rest of the room.

"Who is Clockwork?" Mozzie asked. "I have never heard of him."

"And you wouldn't if not for me. Trust me when I say this. Don't change the past for it will affect the present. I have learned that the hard way." Danny said smiling at their confused faces.

"That makes no sense." Mozzie said glaring at the teen. "This is like conspiracy theory."

"You could say that. But what does the painting look like? Do you have a picture?" Danny asked wondering if his ghost form was in it if Vlad's was.

"The picture is back at the office. However there are two ghosts in it. One had black hair pointed up and has greenish skin and fangs. He also had a cape. The other one looked more like a human that could fly. He had white hair and black jumpsuit? It had white points and a white symbol on the chest. Unfortunately we couldn't make out the symbol." Peter said looking at Danny who was trying to keep from showing any emotion.

"Right then. I have may have an idea, but as far as you are guys are concerned. This may be way over your head." Danny said getting strange looks.

"We are the FBI. This is our job." Peter said. "This is what we do every day."

"Okay you deal with ghosts and evil plots to destroy the world. Then get shot down for being who you are. Then dealt with people that hate you because you are simply different and because of a simple stereo type. Now do you do that every day or were you just talking about solving a crime that someone did?" Danny said scowling at his glass.

"I have nothing to say to that." Neal said wondering what Danny was talking about. He knew Danny was giving them enough to go on, but the things that this kid was hiding were crazy. _Did he just say that he was shot down as in literally or figuratively? _

"Did you say you were shot?" Peter asked concerned that the kid may be right about this being this being over his head.

"Both if you want a real answer, but as I said before you guys aren't going to learn too much about me before I disappear." Danny said looking at the window with longing.

"You have been shot?" Mozzie asked concerning growing on his face that teenager was being shot at by people.

"Too many times." Danny answered looking down at the ground. "Somethings people see aren't what they want so they pretend is isn't there. They ignore the signs and then when everything comes crashing down and reality hits, they realize how really wrong they are."

"You have a bad habit of changing the subject to avoid answering question directly don't you? You keep creating more questions with your answers, then turn around and don't even answer the first question completely." Neal said looking at teen, who started to smile.

"Yes I do." Danny said looking at Neal.

"Oh great a straight answer that again didn't answer anything." Neal said frowning. Peter phone started ringing.

"It's Al I have to go. See you guys tomorrow." Peter said getting up and leaving.

"That was interesting, but I have to go too Neal. See ya." Mozzie said leaving.

"Wow in two minutes everyone left. Was it something I said?" Danny asked smiling as Neal gave him a dirty look.

"More like something you didn't. Why can't you just tell us more about you? It would be a lot easier to trust and believe what you say." Neal said looking back down at the teen and sitting at the table.

"I can tell you that I always keep my promises. I have never gone back on a deal and have always kept my word." Danny said smiling as he remembered his dealings in the past.

"That is… Okay then. How about something more personal than just your morals?" Neal asked hoping to get him to talk about something in his past.

"I… can't. You guys are really great, but there is something that needs dealt with before I can tell anyone about me." Danny said looking down.

"So you are only acting like this because you don't have a choice." Neal asked kinda sad that Danny was only playing with them because someone else was controlling his actions.

"You could say that. However everything I know about you can help me. I may seem like someone who can seem to disappear into thin air when in reality I can really disappear into thin air." Danny said then completely vanished before Neal's eyes.

"You meant that you could actually disappear!" Neal yelled eyes wide as Danny reappeared behind him.

"You wanted to know more about me, you were naïve enough to believe in ghosts and now you have one helping the case, but you can't tell anyone this because it may put them in danger. I am only telling you this because I need your help with something. In return, I can help you with anything." Danny said then turned around and laid down on the couch to go to sleep.

** I would have waited but I finished another chapter so I decided to put this one up. I don't own either show. tell me what you think about this chapter i would like to hear what you have to say about this story.**


	3. Nightmare Secrets

Chapter 3

The next morning Neal woke before Danny. Neal was surprised that the teen was still asleep, but then realized that all teens usually sleep late and it was six in the morning. _Okay so Danny can actually disappear from sight and yet still be here, also he is a ghost expert. Could he be a ghost that looks human?_ Neal thought about that as he heard Danny rolled off of the couch and start screaming. Surprised Neal ran over and started to ask if he was okay.

"No it's not okay. Nothing is okay." Danny whispered and then got up and grabbed to clothes that some of the FBI agents had given him.

"Wow, now he has nightmares that seem to terrified the crap out of him. I wonder if Elizabeth could get him to talk about it?" Neal murmured after Danny had left. Neal was hoping that by talking to someone who was not part of the FBI may help this kid, but he said he wanted Neal to help. That means something is going to happen.

"Neal, where is Danny?" Peter asked coming in the door looking around the room.

"He went to the bathroom. He had a nightmare and then started to freak out. I asked if he was okay." Neal said then was interrupted.

"He said everything was fine didn't he?" Peter asked.

"Actually he said it wasn't, that nothing was okay." Neal said getting a confused look from Peter. _This kid sat here saying stuff like he was fine, but he is just a teenager. Maybe something bigger is going on. What if he was abused? What if he was into drugs? _Peter thought as Danny came out of the bathroom.

"Hey Danny how are you?" Peter asked hoping for something that may tell him about the kid's nightmare. But all he got in response was a glare. He had known that Peter was told of his nightmare. He didn't tell Neal not to tell, however he did tell Neal not to tell anyone that he could literally disappear. Neal had started to get uncomfortable in the silence.

"So are we going to the office or…?" Neal asked hoping that maybe they could go somewhere besides here.

"Yeah we are going to meet Diana at a bank robbery. I want Danny to come because this is the same MO of the painting thief." Peter said leading them back to the SUV. Neal was staring at Danny waiting for him to vanish again. Neal wasn't really thinking that ghosts had done this, but now learning that Danny was a ghost changed everything. He needed to keep it a secret for Danny. _If they find out he could do that then they may blame him before really looking into it. Then we would be in a bind because if he didn't the government wouldn't care, they would send him away. I am really starting to like the kid though; he is stronger than he looks. I have a feeling that he is at a breaking point. _Neal thought as the vehicle pulled up the Bank of New York.

"Okay so there was forty-one thousand two hundred and thirteen dollars and twenty-five cents. I thought it a bit odd that that's all they stole." Peter said looking back at Danny whose eyes were wide. "Is there something wrong about that number, Danny?"

"Um considering if you take the fourth letter of the alphabet then the first and two of the thirteenth and then the twenty-fifth you would spell my name, then no nothing is wrong at all." Danny said sarcastically panicking.

"So whoever it is doing this knows who you are?" Peter asked hoping that Danny wasn't in danger.

"A lot of people know who I am. And unfortunately, they would do something like this, but no one is supposed to know where I am. That's why I gave out a name no one could really trace." Danny said looking around in case something would randomly pop out and attack him.

"So Danny isn't your real name?" Neal asked.

"It is but I never gave my last." Danny said panic in his voice.

"That is true and no one even ran any name you gave us. That is including Phantom was it?" Peter asked.

"Yes it was Phantom, but now I think someone is thinking they are one step ahead of me. And now I am afraid that they might be." Danny said still looking around for danger. They had stopped in front of the bank value. "Because if anyone gets ahead of me then we would have a big problem and it would no longer just concern a stolen painting, but most likely the fate of the world." Peter just looked at him like he was crazy.

"Okay then. So we have really nothing on you?" Neal asked wondering the meaning behind the name Phantom. _Okay he can literally disappear; I wonder if Phantom is a name he gave himself for that. _Neal took out his phone and called Mozzie.

Hey Neal what do you need?

"Yes can you run the name Danny Phantom for me?"

Yeah, but why?

"Its about the kid that was at the apartment last night." Neal hung up after that when Danny came around the corner.

"Is there anything else here that you guys have found?" Danny asked still on edge.

"No we haven't found anything else." Jones said.

MOZZIE

"Neal what are you getting into?" Mozzie whispered to himself. On his computer screen there was a teen with white hair in a black hazmat suit. He was floating a few feet off the ground. "Whoever said this was into something that is not of this world. I wonder if the kid from last night knows him." Mozzie started to look for more about ghosts and what they can do, then Mozzie seen something that the government had on ghosts. The Guys In White. "Oh great the man is after him."

NEAL AND DANNY

While looking around the bank there was a faint glow behind the door of the vault entrance. Danny stopped noticing the glow and refused to move. He knew that is was a trap and needed to get out as fast as possible, but as luck would have it, it was too late.

The doors of the bank shut and started to glow red. The walls started to vibrate and the doors wouldn't open.

"What is this?" Peter yelled looking at Neal hoping for something from the con man.

"I have nothing this is new to me." Neal said looking at Danny who was freaking out.

"I might know, which is why we need to get out of here as fast as possible," Danny said trying to calm down but not working as well as he had hoped. He started looking around for any weaknesses in the room. "However, I now know who is behind everything; unfortunately he is very well connected."

"I have dealt with people that were well connected. I don't think we have that big of a problem, we are pretty well connected ourselves." Peter said glaring at Danny.

"You have people that can overshadow and take over another human?" Danny asked sarcastically.

"What are you talking about?" Neal asked a little afraid after Danny literally disappeared. _Great, now people can take over other people. I wonder if Danny can do that too. _

"It's over shadowing. The guy we are looking for is a ghost. They can overshadow a human or an object." Danny explained feeling the walls of the room hoping for a way out.

"Ghosts don't exist. If they did we all would be dead and know about them. They are evil according to experts," Jones said looking at Danny like he was crazy. Danny only laughed and pointed to a spot on the wall.

"What are you doing Danny?" Neal asked hoping that Danny wasn't going to do what he thought.

"Easy, here is a weak spot. If we hit with enough force then it will crumple. And Jones, you are not an expert. I am, not all ghosts are evil," Danny said as if it was the simplest thing in the world.

"Right we can take down a wall without any help, And how would you know?" Jones said sarcastically.

"No you have me and then if we all work together it will work, duh. I am an expert on ghosts, some things you are not really to know," Danny said with a hint of mystery behind it. "Okay on the count of three we all push against this wall. One…Two…THREE." Then everyone pushed against the wall and it started to crack. "See I told you it would work you only have to have patience. Now ready, we need to push again and then hopefully the third time it will fall." Then the second time the wall started to crack some more. Then another push and the wall crumpled to the ground.

"Wow that was really…cool," Neal said confused as to how Danny know that.

"I know now we have to get out before…" Danny was cut off by evil laughing seeming to come from everywhere. The laugh stopped just as soon as it had started. Danny started to look around looking for the invisible force making the agents draws their guns and pointing them in different places around the room. When his ghost sense went off he knew that the ghost had just come closer. Danny prepared for battle getting strange looks from the agents. Then all hell broke loose.

**I don't own any of the shows, however a girl can wish soooooo. Please tell me what you think.**


	4. Protecting Destiny

Chapter 4

Several different people on the outside of the wall started screaming and yelling at the agents. "What is this all about?" Danny asked relaxing his posture. How anti-climatic. Everyone in this room looked like they were part of the mob.

"You guys need a warrant for being here." Some old guy yelled. Neal seemed to know who he was.

"We didn't really mean to do this, we were trapped in the room there," Peter said turning around and noticing that the wall was back. He gasped which caused Danny to look back in wonder.

"How did that happen? The broken wall was to lead us into an ally. Not some random building with a New York mob." Jones said looking around fearfully.

"That's because ghosts like to make portals and then transport us to someplace where we would be in danger." Danny said. "But I have an idea."

"What idea?" Neal asked afraid of the answer.

"Let's just play it cool and walk out the front door," Danny said smirking and starting heading for the exit only to be stopped by a body guard.

"You are not going anywhere, Punk." The guard said looking sternly at Danny.

"F.Y.I. The last person to call a Punk was a ghost named Walker. And he is much more intimating than you. So if you wish to keep living and never meet him you should let us leave. I will find a way to destroy not only your life here on earth, but have you haunted and hunted from the world beyond. Don't believe me keep playing this game and you will be punished," Danny said a playful smirk on his lips giving him the appearance of a truthfully insane person. The guard backed up letting them leave. He had no idea how or why he did, but the teen had a command that made him move whether he wanted to or not.

"What did you do him?" Peter asked looking at the teen, who went back to his spot next to Neal. Neal's phone started ringing.

"It's a trick I learned and picked up from Clockwork." Danny said looking back at the agent and started laughing at Neal who looked like he was going to pass out.

NEALSPHONECALL

After getting out of the building Peter asked how Danny did that. Neal's phone started ringing. Looking at the caller ID Neal realized that it was Mozzie.

"Hello"

_What have you gotten into Neal? The Guys in White are after Danny Phantom. Also what does this have to do with the kid from last night?_

"The kid from last night gave his alias as Danny Phantom. He said that Danny is his real name. Who are the Guys in White?"

_The Guys in White are part of the government looking into paranormal stuff. They catch ghosts and do apparently very painful experiments._

Neal was looking at Danny and felt like he was going to pass out at this. How can a government agency do something like that to just a kid, even if they were dead. How could they even get away with it? Neal didn't like the fact that he was working with the same government, even if it was in a different branch and had nothing to the paranormal. Until now, what if they could come because of this case.

"Mozzie thanks. I think we need a plan for these guys. And keep Danny away from them at all costs."

_Well if Danny is a ghost, which is highly unlikely, then that would be a reason…_Mozzie stopped when he realized Neal had cut him off and hung up.

"Neal, who was that?" Peter asked concerned. Neal looked like someone had slapped him across the face. Neal then looked back at Danny who had grown concerned after his sudden hang up.

"I need to talk Danny alone really quick." Neal said really quickly grabbing Danny and slipping into the front of the group.

"Is the reason you don't want me telling anyone that you can literally disappear because of the Guys in White?" Neal said quietly. Danny paled and stiffed.

"How did you learn about them?" Danny said glaring at Neal.

"Mozzie looked up Danny Phantom. Are they after you because you are a ghost?" Neal said a little afraid of the answer.

"They are. But they only think that I am a ghost. I am only half-ghost." Danny said quietly hoping he wouldn't start yelling. Instead Neal walked beside him quietly pondering over the info.

"We will have to talk more, but what made you start talking to me? In the beginning you were all sly and cryptic. What had changed?" Neal asked a little confused.

"The circumstances in which that the person we have been dealing with is the same person that has been after me for almost two years. The same person that caused me to leave home and the same person who threatens everything I fight for." Danny said looking back at the ground trying to hold off the tears.

"Okay, Danny. We can help. If anyone can catch an elusive criminal it's Peter. Even if who we are dealing with is a ghost. With your help we can catch him and Peter will nail him. All we need is to know everything about this. But the reason why you decided to help out on this case is still confusing to me." Neal said looking at Danny who finally looked back at him. Neal gasped. For what was once again the haunted look in Danny's eyes returned, only this time much stronger. _Whatever has happened to this kid can't be good, but he knows so much more than what is even close to being given. This kid has be though so much that now his statement about that makes so much more sense now than it ever did. _

"I was hoping for some clues, something that can help me. Then I read the newspaper about some plane explosion. Then Clockwork told me that was where I was needed the most. I don't know why he wanted me here, but now I think I know. This stolen painting has more to it than what I thought at first. Then I find that trap. Something big is going to happen. Unfortunately I have no idea what it is." Danny said.

"Alright then we can finish this conversation back at June's," Neal said looking at Peter's confused face.

"It's something I can't tell you Peter. It's Danny's secret and he told me not to tell." Neal said to Peter before Peter could speak.

"It's true, and if something goes wrong then you will learn sooner or later. No one else is getting hurt because of me." Danny said getting into the Peter's Taurus. "There is a lot where if you know now that could ruin everything that I have been fighting for." And with that they set off for the FBI building.

FBI BUILDING

"So we have a bank robbery and a stolen painting that leads us to the same people. Or err ghosts, according to Danny." Jones said looking at the teen that was looking out the window of the conference room.

"You ever wondered what it's like to fly, to soar above the clouds without any worry. " Danny said looking back at the FBI agents.

"What does this have to do with the case?" Diana asked glaring at Danny.

"Nothing, but New York at night and flying above the building is really cool." Danny said getting strange looks from them. Neal seemed to be more understanding than them, but he was the only one knowing Danny's secret. He figured that Danny went out flying in the middle of the night. _This is weird to think about._

"Alright then I am going to get some lunch with El. Danny you are coming with me because Neal has some work to do." Peter said looking at Neal to back him up.

"Yeah I think that would be better. Mozzie wanted me to look at something before. So I have to go," Neal said looking back at Danny and leaving to go and get Mozzie.

"Alright, Danny lets go and get some lunch. Maybe we can get some meat on your bones. I would call child services but they would only get in the way right now and I don't have your real name. Which complicates things." Peter said leading Danny back to the Taurus.

"Knowing my real name would only make things ten times worse than not, so do me a favor and never ask. Maybe after all this is over I could. But right now there are many lives in danger if I tell anyone." Danny said with a sad smile.

"At least you are not lying. That is a step." Peter said smiling down at the teen in the front seat. "We are meeting El at the restaurant then we are going to the house. Usually I would be against this, but since you seem to know more about than you are letting on, you already knew where I lived or could find out."

"Yeah, I could find out easily, but I don't know. That and I could easily asked Neal. Oh and I don't lie unless it is truly necessary. So lying to you would just make this so much worse when the truth does come out, and I have a feeling that it will," Danny said smiling.

"Wonderful, my CI is plotting with a teen. And I guess it's good to have those kinds of morals," Peter said seeming to like talking to the kid. _He is easy to talk to and he seems to know what to say to get a smile. Then back with Neal after the mob incident, he had a very haunted look after Neal asked him something. _"This goes against everything I have been working for."

"Perhaps, but then again you don't know what I am hiding." Danny said looking up at the sky.

"You seem a little out there today." Peter said looking at Danny.

"I had a nice night, better than most. It made me feel a lot better about fighting. It's hard when you don't have anything left to fight for when they are taken away, but now I have something more and something worth fighting for now." Danny said smiling and looking back at Peter.

"What is that may I ask?" Peter asked curious as to how this teen has almost given up.

"Hope that I can go back home. I haven't had that in a long time." Danny said looking back out the window. The car had come to a stop and Peter put it into park. "That's just something that I haven't even felt in a while."

"I am glad to hear that. Now let's go and get some food. El has will be here soon." Peter said with a true smile on his face. _Neal managed to at least give this kid some hope. Now to help him even more. _

"Table for three, please." Peter told the waitress at the counter.

"Just one moment please." The waitress looked up and paled. Danny recognized her as Destiny. She had taken him in his first night here. She was kind and had given him plenty of food. "I will see what I can do." She finished with a smile. _I am glad he found what he was looking for. Thanks Clockwork. _

"Okay," Peter said confused at Danny's sudden change in attitude. After she had left to find them a table Peter asked "What was that about?"

"When I had first come to town she had taken me in and gave me some food. I didn't think I would meet her again." Danny said with a small smile on his face.

"So she helped you when you first got here. It is good to know that when you came here you were well welcomed." Peter said with a proud smile. _I love people who put others first, Danny seems to take it to an extreme the way he acts when something seems wrong. He is like a protector of sorts._

**_I don't own Danny Phantom or White Collar_**

**_How was this chapter. I would love to hear what you have to say._**


	5. Opened Wounds

Chapter 5

"So this kid is from the streets and believes in ghosts?" Elizabeth asked her husband after Danny went to the bathroom.

"Actually I think ghosts exist now. The more time I spend with him only gives me more questions to ask him. Everything he says makes sense and he has good reason to think so. I was hoping that you could get him to talk more. When we had gone to the bank, Neal managed to get him to speak even more. Neal won't tell me anything, only saying that Danny's secrets are only his to tell. Danny trusts Neal. Which is a far from a few days ago." Peter said eating more of his sandwich.

"He…it's just that when I first saw him here with you, I thought he looked so skinny. My first thought was as neglectful family. Then I am told he has been on the streets. He is just so young. Then I was wondering about an abusive family, but he doesn't seem hostile to adults. Why would he run?" El asked sadly. "He needs someone to count on. His family must either hate him and don't care or are worried sick."

"I would bet on worried sick. And he was so much skinner before we got him. He has put on a few pounds. I just don't know what to do if he leaves. He left for a reason and only Neal seems to know. He also seems very worried about what we are getting into. Almost like he is guilty." Peter explained then looked up to find Danny coming back to the table.

"Hey Danny, are you okay?" El asked looking at the teen. Danny seemed a little sick.

"Yeah, but I think I am getting sick. Which is weird. I almost never get sick." Danny said then sneezed.

"Well from what Peter told me, you being on the streets may have something to do with that. We can give you some medicine when we get back home." El said with a small smile.

"It may, thanks," Danny said shyly. He wasn't use to others being very nice to him. Most either called him a lazy bum or started screaming at him because he was a ghost.

"It's no problem. You need some help and I know Peter will do his best to help you in anything you need." El said giving Peter the look saying you better. Peter just smiled back in silently saying I wish it was that easy. As they finished Danny had gotten up and followed Peter.

"Danny I want you to go with El. I need to talk to Diana about something." Peter said looking at the confused teen.

"Is it about the case?" Danny asked.

"Not this case, but another. You don't know." Peter said hoping to get something on the teen.

"Kate's murder?" Danny asked curious. Peter stopped dead.

"How do you know about that?" Peter asked accusingly looking back at the teen.

"Like I said before, I know everything about you guys. It's not that hard. You are trying to find justice for your friend. If you wish I could ask Clockwork but he won't tell me if it messes with the timeline." Danny said following El, leaving Peter to ponder what he was talking about and how he knew everything. _Clockwork seems to be a threat. I need to keep an open eye out on this guy. _

NEAL AND MOZZIE

"Mozzie I am sorry for hanging up but I needed this to be between us. Danny and Peter were there." Neal said quickly before Mozzie could get mad.

"Oh, that's okay then. But the Danny Phantom the Guys in White are after has white hair and electric green eyes." Mozzie said confused.

"Pull up a picture." Neal said. Mozzie pulled up a picture and Neal gasped. "This is the same kid. He can change his appearance. That's probably how he was able to hide from them for so long. He switches his forms. He said he was half ghost."

"Ghosts are real. I knew it. Something else the man didn't want us to know." Mozzie said with a smile.

"Really Moz. That's what you get from this. Not the fact that the man is after a half ghost kid that didn't do anything wrong." Neal said glaring at his friend.

"According to them he had taken the mayor of a town hostage." Mozzie said looking back at the article. "But then it says he had saved a lot people. The Mayor kidnapping was after a huge ghost invasion, and the fact that he was blamed. The local ghost hunters said that he is planning something big. They don't have the ghost hunter's name, but they are apparently world-known ghost experts. May be we should call them to help out on the case?"

"No, we have Danny that is all we need. But Danny doesn't seem like a kid that would do something like that. He was most likely set up. That was a couple years ago. And it looks like they have a bunch of articles on him saving people. Look, it says here that he disappeared six months ago. People believed him to have abandoned them; others think that the ghost hunters got him finally." Neal said, knowing that Danny was it. _I really hope he has a reason for leaving. These people believe he left them. But I believe he left to save them._

"Well, I think I can most likely get some IDs for Danny so he can get some money. I had seen how skinny he is." Mozzie said with a hint of concern in his voice. _He seemed so old and mature when I looked into his eyes. His eyes were haunted. But then he still had that hint of mischievousness in them as well. _"I hope we get there before the man can."

"Me too, Moz. Me too." Neal said leaving to go meet Peter, El, and Danny back at Peter's house.

EL AND DANNY

"So Danny, Peter wanted me to ask about your family, but then he told that you were opening up to Neal. I don't want to ruin what little trust you have with them." El said driving around the block.

"Doesn't matter. There are things that may or may not change the course of time as we know it. I know people who are…different. I just wish that my life wasn't so complicated. I have things to do before I can go home and so much to explain when I get there. I…I…I'm scared to know what has happen. That's why I left. I had someone who threatens everything I had cared and loved for. I had to leave to protect them. Sometimes I don't know if I did the right thing or if they are even alive still. It bothers me." Danny said looking down with a few tears sliding down. "I know that I am slowly breaking down inside. I don't like it."

"I really didn't think you were going to say anything." El said smiling at the teen for telling her some of what he was feeling.

"To be honest, either did I. I think seeing Destiny at the restaurant changed my mind. She was so nice and never asked any questions about my past." Danny said looking back up at the sky longingly. "I just want everything to go back where I was the fourteen year old kid who has crazy parents."

"Your parents were crazy?" El asked concerned.

"Define Crazy. Then maybe I can tell you, but that is all I am saying about them. Also who doesn't have crazy parents?" Danny said with hidden smile. These people were growing on him faster than what he liked. He really didn't want to drag them in, but they would have found a way in this mess without even knowing it. Now with him, they had a chance of winning this game. _Let the games begin._

PETER AND DIANA

"Find anything on our patchwork man?" Peter asked Diana as she walked into his office.

"No I have yet to find anything on him." Diana said.

"Yeah, anything you find on Danny or this Clockwork?" Peter asked looking back at Diana.

"No boss. Danny was being too vague in everything he has told us and I found nothing on anyone named Clockwork." Diana said pulling out an empty file.

"Well we need to talk to this Clockwork." Peter said then everything had stopped. Peter looked around and noticed that Diana and the entire building were frozen in time. "What is going on here?" He looked down and around his neck was a medallion with CW on it.

"You wanted to speak to me. Allow me to induce myself." A young looking ghost appeared with a bluish cloak and a small scar on his face. "My name is Clockwork, master of time. I was put in charge of protecting Danny." Clockwork said looking at the confused agent. "Agent Peter Burke I believe. To answer your question, yes. I did have something to do with Danny showing up at your crime scene if only to get him to open up to people. He has been lost to the world for the past six months. Hiding from those who wish to do him harm. You are one of the most capable people that I could think of to help him. As for your concern, I don't plan on hurting human. I am in charge of protecting the timestream." Then clockwork turned into a middle aged man.

"What just happened?" Peter said looking at the time ghost.

"I am the master of time. Time moves forward, backward, and why am I going on. We don't have enough time to waste on the fact you have a half ghost witness who is about to be attacked by one of his enemies. I would suggest you leave now and get home before anything happens." Clockwork said and then vanished and everything started moving as if nothing had happened.

"Boss, are you okay?" Diana asked worried.

"Yeah I have to go, I will be back later to talk more and plan ahead. Bye." Peter then rushed out of the building to head home. _If what Clockwork had said is true then Danny, El, and Neal are in danger. I am not going to let anything happen to them not now after everything we have worked for._

A RANDOM DARK ALLY IN NEW YORK

"We have the plan set in motion. We will capture Danny at the Burke Home correct?" an accented voice said.

"That is correct. Remember he is a fighter and they need him alive for their case and remember to grab the con man," another voice said much more commanding.

"Alright. Let's go we have a job to do." The first voice said.

BURKE HOME

"Hey Neal, what did you and Mozzie talk about? You look really shaken." Danny asked concerned.

"Umm, well I had Mozzie look up Danny Phantom." Neal started then stopped when Danny went stiff.

"What did you find?" Danny asked afraid of the answer.

"The Guys in White are after you and a picture." Neal said looking at El hoping to not give too much away. "Mozzie was surprised about that, but he was happier that one of his conspiracy theories was correct."

"That's wonderful glad to be able to prove that the government is hiding things from their people, how unoriginal." Danny said sarcastically.

"Great, back to the beginning," Neal said annoyed.

"Of course, why else would I do this?" Danny asked with a sly smile playing across his face.

"What are you two talking about?" El asked confused before the two went into a battle of wits.

"Let's just say it has a ghost story behind it, a story that really should never be repeated or relived." Danny said glaring at Neal.

"Nice," Neal said glaring back. "Now that we have that covered what are we going to do now?"

"How am I to know? I am a ghost expert. I really never planned ahead. My friends did!" Danny said then slid down the wall with tears in his eyes. "They were always there and now I can't go home until Vlad is gone." Danny mumbled.

"I'm sorry, Danny." Neal said leaning against the wall and sliding down next to Danny. "I didn't know I hit that kind of nerve. But its okay we will get you out of this and you can go home to a family that I am sure misses you."

"Thanks," Danny said looking back at Neal. Just then Peter came in asking if everything was okay.

"Yeah why wouldn't…" Neal started then all the lights went out and a similar evil laughter started.

**I really shouldn't and wait until the next chapter is written but I am bored and I have to do read a book. I won't be updating until Friday so see you then. Hopefully that will work and I don't forget. Normally I wouldn't but we have a senoir project to do and I plan on aces it. Please review I would like to know what you think of the story so far. **


	6. Gaining Hope

Chapter 6

"I've finally got you Phantom! And there is nothing you can do about it." The voice said laughing.

"Wanna bet," Danny yelled and then two white rings formed and transformed him into a white haired teen with neon green eyes. His outfit was black with white points and his symbol shown white, a fancy D with the letter P inside. His hands glowed green with a hint of blue in them. He fired at the ghost and hit dead on. The ghost screamed in pain while it was slowly being frozen.

"I didn't know he could do that. All that I knew is that he could fly and disappear," Neal whispered to Peter.

"You knew," Peter asked wondering what had just happened.

"Go over everything he said then try to figure out how you missed it. He said it a couple of times. When I did I felt really stupid. He told us everything. Just not directly," Neal said to Peter as El came around to them.

"I believe in ghosts now. And I think your witness is one too," El said a little freaked out.

"Actually he told me half ghost, but yeah," Neal said looking at the teen. "Isn't that the same teen in the painting?"

"I think so. He looks very similar to it. That symbol looks the same. But how is he here?" Peter asked looking back at Neal. "The only difference is that he is clearer. That is most likely due to the fact that he isn't a painting."

"He had something about the time-stream. Maybe he had traveled though time?" Neal said looking at Peter who had a confused look on his face.

"After this I would believe anything," Peter said looking back at the battle. The ghost had gotten free and was throwing beams at Phantom. Phantom was creating shield to avoid the blasts. "Well, at least the battle isn't aimed at us."

"Maybe we should get out of here," El said scaring Neal and Peter. They had forgotten she was there.

"That is most likely a great idea, let's go," Neal said and started for the door when another ghost appeared.

"You are not going anywhere, humans," the ghost snarled, then an explosion happened and all three humans felt a tingling in their stomachs along with a cold feeling. They couldn't see anything.

"Don't move," they heard Danny's voice, however it had a slight echo to it. "I can't this up for very long."

"What's going here, Danny?" Peter asked as they were pulled up though the floor and into a parking structure. "First, we have a ghost…" Peter was cut off by Danny.

"Please, don't say anything," Danny asked changing back. "I don't need your government after me while I try to get my family back okay. This wouldn't have happened if I had been faster." Danny whispered and then fell onto the ground curled up and tears were slowly running down his face.

"Danny, what's wrong?" Neal asked kneeling down and putting his hand on Danny's shoulder. Danny shot up.

"Vlad!" Danny yelled and turned around.

"Good boy, you managed to defeat my help, but you will never defeat me by yourself." Vlad said laughing and getting ready for an ecto blast aimed at Danny's chest. Then he stopped as he felt ectoplasm running down his back and pain.

"He is not alone," Peter smirked as he was glad his gun had worked. He knew it was a long shot, but hey the ghost was tangible. "He has us."

"This is not the last, Daniel. I will be back and you will become my son." Vlad said then disappeared into a smoke of pink.

"You know. For some powerful ghost, he has some pretty colors." Neal said looking at everyone. There was an awkward silence before Danny started laughing.

"He is a Fruitloop." Danny said smiling. "Thanks, you guys for everything." And in that Danny changed into his ghost form. "You guys want a ride home. I kinda got a little ways from your house. I didn't want them to destroy it."

"Wait, that fight…" Peter started then Danny finished.

"Was outside." Danny said still smiling that these people will stand by him even knowing what he was. "I try to avoid destroy people's home."

"Well thanks," El said smiling up at him. _He is starting to trust again, that's progress. _"Was there any damage at all done though?"

"Yeah, I think we may have broken the table. I am pretty sure he threw me into hard enough to at least." Danny said looking down rubbing the back of his neck. He suddenly stopped and moved his hand back to his face. "That's something else I haven't done in a long time." Smiling Danny created an ecto shield that was parallel to the ground. "All aboard." They boarded the strong shield as Danny also landed on it making them and the shield invisible.

"That was what that feeling was. It was you making us go though things." Neal said looking at a clear outlined Danny.

"Yeah I was trying to get to a safe place." Danny said looking back at them. "You get used to it."

"I have a question, Danny. That painting that was stolen had you in it. Why?" Peter asked looking over the city.

"I few months ago Vlad had stolen a ghost map. The infimap to be more exact. He used it to try to take over the Ghost Zone. Portals open in the Zone and sometimes they lead here. But they don't always lead to the same time. They can lead though time and even space." Danny explained taking them down to the back of their house.

"So he was taken to Roman time and you followed him?" Neal asked amazed that that was possible.

"I was trying to stop him and get the map back. I didn't but the map had taken him back to the protectors of the map and they froze him. It was funny." Danny smiled at the memories. "My friends had come and if not for them, I most likely wouldn't have even made it there."

"Wow, so you had brought your human friends on a dangerous mission?" Peter said a little sourly.

"I was only fourteen, and I wouldn't even be alive if it wasn't for them coming. They had saved me from Blood Blossoms." Danny said ignoring his tone. Peter felt bad for snapping at him after that. _He really is just a kid that has the world on his shoulders. If he wasn't here I have a feeling that none of us would be here either. He had most likely saved us without us even knowing it. _"Here we are." Danny made the shield disappeared as they landed inside the dining room.

"Well I knew New York looked neat from a bird's eye view, but that was completely incredible. I have never seen anything like it. Nothing could do that trip justice," El said looking at Danny with a bright smile. "I loved that ride, Danny. Thanks."

"My friends said similar things and I love flying. There is nothing that can compare to it." Danny said with a truly happy smile looking out the window to the sky. Everyone looked at him and smiled. He had finally opened up. Now all they need is for him to trust them with his past. They knew they needed to help him heal and this was their big step to recovery. They sat there in silence for a while until Peter's phone rang. It was Diana.

"Yes Diana."

Boss, we may have a lead. We have a Vlad Masters that has contacted one of our undercover operations. He was looking for someone named Danny Fenton. Is that our Danny?

"Let me ask." Peter slid the phone down and looked at Danny. "Hey Danny."

"Yeah Agent Burke?" Danny said looking back at him.

"Your last name is Fenton isn't it?" Peter asked. Danny tensed.

"Yes but you can't go saying that name or even look it up. I know I may be filed as a missing person, but right now I will leave and you know that no one can stop me." Danny glaring back at Peter.

"I won't but I will tell Diana. When this is over though, I will take you home. I know you miss your friends and family."

"Yeah, but not letting Fenton out there will help in this getting it to go much smoother." Danny said smiling at Peter.

"I can do that," Peter said and picked the phone back up. "Yes Diana that is our Danny, but this is to stay between us."

Boss, he has been missing for a little over six months. His family is still wondering where he is.

"He can't go home until this case is solved. I don't want anyone to know where he is either. If people were to know they would find a legal way to get him home. Someone is pulling strings here and I think we need to keep Danny under wraps until we find a way to save this kid. He needs our help and right now keeping his name secret is where we are going to start."

Alright. If that's what you think. But I wanted to tell you that he is only a ghost expert only because his parents are ghost experts and ghost hunters.

"How ironic."

What do you mean Boss?

"That can only come from Danny. It's his secret; he opened a little more to us."

So I will see at the office later?

"Yeah we will see you later. Bye Diana."

Bye Boss

Peter hung up and turned to face Danny. "I told Diana to keep everything on you under wraps, so your secret about being here is safe."

"Thanks," Danny said looking up at him and changing into his human form.

"Before I forget, that's completely awesome." Neal said to Danny smiling. "I have never seen anything like that before."

"That's what Tucker said when I first changed back," Danny said smiling.

"How did that happen?" Peter asked with true curious.

"That is a very interesting story. Let's start with the fact that my parents are world-known ghost experts and ghost hunters. They have created weapons and defenses against ghosts. They had also created a portal to the Ghost Zone. They had started in college, with lead to them losing a friend. That was Vlad Masters. He was shot with ectoplasm and got ecto-acne. Then he also gained ghost powers." Danny said smiling at their faces of surprise.

"The guy we are after is not only a millionaire, but also has ghost powers?" Peter asked shocked.

"How do you think he got all his money? He started invisibly robbing banks to start his fortune." Danny said like it was nothing.

"That would explain why the FBI looked into him a few years ago." Peter said remembering that case file on his desk.

"Well, my parents decided to make a bigger portal. They had worked on it for a couple of years down in the lab. When they plugged it in, it didn't work." Danny stopped and smiled. "Me and my friends went down to the lab because Sam wanted to see it. She had convinced me to go inside. While inside I accidently hit the ON button my parents so smartly put inside. It was like getting an electric shock from an outlet, only about hundred times worse." Danny winced at the memory.

"You were electrocuted to death?" El asked looking at the teen with sympathy in her eyes. Danny looked up with haunted eyes.

"Half to death considering that I am not a full ghost. I am half human half ghost hybrid." Danny said looking at El.

"Wow, I didn't believe in ghost. I bet you are something that ghost experts don't even believe?" Peter said looking at the hybrid.

"Ghost experts don't even know I exist. My parents never knew. They still don't," Danny said looking at Peter now. "I needed to keep it quiet because of the Guys in White." Danny said looking back at Neal. "The reason why they are after me is because I am a ghost. They don't care about anything else. Who they hurt or what happens to the ghost, they only get the info that pertains to what they want. They listen to things that will make them in the right. They think ghosts are unfeeling beings that deserve to be destroyed. They have tried to destroy the Ghost Zone. They wanted rid of me so they were willing to destroy not just every ghost in existence, but their own. They are far from experts." Danny explained looking at Neal. Peter looked back at him in shock.

"The Government's Guys in White? They were trying to destroy an entire dimension. That cannot be legal." Peter exclaimed. "There is no way."

"If it wasn't for me no one would even be here today. I was able to stop them before they could." Danny said trying to keep Peter from exploding.

"I am starting to side with Neal; that the government is starting to become too full of themselves." Peter said glaring at nothing.

"Wow, explain that the government almost destroyed the universe and Peter changes his entire beliefs," Neal said laughing.

"Well not all, but that is certainly something that shows the government is too arrogant to make sure that there will be no consequences to their actions." Peter said getting out his badge. "But before we get into anything else, Danny, Diana told me that Vlad Masters was asking about you. He had contacted one of our undercover operations here in New York. That's how I found you. I may be able to get an undercover operation going to catch him. All I need is something to catch him with if what you say about him being a ghost is true. And the fact that the .ghost that had attacked, you had called him Vlad. That was him correct?" Peter asked looking at Danny.

"Yes that was him. I know your guns won't always work on him like it do today, but I may have a plan to get him. We just need to make sure everything is together, before I make this call." Danny said holding up a pre-paid cell. "I made sure to save everyone's number. I can't call any of them until we have a near perfect plan."

"That's sounds like a good idea," Peter said looking at the small team that was put together. "However, we may need Diana and Jones in on it for it to work."

"Can they keep me a secret?" Danny asked.

"Yes," Peter said.

**I have chapters to 9 finished so I will try to update everyday this weekend. I am just now starting to type ten. I should be researching, but today is slow. So, I don't own Danny Phantom or White Collar, however this story is going awesomely and I would like to know what you think. A couple of reviews shouldn't hurt I would like two before the next update. Thanks Riquis Inna Sunja for your reviews!**


	7. Breaking Trust

Chapter 7

"Diana, Jones, Mozzie, we are going after a big time billionaire named Vlad Masters," Peter began in an old warehouse. Neal thought is best if they started somewhere where no one would try to find them and where there were no cameras or anything. "He isn't just a human either. He also by the name Vlad Plasmius or some ghost hunters call him the Wisconsin Ghost."

"Wait, you believe that this billionaire has ghost powers and that he has been using his powers to gain everything he has? Are you okay, boss?" Diana asked walking up.

"Diana, everything he is telling you is correct. I was the one who gave it to him. In all honesty he is taking to it well," Danny said looking at Diana with a small smile. "Vlad has done things to me that you couldn't even think about."

"I am sure that a billionaire wastes time on a sixteen year old. What did he do? Clone you?" Jones asked sarcastically.

"He did. Her name is Danielle and she is somewhere around here too. Any more questions or should we go on to the torture or kidnapping that no one knows about because he knows how to hide." Danny asked glaring angrily at Jones. Jones stopped and an uncomfortable silence fell upon the group of human and the half-ghost. Everyone sitting there looking at the half-ghost as they realized that this kid wasn't lying and he has done things none of them had thought possible. Neal broke the silence.

"Well now we need a plan to catch him not only red handed but we need proof of this, and we need to get it without giving away Danny's," Neal started.

"What do you mean Danny's?" Diana asked afraid of getting shot at by Danny again.

"Danny you want to show them. If they know then this will be easier to catch him without getting you into trouble." Peter said.

"Fine," Danny said then the rings around his waist one going up and the other going down, revealing the protector of Amity Park, Danny Phantom.

"Jones, Diana, this is Danny Phantom, the ghostly protector of Amity Park," Neal said with a smile. Mozzie just looked at Danny in awe.

"That is amazing. I have never seen anything like that before. See the government is hiding really cool things!" Mozzie said glaring at Peter.

"Uh Moz. The government doesn't even know he exists. The only government agents that know he can do that is them," Neal said pointing at Peter, Jones and Diana. Jones and Diana were too busy staring at Danny to even notice Neal talking.

"How is that possible?" Jones said looking Danny who had started to float off the ground a little.

"You know, you were sitting there thinking I was crazy when in reality I am most likely the sanest person you have ever met. Okay maybe not, but I have some sanity." Danny said smiling at their faces of shock.

"How do we know that you aren't lying to cover your tracks," Diana accused pulling out her gun. When she did that Danny completely vanished and didn't return.

"Diana, why did you do that?" Neal said angrily. "He was helping us catch a much more dangerous criminal. I had said that we would help him. Thanks a lot now we may never be able to find him." Neal finished and left.

"I did take that into consideration Diana. If he had done it he would have tried to hide from us instead of helping us. Now we have a ghost after us and no protection. You should have gotten the facts before you went and accused the only thing keeping us safe," Peter said looking down. "That kid risked everything just to keep me and El safe, I plan on returning the favor. You better hope Neal finds Danny before Vlad decides that we are a liability. Danny is the only one able to protect us from him." Peter said leaving with Elizabeth following.

"He has a point. Danny risked his life to keep our house in a fixable condition as well. He has risked his life for us and we go and accused him of something he didn't do without any facts to it." El added sadly and hoping that Neal can find the young hybrid. "Please hurry Neal." El added quietly to herself. Little did they know that Danny simply went invisible in the room to see what they were going to do, he sat there floating with his mouth hanging open at the reaction that was given. He didn't expect for Neal to stick up for him so strongly. With that Danny flew off to find the con man.

"I didn't think that though as much as I should have," Diana said looking at Jones after everyone had gone except for Jones and Mozzie.

"I didn't believe in ghosts at all until today. However I can see your point. But Peter did make a good one about jumping to conclusions. I was thinking along the same lines, but I wanted to hear his side. And then he said he was cloned. After all this I believe him on that." Jones said looking at Mozzie who had started writing down random things. "What are you doing?"

"We must not see any person as an abstraction. Instead, we must see in every person a universe with its own secrets, with its own treasures, with its own sources of anguish, and with some measure of triumph. Elie Wiesel," Mozzie responded.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Diana asked.

"You had jumped to the conclusion that he had done the crime without looking at what his life is like. His universe, the difference in this world he creates. He had his own secrets that he chooses to show us and you treated him as an abstraction. You made him feel like nothing." Mozzie explained then picked up his notebooks and left.

"He may be annoying, but he has a point," Jones said sadly. "We are going to have to find him and say sorry. Maybe we can learn more at the office."

"Yeah, let's go we have a lot of work to do before we are able to sleep." Diana said leaving and following Jones back to their Taurus.

NEAL AT JUNE'S

"Hey June have you seen Danny around?" Neal asked going downstairs.

"Yeah he is right here, Neal," June said looking up at Neal who had a relieved expression on his face.

"Hey Neal," Danny said as if nothing had happened.

"Where did you go? You didn't have to leave," Neal said looking at the doorway where June had left.

"No one said I ever did," Danny said smiling. "Thanks for sticking up for me. I knew they were going to accuse me of it sooner or later. What I didn't expect was for you to go off like that."

"You never left the room?" Neal asked looking at the teen again.

"No I wanted to see what their reactions were going to be. They had a good argument, but yours was better. You had more than what they did. The poof of getting Vlad to transform will be the trickiest thing to get anyway." Danny said getting back to the case.

"I'm glad you didn't leave New York," Neal said sitting down next to Danny.

"Me, too. However we may have to get everyone together again in order to get a good plan. I may not be good at planning ahead, but I can come up with plans on the spot in the situation calls for it. However, I can fix a premade plan to catch ghosts with, just not good with creating a new one from scratch." Danny said smiling. "Shall we go find everyone?" as Danny finished saying that Mozzie walked in.

"Hey Neal, Do you know how…" Mozzie started then looked up. "Nevermind. Danny, Can I ask you some questions?"

"Uh"

"Moz, really. Not now at least, we need a plan to catch the guy that is after him, we don't have time for you r questions or whatever." Neal said glaring at him. "We also need a containment device for a ghost. Danny?"

"I have an idea. I hid a thermos that is designed by my parents to catch ghosts. Maybe Mozzie can use it to make more. I have a couple ectoguns as well." Danny said looking at Mozzie.

"A chance to play with something the government won't give out is something I would love to do," Mozzie said quickly.

"Mozzie, these guns the government doesn't even have access to. You get to play with something the government can't even get." Danny said with a smile.

"Even better," Mozzie said running off.

"He is crazy right?" Danny asked looking at Neal.

"Sometimes I wonder," Neal said laughing at Mozzie who had turned around to go the other way.

DIANA AND JONES

"We can't really put out a BOTLO without alerting people that we have found Danny. And we don't want whoever is looking for him to find us," Jones said looking at Diana.

"Maybe Neal found him, or maybe he found Neal?" Diana asked looking at Jones.

"There is no way that kid was going to stick around after we accused him of stealing the painting. Although I think he was in it." Jones said just as Hughes walked in.

"What are you two doing?" Reese Hughes asked looking at the two agents.

"We are running down leads in the ghost painting case," Diana replied looking at Jones.

"The Guys in White have taken in interest in that case. They plan on taking over," Hughes said looking at them knowing that they were lying.

"Wait, what?" Jones said remembering Mozzie saying that the Guys in White were after Danny and plan to dissect him. _This is not good at all. If they get Danny then not only do we lose our witness, but I think that Danny deserves so much from us. We at least help him with this case. I am not letting some wanna be government agents take this case._ "Hughes, we have a very good lead that make sit to where we can catch the person who had done it and get the painting back."

"Yes, what does Peter know about this?" Diana added trying to make sure they keep this case. _He is just a kid and the government is after him for only being different. I am not jumping to conclusions with him again. He had his reason to keep it secret and now I can really see why now. _"If he doesn't then we are still going to investigate."

"I hope Peter knows what he is doing then. They are coming tomorrow to take the witness and the rest of the evidence and case files." Hughes said.

"Can't take the witness. He disappeared after something was said." Jones said looking down.

"Then find him. He may be our only chance of getting this guy," Hughes said.

"Wait," Diana started stopping Hughes from leaving. "That kid is not leaving to go anywhere with those guys. We did a little research and those guys are dangerous. I don't trust them."

"We don't have a choice. They have people a little higher up in the latter than we do. But if Peter looks into his personal connections you may be able to keep the case." Hughes hinted then left.

"We need to talk to Peter now," Diana said grabbing her cell and dialing her boss's number.

PETER AND ELIZABETH

"I can't believe he just disappeared like that," El said looking at her husband sadly over their dinner. Either one was very hungry after what had happened to Danny.

"I don't even know if he had left. Neal had told me a little later that Danny can just disappear, but not actually leave. What if he was there when Neal defended him? He may have gone to find Neal." Peter told El.

"Wow, this is a conversation I have never imagined to have," El said smiling at her husband's optimism.

"It is quite odd, isn't it," Peter said smiling as he took out his phone to call Neal. Just then it rang. "It's Diana. Hello?"

_Peter the Guys in White are after Danny. They are taking the case in the morning. Hughes said that you may know someone to make them back off?_

"I might. But we need to make sure that Danny is safe. I don't think he left that room when He vanished and he is most likely with Neal right now. I am going to have Neal hide Danny until the Guys in White back off. They are not getting anywhere near this kid."

_Alright boss, is there anything else you want me and Jones to do?_

"Write an apology letter to Danny and get to bed. In the morning I will give them to Neal and Neal can give them to Danny."

_Will do Boss. See you in the morning_. With that they hung and Peter dialed Neal's number.

_Neal here_

"Neal, I need to know if you found Danny." There was a pause.

_Maybe why?_

"The Guys in White are looking for him and I need you to keep him hidden until we can keep this case. They want him as the witness. I am not letting those nuts get him either. Take him somewhere safe. Don't tell me where either."

_I can do that. By the way he says Hi._

"Why?"

_He is a teenager Peter._

"That…is a good reason. I'm also having Diana and Jones write him a letter of apology for accusing him without all the facts. Hughes said that the Guys in White will be here tomorrow to collect everything."

_I will make sure that Danny has disappeared from New York._ Neal had hang up after that.

**I don't own Danny Phantom or White Collar. Tell me what you think. I might post another today not sure. I am getting excited about what happens next now!**


	8. Hidden Trails

Chapter 8

"Well," Danny asked as Neal was leading them though the streets of New York.

"Mozzie told us to meet him in front of the gates of Central Park. He has some kind of plan. You are going with him to keep the Guys in White at bay." Neal told Danny as they arrived in front of the Park.

"How do you know that they will stop?"

"Mozzie is loyal to his friends. He thinks that the government is out to get him too. He doesn't trust them. He has some trust with Peter though. Plus with your special circumstances he will do anything to keep you away from the government at all costs. He is weird like that," Neal said then a strange sound was heard making the two turn around. Mozzie was sitting on a park bench with a smile on his face.

"So I get to hide the infamous Danny…" Mozzie was quieted by Danny running up to him and Danny covering his mouth.

"Zip it if you want me to answer any of your questions," Danny hissed. He took his hand off of Mozzie's mouth and looked down at him.

"Okay, but you better answer all my questions," Mozzie said glaring at the teen.

"Mozzie, really. This kid is sixteen and you expect him to know everything." Neal scolded his friend.

"I can most likely answer most of them. I don't know everything, but I can answer most about ghosts." Danny said trying to ease the tension caused by the two.

"Okay, Mozzie the Guys in White are after Danny. They want him as ghost expert to this crime. They are trying to take the case, but Peter isn't going down without a fight. So we shouldn't have to worry too much, but as far as the FBI is concerned, Danny ran and no one knows where," Neal told Mozzie.

"I can do that, you need him to look like he left as well?" Mozzie asked getting a couple different items from his shoulder bag.

"That would be nice," Neal said the turning to Danny and added. "Mozzie will take care of you until we can get the FBI back on this case and get the guys in White to back off. Also if there is anything you need just call." Neal handed Danny a burned phone. "My number is speed dial one. Peter's is two. I am the only one who knows that Phone's number. And it's untraceable."

"Thanks Neal," Danny said then turned to Mozzie who was smiling. "Are we walking or can I fly us there?"

"I would like to keep my feet planted on the ground thank you very much." Mozzie said then started walking away.

"He is weird," Danny said quietly to Neal then ran to catch up to Mozzie.

"I hope this works," Neal murmured as he starting going home.

MORNING AT THE OFFICE

"Hughes, I need to know when you planned on telling me the case was being taken," Peter said angrily.

"I was going to tell you this morning, but I see Diana and Jones already did," Hughes said ignoring the angry tone on Peter.

"First off, this is a stolen painting, not some ghost attack, why are they all the sudden interested?" Peter asked turning around to face his boss.

"They said that there was info on one of their targets. Some ghost named Danny Phantom. I think that they are all crazy loons trying to play with the big boys. Unfortunately they have people in some really high places," Hughes said walking around the conference room table.

"Yeah, you could say that," Peter said, fear running down his spine. "But I called the owner of the painting; they want me and my team solving this. They have people a little higher up the ladder. We are keeping this case and they can't do anything about it. The owners want their painting back." Peter said smiling.

"Good, I don't think they know about how to recover a painting and how to keep it safe once found. They most likely don't even know what was in the painting." Hughes said and then walked out of the conference room.

"I sure hope so at least. But for now I just hope that Danny is safe," Peter quietly said under his breath. It was still heard by Hughes who sat and wondered what he was talking about.

NEAL AND DIANA

"Neal, what are you doing?" Diana asked. Neal was picking the lock to some warehouse.

"This was rented under the name Masters. I was wondering he could possibly have that needs that big of a space and privacy. He has to be up to something I was going around and noticed some sensors, but they didn't detect me. They are most likely to detect ghosts or whatever Danny is," Neal said as he finished up and opened the door. "Besides he is at a conference for some ecto convention."

"Alright, but I go in first." Diana said drawing her gun and getting ready to enter. Upon entering they found that it was a lab, full of ecto weapons and different inventions.

"This is odd. I bet some of this stuff the government has nothing on. Some of this looks like what Danny had taken from that locker space." Neal said looking around.

"He had things like this?" Diana asked picking up an ecto gun. "I bet he could identify some of this stuff. We should get some pictures."

"Maybe we could just take this," Neal said grabbing a gun that had the word Fenton on it. "Masters most likely took it from his parents. He shouldn't miss it too much. Danny didn't have very many."

"Neal, no stealing." Diana scolded then looked at everything that had that similar design. "You are probably right anyway. Fine, but just that." Diana said seeing that he would most likely not even notice. Neal picked up the device and started for the door.

"I just hope that we can get Danny out of this. He is a good kid, just got caught up in some really bad stuff," Neal said locking the door back and leaving with Diana.

"He probably didn't even ask for it," Diana said sadly. "He is a good kid and just wants to help people; however I think he would make a great FBI agent someday."

"Of course, always recruiting the supposed criminal to become part the same government that wishes to dissect him, nice," Neal said sarcastically.

"I didn't know about that and no not the same. This is the FBI. We solve crimes and catch human criminals," Diana said just as sarcastically.

"Really, guys I leave for a few hours and you two act immature," Jones said laughing at them.

DANNY AND MOZZIE

"Will you stop with the government questions Mozzie?" Danny yelled at Mozzie. "They are driving me crazy."

"But I just want to know…" Mozzie began.

"I know nothing about them. I only know ghosts. I have been failing school while trying to keep the ghosts from destroying my town and stay away from the ghost hunters," Danny said glaring at the little man. "I am not above gluing you to the wall." Mozzie stopped with my mouth open. "Close your mouth you might catch flies."

"That is something…" Mozzie said. "Fine what about you? What do you do in your free time?"

"I have friends and a family that I will hang out with." Danny said trying to remember their faces. _It's been too long._ "I really miss them."

"Neal will make sure that we can get you home. I know him. He won't stop until you can go home." Mozzie said reassuringly. "Besides that how he is. He doesn't like it when rich people take advantage of the younger group."

"Yeah you are who you are," Danny said a small smile on his lips.

"Today you are you, that is truer than true. There is no alive that is Youer than you," Mozzie said. "Now who said that one?"

"Dr. Seuss. Why are you asking me these things?" Danny asked looking at the wall on the far side of the small storage unit.

"You never know when you need to know something. Learn from others mistakes and then you can outwit your opponent. I told Neal this a long time ago, learn your opponent's every move, their past everything about them and it. Know anything and everything that will help you pull off that look you need. The way they work to want they eat. Also never underestimate your opponent," Mozzie said smiling at the memories then frowning remembering how that failed.

"That is actually helpful. I know Vlad lives the high life." Danny said looking at Mozzie who seemed confused and then his eyes went wide.

"Vlad Masters. Not good Neal stole a manuscript that had some kind of writing on it. It was apparently worth six billion dollars. We sold it to a fence for about three trying to rid of it before anyone noticed. It was fenced somewhere in Europe," Mozzie began. "I don't think Masters will be too happy about being arrested by the guy who stole from him too."

"That's not my problem. Vlad needs to go. He has threatened my family and is obsessed with them and me. He has gone as far has creating holograms of my mom to trying to clone me. Tell me that's not crazy," Danny said glaring out the door as it opened to reveal a limo.

"He is crazy. He almost makes Keller seem less crazy," Mozzie said getting in the front.

"Who is he and where are we going?" Danny asked getting into the passage seat.

"Just a rival of Neal's and I have a job. We are picking up a friend." Mozzie said starting up the limo and heading for the airport.

"Okay then," Danny said looking out the window and dreaming about his family once more and how they may have changed in the seven months that has passed since he left.

BACK IN THE OFFICE

"What do you have?" Peter asked looking at the case file.

"Vlad arrived yesterday and plans on leaving again tomorrow to Northern part of New Hampshire. He didn't book that until getting some info on a bus ticket," Jones sitting down at his laptop.

"What bus and whose ticket are we looking at?" Peter asked walking around to Jones.

"I kid named: Danny Miles." Jones said looking up with worry. Peter just smiled.

"Good job Mozzie." Peter said smiling and looking out the window. "The kid is safe and we have managed to buy ourselves some time to create a big case against Masters."

"Who knew that Mozzie could deliver so fast and very good," Diana said looking at the security camera of Danny buying the ticket.

"Mozzie isn't going to let anything happen to that kid. I think he finds him interesting." Peter said looking at his team. "Let's get back to work and see if we can find some evidence to nail this guy."

"On it, boss," Diana said leaving the room.

"You really think Danny is going to stay?" Jones asked closing the laptop and getting ready to leave as well.

"Mozzie doesn't like to leave any loose ends, so buying that ticket to throw Masters off Danny's trail is something he would do. Vlad is still banking on Danny not having very much money to get anywhere and he would waste it buying a ticket he doesn't plan on using. I also want you get the guest list of everyone at the ecto convention that is in town." Peter said looking back out the window.

VLAD MASTERS

"Where is he going?" Vlad asked looking at the bus ticket purchased under the name Danny Miles. "He just left as soon as I got here. He will join me whether he wants to or not."

"Sir, I don't know. What if he met Neal Caffrey? We did see him with that FBI agent. He seemed a little mad that we had come." A familiar ecto-y voice said.

"He doesn't know about ghosts. And I am sure Daniel didn't say anything in order to keep his little secret." Vlad said with a knowing smirk. Little did he know is that he is very wrong, and everything he has been working for is going down. As Mozzie said earlier know everything about your opponent.

**I got to get this up. yehay. Hope you tell what you guys think. I know that there are more than one person reading this. I want to know what all of you guys think of this. I don't own White Collar or Danny Phantom. Also who got upset that they ended the summer finale like that? It drove me nutz that I was screaming though the house. No lie either. My mom threaten to beat me if I didn't stop. Then I ran into a wall. they all laughed at me. Please review I want to know what you guys think please I am not a mind reader so tell me!**


	9. Uncovered Family

Chapter 9

"Good evening miss, may I take your bags?" Danny said with a smile to a browned hair woman who had just gotten off a plane.

"Who is this Mozzie? I remember asking to meet you alone," she said glaring at Mozzie.

"Alex this is Danny. Danny, this is Alex. Danny is helping out on a case, but another part of the government is after him and he has some really cool secrets," he stated then turned to Danny. "Danny, Alex is a fence Neal and I use a lot."

"Nice giveaway there Moz," Alex said still glaring.

"I am not going to say anything about it," Danny said putting his hands up and getting into the limo. "Let's just go."

"He has some things to deal with and then you needed a ride. Danny is working with Neal and Peter and also hiding from another branch of the man. He is also hiding from one of the most well connected people in the world." Mozzie said opening the back door for her.

"Who?" Alex asked stopping before entering.

"Will you help if I tell you?" Mozzie asked going though more plans at keeping Danny a step ahead of Masters.

"Yeah, he seems like a good kid and then you will own me a favor," Alex said smiling.

"Vlad Masters," Mozzie said shutting her door and going around to the front.

"My god kid, what have you gotten yourself into?" Alex asked under her breathe looking at the teen in the front seat.

PETER AND NEAL

"Okay so Jones gave me a list of everyone that is going to that ecto-convention and I found a couple of names that popped out," Peter said holding the folder with said list.

"Who are they?" Neal asked looking over Peter's shoulder at the list.

"Jack and Maddie Fenton. They had filed their son as missing seven months ago. The same time I was told Danny disappeared. They are his parents," Peter said shutting the folder and tucking it under his arm. "Apparently they believed a ghost kidnapped their son and he is still filed as a missing person."

"They are coming to New York for a convention even though their son is still missing?" Neal asked looking at Peter again as they rounded the corner.

"They believe that a ghost took him. They are looking for any kind of tracking device in order to find him. His sister is staying home," Peter said looking up. "I also need you to go in and try to find them. See how they are and anything that may help us."

"So I have to go as a ghost hunter or someone who is just interested?" Neal asked as they turned again to come up on the Wyndham Garden hotel.

"I don't care; this isn't something the government is letting you do. We don't have eyes anywhere in there. You are on your own," Peter said.

"Great," Neal said sarcastically entering the building while Peter waited outside.

"A bunch of nuts in jumpsuits, wonderful," Neal mumbled under his breath. He had seen a picture of the two. _You would think that they would be easy to find, but this is ridiculous. I have no idea what I am getting into and I get forced to do it anyway. I wonder if Danny ever felt like this._

"Today we are honoring a couple of ghost hunters from Amity Park, the most haunting city in America. They are Jack and Maddie Fenton. Their ghost capture devices and containment device have had many different ghosts in them. And now they are going to demonstrate them for us today. Here they are Jack and Maddie Fenton." The announcer said.

"Thank you. I would like dedicate this demo to my son Danny Fenton. He went missing seven months ago and we miss him dearly," the woman in a blue hazmat suit said. _That must be Maddie. She still wishes for Danny to return. Good._

"And if anyone has any info please contact us or the police. Even my buddy Vlad Masters is willing to help." The man in the orange hazmat suit said. _That must be Jack. And now I know why Danny had to leave. Vlad has easy access to his family for it appears that he is a "family friend". Wonderful._

The containment had a blue looking ghost that seemed to be yelling something, but couldn't be heard though the glass. They fired up the device and it glowed blue, the ghost inside unable to get out.

"The walls keep him from getting out," Jack said a hint of depression in his voice, but only heard from a professional. _They must really miss him. He is the glue that held everything together. He means everything to them and they are trying to move on. I wonder._

"Peter, what if I asked one to help out on that case?"

I don't know Neal.

"The mother seems to know more and we may need her help."

Ask Danny. I will be okay with someone that seems a little easier to get to.

"I will." Neal hung and up and dialed the number of the phone he gave Danny. "Hey, Danny"

Yeah Neal.

"Your parents are in New York for a convention. Would it be okay if I asked your mom for help on the case? Having a second person may help. They also have a new containment device."

Neal, I haven't seen them in seven months and I don't want Vlad to know that I am still here.

"I have a plan. You just need to trust me."

O….okay I guess. Just don't tell that I am here, but you can tell her that I am fine.

"I can do that Danny." Neal hung up the phone and went to find Mrs. Fenton. He found her near the entrance. She was crying. "Are you okay?"

"No, I miss my baby. I wish he would come home. I think Vlad had something to do with him leaving. Vlad paid for us to come then he leaves to go to New Hampshire." Maddie said sobbing.

"I work with the FBI. My name is Neal. I was wondering if there was a place where my partner and I can talk to you. You may have something useful for us. And I may have some for you as well." Neal said as calming and sweetly as possible, then flashing his sexy smile. **(Any of you disagree I will come and destroy you in your sleep sorry for the interruption just had to put that out there)**

"I don't know I should get my husband." Maddie started.

"I will promise it will be worth it. But I only need one of you. You are my first choice mainly because your husband scares me." Neal says looking at the man as he came closer. "We already have someone helping, but I think having a second person look will help. That and our help is underground hiding from someone else."

"Jack, Honey I am going to help the FBI on a case. Can you handle everything here okay?" Maddie asked him.

"Of course." He said excitingly then ran though the doors to the bathroom.

"He means well, where are we going?" Maddie asked Neal as they left. Maddie noticed another man come up with a badge.

"My name is Agent Peter Burke, FBI." Peter said.

"To the FBI building and for some info that may help you; Danny says that he is okay and that he misses you." Neal said then walked away.

"What does he mean? You know where my son is?" Maddie whispered as hope filled her heart once more.

"Neither one of us knows where he is, but Neal does know how to find him." Peter said leading her to the car. "You will have to get the rest from him. Danny most likely told him to tell you whatever has already been told. But I believe the faster this case is solved the faster you can see your son. He has been though a lot." Peter told her smiling at her face of relief knowing her son was being taken care of.

"Why did he leave and not come home?" Maddie asked.

"That I cannot answer because he only told Neal why. Neal won't tell me," Peter said sadly looking at her. "However, you now know that he is safe and that he is close."

"Yeah that's something I have been wondering for the past seven months. They have been hard and long, but after this…I just want to see him again." Maddie said getting into the back.

"You will as soon as we take down Masters. He is our suspect for this robbery, he is also the reason your son had to leave," Neal said quietly. "But don't tell him I told you. He said for me to only say that he was fine. At least he is now. I have my best man looking after him. Just don't be surprised if he starts small cons." Neal said laughing.

"I just want him home," Maddie said looking out the window with newfound hope.

"You can't tell anyone about him. The only ones who know he is even in New York are my team and Mozzie." Peter said. "There are about three different people looking for him and we need him to stay hidden from them."

"Okay, anything to keep my baby safe. Can you give him a message?" Maddie asked looking at the two.

"Yeah, sure I can give it to Mozzie who can pass it on. Mozzie is the only one who knows where Danny really is," Neal explained looking at her confused face.

"Tell him that I love him and miss him dearly. And that I know," Maddie said looking back out the window. Neal and Peter gave each other worried glances.

"Know what may I ask?" Neal asked looking at her.

"That he will only know," Maddie said.

"You know his cryptic attitude may have been genetic too," Neal said glaring out the window. Peter only laughed while Maddie looked confused.

"Cryptic? That doesn't sound like Danny." She said worried that may not be her son.

"You haven't seen him Mrs. Fenton. I know he has changed. For example he is very skinny. I know you fed him well, but being out on the streets for seven months didn't help him. He is most likely very different from the one you knew, but all the same." Peter explained looking at her.

"Is…is he that bad?" Maddie asked afraid of the answer.

"I am surprised that he was even alive, but knowing what I do now, I can see how he lived that long," Peter said hinting at her. She didn't catch it.

DANNY AND MOZZIE

"Alright everyone, got the plan," Mozzie said. Then Danny's phone rang. "Who has that number?"

"Neal said he was the only one who had it. And it's him." Danny said walking around the corner.

"So I take it that the kid is a runaway?" Alex asked as Mozzie picked up her bags and set them in the hotel room.

"Yeah, but not for just any reason, his family was being threaten and he also proves that the government is hiding stuff from us," Mozzie said with a hidden smile knowing he was right.

"Right, anyway I am just here for a little bit. I only snuck back here to ask a couple questions for Neal. That and I needed some more money," Alex said getting out her black outfit. "I've been stealing the Spanish silver that I have been fencing back and reselling it."

"Nice, Alex. Now we need this to work if we want to catch Masters without giving Danny away too easily. He is our only defense from him anyway," Mozzie said working on putting the ecto-gun on top of the warehouse. "I hope you are a good shot, Alex."

"I am, so all I need to do is provide back up for Danny if a battle begins, right?" Alex asked looking down the scope and to the air strip at the bottom.

"Yeah, hopefully that won't happen, but this is where Peter's blind spot is, so we needed someone here to cover it," Mozzie explained looking back as Danny came around the corner with an expression of shocked, scared, and happy. It was a weird combination, but nonetheless the truth.

"What happened to you?" Alex asked looking at him.

"Neal found my parents, and he is using my mom to help on the case," Danny said looking out at the sky. "And to be honest, I really miss her the most." With that Danny vanished into thin air and started flying over the city to help clear his head.

"I hope he is okay," Mozzie said looking at the spot where Danny once was.

"That, I am never going to get use to," Alex said turning around and leaving to finish setting up their plan.

**I don't own Danny Phantom or White Collar. Also anyone whats to say anything about my story please review I would like to know your opinion on this story.**


	10. Getting Evidence

Chapter 10

"So now we only have to wait for Danny and Mozzie to finish at their end and then we are meeting up to view the video of Vlad having the stolen painting?" Maddie asked she walked with Neal down the road to the FBI van.

"Yeah, hopefully we will be more blended in when we leave. We won't be going with Peter," Neal said getting the watch from Jones.

"But isn't Agent Burke going with Mozzie?" Maddie concerned that she won't be able to see her son as soon as she had hoped.

"As soon as we have this video we are getting the warrant to search a warehouse he rented. His lab is there and if we can hack into his system, we will find all of his research. From what Danny told us, we will have plenty to send him to jail for life. All we need from you is that containment device you had there at the convention," Neal said lifting up his leg so his tracker could be unlocked.

"Why would you need that?" Maddie asked wondering if Vlad was like her son. _I only figured it out a couple months ago when the TV said that the ghost boy hadn't been seen in five months. They said they feel abandoned and even some believed that the ghost hunters had finally caught him. I seen his picture and he looked just like my son, only with different colored eyes and hair. At first I thought I was going crazy, but now I see it took him disappearing for me to see the truth on why he acted so strange. He was a hero though and though, and now he needs saving. It's his turn for a rescue. _

"Masters is a ghost too. He has ghost powers and has attacked us once before. He also has other ghosts working for him, but right now he is coming back. Mozzie sent a false trail for him to follow and had Danny seeming to come back to some place, and then he hopes he can get Masters to reveal the painting to a fence of his that has offered to help." Peter said coming up and looking at Neal hoping for something. Neal's mind was on them catching Fowler after learning that he was the one on the phone with Kate before the plane exploded.

"I may know, but I am not completely sure," Neal said with a thoughtful expression.

"Okay I guess we will know later. But for now Masters gets set up with this fence after looking for one. He had some people suggest her," Peter said still looking at Neal. "I thought she was in Italy." Neal only shrugged his shoulders.

"I honestly don't know. I have been in New York for a year with only a two mile radius." Neal said playing with the watch on his wrist.

"Right, anyway are we ready to get this show on the road, Neal remember he knows who you are, but apparently the help he has doesn't. Your job is to get as much info from them as possible. Then tell us when whoever Mozzie sends in comes. Maddie you need to keep that scanner on to tell us if any of his ghostly help comes. That's when Danny is going to help. He told me that his signature will be weak, but may come up. He will be coming from the north. Jones Keep that video up and running. Diana I want you to stay with Maddie in case we have an issue. Maddie you have an extra ecto gun for her right?" Peter commanded.

"Yes, right here," Maddie said pulling it out and giving it Diana.

"This is so cool. I feel like I am in a Sy-Fy movie," Diana said smiling. They left to sit in Diana's Ford Focus that was sitting outside of the gate to the warehouses.

"I hope this works," Maddie said sadly looking out the window to a limo that just pulled in.

"That's not Masters' limo, his isn't to be here for another half-hour," Diana said getting out her binoculars.

"Who would drive a limo to a warehouse then?" Maddie asked trying to see. A short guy got out of the driver seat while a skinny teen got out of the passage side. "That's Danny," Maddie whispered under her breath. _I can't believe it, he is truly here. He is right over there, but I can't go to him yet. Not until this is over. After seven months of not knowing if he was even alive, he is right over there..._ Danny opened the back door of the limo and a young lady came out laughing with him. "Who is that?"

"Alex, the fence. She is helping I guess. Looks like she wormed her way into Danny's little trust circle," Diana said putting her binoculars down on the dash board. "She was in Italy hiding from some guy that was looking for her. I wonder what made her come back."

"Well, if she is going to help out on this case then I don't care what. I just want to go and hug my baby," Maddie said looking at the teen that was pulling out a suitcase from the trunk and handing it to Alex. "He doesn't seem to be the same person anymore either."

"He isn't. He has been on the streets for seven months though. But I am sure you will see the old Danny come out every now and then," Diana said smiling at her.

"Thanks," Maddie said looking back out the window as Danny and Mozzie went back into the limo and drove deeper into the complex. "I just hope we make it out of this."

MOZZIE, DANNY, AND ALEX

"Turn left here, Danny," Mozzie said letting Danny drive.

"Why am I driving? I don't have any kind of license," Danny said slowly stopping the limo and turning on the turn signals.

"You are a great driver and this license may be a fake, but you can still use it. And I don't feel like driving." Mozzie said taking a drink of champagne.

"Really, Moz, you let the kid drive so you don't have to when we get to the storage unit you are driving to the warehouse," Alex said glaring at him.

"Plan on it. I just wanted to see if he could drive. He is doing a very good job too." Mozzie praised looking out the window as they pulled up to a storage yard. Mozzie showed them a card and the guard let them in giving a nod and saying hi to Mozzie.

"Okay we are picking up the ecto-guns I created from Danny's," Mozzie said grabbing a case and a couple of slips of paper. "This is the case with the money in it. It will be in the trunk, the weapons will be in the back area of the limo."

"Okay, so we have two ecto weapons in case we get stopped up by some ghosts, and Danny has that thermos that catches them correct?" Alex asked looking at Danny and Mozzie.

"Yeah pretty much," Danny said smiling at her. She just looked lost and confused.

"This is so weird. I like it," She said with a smile. "This is like from a movie only in real life."

"See the man really is hiding the cooler things from us," Mozzie said smiling as well.

"Let's go. Moz you better be driving," Alex scolded.

"Fine," Mozzie moaned. They got in and left going to the warehouse district. When they got there Mozzie got out a little before Danny. Danny was having trouble unlocking the seatbelt.

"Stupid seat belt," Danny mumbled as he got out.

"Some trouble there?" Mozzie asked laughing at his facial expression.

"You could say that," Danny said while opening the back door for Alex.

"Yes that seat belt can be very tricky," Alex said smiling.

"Shut it," Danny said going around and grabbing the bag with the money. "I was able to put an ecto wrist ray under the money. It should help in case anything happens you have a small line of defense until I can get there." Danny said handing her the case.

"Let's go Danny before Masters gets here." Mozzie said getting back into the limo. "We need to be close so we are hiding back in the back near where the FBI van will be at."

"Alright," Danny said. "I just hope this all goes the way it is supposed to."

"Me, too, Danny. Me, too," Mozzie said putting the limo into drive and driving deeper into the complex. "There is the Van. We are going to park a little further behind it." Mozzie said while flashing his light at them.

IN THE VAN

"Looks looks like Mozzie got his job done, now it's our turn," Peter said looking back at the computer screen. "Jones I want camera one on the main, but then I want all cameras recording. I am not letting him slip away from us. He may have everyone else fooled, but he is putting a kid in danger and saying he can't go home. We are going to get anything we can on him. I am sure the prosecutor will enjoy this case in making the jury believe anything bad being said by him. We are going to nail him to the wall." Peter said smiling at the fact that they are getting ready to reunite a family.

"Neal, Are you there?" Jones asked into the microphone.

I'm here. I see the limo with Masters arriving. 

"Alright stand by and get ready." Peter said looking back at the camera. "It looks like he is heading to where we seen Alex go. She must be the fence Mozzie and Neal were using."

"I thought she was in Italy," Jones said looking at Peter.

"Me, too. But apparently she came back," Peter said glaring at the screen. "But she is good to get this done."

IN THE WAREHOUSE

"Why do you have us meeting here, Ms. Hunter?" Vlad asked looking her up and down.

"It's quiet and there are no wondering eyes. The last time I did a transfer in public the FBI crashed it. So I suggested that you appreciate the effort I put forth for the discretion. Now can I see it?" Alex said impatiently. She needed to be to play the part. And she was annoyed with this guy that used a teenager to get what he wanted. Stealing from someone was one thing, but it was a whole different level to take a teen down with you. She wasn't going to let that happen.

"Yes well. Here it is. The Roman Painting of the Ghost Ruler in Rome," Vlad said with a smirk. "I would say that perhaps three million would do, and if questioned about this meeting you say you seen a teen with black hair and blue eyes," Masters said with a smirk.

"I can see what I can do. But that is reasonable. I have two million on me now and I can wire the final million to an account of your choice," Alex said grabbing the case and hiding the ecto-ray in her purse before handing it to Masters.

"Alright," Masters said pulling out a pad of paper and writing down a set account. "Here is the wire transfer number and the account number. It was a pleasure, Ms. Hunter."

"It was a pleasure doing business with you as well," Alex said grabbing the painting and putting it back into another case that was sitting there.

"Would you like a ride in my limo?" Vlad asked with a hopeful smile.

"No, I have other people to get to and a painting to sell." Alex said slipping out the back and disappearing. "That went well Moz."

I know I will be there in a moment to pick you up. We have to wait for Masters to leave.

"Alright I will be waiting," Alex said slipping around the back to see Masters' limo pull out of the warehouse gate. And then Mozzie pulled up behind her. "Hey guys, where is Danny?"

"He is in the back asleep. I told him to sleep because he starting to freak out and I didn't want to deal with it," Mozzie said.

"Great, you have a way with words, Moz," Alex said shaking her head and getting into the back next to a sleeping Danny.

BACK IN THE VAN

"We have him on thief and fencing the painting. Now we need that warrant for his computer files to get the evidence for Danny's case," Peter said with a smile. He got out his phone and called Diana.

"Hey Diana."

Yeah Peter

"Mozzie got Danny to sleep. He is coming around to trade people with you. You get Alex and he gets Maddie."

Okay, are you sure?

"Yeah I think it's time to at least get them together again. They deserve that much for this." Peter said as he watched Mozzie's limo come up to Diana's Focus. "They also deserve a night together whether they want it or not." Peter finished as he hung up the phone and Maddie got in the limo with a huge smile on her face.

**This is the start of some crazyness, also I would really like to know anything about this chapter. It kinda was uncertain for me. I liked it, but I don't know. Tell me what you think. Also I don't own either Danny Phantom or White Collar. However they are two of the best show ever.**


	11. Healing Hearts

Chapter 11

"Mozzie is picking me up and I get to go with them," Maddie asked as the limo pulled up.

"Yes, we set everything up and Danny doesn't know, but you get to see him. Mozzie told him to sleep because he started freaking out. But Mozzie is taking you so you can spend some time with Danny. You deserve it, both of you," Diana said with a smile. "Now go."

"Thank you so much," Maddie said getting out and entering the limo. She looked around and saw the sleeping teen lying across the seat on the side. She smiled and moved some of his hair. He smiled and turned a little to get comfortable._ He is even skinnier up close. He has grown and seems to have a more matured face. It still has that boyish look, but it's less than it was seven months ago. His hair has grown out a little, but it seems that it has been cut. He has small scars across his arms and probably also has them everywhere else as well._ "Oh Danny, what have you been though these past months?" she whispered tears streaming down her face. She started rubbing his hands as he slept.

"He finally fell asleep. He was driving me insane. For some cryptic teen, he sure wouldn't shut up for a moment for me to concentrate on what he was saying," Mozzie whispered then rolled up the window to give the two some peace. The limo started and Mozzie took them to a safe house for them to stay the night. Danny groaned when the limo started going down the road faster.

"Mm' now where are we going?" Danny mumbled sitting up and rubbing his eyes. Then he froze.

"Danny," Maddie said looking at him. _Even his voice has changed slightly, but he still has that calming tone to it._

"Mom?" Danny asked opening his eyes and looking at her. She gasped. _They are so haunted, like nothing I have ever seen before._

"Oh Danny," Maddie said holding his chin in her hand. He didn't move or squirm away. He only sat there and let her look him over. "You are so skinny, and yet…I missed you so much," she cried and pulled him into a big hug. "I missed you so much."

"I missed you guys, too," Danny said hugging her back. "I…I…I"

"It's okay. Diana told me what had happened. She knew that you didn't what to say. As soon as Vlad is gone you are coming home and staying there." Maddie said then kissed him on the head. "We have a big day tomorrow and I get to spend tonight with you."

"Okay then, you're going to be my pillow then," Danny said with a smile and leaned against her falling back asleep. She leaned her head against his.

"I will gladly be your pillow Danny. I love you so much and I am never letting you leave me like that ever again. I promise," Maddie whispered slowly falling asleep against him._ I can count his ribs if I wanted to though his shirt. I could feel every bone in his body._

Mozzie looked at his screen of the back.

"They really deserve this after the mess they were forced into. Especially Danny," Mozzie said turning off the screen and driving to the hotel room he had gotten for them.

BACK IN THE VAN

"Neal, there is something I need to tell you," Peter said looking at the case file in his hand. "I know after tonight you don't want any bad news, but we looked into who bought the explosives. It was an alias used by Fowler." Neal leaned against the counter in the van. "Are you okay, Neal?"

"Huh yeah. It's just…" Neal started but then Peter's phone rang.

"Diana…What?" Peter started then looked at Neal. "You better not have." He said after he hung up the phone.

"What are you talking about?" Neal asked.

"You stole the music box from Diana. It was completely safe until we let you into the loop," Peter accused glaring at Neal.

"I have been here the whole time," Neal said putting on his innocent face.

"I don't know how you did it, but I will figure it out," Peter said getting out of the van, leaving Neal to get consumed by his guilt on backstabbing Peter.

MADDIE AND DANNY

Mozzie opened the door. "Hey we are here, Maddie."

"Alright, Danny come on we are here," Maddie whispered. Danny only groaned in response and turned a little to let her up. "Come on, Danny"

"M'kay," Danny mumbled getting up and banging his head against the door frame. "ow"

"Danny," Maddie smiled seeing that he was still the goofy kid that he was when half asleep and still ran into things. "Come on I'll guide you."

"M'kay," he murmured again following his mom wherever they were going. Then he froze his ghost sense going off. "No." He looked around and vanished, Maddie gasped at him disappearing again.

"No, Danny," Maddie silently cried.

"He will be back, don't worry he may be paranoid but he will come back," Mozzie said trying to calm her down. He knew Danny only left because no ghost can see him with his family or they would be killed. He left to protect them no matter how much it hurt to leave. "He'll come back, he has to."

DANNY

"Where are you at?" Danny whispered to himself. "He can't be that far away and there is no way he was close enough to see me with mom."

"Ghost child," an echoed voice behind him said. "I finally can get you for my master."

"Doubt it," Danny smirked knowing that he hadn't seen them together. "Now watch as I kick your butt."

"According to my master, you aren't that hard to beat," The ghost said attacking with a ghost ray.

"These past few months he hasn't seen how truly powerful I can be," Danny said his eyes glowing blue as the air temperature dropped throughout New York. "I can destroy you, and not break a sweat." With that said Danny powered up an ecto blast that had hints of blue in it.

"I can win," the ghost said throwing up an ecto shield that was frozen by the blast as the blast continued into the ghost. He screamed as the blast painfully froze him solid.

"You are my warning for any ghost working for Vlad. Do not come looking for the trouble and just go back to the Ghost Zone for soon Vlad will no longer be able to have his freedom." Danny warned stopping his attack and letting the ghost go to lick his wounds. Danny flew back to the hotel.

"Danny, are you okay?" Maddie asked as he changed back. She went up to him and he just groaned. "Danny, why don't you go lay down, you seem very tried." Danny nodded and fell. "Danny, Danny, please get up," Maddie whispered, but all Danny did was groan. Maddie picked him up and lead him to the room and laid him down on the bed. "Good night, my baby boy."

"Good night, mom," Danny said going back into a deep sleep.

"Oh Danny, I missed you so much," Maddie whispered kissing him on his head.

"He has been working all day trying to help get this case closed. He has been up since he screamed bloody murder this morning around six," Mozzie said sitting on the other bed.

"He had a nightmare?" Maddie asked sitting next to Danny.

"Yeah, been having them since we got him. I have to say that whatever can scare a kid like him like that must be something bad," Mozzie said looking at Danny with eyes knowing the torment that will come in the morning.

"He…He is so skinny and looks horrible. I wish he wasn't so unhealthy looking it wouldn't so bad, but…" Maddie said with tears running down her face.

"When we got him, he was a lot worse. Just with me he has gained at least ten pounds if not a little more. I have only been hiding him for about four days," Mozzie said trying to make her feel better. "He really has been getting better. In the beginning he was really cryptic and didn't trust anyone. Neal worked hard trying to get him to talk. Then he started just trying to get him to open up. He really has kinda become part of the team."

"He used to be so open and kind. He would help anyone in trouble. Then after his accident in the lab he started closing away from us. A couple of months later he became closer to his sister Jazz. Then when he disappeared I always thought it was because we didn't pay enough attention to him. When the TV come on saying that Danny Phantom hasn't been seen for almost five months and that the ghost attacks has increased. I was looking at a picture of Danny at the time and noticed that they looked so similar. Then I realized that they were one in the same. I didn't tell anyone because I was afraid the government would get him and I would never be able to see him again." Maddie explained looking at the sleeping teen. "I just hoped that he would be safer with this now that I knew he had a way to defend himself. It gave me hope of seeing him again."

"You figured it out and it gave you hope. So this really just made your day didn't it? You met Neal not expecting him to lead you to Danny," Mozzie said smiling.

"No, I went there to try to clear my mind and find ways to track Danny. Knowing he was a ghost made it easier. I was going to find his ecto signature and then find him, but I almost didn't go. My daughter told me that it would help to cope with Danny being gone. Finding him here only made me want to keep this trip going. I am not going home without him though. That is a promise." Maddie said stroking Danny's back as he slept.

"We hope he can go home too. He is a good kid, but he needs you guys. He also wants to go home. Ever since Neal got him to talk he has done nothing but try to find a way to get Masters out of the way. That guy is the only reason he can't go home," Mozzie said sadly. "It's sad that he didn't get a choice in any of this. It was Neal's idea for me to trade with Diana so at least Danny got to spend some time with someone from his family. Neal did everything he could once he realized that you and your husband were at the ecto convention. He said he wanted you guys to take him home."

"Thank you," Maddie said yawning. "It's been a long day." Maddie yawned again and laid down next to Danny and fell asleep.

"Yeah it has, good night guys," Mozzie said then left the room with a smile. _Neal was right. That kid just needed to know that his family still cares and that they still want him even if he is half ghost. He really needed that support._

MASTERS

"Where is that…?" Vlad started but then looked and seen the ghost he had sent to see if Danny was still in New York. "What happen to you?"

"I am done working for you master. That teen is way too powerful for me and I am not going to get a second dose of what he can do," the ghost said disappearing into a swirl of green.

"That was unexpected. I wonder what Daniel did to him. He looked cold, but ghosts don't get cold. Do they?" Vlad wondered to himself. "Impossible." He brushed it off, and then continued looking for the part to finish his little surprise.

BACK AT THE OFFICE

"I don't know what you are planning Neal but you are off this case," Peter said angrily.

"You can't do this," Neal said glaring.

"I can and I will. Now get out," Peter ordered and Neal left. "Jones, I want you to keep an eye on Neal. I don't know what he is planning but we have a party to crash and a murderer to find." With that Peter left.

IN THE MORNING AT THE HOTEL

Danny screamed bloody murder as he awoke from his nightmare once more.

"Danny, its okay. It was only a nightmare. Shh. You are going to be okay I am here," Maddie said rubbing Danny's back as he tried to calm his breathing.

"Why won't it go away?" Danny sobbed trying to keep from completely falling apart. "They are getting worse."

"Oh Danny, I'm not going to let anything happen to you or anyone for that matter," Maddie said trying to get him to relax a little, and then her cell starting ringing. "It's Jack. Do you want me to tell him that you are here or should I keep it quiet for just a little longer so we have time to take Vlad down?"

"Don't tell him. Neal only had you know because you can help us. I don't want too many knowing where I am. Mozzie is working on sending Vlad down to Virginia to buy us some more time for the warrant to come though." Danny said looking at her.

"Okay sweetie," Maddie said then answered her phone. "Hello honey."

Hey Mads, guess what!

"Yes honey" Maddie said putting it on speaker so Danny could hear his father's voice again. He smiled at her.

Vlad said he is going to take us to dinner tonight. We are going to meet him at 8 at the Four Seasons restaurant. Isn't this so cool. He said that a bunch of celebrities eat there. Won't that be exciting!

"Yeah Honey, but I don't know" Maddie said looking sadly at Danny who mouthed her to go.

Come on Mads we could meet some really famous people! And then when Danny comes back we can tell him about it!

"I'll go I guess," Maddie said looking back at Danny with sad eyes as he cringed after his dad was so sure he was coming back. Then he smiled knowing that they never gave up on him.

Alright I'll tell Vladdie.

"Okay honey," Maddie said slowly after Jack had hung up on her. "I really want to spend more time with you," Maddie said picking up her son's hand and tracing the bones back to the wrist. He noticed her sad look.

"It's okay. Vlad can't do anything to you guys. He is still using you as leverage. And he still thinks that you don't know where I am," Danny said smiling and putting his other hand on hers.

"I want to stay here with you," Maddie said looking at his eyes which seem to have picked up some spark. "You still need me."

"I know, but right now we need Vlad to believe that he is winning," Danny said pulling back both of his hands. Maddie reached back out and grabbed one startling him.

"I am not leaving you again, Danny. I am not letting you leave in the middle of the night like you did then," Maddie said squeezing his hand hard.

"Mom, I'm not going to leave again. I have no reason to. I promise I won't leave unless I have too. Even then I will come back," Danny said trying to get her to let go of his hand.

"No," Maddie said pulling him into a big hug. "I'm not taking that chance."

"You have too. If you don't go then Vlad will get suspicious and start following you. Then you can't see me again until he is taken down, and then that may not happen." Danny said pulling away.

"I…I don't want to leave you alone," Maddie said grabbing his hand once more. "I don't want to let you go."

"I won't be alone Mozzie is here and Neal will also visit. How about this: you go to that dinner and then you can meet me back in the park." Danny said smiling. "Then I can take you back here."

"Jack will want to know what I am doing then," Maddie said sadly.

"It's okay. We can always do this tomorrow," Danny said smiling softly.

"I miss that smile. I missed everything you do, even as Phantom," Maddie said kissing his forehead. She was surprised that he didn't turn away, but then again he hasn't really had them since he ran.

"I'm sorry, I really didn't want to leave, but Vlad…" Danny started only for his mother to put her finger to his lips.

"Please I really don't want to hear the reason. I am just glad that you are safe. Now where is Mozzie with our breakfast?" Maddie smiled as Danny looked around.

"I have no idea," Danny said looking at her.

"Well then I guess we are going to eat in the restaurant downstairs," Maddie said standing up.

"There was a restaurant downstairs?" Danny asked.

"Yes, and if I can't spend dinner with you, then I can at least spend breakfast. Besides you are way too skinny to miss any meal," Maddie said looking down at his chest and stomach. He looked down at himself and grimaced.

"Yeah maybe," He said unsurely. Maddie only put her hands on his ribs feeling every one of them, and then stopped noticing that one was broken.

"Danny, what happened?" Maddie asked looking at him with worry.

**This is the longest chapter yet and one of my favorites. I want to hear anything about this one. I don't own Danny Phantom or White collar. Again please tell me what you liked about it or maybe didn't. HDB**


	12. Breaking Down

Chapter 12

_"You are slowly breaking down whether or not people see it that way I do not know. Seeing ghosts of the past is something I am good at reading even when they the ghost themselves have moved on." Danny said with a hidden message between his words. _These words kept going though Neal's head as he walked over to a small store where Mozzie was using a Chinese special code breaker to find out what was in the music box. He stopped, deciding whether or not to go inside. He went in and seen that Mozzie was there waiting on something.

"What are you doing here?" Mozzie asked looking at him.

"My day just got opened up," Neal responded looking around.

"Do you need another squirrel for your collection?"Mozzie asked with a smile.

"No, thanks," Neal said looking at the Chinese man that came back though the door.

"Two Part code," The man said.

"Two part code. Divide and conquer," Mozzie said smiling at the man. "Hey Neal, can you check on Danny and Maddie at that hotel?"

"Yeah," Neal said as Mozzie went in to the back with the code-breaker. Then Neal noticed the gun. He tried to avoid it, but then turned and grabbed it and rushed out.

DANNY AND MADDIE

"It happened when we were attacked at Agent Burke's home. The ghost that attacked rammed me into their table. The leg came up and stabbed into my side. It wasn't just broken," Danny said holding her hand where it rested on the broken rib. "It had pierced my side and the rib snapped. I heard it crack, but I couldn't do anything about it. So I took Neal, Peter, and Elizabeth outside so I wouldn't destroy their house and trying to get away from the ghost. I was too injured to keep fighting."

"It feels so…it's like it's not even there," Maddie said taking her other hand and lifting up his shirt only to be stopped by his other hand.

"Are you sure you even want to look?" Danny asked concerned. "I haven't looked to see what has happened, not just in that fight, but over these past months," Danny said honestly. He didn't even want to see what kind of condition he was in.

"Yes, I want to make sure that it's nothing to bad," she said lifting his shirt up. She gasped when she saw that his rib was there, but simply floating there not connected to where it's supposed to be. "Oh Danny," Maddie silently cried, Danny had his eyes closed not really wanting to see how bad he was. "I need some gauze, your rib needs stabilized. I need to wrap it," Maddie said as Danny opened his eyes to meet hers. They were calm and caring.

"Okay," Danny said quietly looking down at himself and wincing at the sight. Maddie had gotten up and looked for a first kit which was under the bathroom sink. She took out the all the gauze she could find and started wrapping it around his torso. "I guess I should have checked after the fight. It was the first one in a long time, but I really didn't want to see what I looked like."

"It's okay Danny. I can understand why. But next time at least have someone look. It could have been so much worse," Maddie said tracing a couple scars that weren't covered by the gauze. "But I am guessing that some of these are from before you left."

"Yeah, most of them are," Danny said pulling his shirt back down so either of them had to see how badly his chest and torso were.

"I can understand why you never told us, but it kept going through my mind," Maddie began before her phone rang again. "It's Jack again. And I'm guessing I have to leave soon." She said sadly. Then Neal walked in.

"Hey Neal," Danny said rubbing the gauze around his torso.

"I have to take this," Maddie said answering the phone. "Hey Honey."

Mads, Vlad said we could go and that he has to go to Virginia for some business Maddie looked at Danny with an awe expression. She knew that was where Mozzie planned on sending him; she didn't know he could work so quickly.

"Yeah honey. How about we do something different. I have a plan. Meet me at the Central Park tonight around 8 and bring the containment device we have been on." Maddie said hanging up the phone. "Danny we are setting everything up tonight and we are taking Vlad down once and for all. He is already on his way to wherever Mozzie decided to send him."

"I told you he works fast. So all we need now is the video of him changing," Neal said with a smile as Danny got up and hugged his mother.

"I also told your father to meet us in the park with our containment device we have been working on," Maddie said with a smile. "This ends as soon as Vlad comes back to New York."

"I… Mom I don't know," Danny said with a hint of uncertainty. "I mean I would love too, but…"

"But nothing young man, you have been gone to long for this to be kept away from him any longer. Besides I will be there at eight and then you can come. It can be a surprise. Nothing could make his day better," Maddie said smiling and pushing some hair out of his face. "You need to come home and your father misses you so much. He isn't as excited as he normally is, seeing you will bring us back together."

"How am I to explain why I am in New York?" Danny asked walking backwards.

"Danny, just tell him the truth. It can't hurt anyone, but Masters right now. Even if we can't get that video of him changing, we do have everything to make a case against him for kidnapping and experimentation," Neal said trying to keep the gun he had stolen out of sight.

"Neal is right Danny. It isn't going to hurt anyone but Vlad is going to get hurt," Maddie said walking forward to him.

"I don't know," Danny said looking down at himself once more knowing what kind of condition he was in wasn't helping.

"He won't care, as long as you are safe," Maddie said remembering how horrified he was at how badly he looked. "Knowing you are here and that you are coming home will be a great."

"I guess, but you better go so he doesn't get too freaked out if you are gone too long," Danny said looking off to the side.

"Danny, I don't have to," Maddie started, but then realized that just because Vlad is no longer in New York doesn't mean he won't have people looking for her if Jack gets worried. "I guess. Remember the park at eight, Danny. I want you at eight and no later."

"I will, promise," Danny said giving her a hug goodbye.

BACK AT THE OFFICE

"Look, boss," Diana said holding up a newspaper. "The Russian embassy has the music box. They got it from a mysterious donor. What is Neal planning?"

"He is drawing Fowler out. I want Neal on lock down," Peter said calling Jones to tell him.

"I will get ready to get down to the embassy," Diana said leaving.

JUNE'S

"Neal what are you doing?" Danny asked looking at the con men as he was changing into a black suit.

"Nothing," Neal said smiling. Picking up a book and slipping his key to the anklet into his pocket.

"Sure, I am going to the bathroom," Danny said leaving then turning around to watch Neal.

"Okay," Neal said as he took out the key unlocking his anklet and putting it around Bugsy's neck. "Okay now." Neal murmured as he picked up the gun and hid it behind him. He left never knowing that Danny was following him invisibly.

_Neal what are you doing?_ Danny thought as he followed Neal to the Russian Embassy.

PETER

"Get that door open," Peter said then his phone rang.

"What!" Peter said angrily into the phone.

I am sad that it is dark times when I have to turn to the man instead of away. Mozzie said over the phone.

"Mozzie what is it?" Peter said.

I am sad to report that Neal is off his anklet and Danny is missing again.

"Damn it," Peter said hanging up the phone to call Diana.

"Diana, Neal is out of his anklet," Peter said.

On it Boss.

DIANA

"Neal what are you doing?" Diana asked quietly as she seen Neal slip into the complex. Diana picked up her phone and called Peter. "Peter he got past me."

Follow him

Diana got out and followed Neal into the building. She had seen him with a knife getting ready to do something stupid. "You got nowhere to go Neal," she said trying to get him to stop. He simply switched hands and cut a rope grabbing the banner. He backed up and jumped swinging aiming for the window where Fowler was. Diana ran to Peter. They heard a crash and a gun shot.

NEAL

"That is your only warning. Why did you kill Kate?" Neal said with sadness in his eyes. Danny appeared behind him scaring the crap out of Fowler. He froze.

"Neal, I knew you were breaking, but this isn't really you. I know that you never hurt anyone physically if it could be avoided. Come on, this isn't you," Danny reasoned trying to get Neal to calm down. Just then Peter broke down the door and pointed his gun at Neal.

"Come on Neal. Danny is right, this isn't you," Peter said motioning Diana to go around Danny and keep back-up. He slowly put his gun down and walked up closer to Neal. Danny turned invisible and then reappeared between Neal and Fowler grabbed the gun and then disappeared with it. "Danny?"

"I am over here, jeez you guys," Danny said reappearing behind Peter holding the gun. "Here, I can't believe none of you would think I wasn't going to actually not do anything."

"Who are you?" Fowler asked looking at the teen that had disappeared and reappeared twice.

"The kid who just saved your life from a heart broken criminal," Danny said smiling and floating a little off the ground just to freak out the guy. "This is also very fun," Danny said getting a glare from Neal while Diana put cuffs on him.

"You take him back to the office and handle the official report," Peter said as Diana led Neal out of the embassy. "Did you kill her?" Peter asked looking at Fowler who was still staring at Danny. He shook his head no.

"No, I didn't," Fowler said still looking at Danny who was looking at Peter.

"You are going to tell me who did," Peter said getting out his handcuffs to arrest Fowler.

"I guess I should say thank you," Fowler said looking at the teen.

"Stop," Danny said looking at him. "Your wife loved you very much and she doesn't blame you for anything and that you were the best thing to ever happen to her," Danny said with a smile after realizing who this guy was. Fowler looked confused then smiled at the honesty in the teen's eyes.

"Thanks," Fowler said with a smile at the memories of his wonderful wife.

"Danny why are you here?" Peter asked looking at him.

"Neal took me to June's and told me to stay there. I was wondering what he was going to do. So I followed him," Danny said then vanished in a cloud of green.

"He has that same little trick Masters did," Peter said under his breath. Going back on what he had seen under the teen's suit. _He had gauze wrapped around his torso as if he broke something or got slashed. I will have to check after this and when I see him again._

**I really liked this chapter too. I would like to know what you think of this one. I might not update tomorrow, depends on how much schoolwork I have, that and I came across a bit of trouble. And I have a ton of stuff to do tomorrow, so Friday might be when I update next.**


	13. Saving Hope

Chapter 13

"Jack honey, please it will be okay," Maddie said trying to get her husband to take her to the park. "I want to take a walk in the park tonight, please."

"Mads, we are in New York. It's too dangerous. Vlad told me that he was almost mugged by some guy," Jack said trying to convince his wife that it was too dangerous.

"Jack, I am a ninth degree black belt. We will be fine, besides you will love what happens when we are there," Maddie said trying to convince him that it was fine. "Please, all we have done here is work and you have hung out with Vlad, let's just take a walk through the park."

"Being in a park at night sounds too dangerous, why can't we do this tomorrow," Jack said looking at her pleading eyes. "Fine, but I am bringing the ecto-gun."

"Okay honey," Maddie said smiling. _Now to make sure that Danny will be there. _"Come on let's go." Maddie said texting Mozzie and asking where Danny was. He responded saying that they were already at the park and Danny is mad at Neal. Maddie simply shook her head, and headed out with Jack who was looking a little afraid of going out. "Jack honey we will be fine and trust me you won't regret it no matter what." Maddie said smiling at him. He smiled back and followed her. _I hope she is right according to Vlad the people here are not very nice._

DANNY

"Will you stop it Mozzie. I am about to slap you," Danny said glaring at the little man beside him.

"But, come on I never get these kind of things, just please," Mozzie said in a begging tone.

"No, now drop it before I take you up there and drop you," Danny said still glaring.

"Consider it dropped," Mozzie said with a scared expression on his face then he noticed Maddie and Jack coming around the corner. Danny started to get nervous. "Danny, you are going to be fine," Mozzie said trying to keep Danny from disappearing again.

"O...O...Okay," Danny said and started to walk out only to be stopped by Mozzie.

"Look," Mozzie said pointing out in a direction. There was a man dressed in black and it looked like he had a gun. Danny narrowed his eyes and they turned green, shocking Mozzie. "What are you doing?"

"Get them somewhere safe," Danny said sinking into the ground. Mozzie walked over to Maddie and Jack.

"Hey Maddie, I need you to come with me," Mozzie said urgently.

"Wait, where is he?" Maddie whispered.

"He is close but right now we are danger from an armed man. I noticed him and he has a gun," Mozzie said leading them away from the man.

"I told you we shouldn't have left," Jack whispered looking back. He noticed a teen behind the armed man with glowing green eyes. Jack gasped at the thin frame. "We can't leave that kid is in trouble," Jack said stopping.

"Jack, please I am sure he will be fine," Maddie said looking at what she now knows is Danny. He eyes were green she knew he was in a protective mode. She didn't want to get in the way. After what he said about being on the streets after having to leave the Ghost Zone, he can get a little psycho. "Come on, Jack." Maddie said but he wouldn't move.

"I am not leaving some kid to fight off some armed guy," Jack said looking at her then turned around to find that only the kid was standing there. "Where did the guy go?"

"I don't know," Maddie said looking Mozzie who eyes were wide. "Mozzie, are you okay?"

"I knew Neal said something about him being able to tell others what to do, but that was cool. He simply said something and that guy jumped half out of his pants and left screaming. It was so cool," Mozzie said with smile.

"What are you two talking about? And Maddie, how do know this guy?" Jack asked confused.

"Just wait and see, Jack. Look the kid is coming over," Maddie said smiling as Danny come into view.

"D…D…Danny?" Jack asked slowly looking the teen over.

"He, Hi," Danny said looking at his mom hoping for something. She only smiled at him while Jack looked him over with a frown.

"Why did you leave? What did we do? Why come back now?" Jack yelled glaring at him. Danny wasn't expecting such an outburst and vanished from instinct.

"Jack, calm down. He didn't mean to leave, he didn't have a choice," Maddie yelled at him. "Now he might stay gone."

"Good we don't need him," Jack said with tears and walking away. "I am going home."

"Jack," Maddie said softly. He didn't stop. "Oh my, what have I done?" Maddie started crying.

"It's okay. He didn't expect that to happen. He wasn't expecting to see someone that had been missing for so long," Mozzie explained trying to get her to calm down. "But we need to make sure that he doesn't say anything to Vlad about this."

"He will tell Vlad," Maddie shot up and ran to her husband. She found him, but he had already hung up the phone with a pale expression. "Jack, what have you done?"

"I have no idea," Jack said looking at her with worry. "But I have a feeling that Vlad was behind everything."

"You called him and told him you seen Danny!" Maddie yelled. "He threatens to kill us unless Danny left. He threatens to kill us if Danny didn't join him. Danny ran to save us and you just signed ours and his death warrants. He threatens everything that is close to Danny," Maddie cried looking up when a hand touches her shoulder. She gasped at who it was.

PETER AND NEAL

"Neal, go home," Peter said looking at him as he was trying to remain calm.

"Peter," Neal started to only be irrupted by his phone. "It's Danny. He said he wouldn't call unless it's an emergency," Neal said with worry lanced into his voice. "Hello"

My dad called Vlad as soon as he found out I was in New York. Also he hates me.

"That causes problems. Mozzie taking you guys to a safe house?"

Yes, but my friends and sister are still in Amity Park.

"Danny, calm down, Peter can handle it," Neal said then put the phone down. "Peter I am not leaving we have a much bigger problem. Vlad knows that Danny never left New York and his sister and friends are still in Amity Park. Mozzie is taking everyone else to a safe place."

"I can get a FBI team there in a few minutes, Let me make a call." Peter said grabbing a phone and calling the FBI headquarters closest to Amity.

"Okay Danny. Calm down Peter has a team going there to make sure that they are safe. He is going to have the FBI bring them here okay."

Okay, please make sure they are safe. This needs to end soon. Danny said angrily and hung up.

"I have a bad feeling that he going to do something stupid," Neal said looking at Peter.

"Is that a feeling or experience?" Peter said sarcastically.

"Shut up," Neal said leaving the room. Peter only shook his head knowing that that the FBI team was only a few minutes away from Amity.

AMITY PARK

"I miss you so much Danny," Sam whispered as she wandered around his room.

"Sam, you need to let go," Jazz said looking between Danny's two friends. Then the FBI crashed in.

"Jasmine Fenton?" One agent yelled out looking around.

"What do you want?" she yelled back running back downstairs. They seemed to have calmed down at seeing her. Sam and Tucker were next to her.

"We need you to come with us. Masters is after you. He found something out that was supposed to have been kept quiet and now you need to come with us we have a plane waiting to take you guys to New York," the first agent said looking at the two behind her. "That is also including you two. We have already contacted your parents."

"Are my parents okay?" Jazz asked worried.

"Yes, they are underground with your brother," that agent said looking at the three as they entered the FBI van.

"Wait, Danny is there with them?" Jazz asked as hope filled her heart.

"Yes, according to Agent Burke if they hadn't told your father this wouldn't be happening," the head leader said as they took off for the air field.

"Is Danny okay?" Jazz asked worried about her brother. Sam and Tucker were too shocked to say anything.

"I don't know the details. I was told that this was an emergency evacuation," the agent that had come to the house said. "Agent Burke said that you guys were in danger and he didn't want to take the chance that you guys would be fine alone. The FBI has an ex con man working for them and he is the one in charge of hiding your family. Burke thinks that they are much better at keeping someone safe since they could hide from the police for so long."

"You really don't know anything about him then?" Sam asked looking down.

"You guys will be meeting up with a Dante Haversham. He will be driving a black limo, and he will be taking you to the safe house," the head agent said as they boarded the plane.

"I wonder what he looks like after all these months." Sam said pulling out a picture with all three of them from right before he left._ I am guessing he left because of something Vlad did and if Vlad is after us I can guess that he left to protect us from him. I just wish he would have said goodbye._

MADDIE

"Danny?" Maddie said looking up at her son's green eyes. He was in Phantom mode.

"Get away from my wife ghost," Jack yelled and went to pull out his ecto-gun.

"Jack you shoot him, I will come after you like no ghost I have ever gone after," Maddie yelled pulling out hers and pointed it her husband.

"What are you doing, Mads? That is the ghost boy that left us," Jack said pointing the gun at Danny.

"He is not just any ghost, Jack. He is Danny. Danny has been the ghost boy the entire time. It's the reason why he would come home bruised and hurt. He was fighting ghosts as Phantom, and he left because of Vlad," Maddie said getting in front of Danny. Danny looked around and then created the rings that changed him into Fenton.

"Impossible," Jack whispered as he lower his gun.

MADDIE AND DANNY

"Dad, I left to keep Vlad from killing all of you, why can't you see that your 'best friend' was only using you," Danny yelled glaring at his dad.

"Why should I believe you? Vlad never left, you did and you kept you being a ghost secret from us," Jack tried to defend his friend.

"The same guy who has constantly kidnapped me and is so obsessed with me that he went as far to clone me, he has tortured me and has tried to kill me. Yet you still side with him. May be I should just stay gone then," Danny yelled and took off.

"Danny!" Maddie yelled then glared at her husband. "You were supposed to say sorry and now he had run off again." Maddie then ran in the direction of where Danny went.

"He was the one that started it," Jack said quietly then started crying._ Did Vladdie really do all that to my son? If he did then why? And did Maddie want that containment device? Maybe I should've said sorry just so I didn't have to face the fact that my son just ran away again, and this time because of me._

DANNY

"Why does he hate me?" Danny murmured as he sat against the top of the building in ghost form.

"Danny, are you okay?" Maddie asked seeing that he didn't completely leave.

"I don't know," Danny said pulling his legs up to his chest. "I really don't want to go home now though. If dad is going to side with the guy that has been trying to get me for the past seven months, then fine. It's great he is sticking up for his friend, but I thought that being his son would take priority, even if I did run. The reason I ran was because of Vlad in the first place."

"Honey, I am sure he will come around, but you have to come home. We all miss you very much. Your sister and friends go into your room everyday hoping that you would magically arrive and tell them everything," Maddie said sitting next to Danny who hugged his legs tighter. "Please, you have to come home. It's where you belong." Maddie put her arm around Danny and pulled him closer.

"But does everyone want me home?" Danny asked quietly closing his blazing green eyes.

"Yes, even your father. He is just upset and he doesn't know how to deal with this, Danny. You have to have patience," Maddie said kissing the top of Danny's head.

"I guess, but I just wasn't expecting him to act like that," Danny said leaning farther against her.

"I know. I wasn't expecting him to do what he did either, but right now you aren't leaving or going anywhere," Maddie said holding him tighter. "I'm not losing you again, Danny. Never again." She hugged him tighter.

**I liked this chapter too. You'll see later how everything works out. It's quite interesting, and I would like to know what you guys think about this chapter. HDB**


	14. Healing Friends

Chapter 14

"Are we almost there?" Jazz asked getting excited.

"We are landing in a few minutes. Then you meet Haversham at the landing," the agent said looking out the window as they descended.

"I can't believe Danny made it all the way to New York," Jazz said looking at Sam.

"I can. He doesn't give up so without a set destination, it doesn't surprise me that he went that far," Sam said looking back at Jazz, then looking at Tucker who was going though PDA withdraws.

"Tucker, you need to get over the fact that they didn't let you bring your PDA. Vlad can trace it if he wanted too," Sam said glaring at him. Then the seatbelt light came on and they all buckled in. The plane landed and they were escorted off the plane and to a limousine that was waiting for them.

"Why are we being taken in a limo?" Sam asked glaring at the short man that opened the door. A voice answered from inside.

"Because it was the only thing to fit everyone and the only thing Mozzie had to transport people. And it's his job to drive limos," the voice said and Sam recognized it as Danny's

"Danny!" Sam yelled and ran into the limo and hugged him.

"Easy, Sam, I need to breathe," Danny said trying to get air from the crushing hug.

"Danny, you are so skinny," Jazz said afraid to touch him.

"You know, that's what mom said," Danny said looking at her.

"Danny, you are extremely thin. Please tell me that you have at least been eating lately," Sam said rubbing his chest and stopping at the gauze. "What happened?"

"First, yes I have been eating; Mozzie won't let me miss a meal. And then mom will make me eat at random times," Danny said with a smile.

"Who is Mozzie?" Jazz asked worried that they had missed Haversham.

"The FBI knows him as Dante Haversham. He prefers Mozzie though," Danny said still with his smile. "Tucker, are you okay? You usually talk."

"They took away my PDA, and then you act as though nothing happened even though you have been missing for seven months and nineteen days," Tucker said glaring at Danny. "How could you expect us to act?"

"I…I honestly don't know," Danny said looking down with a sad look. "I just…I had to leave to keep Vlad from destroying all of you. He threaten to kill you guys and I had to leave to keep him from killing you." Danny said while looking at them all. "If I didn't, I doubt any of us would even be alive." Tears started to fall. "I didn't know what else to do at the time."

"Danny, I'm sorry. I didn't really mean to snap, but I mean seriously. If Vlad was doing all of this then why didn't you come back and tell us?" Tucker asked looking Danny straight in the eyes and gasped at the haunted look in them.

"I couldn't. He kept up with me until I got here to New York. When I ran into an investigation of a stolen ghost painting then the FBI helped keep Vlad away, Mozzie sent him to New Hampshire and then was able to get him suck in Virginia. Unfortunately, dad called him saying that I was still in New York. He isn't too happy with me right now," Danny explained as tears kept going down his face. Sam came up and wiped them away and then kissed him. He jumped and then leaned into it. When they broke apart Sam spoke.

"Danny, it's okay. You don't have to explain anymore. We get it. Now we need a plan to bring Vlad down," Sam said smiling at him. He smiled too at her face as he realized she was most likely the most hurt from him leaving. "Also everyone at school said that you couldn't take that your parents were crazy and left."

"That's nice. Really nice guys," Danny said sarcastically. "I knew something like that was going to happen. But after this everyone will know what really happened. The FBI has a warrant for Vlad's arrest already. They are waiting for him to land at the airport," Danny said smiling. "They also have ghost proof cuffs from my mom."

"Your mom knows?" Sam asked looking at him with worry.

"You know after I disappeared, mom figured out that I was Danny Phantom, so it doesn't really matter. But as far as Vlad thinks, they have no idea. He should be the only one in the dark. I have been a step ahead of him since I met Neal," Danny said smiling as Sam picked up his hand. She gasped and realized that even his hands were also just skin and bone. She traced the bone and interlocked her fingers into his and squeezed. Danny only looked at her and smiled.

"You know you never told us what happened to your ribs," Sam said taking her other hand and putting them on the gauze.

"That was during a fight with a ghost Vlad sent after us. Vlad got shot by Agent Burke," Danny said smiling that Vlad was stupid enough to turn his back to an armed person.

"You never answered," Sam said digging her fingers into his hand.

"Ow… Okay, jeez I was thrown into a table and the leg come up and stabbed me. Happy now," Danny said letting go of Sam's hand to rub his hand. "That really hurt Sam."

"Well then you shouldn't have let yourself go. If you weren't so skinny that wouldn't have hurt as bad," Sam said and looked away with an angry glare sent at no one.

"Sam," Danny began but was irrupted when Mozzie stopped and told them that they were there.

FBI BUILDING

"Masters' plane has been delayed from a fire on the airfield. I am guessing Mozzie created that delay to give us more time to get everything together," Jones said getting his laptop out and going back over the plan.

"Couldn't he just disappear if he saw us coming?" Neal asked looking around the room.

"That's why we need to prepare for anything. Maddie said that once the plane lands we can put up a ghost shield to keep Masters from leaving, but there problems with that. One he would know that we know he is a ghost. Two we would be trapped because in order for the ghost shield to work it needs to be able to also keep humans in. Three we don't have very good weapons against him. According to Danny, Masters is really hard to beat and he has also mastered his powers," Agent Burke explained.

"What are we going to do then, Boss? We could use Danny, but I don't want to take the chance of him getting hurt even worse than what he already is," Diana said looking at Peter.

"Is he hurt?" Peter asked looking at Neal.

"Yeah, when he fought at your house that time and he crashed into the table one of his ribs was broken. That was according to Maddie at least," Neal said looking out the window.

"Why didn't he tell anyone about that? We could have got him fixed up and checked on. I knew he had some gauze around his torso, but at least tell us that something was wrong," Peter said looking at Neal.

"Maddie said that he was always like that. Never wanting to let others know how he was doing and if he was hurt," Neal said with a sad smile. "At least he is getting back to his old self."

"There's an upside. Now we have that ghost containment device that Maddie gave us right?" Peter asked looking at Jones and Diana.

"Yeah boss. Maddie showed us how to use it as well. It's kinda cool too. It has a shocking feature on it that shocks ghosts," Diana said with an evil smile.

"If I ever became a ghost, remind me never to get on her bad side," Neal said with a playful grin.

"I am with you on that one Neal," Peter said smiling with his team. "Now, we also have a blind spot. Mozzie was told and he said that he was going to take care of it, but I don't know how he plans on doing that," Peter explained looking at Neal hoping for something.

"Don't ask me. I have no idea what goes on in his head," Neal said with a smile.

"Okay then, we have a team guarding the north and south gates. Our team will be waiting at the runway to arrest him. SWAT will be on standby right outside that air strip and they will have whatever Jack has given them. We put him with SWAT. Maddie will be with us and Danny is taking to the air," Peter said getting his gun and putting it in the holster.

"What about his friends and sister?" Diana asked remembering they had come in this morning.

"They will be with Mozzie wherever he plans on being. He said he was taking our one blind spot so we should have everything covered," Peter answered slipping his suit jacket on and grabbing the warrant and the file with everything on Masters.

DANNY AND JAZZ

"Danny, let her go," Jazz said reaching out to grab her brother but stopping short. This didn't go unnoticed by Danny.

"Why are you so afraid to touch me? Ever since Sam brought up how bad I was, you refuse to even hug me. Normally you were all for it," Danny said walking next to Jazz as they entered the hotel.

"You look like you could break at the slightest touch, and I am just so…I don't know," Jazz said looking down following wherever they were going. Danny stopped her before the elevator door.

"Mozzie, go ahead and take them I want to talk with Jazz," Danny said looking at Mozzie.

"Alright then," Mozzie said then pushed the tenth floor button up to where they were staying. "Come on we have two rooms for you guys." Mozzie finished as the elevator door shut.

"Jazz," Danny began and reached out to grab her hand, only for her to move it away. "Nothing to going to happen to me, I'm not leaving again." Danny said walking in front of her and tilting his head to look into her eyes. "I promised mom I wouldn't."

"You are just so unhealthy and you look like you should be dead," Jazz said slowly up into her brother's eyes that held nothing but caring and concern.

"I know, can you at least put that aside for now," Danny said grabbing her hand before she could turn away again. "Right now we have someone to take down and I plan on burying him so far down that he can't hurt any of you ever." Jazz stopped and held his hand. It was boney and thin, but it still had a strong grip to show that he has not yet quit fighting, while his voice showed he was going to fight until the end.

"Danny, I missed you so much," Jazz said pulling him in and squeezing him into a hug. "I just couldn't believe that you were really here, but here you are anyway. I let myself get hopeful that you were completely fine and that you were safe. Then I seen how thin and pale you were, it just hit me that you had changed and I didn't know how to respond to that."

"Your psycho-babble is annoying Jazz. Even now," Danny said smiling and pulling out of the hug but not letting go of her hands. She looked at him and started tracing the bones on his hands. "You know something else? Mom and Sam did that too." Danny said smiling a sly smile.

"Oh, Danny, even now you are still my annoying brother that can't stop," Jazz said still smiling at the innocent face he put on.

"I try," he said smiling once again. Jazz just waited until the elevator came back and with a ding it opened and they entered.

"You do know what level this room is on right?" Jazz asked looking at Danny who seemed confused.

"Of course, I know," Danny said pushing the button for the tenth floor.

"Sure you do," Jazz said picking up his hand once more to examine it. "You know, you could hide behind a skeleton in my college and be completely hidden."

"Great now you are making jokes about it," Danny said looking down at his hand. "I really didn't mean to let it get this bad, though; however, why would I hide behind something if I can just go invisible?"

"You're funny," Jazz said squeezing his hand and watching the bones move away from the pressure. "That is kinda of cool."

"Glad to be your entertainment," Danny said pulling his hand away and sticking them into his pockets. Jazz went around him and started to run her hand down his back gently. Danny eyes went wide and he jumped forward. "That tickled."

"That was the point," Jazz said smiling at her brother that had started rubbing his arms to get rid of the goose bumps that were caused.

**This one was fun to write and I got something even better. We went trail riding earlier and my horse started playing in the water like a five year old. It was awesome, except it was cold and I got soaked. Ravyn loves water though. If you don't know who ravym is them read my profile.**


	15. Winning Game

Chapter 15

"Here we are," Mozzie said leading Sam and Tucker to a room. "You guys and Danny will be sharing one while Jack, Maddie, and Jazz share."

"What if I don't want Danny to be in the same room as me?" Sam growled.

"Sam, you have to ease up. Maddie is afraid that if anyone else acts hostile to him that he is going to leave and never come back. Jack already acts like he hates him, don't give him any more reasons to leave again," Mozzie said opening to door and giving the key to Tucker. "Danny has the other key." With that Mozzie left the hotel and headed for the park.

"Sam, Mozzie is right. Once he is home you can chew him up and down, right now let's at least give him a chance," Tucker said wondering what had happened between the limo and getting to the hotel.

"I know, I just wanted him to know that I was worried and I want to be mad, but I was hoping that he was coming after me," Sam said looking down.

"Sam, Jazz told him to let you go, and then they started talking about something along the lines of Jazz not giving him a hug," Tucker said smiling at the misunderstanding.

"Oh, that explains it," Sam said looking down a little guilty for snapping when he didn't do anything wrong. "Well at least we are sharing a room so I can say sorry."

"There we go. Team Phantom is back and with vengeance," Tucker said with an evil smile.

"Wonderful, Tuck," Danny said entering the room.

"AH," Tucker screamed and fell on the floor from the bed.

"I knew something like that was going to happen," Danny said smiling. Tucker had gotten up and glared at him.

"You know that really sucked," Tucker said brushing dust off of his pants.

"But it was fun," Danny said still smiling. Sam looked at him in the light and it made him seem even worse. She gasped at the scar running down his arm. "What's wrong, Sam?" Danny asked when she gasped. He went and sat beside her. She just stared at the scar.

"What happened, Danny? I didn't see that in the limo," Sam grabbed his arm and traced the scar with a glare.

"You know Sam that was before I left. You were the one that had fixed it," Danny said looking at her.

"The fight with Skulker the day before you disappeared," she said remembering the long gash.

"Yeah, I wasn't completely healed when I left and because I couldn't get everything I needed my body quit worry about getting rid of the scar and started trying to stay alive. It went completely on survival mode," Danny explained taking his hand and tracing the scar with his fingers. "It really was strange when it didn't disappear. But I did start learning stuff that I would miss in class. I learned that being unnourished, your body won't heal very fast. I guess that even though I am half ghost, it still applies."

"So the scar stayed," Sam said looking down at his hands once more. They seemed more filled out now than they did in the limo. She picked one up and realized that it was only the play in the light. It was still just as skinny as it was in the limo. "And you have been eating lately right?"

"Every meal. Mozzie won't let me miss one and Mom makes me eat sometimes during down time. Her and Mozzie have been keeping my eating schedule considering I would most likely forget half of it since I am mostly use to not eating at all," Danny said sadly. "I know I'm bad and I really didn't want it to get this bad, but it was really hard keeping away from Vlad and worrying about you guys. It was very stressful and the times I did eat, I couldn't eat all of it out of guilt from either stealing it or the fact I had to leave."

"Danny, it's okay now. Please don't beat yourself for leaving. You did what you thought would protect us. It's what you do. I am not going to blame you for it, so knock that off your list to be guilty about," Sam said sternly. "Cause if you keep blaming yourself for it I will be forced to take drastic measures."

"Thanks, Sam," Danny said looking up at her and meeting her eyes. "I guess that being by myself for so long…" he trailed off not wanting to relive the hard times he faced once he realized that he couldn't stay in the Ghost Zone for very long. _Stupid Vlad. _

AIR STRIP HUDSON RIVER

"Are we ready? Masters should be arriving in about fifteen minutes. We have a window of about five minutes once the planes lands to put that shield up so he can't get out," Peter said into the communicators that everyone had.

"Mozzie has that blind covered very well. Maddie says the shield is ready and Danny is prepared for anything to go wrong," Neal said though them.

"The North Team is go," Jones said.

"The South Team is ready for anything, Boss," Diana said.

"Alright, Hughes, are we ready?" Peter asked looking at his boss.

"Yeah, I think that this is a very strange case, but I think we can handle it. This goes well this will make your career explode Peter," Hughes said looking at him.

"All because of some kid that thought he could help out on a stolen painting," Peter said smiling. _A kid that has a past worse than anything else I've ever seen. He has a family that he left to protect and friends that are by his side and are understanding about the reason behind everything he does. He is lucky and unlucky at the same time._

DANNY AND ALEX

"Are you ready?" Danny asked looking at Alex who was dressed in black and looking though a scope on top of a building that covered the blind spot in the FBI's plans.

"Yeah, I have the shot if he gets too…well you know," Alex said moving the gun a little too perfect her shot.

"Right," Danny said looking out over whatever was out there. "I just hope everything goes well." Just then his phone rang. Looking down at it he answered. It was Vlad.

Hello little badger, I was wondering when I was going to find you. Funny how you broke that promise not to find your family, and stay gone.

"How did you get this number?"

I've had it since you left. It was one of the first things you got. Quite clever. However I am winning since you don't have anyway of saving your loved ones now.

"You better not do anything. They found me not the other way around," Danny growled hoping to keep Vlad in the dark about everything. Danny nodded to Alex and flew down to where Peter and his team were waiting for Vlad's plane to come in. "Besides last I heard you were in Virginia." Peter looked up and noticed that Danny was talking to Vlad. Everyone was quiet as Danny put the phone on speaker.

That was a very good trick. However I am on my way back to kill your family, so you have nothing left. I might save them if you join me however.

"I will never join you," Danny said glaring at the phone wishing he could do more than that.

Then the fates of your friends and family are sealed. Maybe once they are dead you will change your mind. How about we talk in person when I land. I will be landing at the Hudson air strip. Because by the time I land your sister and friends will be dead. After that Vlad hung up, Danny only looked up trying not to laugh knowing how serious the situation was, but he knew that they were safe considering that Vlad doesn't know they are here.

"Put up the shield as soon as the plane lands. Don't give him any time to think, otherwise we will lose our chance at him," Danny said looking back up after incinerating his phone. "I am not letting him anywhere near my family." Danny then vanished scaring the agents that didn't know he was a ghost.

"Peter, this has to be the strangest case I have ever seen," Hughes said staring at the spot Danny once was in.

"Yeah, well that kid has been though more than any of us can even think about. Remember this guy we are after took him from his family and threaten their lives. If he shows any signs of attack: Do Not Hold Back. I shot this guy once in the back; trust me our weapons aren't going to do much unless he is human. He can do what Danny just did," Peter said looking at his team and repeating it over the speakers to the rest of the FBI agents surrounding the outer part of the air strip. "Here they come, Jones, shut off all traffic going in and out. Diana, shut the gate down no one in or out that way either. Danny, get ready." Peter said into the Fenton Phones that Danny had given him before this whole thing started.

"Got it, Peter. I see the plane. Mom, turn the shield on so he can't get out," Danny said. A few seconds later as the plane touched ground the shield went on and no one could get in or out of it.

"Here we go," Peter said getting his gun out and badge prepared to take down one of the most evil people he has ever come across._ I sure hope this works, this kid has been though enough and he finally has his family back. I am going to make sure that they can go home and never have to worry about this guy again._ Then Peter noticed that the shield was flicking. "Maddie, what's going on?" He asked worried into the communicator as the doors to the plane opened to show Alex tied up. "Oh no, he was a step ahead of us." Peter whispered as he untied her.

"That guy is crazy; he hasn't even left New York. He had sent others to find Danny. Where is Danny?" Alex asked worry filling her eyes and voice.

"I have no idea," Peter said trying to contact Danny though the phones, but only getting static until a familiar voice came though.

Daniel will be staying with me for a while Agent Burke and by the time I am done you will be considered crazy and be fired. No one is going to believe that ghosts were actually part of this and that you were working with Danny to steal that painting. Tell Ms. Hunter that whoever was after her now knows where she is. Danny can't even use his powers anymore to save anyone. Soon his family will be dead and it will be on your head, Agent Burke.

Vlad disconnected. Peter only looked horrified while Alex seemed angry.

"He has no idea what good criminals can do. Let me make a couple of phone calls and I can get Masters to at least back off a bit to handle problems I plan on giving him," Alex said an evil grin crossed her face. "He will have no idea what hit him." She got up and left.

DANNY

"Let me go," Danny yelled glaring at Vlad as he had tied up his hands after he used the Plasmius Maximus on him shorting out his powers.

"Ah, but that wouldn't do anything, so why would I?" Vlad sneered. Then an evil smile appeared on his face. "But then again I didn't expect you to get the FBI to help like that either. I may not be able to find your friends and family, but now I have you."

"Yeah right," Danny said as the clouds around them glowed blue and grew. "Fruitloop," Danny said as he completely vanished from sight.

"That should have taken away your powers," Vlad yelled looking around.

"It simply shorted them, but I have learned so much over my disappearance than what you think," Danny said moving the clouds around and swirling them as he changed and moved with them. "You never explored the total strength and possibilities these powers are, and if you think you did, and then I must be stronger than you," Danny said as everything stopped moving and Vlad just floated there wandering what had happened. He had never seen that power before.

SAM

"Danny, please be okay," Sam cried after the news of his kidnapping had gotten to her. She had had a feeling that Vlad was a step ahead of them.

"I am," Danny said as he shimmered back into existence.

"Danny?" Sam said turning around to see the specter floating a few inches off the ground with a gentle smile on his face.

**Learned some interesting things I hope, Danny is now immune to the Plasmius Maximus. Vlad used it too many times on him. Danny learned a lot over the months he was gone. I would like to know what you think about my story so off please read and review. Any questions can be answered as well. I don't own Danny Phantom or White Collar**


	16. Healing Powers

Chapter 16

"Danny, but Vlad said that he shorted out your powers for three hours," Sam said as Danny landed and changed back.

"Vlad may have followed me from Amity, but he hasn't seen me learn how to use my powers. He still believes I am that fourteen year old that barely had control over them. Now I can do things he cannot," Danny said smiling as Sam looked at him in a whole new light. _He may have been gone for seven months, but he still kept learning and practicing his powers._

"You learned everything that he knows in a matter of seven months?" Sam asked walking up to him and picking up his hand once more to make sure that nothing had changed. It was still skinny and boney and the bones still moved slightly as you put pressure on it. Sam picked it up and pulled it forward making Danny stumble. "That is for scaring me like that," Sam said not letting go of his hand.

"Is my punishments from now on you pressing on my hand, because that does really hurt," Danny said trying to get his hand back from her.

"Yes," Sam said pulling in forward again and then a crack was heard. She looked down and realized that she broke one of his fingers. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to."

"It's okay, Sam," Danny said grabbing his hand back from her and replacing the bone back where it should be. "I really didn't expect to be taken hostage anyway," Danny said as blue surrounded his hand and it fixed itself.

"How did you do that?" Sam asked grabbing his hand once more and pulling it closer to her face.

"Sam, I told you that I have been practicing. I can heal really fast as long as I have energy to do so. But being on the streets you really can't get what you need," Danny said with a small sad smile.

"So because you are so skinny you couldn't heal correctly," Sam said gentling holding his hand in hers. She didn't want to let him go, not after this. "But because everyone is making sure you are eating, you can."

"Pretty much," Danny said smiling that she hadn't let his hand go.

FBI BUILDING

"We have trackers and people on the streets looking for Danny, Neal, calm down," Peter said trying to keep his CI from freaking…again.

"I know it just that," Neal began before his phone rang. "It's Sam. Hello."

He got away from Vlad and he is right here.

Neal let out a sign of relief. "He got away, he's with Sam."

"Tell her to tell him to come here to the FBI. I want to talk to him," Peter said looking at Neal reflecting his relief. _That kid is a lot stronger that he looks, especially now._

"Alright…Hey Sam, tell Danny to come here to the FBI. Peter would like to talk to him," Neal said with a smile.

Okay

"Bye, Sam," Neal looked back up to everyone in the room and they all had a concerned look on their face to Neal. "What?"

"Mozzie was shot in the Park this afternoon after he left the air strip," Jones said looking at Neal whose relief turned into a look of horror.

"Where is he?" Neal asked jumping up and getting ready to go.

"Neal, calm down. I'll take you," Diana said getting up. "Peter, I'll call with his condition."

"Alright, Thanks Diana," Peter said with a worried look. Then Danny appeared in the conference room. "That was…almost perfect timing."

"Is something wrong? Because that felt odd, Then again I did kinda make it snow in summer," Danny said looking at outside where there was some snow falling and then melting as soon as it hit the ground.

"That is odd. Anyway we just ran into a problem and have to put your case on hold until this is solved," Peter said looking at Danny sadly. "Mozzie was shot."

"What? By who?" Danny asked wide eyed.

"We don't know, but it has something to do with Kate's death. I believe that it's the same people. Mozzie had figured out what was in the music box. The Chinese Clerk he was using to help was found dead a couple of hours ago with whatever was playing," Peter said putting down Masters' file and opening up Kate's.

"Can I help? I may know a couple of things," Danny said hoping he can help one of his new friends and holder of his secrets. It's the least he could do.

"Yeah, Diana and Neal already went to the hospital. I want to know everything that you can help us out on," Peter said looking at Danny as he sat down. Everyone on the team just looked at him in wonder. They may have seen him during that debate with Masters, but now they had him sitting in the same room and now they realize just how right Peter was about him being a ghost.

DIANA AND NEAL AT THE HOSPITAL

"We are here for a gunshot victim that was at the park," Diana said showing her badge to the nurse at the lobby desk.

"He is in surgery at this moment, he should be out in a couple of hours, he had lost a lot of blood," the nurse said looking up at Neal and Diana. "After he gets out though he will be put in room 507, it's on the fifth floor."

"Thank you," Diana said as Neal and she walked over to the elevator.

"I hope he is okay," Neal whispered just loud enough for Diana to hear.

"Me too, Neal. Me too," Diana said pushing the fifth floor button.

DANNY AND PETER

"Hey, Danny, what do you see when you see this?" Peter asked holding up the music box.

"A box," Danny said lamely wondering why he had a box in a picture.

"This is a music box from the Amber Room in Russia. The room was completely made out of Amber. We also have a suspect, his name is Julian Larssen. Fowler ID him from a collection of photos we had taken during a stakeout," Peter explained looking at Danny who had traced the box with his finger. He would occasionally go off from the picture but it would seem he didn't notice.

"I don't get why this box would be so special. I just traced the picture perfectly and nothing jumped out at me," Danny said looking at Peter who looked confused.

"Are you okay?" Peter asked getting up and looking around Danny's head.

"Yeah, why?" Danny asked looking at Peter as if he had grown two heads.

"You said you traced that box perfectly, yet you kept going off of it," Peter said looking into Danny's eyes for signs of a concussion.

"Maybe humans see it differently from ghosts?" Danny asked looking at the strange box once again. "It's possible."

"Think you can draw what it looks like to you?" Peter asked curious as to how different it may look to him.

"I don't know," Danny said putting his hands together and feeling every bone in them.

"Well the music box was placed in the Catharine Palace near Saint Petersburg. It was looted by the Nazis during World War II. The box was lost and wasn't found until a few months ago. However, that is only the human history and we don't know what had happened to it during the time of its disappearance. We don't know anything about the ghost history," Peter said looking at Danny hoping for something.

"I don't have anything and Clockwork said that he couldn't help me anymore without ruining the time stream," Danny said looking at Peter. "However you can use me to get what you need. I am a ghost." Danny said smiling at the look on Peter's face. They could get evidence without the bad guy knowing.

"I did forget about that," Peter said laughing at the fact that he really did forget. "Now we can do things that we normally can't" Danny simply smiled.

SAM AND MADDIE

"I am so happy that he is safe. I can't believe Vlad would do something like that," Maddie paused. "Actually now I can." She finished lamely.

"I was hoping that they were going to be able to do something, but I think when Mozzie stalled the runway in Virginia he tipped Vlad off accidently. Vlad figured that he had some help. Now we have a way and they make us above Vlad in connections. Mozzie can help in where we couldn't get to before," Sam said with an evil grin. "And I can think of many different ways to humiliate him now." Maddie shook her head at the evil mastermind that her baby had a crush on.

"That's wonderful; did you make sure that his rib was okay? I didn't get to check before we left for the air strip," Maddie said looking at Sam who seemed out in space.

"I didn't check, but he did develop a new power. He never told any of us because of his condition, he couldn't use it very well at first unless it was necessary. Since we have been force feeding him he can use it at will," Sam said looking at Maddie then back down to the ground. "He was a little afraid when he showed me. It was cool. He could heal in a matter of seconds, but because of him being so thin and unhealthy he couldn't use it very much."

"Can he heal that scar I seen on his arm. I don't know what caused it, but he won't tell me," Maddie said getting Sam to look up.

"It was done before he left. He was fighting Skulker. I patched him up, only for him to be gone the next morning," Sam said with tears slowly running down her face. "What if I told him to stay at my house instead of letting him go home? He wouldn't have had to run into Vlad and he never would have left."

"Sam, Danny won't want you to blame yourself. He blames part of it on himself, but the majority of it is where it is supposed to be: Vlad," Maddie splat his name in venom. "Danny knows who's responsible. He doesn't blame you at all. He hasn't even thought about it."

"Then why is he so scared around us," Sam said tears still flowing. "He is so shy, he was never like this."

"He has been gone for seven months, Sam. He is scared of how you will act to him for it. He is terrified of Jack, even if he doesn't admit it. Jack kinda lost it when he saw Danny here. He wasn't expecting it and he let Danny have it before really making him comfortable. I wanted to yell at him for vanishing and making us worry, but then I thought about everything he has been though and everything he did alone and I figured that was punishment enough. And now that I know it wasn't really his choice, it makes me what to know him even better now." Maddie said rubbing Sam's hands, "Knowing what he has gone though and what he does, I have noticed some changes in the way he presents himself. He tends to look everywhere and his guard is always up. He seems more confident as well which is strange. But he is still the same old Danny we all love."

"I know, but he seems like he is different. Like he's not sure what he is doing around us. He is so nervous, and he seems…I don't know," Sam said looking down feeling bad for bringing up the subject. "However he did survive and he hasn't quit fighting. I don't think he ever will either, even when the odds are against him. He will always fight for what he thinks is right."

"That explains a lot about why he kept it secret and why he left. He believed that is was the only choice left to keep us safe, so that was the only thing keeping him from coming back," Maddie said looking at Sam. "He was protective and took to the first choice that would protect us."

"Thanks, I just wish something else would have happened so he didn't have to leave," Sam said looking down and remembering how easily his bones could break.

VLAD MASTERS

"I don't understand how he did that. It was impossible. I can't even do that," Masters mumbled furious that he couldn't get the effects of the Plasmius Maximus to disappear like Danny had done. "How in the world did he do that?" Vlad yelled out in frustration. He picked up his invention and started to recalibrate it again to try to keep Danny from that doing that trick again.

**What do you think of this chapter? New powers are fun. Tell me what you think.**


	17. Helping Hands

Chapter 17

"According to Fowler this guy's name is Julian Larssen," Danny said looking at the picture of Larssen on the computer in Peter's office.

"Yeah, he was an army bubby of his, but he didn't know that he was part of this," Peter said picking up another file and giving it to Danny.

"What is this?" Danny asked noticing that it didn't have any labels.

"A report form I would like you to fill out and an opportunity to work with us again and quite possibly becomes an agent here if you meet the requirements. I think you would make a great agent one day, and part of that report can put Masters away for a very long time," Peter said smiling as Danny opened it and picked up the FBI form.

"I…I don't know," Danny said looking over the form. He was interested, but then again he also wanted to be an astronaut. After the accident he didn't think he could get any really good job, but this was just as interesting to him. "I always wanted to be out in space, but this might be easier to get into. Especially given my circumstances," Danny said smiling. "I can think about it though."

"That's fine, you have plenty of time anyway," Peter said. "But the other I need back ASAP."

"I can do that," Danny said putting the file in the FBI bag he was given for everything he needed. He started out when Neal had come back from the hospital. "How is Mozzie?"

"He is getting better," Neal said remembering the guilt Mozzie had for ratting out Neal for taking off. _He did what he thought was right and besides Peter would have already known and Danny followed me. Note to self: Never try to ditch a ghost; they can follow you without being detected._

"That's great. I have to go my mom wanted to eat lunch with me," Danny said smiling.

"Danny," Peter started concerned. _He was here all night. I hope he had eaten, because I didn't I had completely forgotten._ "Did you eat anything last night?" Danny looked up and then looked down with some guilt.

"No, I was so busy trying to help you guys get Vlad and with Mozzie, I guess that didn't cross my mind," Danny said looking around on the ground.

"It's okay, let's just not make it a habit, okay," Peter said looking down at Danny with a warm smile.

"Okay," Danny said looking up and reflecting the smile and then getting ready to leave.

"Danny," Neal started.

"Yeah, Neal," Danny asked looking at the con man.

"Tell your family that. They are worried about you and you can't keep something like that from them. They won't get mad at you. It was a mistake," Neal said smiling at the hybrid.

"Okay," Danny said a little unsure.

LUNCH-PETER AND ELIZABETH

"I don't know, El," Peter said looking at her. "I really hope they don't get mad at him. He's use to not eating and focusing on something else to keep him from feeling hungry. I didn't realize that was why he was completely focused. I didn't even think about it either. I didn't have anything either."

"It's okay, it was a mistake, missing one meal won't hurt him with as protective as his family is. They may be mad at you for a little bit, but they can't blame Danny for it. He was only trying to help. He may be skinny, but with everyone making him eat he should be fine in a few more weeks," El said picking up her husband's hand and holding it. "Danny doesn't blame you, so you shouldn't blame yourself. It was an honest mistake and you didn't even eat yourself, so it doesn't matter."

"It's just that according to Maddie went she put on the bandages for his ribs, you could see everything on him," Peter said sadly looking at his food. "I feel really lucky for just this."

"Oh honey," El said and reached over to kiss her husband. "Better?"

"Much, Thanks El," Peter said and started his lunch, and then turned to watch the TV.

"_These past couple of days Manhattan has gotten strange and random bouts of cold…_"

"Looks like Danny has messed up the weather people with his powers," Peter said smiling at the people that didn't know what it meant._ It means we have a hero in our town that plans on going home as soon as everyone is safe_.

LUNCH-DANNY

"Where is everyone?" Danny asked walking into the hotel room.

"They are getting the food. I wanted to talk to you before they got back," Jack said looking at his skinny son.

"Okay. Are you going to yell at me again?" Danny asked backing away from his dad.

"No, it was just a shock at seeing you again. I didn't know what to think. I wasn't really expecting you to even be here. I only told them that when you come back we would be fine, mainly to keep them from breaking down. I had honestly given up. I just didn't know what to do when I seen you. I was mad because it opened a wound that I had tried to ignore, and I was so happy at the same time," Jack said looking at Danny who had relaxed a little but never came closer. "Then I find out that you are the ghost boy. It explains a lot on why you left, but then I was told that Vladdie had everything to do with that."

"Yeah, he threaten you guys and I knew that I was the only thing keeping him from us. He could easily get in because you would open the door without realizing what was on the other side," Danny said walking forward carefully. Jack noticed his hesitated steps and guilt started to consume him but he pushed it back to tell Danny that he was glad he was home and that they missed him.

"Yeah, I guess from your point of view it would be a hard choice," Jack said still watching as the closer Danny got the more he put himself on guard until he was facing Jack and only a few feet away. "But that doesn't mean anything. I love you and I missed you more than anything. When I was little I had a best friend in high school that ran away. He was found dead seven months later," Jack said looking down and tears streamed down his face at the memory. "I blamed myself, because I knew that his parents were abusive, but I couldn't do anything about it. He ran away from them. I was afraid to know the reason why you left," Jack said reaching out to grab Danny's hand. Danny tensed but remained still. Jack noticed and didn't move any closer.

"I never heard that story before. But if it makes you feel better, I never would have run because of you guys. I love you guys and I never wanted to leave. I had to leave to keep you guys safe," Danny said smiling and reaching out to grab his hand in his father's outstretched one. Jack wasn't expecting him to do that, but didn't say anything knowing that Danny was trying to trust him after everything that happened.

"Thanks and that does help," Jack said staring at the boney hand in his. _I could see every little bone in it. Why is he so bad?_ "But I think now we can put that past behind us and start new." Jack said smiling at Danny. "Also Maddie was wondering if you had eaten anything at the FBI because you were gone all night and none of them were there," Jack said looking worriedly at the hand in his own. Danny looked down.

"I forgot," Danny said slowly. "We were going over everything for Mozzie. We found he was using a yacht to transport something." Danny said with a small smile. Jack didn't know what to say.

"It's okay, but let's not tell her. She might get a little crazy afterward and attack someone," Jack said getting a laugh from Danny.

"She would, but Neal said that if I didn't that he would, and that might not go well either," Danny said smiling at his father.

"Well then maybe we can talk about something else because this is making me uncomfortable," Jack said putting his other hand on Danny's, feeling every bone as they moved and shifted from the pressure and in an untrusting response. Jack could tell Danny wanted to trust him again, but he was scared of the outcome.

"Yeah, maybe," Danny said shifting his hand from the uncertainly in his mind. Just then the door opened and scared them half out of their minds.

"We're back. DANNY," Maddie yelled running and giving him a hug. "Oh I was so afraid something happened."

"It's okay mom. We were just trying to find the person who shot Mozzie," Danny said falling out of the hug and about landing on the floor."Jeez I think that is the second time today I almost fell on the ground."

"What happened?" Sam asked running up to him and checking him over.

"Jeez Sam, I tripped going into the elevator. Peter got a laugh out of it," Danny said smiling at her. She felt like kissing him right there, but knew that wouldn't happen. _Maybe someday._

"Okay, that's fine as long as it wasn't a ghost," Sam said smiling at his goofiness.

"Okay Danny you were gone all night," Maddie began only to be stopped by Jack.

"Let's eat," He yelled hoping to at least delay them talking about Danny missing a meal. _I know that it's important, but right now let's just eat as a family. He deserves that and it wasn't his fault. He was use to not eating on complete focus mode. That's how he had been surviving this nightmare. One meal could make a difference, but I don't want that to be what we talk about and I don't want a fight about it either. There has been enough of that._

They started eating and Maddie was looking Danny up and down. Jack looked back and forth between the two. Maddie seemed to try to figure something out and Danny wasn't paying attention only focusing on the food and trying not to eat too fast.

"Danny honey, are you okay?" Maddie finally asked looking at him.

"Yeah, why?" Danny asked giving her a confused look.

"You look a skinner than yesterday," Maddie said glaring at him. He had stopped eating and looked at her. "Did you eat dinner last night?" Danny looked down at his plate and then back at his mother.

"No, we were so busy trying to find the guy who shot Mozzie that we didn't get dinner," Danny said twitching under her glaze.

"Danny, you can't miss a meal, you already look bad, and missing a meal could seriously cause problems," Maddie said looking at Jack who looked like he wanted nothing to do with the conversation.

"Mom," Danny started.

"Don't mom me young man, you need to eat because who knows what that could have done in your recovery," Maddie said looking at him with worry. Jack came up behind her.

"Mads, he was trying to find someone who had shot a friend. He didn't mean to, and I am sure he doesn't mean to miss anything. It was an accident," Jack said smiling at Danny who smiled back. "Besides we are together and that is all we need right now."

"Mom, we did find out the name of the guy that did shoot Mozzie and we found a couple places to find him. Peter is going with Neal to check them out later," Danny said trying to make his mom feel better. She just looked at him with tears running down her face. She reached up to him and touched his face. He tensed then relaxed. Maddie noticed, but didn't push it. "Honey, I'm just worried about you. You were gone for so long and the fact that you are just so skinny. I don't want anything to happen to you," Maddie said pulling Danny into a hug. Jack sat next to them watching with a warm smile, glad that the confrontation was over.

"I know, but Mozzie was more important since he had to watch out for a killer," Danny said pushing out of the hug. "No one had eaten anything; we were all too worried about Mozzie. He was in bad condition according to Neal; this morning we were given info saying that he was going to be fine." Danny said sitting back at the table. Jack noticed that he didn't eat anymore of his food. After a while of talking about how Mozzie was Maddie and Sam left to find Jazz and Tucker, who had gone to find some more things for the hotel room.

"Danny, are you okay?" Jack asked after Maddie and Sam had left.

"Yeah, why?" Danny asked picking up his plate and then noticing that he still had food on it.

"That. After we finished talking you didn't eat anymore," Jack said worriedly. "You really should."

"I'm not really hungry," Danny said looking at the plate and feeling bad that he hadn't eaten anymore. "I don't think anything is wrong at least." Danny added under his breath.

"Let me check you out after we are done putting everything away. Your mom said something about a broken rib. I want to check it out and make sure that nothing happened," Jack said picking up everyone's plate except Danny's since he was still holding it. "Are you sure you don't feel anything that might be off?"

"No," Danny said putting his plate back down. "I do feel a little light headed." Jack put the plates in the sink and went back over to Danny and kneeled in front of him, feeling his head.

"I don't feel a fever, but then again you're half-ghost, so your temperature may be different," Jack said looking at him, and then got an idea. "I know you stay right here and I am going to get the first-kit," Jack left and went into the bathroom grabbing the first-kit and then noticing that there wasn't anymore gauze. He took out the thermometer and went back over to Danny who looked paler. He went over and gave Danny the thermometer. "Stick it under your tongue for the accurate reading. That way I can see of maybe I could tell if your temperature is different than a full human." Jack said grabbing some cool water just in case.

"Perhaps," Danny said groggily. Jack noticed he didn't look like he was sick like normal.

"When was the last time you did eat?" Jack asked.

"It was lunch with you guys yesterday," Danny said looking at him. Jack started at Danny with wide eyes. "Dad?"

"Danny that was the day before," Jack said concern flooded his voice. "Please tell me you were joking." But the look on Danny's face showed that even he didn't know he did that. "You need to start eating slower. And I am going to keep tabs on your eating habits for the rest of today and tomorrow and then Maddie and then may be Sam and we can all take turns making sure that you are getting what you need," Jack said rubbing Danny's back trying to keep him from freaking.

**What did you guys think on this chapter? It set up the next one quite nicely for me. I was proud on how it had turned out. Please Review I would like to hear what you have to say about the story.**


	18. Broken Past

Chapter 18

"Is he okay, Jack?" Maddie asked as she entered the room and seen that Danny was sleeping on the bed.

"Yeah, I told him to get some sleep to keep him from completely freaking out on me," Jack said with sad eyes. "We have to keep a close eye on him; otherwise his habits that he picked up while he was gone will come back."

"What do you mean?" Maddie asked worriedly looking between Jack and Danny.

"He last ate with us two days ago, he didn't even notice," Jack said looking at his son who started moving around on the bed.

"He didn't eat anything yesterday," Maddie said looking at Danny. "He is so use to going without food for so long that he didn't even notice. Unbelievable."

"We have to watch him closely so it doesn't happen again. Especially now, since the condition he is in now can't take it very well." Jack said holding Maddie's hand trying to calm her down while they looked at Danny sleeping. "I will take tomorrow and the day after, then you can take two days and I'm sure Sam, Tucker, and Jazz will help as well."

"Yeah, we need to keep a close eye on him so we can get him back where he needs to be," Maddie said smiling at her husband's great idea. "That will work great." She said then Danny screamed and bolted forward clutching his side which all of the sudden starting leaking blood. Maddie ran up and lifted his shirt to find that where his rib was broken from the sudden movement, it had opened and the re-broken rib went through the skin. Maddie rushed over it while Jack grabbed some towels.

"Shh, Danny, I am right here. Calm down before you hurt yourself even further," Maddie said rubbing his back with one hand and trying to stop the bleeding with the other. "It's okay, we're safe there is no need to scream again," she said as he started shaking.

"What happened?" Danny asked looking down at his side and noticing the blood. His voice was shaky and he was trying to keep the memories from the nightmare away.

"When you bolted up, your rib broke again and this time it went through your skin. I need you to calm down and be patience. Jack is getting some towels to keep the blood from getting everywhere. You need to stay still for a little bit," Maddie said putting more pressure on the wound. "Everything will be fine, Danny." Danny just looked at her with trust in his eyes. Maddie noticed that his hand had come back on hers helping in trying to keep the bleeding down. "Sweetie, let me you just worry about not bleeding to death here."

"I'll be fine," Danny said as blue started surrounding the wound and stopping the blood completely while the skin healed over in a few seconds. His side healed but Danny didn't look very good and got groggy.

"Danny, whatever that power is you may have to watch how much you use it. It seems to drain you," Maddie said getting a cold towel while Jack came and cleaned the blood from Danny's side.

"I don't know how that power works, but it is helpful in some very bad situations. It has saved me a couple of times," Danny said smiling as all the blood was cleaned up.

"Yes, well maybe using it after you skipped a day wasn't that great of an idea," Jack said throwing the towels into the sink and rinsing them out. He noticed that there was green mixed in with the red. _Must be his ghost half present in his human half, cool._ As they finished Tucker came into the room and noticed that they were working on Danny.

"Guys, what happened?" Tucker asked looking at them.

"Danny had a nightmare bolted up and re-broke his rib. It started bleeding and he was able to use this power to stop bleeding and heal it," Jack said coming out of the bathroom. "It was kinda of cool." Jack said getting a glare from Maddie.

"Jack, I want to go and get some more gauze and some more supplies in case we end up having to stay here, if Danny gets hurt again and he can't use that power," Maddie said looking at Danny with worry. "Tucker I want you to stay here with Danny and make sure that he eats breakfast and if we are gone too long, lunch as well," Maddie said concern entering her voice.

"Okay, Mrs. Fenton, will do," Tucker said smiling as he finally got some time to spend with his best friend, while Danny just looked at her with a playful glare. _I guess he doesn't like people babysitting him._ "So what did you want to do?" Tucker asked when the Fenton parents left.

"How am I supposed to know," Danny said yawning and stretching. Tucker gasped as his shirt pulled tighter. _I can see every single bone in his body. My god Danny what did you do. _"Tuck, are you okay?"

"Huh, yeah I'm fine," Tucker said still having the mental picture of bad Danny really was. "Hey we could play a game of cards," Tucker said trying to get his mind off of Danny's condition.

"Sure, do you have a deck?" Danny asked smirking.

"No," Tucker said scowling. "But I do have this," Tucker said and tackled Danny.

"Hey," Danny yelled laughing as Tucker started tickling him. "What did you do, talk to Jazz?"

"Yes, she said that you were much more ticklish than normal and I have to take full advantage over it," Tucker said then Danny vanished and reappeared behind him trying to keep from falling over. "Then again I guess it is impossible to keep tickling a ghost."

"Yes. Yes it is," Danny said smiling. Tucker looked down and realized that there was some blood still on the floor.

"What happened to you out there?" Tucker asked looking at Danny who had stopped laughing and remained silent. "Come on Dude. You haven't talked to anyone about what you did while you were gone. We are all worried and we want to know what happened so we can help," Tucker said standing up and sitting next to Danny at the table. Danny just looked at the table with an unreadable expression. "Danny, please at least tell someone," Tucker said, but before he could continue Danny started his story.

"It started after that fight with Skulker and Sam patched up my arm. I figured that it was a normal night until Vlad shot me out of the sky. He came up saying that if I didn't join him he was going to attack my family. I realized just how easy that is. Even with me, dad wasn't just going to lock the door on his best friend," Danny started his story looking back at Tucker. Tucker sat there listening completely and gave Danny a small smile which Danny returned. "He said he will attack unless I did something. I told him that I will leave as long as he left them alone. And it worked. That night I went into the Ghost Zone and looked for Clockwork. When I found him he told me about the FBI team here in New York. I didn't know that at the time he was helping me out of this mess. Vlad started getting mad that I couldn't be found and decided that maybe I was in the Ghost Zone. He sent several ghosts after me and some found me at Clockwork's. He told me that I had to leave in order to survive," Danny continued as he looked back down to the floor.

"Dude, it's okay," Tucker said trying to get him to go on. "This needs to get out and it will help you," Tucker said smiling as Danny twitched his finger. Tucker reached over and poked them. Danny glared at him. "What? It was funny," Tucker said smiling as Danny smiled too.

"Yeah whatever anyway, I was able to get though a natural portal that had taken me to Kentucky. I looked around the horse park which was really cool. I never knew that there was so much about horses. I learned some things about horses and I found that animals tend to know what I want and I can tell what they are thinking. I think it was because of my ghost powers, but it was pretty cool. I was able to get stuff to eat without too much worry there since everyone would always give you a ton. I made a few friends there. They helped, but then Vlad came back and I seen him running his own horses. I didn't even know he had horses," Danny signed. "So I took off again heading north to Ohio. I was near the Ohio and Indiana border by the time I stopped. There was a barn fire and people were playing music and having a good time. I flew down and watched as they were dancing and making s'mores and just having a great time. I felt a little put off, but I didn't what to do at the time," Danny stopped then starting laughing. "However when the party was over everyone had left and the barn I hid in the door was opened and some girl came in and picked up the bales of hay. I went to go invisible, but she noticed me. She asked if I was okay and if I needed a place to stay. I didn't what to do, she came up to me and seen that I was just wondering around. She said that if I didn't answer her she was going to call the police and got out her phone to call them. I told her that I just needed a place to stay. She said I could stay if I helped her feed her horses. I thought it was ironic that I ended up back on a horse farm. Her horses were much more willing to come up to people. They were friendlier than the ones in the horse park. That may have been because she had showed and was always putting them first. She helped me out on a couple of things and then when I went to leave she was right there and gave me some food to take with me. She was nice and was willing to help me even if I planned on leaving," Danny continued then looked at Tucker who seemed glad that Danny's first couple of months wasn't too terrible.

"So she helped you for a little and then you left. Why?" Tucker asked wondering why he left before seeing Vlad.

"I was afraid of leading Vlad there. I didn't want him to ruin her life like he did mine," Danny said looking back at the table while some tears come out. Tucker noticed, but figured that he has been though a lot and it was understandable as to why they would come. _Danny is strong and he needs help now. Everyone does eventually._

"Anyway," Danny continued, "I left and started heading east. I figured I might as well do something interesting. So I went to DC for a little bit. It was kinda of cool. I sat on the top of the Washington Monument. It was really cool being that high up. Did you know that no building in DC is allowed to be higher than the capital?" Danny asked looking at Tucker.

"I thought it was the Washington Monument," Tucker said looking at Danny.

"The Washington Monument is a monument, not a building," Danny said looking at Tucker with a smile.

"So being gone actually got you to learn something," Tucker said smirking. Danny gently punched his arm. He pretended it hurt really badly. Danny only glared at him.

"You are so strange, Tuck," Danny said smiling. "After I left DC…"

"Why did you leave DC then?" Tucker asked.

"It wasn't Vlad this time…or at least not directly. The Guys In White were there and I really didn't stick around to see what they wanted," Danny said scowling that they had ruined his little trip.

"Can't they ever leave you alone," Tucker said folding his arms and putting his head on the table. "I mean come on, how could they even know you were there."

"They may have just been there for something else. They do work for the government and the government does run out of DC," Danny said looking at Tucker.

"Yeah, true. Can we get something to eat? I'm hungry," Tucker said looking at the kitchen.

"You are always hungry, Tuck," Danny said smiling.

"You need food worse than I do, skinny man," Tucker said getting up to make some sandwiches. Danny only looked down at himself and grimaced at the memory of how skinny he really was.

"Danny?" Tucker said looking around the corner and looking at Danny. "Are you okay? I didn't mean anything by the comment."

"I know. It's just that I never really looked at myself until a few days ago and it freaked me out," Danny said looking down at his thin hands. "I really didn't know how bad I was until mom fixed my rib."

"Dude, we can get it fixed. You will be completely fine in few weeks," Tucker said sitting a sandwich in front of Danny. "Eat that or I will force feed you and you won't like it then," Tucker said smiling as Danny picked up the sandwich and took a bite.

"Yeah, I know you guys would do something crazy if I didn't eat," Danny said smiling as Tucker began inhaling his. "It will last longer if you breathe dude."

"Wah," Tucker said laughing as Danny starting shaking his head. When they finished Tucker asked Danny to continue.

"I headed north as the temperature dropped. I had mastered a lot of my powers and then discovered some that I have never seen Vlad use. I practiced those the most since Vlad either didn't know about them or didn't know how to control them. Based on how I escaped I am guessing that he doesn't even have them," Danny said smiling that he has more powers than Vlad. "I was kinda all over the place on the coast. I landed in New York where there was a stolen painting. I meet an agent and then heard that one of the guys inside said something about a ghost stealing the painting. I told them that ghosts tend to follow me and that it was most likely that. It was funny because Jones thought I was crazy. After a while and when Vlad found out I was in New York the first time, we told Jones and Diana that I was half-ghost. Diana accused me of stealing the painting and Neal stood up for me. I was glad I had found them," Danny said looking at Tucker.

"That was…something," Tucker said as he took the plates into the kitchen and then came back and sat at the table again.

"That's my story," Danny said getting up and going into the kitchen area of the room and get something small. Tucker just smiled that he had finally opened up. Tucker was hoping Danny had just went and got something else to eat, but Danny came out with nothing.

"Dude, what did you do?" Tucker asked confused. Danny smiled and then threw a water full glass at him and it soaked him. "Really, man."

"Now let's go. Neal wants me to help with something," Danny said as he grabbed Tucker and turned into Phantom, and then he flew though the ceiling as the water on Tucker fell to the ground below.

"Wow really Danny. Thanks for at least telling me," Tucker said hoping Danny would feel better.

"It did help a little, but I don't really want to go though the things I did skip," Danny said landing on the roof of the FBI building as Neal and Peter arrived.

"Is it weird that we are meeting a super powered teen on the roof of the FBI or is it just something any normal people would do?" Neal asked looking at everyone.

"No this is what people do every day, Neal. They go out on their roof to meet a ghost," Danny said sarcastically.

"Nice, Danny," Tucker said high fiving Danny.

"We have to watch him too?" Peter asked looking confused.

"Yep, I got put in charge of making sure Danny eats," Tucker said proudly.

"That's nice, but I know he only missed one meal," Neal said looking at Danny who had lost his little happy time and went back to just staring at the ground. "Danny, are you okay?"

"He didn't eat at all yesterday and it was worrying his parents. They are taking turns in making sure that he does eat," Tucker said walking up to his friend and gently patting him on the back to show that it was okay.

"If I would have known that I would have made sure he did eat dinner last night," Peter said looking at Danny with some worry. "No one should go any day without food. Danny, you definitely can't because it could hurt you seriously. Now next time we should make sure," Peter said smiling. "I know that it was something you did to keep from thinking about it while you were on the streets, but you aren't anymore so you need to remember these kinds of things. You don't have to force yourself to suffer anymore," Peter finished and smiled making Danny smile as well.

"I'll try," Danny said smiling that no one was going to let anything happen to him if it could be avoided.

"Now, we have Larssen thanks to Neal. Everyone in the criminal underworld decided to help us catch him. All we need from you is to be there when they come back to the address we gave him. We also have his buddy that helped transport everything from Argentina to here. I just want you there in case someone gets hurts or we have a gun fight," Peter said smiling that they had someone who isn't affected by bullets on their side.

"Alright," Danny said smiling that he got to help out on a case that wasn't his own. _Now to see what Agenst of the FBI really do._

**Someone wanted to know what Danny was doing over his disappearance. This is only part. Where he stopped and when on to DC I will have him talking about that trip more. I hope you like it. Tell me what you think.**


	19. Planning Chaos

Chapter 19

"Are we good then?" Peter asked as Danny slipped into invisibly.

"Yap," came the unseen Danny.

"Great, now how am I supposed to keep an eye on you," Tucker said smiling then jumped when Danny started tickling his side. "Stop it."

"Revenge, Dude, ain't it sweet," Danny said with an invisible smile on his face.

"Will you two behave? Danny, we are going to need your help. I want to know what Larssen is doing before we go in, bring Neal with you," Peter said glaring at the invisible boy how turned back to visibly before he got in further trouble.

"Right," Danny said smiling.

"Teenagers," Peter mumbled as he left for the van with Tucker while Danny went with Neal.

"What can you blame us?" Tucker asked with an innocent smile.

"Did you guys take my coffee mug? It went missing this morning," Peter said glaring at Tucker.

"No," Tucker said confused.

NEAL AND DANNY

"This should be fun," Neal said looking at Danny.

"Yes, yes is shall," Danny said in a creepy voice sending shivers down Neal's spine.

"Do you have to do that? I mean I understand doing that to the guys you need out of the way, but really," Neal said glaring at Danny.

"It's new and fun to play with," Danny said looking at Neal.

"Great," Neal said sarcastically.

"I try my best," Danny said going invisible before they went into the building. "It looks like he is expecting us to come through that door at any moment. What if he has someone on the inside?" Danny whispered as they went behind Larssen invisibly.

"It's possible," Neal whispered hoping not to alert Larssen to their presentence. "Look he put the gun in the pot. How original."

"Awesome," Danny said as he took them back out. He landed in the van and looked at Peter.

"So, what happened? Our camera shorted," Peter said disappointed that his first plan didn't work.

"I think we may have freaked him out because he was looking around for the people talking," Danny said grinning.

"Nice, dude really nice," Tucker said smiling at his goofy friend. Danny just smiled.

"So he expects us," Peter asked looking at Neal ignoring the teens.

"Yeah," Danny said completely focused and freaking out Neal.

"Will you stop doing that," Neal growled.

"No," Danny said simply. "Larssen is waiting for us to come in. He was acting and waiting for us to barge in."

"What is Danny doing, Neal, that you have to tell him to stop?" Peter asked looking confused between the two.

"Wait a minute; you can decide who it affects?" Neal asked looking at Danny. Danny grinned evilly.

"Yes," Danny said using it on everyone. They all got shivers running down their spine.

"Okay now I get. Danny, let's not do that again," Peter said glaring at the ghost.

"It's fun," Danny said high fiving Tucker.

"Dude, that was awesome," Tucker exclaimed grinning.

"Will you two at least try to behave? Jones, execute the warrant. Break down the door if you must. Actually just break door anyway. This guy shot a friend," Peter said looking around and then getting out when he seen that Jones and his team were ready.

"This shall be fun," Danny said in his creepy voice once more to Neal. Neal only glared at him.

"You really need to stop that. It is going to drive me crazy," Neal said getting out going home.

"But it's fun," Danny whined as Neal glared at him. _At least he is getting back to his old self and getting back to a normal teenager. However, he is a lot freakier than most though. He likes to mess with people, even when not being all cryptic. _

"You are such a whiner," Neal said smiling as Danny deflated, and then he jumped up and was on complete alert mode. Neal noticed his complete change in attitude. _Wow, when there is danger he is done messing around and gets straight to business. I guess that's a good thing._ "Danny, what is it?"

"I don't know stay here," Danny said flying up above the building and looking around.

PETER AT THE FBI

"You're not going to talk," Peter said glaring at Larssen across the table.

"What is there to talk about? I have nothing to hide," Larssen said smirking.

"Peter," Hughes said looking at Burke. "We need to talk." Peter gave one more glare at Larssen and got up to see what Hughes had.

"Do you have the results from the gun?" Peter asked looking back at Larssen who was grinning.

"Peter, we have a problem," Hughes said motioning to the guard in the room. Peter looked at him confused.

"What's going on?" Peter asked looking at Hughes who had a sad face.

"I'm sorry Peter. The gun was processed and we found a single print in the compartment of the magazine in the gun," Hughes said. "It was yours."

"Impossible I didn't even have it," Peter said glaring at Larssen.

"I'm sorry Peter, but you are being suspended until this is figured out," Agent Roe said glaring at Peter. "Until this investigation is over, you need to hand over your badge and your weapon. Also the case for Vlad Masters is being put on hold until we find a better opinion. Right now the Guys In White are going to take it if no one else comes to claim the case."

Peter took out his gun and badge and handed them to Hughes glaring at Agent Roe.

"I'll be sending the bill for my door," Larssen whispered to Peter while he left. Peter only glared at him.

BURKE'S HOME

"I don't how Larssen got my prints," Peter said as he and Neal were talking in the back.

"He could have gotten a latex fingerprint from something," Neal said excitingly.

"Like from a door handle?" Peter asked looking at Neal with an odd expression.

"No, it would have to be something hard and can easily get a clean print off of," Neal said thinking.

"My mug," Peter said after a while and then looking at Neal.

"What?" Neal asked confused.

"My mug went missing," Peter said a smiling growing on his face as he realized they had him on camera.

DANNY

"Where are you?" Danny whispered to himself as he went though the city's sky invisible. "You can't be that far away."

"Looking for me, Whelp," Skulker said as he shot an ecto-net on Danny. Danny destroyed the net in a single ecto-blast after it electrocuted him.

"No, I was looking for the Central Park, but since you are here," Danny said sarcastically powering up his ecto-blast and aiming at Skulker who simply jumped out of the way, but didn't notice that it was simply a distraction, as Danny jumped into the air and flew at Skulker hitting him dead on pushing him further up into the air taking the battle far from the skyscrapers in New York.

"How did you do that?" Skulker screamed at Danny as Danny threw up an ecto shield and then returned with his own blast.

"Practice," Danny said flying a pattern in the sky and dodging every one of Skulker. He flew though the sky so graceful that Skulker couldn't keep from staring. Danny took the skies once more and vanishing from sight. Skulker looked around until he was sucked into the thermos. "This will always be the way the game is played. When are you going to learn that I am always going to fight and will win," Danny said determination in his voice as he disappeared into a cloud of green.

NEAL AND PETER

"Now what," Neal asked after being told that they were suspended.

"I have an idea. Let me make a call," Peter said getting his phone to call Sara.

"Who?" Neal asked looking at Peter. Peter just smiled and started talking on the phone while Neal left to go and make sure Danny was okay. Danny appeared at the front door just as Neal opened it scaring him. "Jeez, Danny."

"Sorry, wasn't expecting anyone to open the door," Danny said with a sly grin. Neal glared at him.

"Peter, I found him," Neal said turning back around.

"Great," Peter said while El came out of the kitchen.

"More like I scared him," Danny said smiling.

"Neal, you look like you seen a ghost," El said smiling with Danny. Danny's smile only got bigger while Neal turned his glare to El. Peter started laughing.

"You guys always know how to make someone feel better. Neal, we need to head to Roger's Yacht Club," Peter said smiling that they weren't just going to help, but try to make him feel better as well.

"Are you sure? We need a plan," Neal said smiling as one formed in his head.

"Already have one," Peter said smiling as Danny watched them. "And, Danny, I have something I need to talk to you about later."

"Okay. Am I going? Or can I just stay here," Danny asked looking at them. They looked back in question and then nodded that he could stay. Once they left Danny looked at El and she seen the pain he was hiding. "I think I need some help."

"Okay, let's get you seated here on the couch," El said grabbing the first-kit they kept in the kitchen. "What happened?"

"I was fighting Skulker and won, but his net electrocuted me before I blasted it. It burned my arms though," Danny said slowly pulling the sleeves of his shirt up. El gasped at the burn. She grabbed the burn cream form the bag and started to apply it. Then she had seen that his hands were torn up as well. "I punched him and it did some damage to my hands too. I'm sorry, but this was the closest place from the fight and I didn't want mom or Sam or my sister freaking out over it," Danny said looking down.

"You have nothing to be sorry about. Its fine," El said wrapping his burns first. She got out the antiseptic to put on his hands. She stopped and noticed how boney and thin his hands really were. "This is going to sting," El said grabbing the right hand first.

"I know," Danny said looking at her. Lifting his hands a little so she could put it on, she looked at him and noticed that he has done this many times before.

"Okay," El said putting the antiseptic on and watching as he barely flinched as the stinging liquid did its job to disinfect the wound. Danny sat there quietly as El started wrapping his hand in the remaining gauze. "I am going to need more to finish your other hand," El said with a sorry look.

"It's okay," Danny said smiling that she wasn't mad at him.

"You are going to tell about this to at least Peter. He has done a lot and deserves to know when you are hurt," El said looking up at the teen as he rubbed the gauze around his left arm covering the burns.

"I will," Danny said as a small smile came across his face.

"Good, now have you eaten anything?" El asked eyeing the hybrid.

"No, otherwise I wouldn't have needed to be bandaged," Danny said smiling as El went and made him a sandwich. "But that net did something to my powers too." El turned around and looked at him in confusion. "I think it messed up my healing ability."

"You will be alright. I know people who are strong and I must say that you are the strongest I have ever seen," El said smiling at Danny. Danny returned her smile as she left to finish his sandwich. _That kid only needs someone to care and with that he will protect them until the end._

PETER AND NEAL

"And you mind telling me what the plan to get in is," Neal said looking at the dock. Just then Sara came.

"Hello Peter…Neal, it's nice to see you fully clothed," Sara said with a smile.

"Peter," Neal said looking at him.

"She can get us in," Peter said glaring at Neal. Neal looked at Sara and smiled. "There's our guy, Prince Bilal."

"I've been a prince," Neal said off-handedly.

"When was that?" Sara said staring at whatever Bilal was doing.

"Yeah, when was that?" Peter asked looking at Neal.

"What me to talk to him?" Neal asked quickly.

"Why you?" Peter asked.

"Because of your…situation," Neal said looking at Sara then back at Bilal.

"What's wrong?" Sara asked concerned looking between the two.

"You make it sound like I'm dying," Peter said glaring at Neal.

"Could be like Danny," Neal said smiling.

"That kid has enough problems," Peter said glaring at Neal again. "Things are complicated at the FBI. But I don't need a badge to do good detective work."

"Alright then what's your in?" Neal asked looking up at Peter.

"He likes horses, keep an eye on his boat," Peter said walking away.

**I wanted it to rewrite over a couple of episodes and then input Danny. Tell what you think. This was kinda cool, and then have any ideas. I would be glad to see them. I have a lot for this story but I want to know what you guys think about. Also I don't own Danny Phantom or White Collar.**


	20. Beginning to Heal

Chapter 20

"Are you okay?" El asked as Danny flinched from the pain in his arms.

"Yeah, but I think Skulker used some other kind of electric, because it had never been this bad before. He seems like he upgraded, but he didn't say anything about it and he was easy to beat," Danny said rubbing his arms to try to sooth them.

"I can get some pain killers if you need them," El said worriedly.

"No, I'll be fine," Danny said looking out the car window. "What happened with Peter exactly?"

"He got suspended for something he didn't do. Neal and he are working on trying to clear his name and put the guy that shot Mozzie away," El answered as they pulled up to the mall.

"Why are we going here again?" Danny asked getting and following El.

"I needed some more gauze and you need some new clothes. Also Mozzie wanted a care package," El said looking at the FBI shirt he had gotten from Peter. "You don't have to wear an FBI shirt the entire time."

"That would be nice," Danny said smiling at her. She smiled at him back. _His smile can lighten anyone's heart, especially knowing everything that he has been through._ "So which are we going to first?" Danny asked as they entered.

PETER AND NEAL

"What's the next step?" Neal asked after they had exchanged information.

"Normally, we would get a search warrant for the docks and get wire taps for Bilal, and catch them red handed smuggling whatever it is they smuggle," Peter said looking around the docks.

"What if we get someone else to arrest them?" Neal asked looking at Peter.

"What do you mean?" Peter asked interested.

"We will do all the things you mentioned, just do it my way," Neal said smiling.

"A con," Peter said flipping his jacket over his other shoulder. Neal started mumbling. "Alright."

"I saw what you did there," Neal said annoyed.

"If it means bringing Larssen down then I am in. Nothing illegal," Peter said glaring at Neal.

"Nothing illegal," Neal confirmed. "We also have a play card that helps us with anything that we couldn't get with or without a warrant," Neal said smiling.

"What is that?" Peter asked looking at Neal confused.

"We have Danny," Neal said smiling at the fact they had a ghost they could use.

"That is true. He did like Mozzie so he will help as well," Peter said smiling at the protectiveness in the hybrid. "Burke's crew."

"Welcome to the other side," Neal said as he walked away. Peter only shook his head and followed.

SARA AND NEAL

"You mentioned a Danny," Sara said looking at Neal. "Who is he?" Neal looked down.

"He's a kid Peter is trying to help. Danny's situation is different and really cool, but Peter wants him to be able to go home without any worries. Or at least less worries," Neal added afterward.

"Did he run away?" Sara asked concern flooding her voice.

"Yeah. But he did it to protect his family," Neal said smiling at the brave teen willing to risk everything for the people he cared about. He was glad he was able to be one of those few.

"All runaways say something like that. Are you sure?" Sara asked skeptically.

"Trust me when I say this: if you ever meet him, look in his eyes and then ask that question. That kid is strong and braver than that of anyone I know," Neal said proudly. "That kid deserves nothing but respect and caring. He needs that the most."

"What did that kid do to you?" Sara asked looking at Neal as if he grew some odd limb out of his head.

"You'll just have to meet him, but I can say that I'm glad that he accepted me into his little trust circle," Neal said cryptically.

"It's my job to be cryptic," a voice behind them said. Neal turned around and looked at him oddly.

"What are you doing here?" Neal asked as the teen caught up to them.

"I got dragged to the mall by El. Then I decided to wonder around New York," the teen said looking at Sara. "Who is she?"

"I'm Sara," Sara said looking at the thin teen.

"I'm Danny," Danny said reaching his hand out to shake hers. She gasped at how thin and boney his hand was.

"Neal was just telling me about you," Sara said looking at Neal. Neal shrugged his shoulders.

"He didn't tell all, now did he?" Danny said glaring at Neal.

"Nope," Neal said dragging Danny away. Danny startled by the sudden movement yelped and slipped out of Neal's hand. Neal looked down at Danny after the cold feeling passed. "Sorry, but I need to talk to you really quickly."

"Okay," Danny said looking back at Sara. "It was nice to meet you."

"Likewise," Sara said looking at Danny's thin frame. _He seems haunted and it looks like he was lost but was found before it was too late. He must be strong and Neal spoke very highly of him. He has to have done something that earned that kind of respect from Neal. However he is one of the few I can say that needs to eat more. But he seems like he is happy so maybe they are feeding him plenty. Also it seemed as if he had burns on his hands and arms. _

"Danny, what happened?" Neal asked looking at the bandages around Danny's hands.

"I got into a fight with a hunting ghost. He has been after me since I got my powers. He was easy, but he shot me with a net that messed with my healing powers and it burned my arms," Danny whispered as they hid in one of the many alley ways in New York.

"I didn't know that your arms were bandaged, all I thought was wrong was your hands," Neal said worriedly.

"That was when I punched him," Danny said smiling. "It had to have hurt him more than it did me." Danny added with an evil grin.

"Sometimes, you scare me," Neal said smiling knowing that he was fine, just a little banged up. "Who was it that patched you up then?" Neal asked remembering that he had left Danny with El.

"Elizabeth," Danny said wondering if he was in trouble.

"That's why you wanted us to leave you there," Neal said knowing that Danny didn't want too many people knowing at once that he was hurt. _They tend to freak out and if they all find out at the same time…yeah I can understand why he picked Elizabeth._

"Yeah, I needed someone who could keep calm and not yell at me," Danny said. "She seemed to be the only one I could think of at the time. With my family just finding me they wouldn't leave me alone."

"You do know that you are going to have to tell them soon," Neal said.

"I know, but not when my wounds need the attention first. They would sit there and scold me before I could tell them the full story and before they are taken care of. That… and I was heading over there anyway," Danny said smiling.

"Well Peter needs help getting back into the FBI. We also need to get Larssen," Neal said looking at Danny.

"I can help with whatever you guys need," Danny said smiling.

"Good, I think Peter is bringing Jones into it as well," Neal said as they walked out and meet back up with Sara who was staring at Danny.

"Sara, are you okay?" Neal asked waving his hand in front of her face.

"I'm fine," Sara said slightly shaking her head and continued their walk. "Why was Danny wondering around New York without anyone?" Sara asked concerned someone on the streets might get to him.

"Because he can take care of himself," Neal said as if it was the easiest thing in the world.

"He's only a teenager," Sara said glaring at Neal. Danny looked between the two and started laughing. "What's so funny?"

"You guys act like you are married," Danny said finally getting his laughing to die down.

"We were pretending to be married down at the docks to get information," Neal said looking at Sara who blushed.

"Yeah but that was only pretend Neal, now I'm in helping save Peter's career and catching a murderer, Junior," Sara said sternly and walked away.

"Where is she going?" Danny asked looking up at Neal.

"We are going to meet at Peter's house later to plan out how to catch Larssen and get Peter's job back," Neal said as he and Danny walked back to the hotel where Danny's family was staying.

"I can do that," Danny said smiling that he got to help. "That and get yelled at for something I didn't do."

"What would that be?" Neal asked afraid he got blamed for something.

"Not eating lunch when this time I actually did," Danny said smiling as the con man shook head his at the goofy teen.

"So you are getting in trouble for something you didn't do when in reality you did," Neal said laughing at the irony.

"Yeah," Danny said smiling.

MOZZIE AND ELIZABETH

"You know they actually wash the glasses here," El said with a smile after giving Mozzie his care package she got while at the mall with Danny.

"Yeah, next you'll tell me that Paul McCartney wasn't replaced with a lookalike in 1966," Mozzie said playing with the straws. "How do they plan on catching Larssen?"

"They will think of something," El said looking at the retired people in the back. "You might actually like retirement."

"How is Danny?" Mozzie asked trying to change the subject.

"He has been good. He is also helping out," El said a worried look on her face.

"He missed a meal didn't he?" Mozzie asked sad that he wasn't there to make sure he ate.

"He missed an entire day," El said looking at Mozzie with sad eyes.

"I can't believe that no one took charge of making sure he was eating," Mozzie said angrily.

"They were all worried about you," El said trying to keep Mozzie calm. "He was too and no one ate very much that day. If Peter would have known that Danny hadn't eaten all day then he would have made sure that Danny at least had dinner, but no one asked and they were all worried about you."

"I was fine, Danny needs to eat, that could have seriously hurt his recovery," Mozzie said worriedly. "Do you know why he hasn't come to visit me?"

"He had to find Neal for something, but he helped out on the care package," El said with a smile.

"He is going to help them catch a murderer," Mozzie said a little worried about the teen. "I hope he doesn't do anything too stupid."

"He's a ghost, I don't think anything Larssen can do to him will matter," El whispered giggling at Mozzie as he started worrying about Danny again.

"Yeah, but he is just so skinny that…what if Larssen shot him and he wasn't paying attention like Masters was when Peter shot him," Mozzie said eyes wide.

"Masters was only after Danny and wasn't paying attention to Peter, and Danny only has to watch for Larssen. Danny is much more observant than Masters," El said putting a comforting hand on Mozzie.

"That is true," Mozzie said with a smile. "Danny tends to not underestimate his opponent. That is a quality I admire about him. He tends to make sure that whoever he is after doesn't know how much he really knows. I don't even think that he has told us everything about what he knows about Masters either. He most likely knows stuff about us that he hasn't told us he knows. He may even be learning more about Masters as well."

"That is true. Danny has kinda focused on whatever they were after, which is why he didn't bring up being hungry. It was his defense system while he was on the run," El said smiling.

"I knew that," Mozzie said. "I was hoping that at least someone was going to make sure he ate. He needs everything he can get."

"Yeah, well he will get better," El said reassuringly.

"He better," Mozzie said picking up the straws again.

BURKE HOME

"Do we have everyone?" Peter asked looking around and seeing Danny, Diana, Jones, Sara, and Neal.

"We are waiting for one more person," Neal said just then Mozzie came into the room.

"I know, I know you all are surprised to see me," Mozzie said moving his hands up and down in a calming fashion.

"Okay then," Danny said smiling.

"You guys aren't surprised I'm here," Mozzie said disappointed.

"It's okay Moz," Danny said smiling at him. Mozzie looked at him and realized that he was at least getting back to his normal diet, or the one he made for him.

"You are looking much better now, Danny," Mozzie said with a smile. "But now who was it that didn't feed him the day I was shot." Mozzie said glaring around the room.

"Mozzie, its fine," Danny said rubbing his hands together. "It was an accident. I was trying to help them and they were all worried about you and so was I. I didn't even get back to the hotel until late."

"Fine, but I still get to be mad at someone," Mozzie said smiling that Danny was really okay and nothing too bad happened.

"Okay, well. Have fun with your little con," El said leaving the room.

"It's not a con," Peter said looking where she left.

"Technically it is a con," Neal said getting a glare from Peter.

"It's a sting," Peter said sternly.

"Yeah but a sting is another word for…" Neal started only getting a death glare from Peter. "Okay then let's start the sting."

"Let me start by saying we have limited resources and no other back up. However we do have a ghost helping to get this guy," Peter said smiling at Danny. Danny smiled back. "But the seven of us is all we have."

"Burke's Seven, I like it," Neal said smiling.

"I appreciate you guys being here," Peter said. "Alright here's the deal: Larssen is using our Prince Bilal as a smuggler. We are going to spook Bilal into contacting Larssen."

"And Larssen is going to tell Bilal to make the delivery to us," Neal said walking forward.

"How's that?" Jones asked raising his hand.

"I'm glad you asked," Neal said smiling. "Everyday Bilal takes a regular route from his apartment to the yacht club. Diana, you're going to flash your badge and scare him into making a call to Larssen."

"I can scare him," Diana said monotone.

"I know," Neal said with a knowing smirk. "You're going to do it in front of this phone booth."

"Jones, you'll install a transmitter that will reroute any call made to us," Peter said looking back at Jones.

"But no one uses pay phones anymore," Jones said questioningly.

"Yeah, Danny can make it so that his cell won't work," Neal said smiling.

"Overshadowing technology is fun," Danny said with a smile.

"I would have had Mozzie use his cell phone scrambler, but that might interfere with other phones and then we will be in a bind," Neal said smiling that Danny can only affect one phone.

"Now do you want to not work or just not get single?" Danny asked looking at everyone who gave him weird looks. Sara seemed confused at not knowing what was going on.

"So we have Mozzie sitting on the street to make sure that he uses the pay phone," Peter said smiling that this was a pretty good plan, even if they didn't have Danny they would have a way to get it done. With Danny it made it a lot easier and less dangerous.

"We knock out his cell, force him to make the call on our pay phone but he is going to know that it's not Larssen on the other end," Diana said looking at Peter and Neal. They gave each other looks and smiled.

"That's where Sara comes in," Peter said. "We are using her voice modulation software system."

"That stuff never works," Mozzie said annoyed.

"Well, the software that is legal in the US doesn't," Sara said rocking in her chair.

"Oh, a lady who colors outside the lines," Mozzie said smiling. Sara looked at him and then hurried and looked back up in the front.

"Once we catch Bilal smuggling red handed, we flip him on Larssen," Peter said.

"Wait wait, wait," Mozzie said looking at Peter. "A true con gets you everything you want. Suit, once this is all finished, we may have Larssen, but you're still framed for planting the gun." Peter and Neal looked at each other.

"One con at time," Peter said smiling.

"I have a question," Sara said looking back at Danny.

"Yeah," Peter said confused on what she was thinking.

"What can Danny do to only affect that phone?" Sara asked looking at Danny.

"Overshadow. I don't really want to explain it or really for you to know. Just know that I can get it done," Danny said not really wanting someone he didn't know very well to know his secret.

"That's Danny's secret and we need to respect that," Jones said looking at Sara. "He can get it done, don't worry about it."

"Okay," Sara said feeling out of the loop. _That kid is hiding something and everyone but me seems to know. He trusts these people but doesn't know me. I guess I will have to change that._

**My sister is being mean by not reading this story. I told her that Sonic and Shadow were going to be in it. So here they are:**

**Shadow:Hi**

**Sonic: HI**

**Shadow: Can you make her quit stalking me?**

**Me: Doubt it**

**See I told you they were in it. I don't own Danny Phantom, White Collar, or Sonic. Just sayin'**

**Please tell me what you think.**


	21. Burke's Crew

Chapter 21

"Honey, are you okay?" Maddie asked as her husband grabbed a couple of painkillers for his headache.

"I don't know," Jack said drinking the water he had gotten. "Ever since Danny skipped that day, I can't help but wonder if he is really okay. He seemed a little out of it when he came back."

"It was from eating after such a long time. He may have felt that way when he was on the streets as well. But Mozzie had been making sure he ate every meal for the past couple of weeks before," Maddie said rubbing her husband's back. "He was getting use to that and then his old habit came back when Mozzie was shot."

"Yeah, but I wish he wasn't so skinny and unhealthy looking. I may have been mad at him, but I was more scared that he would just kill over from being starved to death," Jack said looking down. "I missed him so much, but because of my old best friends from high school running away and starving to death I had given up on him," Jack said with sad eyes.

"You didn't tell him that did you?" Maddie asked concerned that Danny felt that his father didn't love him.

"I told him the story and he understood," Jack said with a small smile knowing that Danny wasn't holding anything against him.

"That's great," Maddie said glad that Danny and Jack had worked things out. _Now we can go home and all of this can be left behind._

PETER AND DANNY

"Danny, I need to talk to you," Peter said the next morning when everyone came and was getting ready to do their plan. Danny had come a little earlier.

"Yeah, El said you wanted to talk to me," Danny said afraid he might get yelled at for something. Danny was tense and Peter noticed.

"You are not in trouble. I just wanted to know everything that you have gotten hurt in. I was told of the broken rib by Neal and some by Maddie but I never learned how that exactly happened," Peter said concerned, but then felt better when Danny relaxed a bit.

"The broken rib was from that ghost crashing me into your table," Danny said looking at Peter.

"That would explain the green goo on the one leg," Peter said looking at Danny sadly.

"Yeah, and then later when I was fighting with Skulker he shot a net at me. It electrocuted me and messed with my healing abilities, and also burned my arms," Danny paused rubbing his arms as if the pain was still affecting him. "When I had gotten out of the net I attacked and banged my hands up pretty bad," Danny said as he lifted his hands to show the bandages wrapped around them. "I punched him pretty hard, but I didn't feel it for the adrenaline running though my body. It hurt really bad by the time I was done."

"Thanks for at least telling me about it," Peter said smiling at the teen. Peter put a comforting hand on Danny's shoulder as Danny looked at his boney hands.

"I hate how skinny I got. I never really wanted to know, but after that first battle and my wound, I had to know if it was really bad," Danny said rubbing his hands together feeling every bone in them once more. "I think the reason it hurt more than usual would be because of it being so thin."

"That could be it," Peter said looking at Danny as he kept on tracing his bone back to his wrist. "But when we get it fixed don't worry about it. You will be fine in a few weeks to where you won't have to worry about it."

"Thanks," Danny said slipping his hands into his pockets.

SARA AND NEAL

"What is Danny doing exactly?" Sara asked hoping Neal could tell her something.

"That's not my secret to tell. You want that answer you have to earn Danny's trust," Neal said as they walked to Peter's.

"You owe me one," Sara said sternly.

"Yeah but this is one where I can't tell you because I can't afford to break that kid's trust," Neal said looking down.

"Why not? What does that kid have that made this all secretive and hidden from anyone knowing anything about him," Sara said glaring at Neal. "Why can't you afford to break the kid's trust?"

"That kid has been though hell and back again. That kid can make a soldier lucky. You need to earn his trust. It took me almost two weeks to earn it before he even told me half of what I know now. I'm not breaking his trust to tell you what he is hiding. You want to know you have to prove your trust to him," Neal said as they arrived at the Burke home.

"So in order to find out how Danny plans on doing whatever he is going to do in order to mess up Bilal's phone I have to earn his trust," Sara asked while entering the home.

"Pretty much," Neal said. "Hey Danny, how are you doing today?"

"Better than I was a couple of days ago," Danny said with a smile.

"What happened a couple of days ago?" Sara asked sitting next to Danny. Danny gave her a small smile but didn't answer. Neal did.

"He skipped eating for a day," Neal said sadly as Peter started setting stuff up for their plan to trick Bilal.

"Oh," Sara said sadly looking Danny who was playing with his hands again.

"Alright, we are ready," Peter said. "Danny go." Danny got up and left the house disappearing as soon as he exited the back door.

"How does he plan on getting there in time," Sara asked setting up her computer. Neal and Peter only smiled.

DANNY

"Hey Danny, I got the transmitter ready, are you?" Jones asked as he took off the maintenance sign.

"Yeah I just need you to point him out and I will take over his phone," Danny said smiling as Diana got ready to stop and Mozzie started shaking the can of change, Bilal came around the corner.

"There he is Danny," Jones whispered to the teen. Danny vanished from sight as Bilal's phone lit up showing that Danny had taken control. Jones smiled.

"Fredrick Bilal, Agent Diana Barrigan FBI. I'm interested in your yacht." Diana said smirking.

"I don't think you can afford it," Bilal said arrogantly. Diana simply took off her sunglasses and smiled.

"Then how about I confiscate it instead," Diana said still smirking at Bilal. "We have reason to believe that your docking logs aren't quite in order."

"You'll have to take that up with my lawyer," Bilal said.

"I was thinking about taking it up with Brian Blitek or Julian Larssen," Diana said smirking that they knew more than that of which Bilal didn't know.

"I told you, you have no poof," Bilal said glaring at Diana.

"Not yet, but we will find some soon. Have a nice day," Diana said putting her glasses back on and walking away. Bilal panicked and took out his phone noticing that it wasn't working. He looked around noticing the phone booth. He quickly ran over to Mozzie and switched out a hundred for a few coins to use in the phone booth to call Larssen. Neal answered after collecting money from Peter for the fact that people don't carry change anymore.

"What," Neal said though the voice changer.

"Julian," Bilal began. "We must talk."

"Why"

"The FBI just paid me a visit," Bilal said on the edge of completely panicking. "They are looking into your shipment."

"Not over the phone, too dangerous."

"No I am going to get rid of it."

"NO," Neal said quickly. "I will pay you…" Neal started looking though the words on the board. Sara started mouthing bubble. "bubble" Neal said lamely.

"Double?" Bilal asked.

"Yes," Neal said a smiling coming across his face.

"We are going to need a rendezvous point for the exchange," Bilal said as Danny slipped out of his phone and landed into Mozzie's wheelchair.

"4268 5th Avenue, Now," Neal said hanging up and smiling at everyone.

"Let's hope it worked," Peter said as Mozzie and Danny appeared in the back freaking Sara out.

"How did you two get here so fast?" Sara asked trying to calm her racing heart.

"You have a lot to learn," Danny said grinning at her.

"You're not going to make it easy for me to realize what is up with you are you?" Sara asked annoyed.

"Of course," Danny said still grinning. Everyone else just laughed. Sara and Danny left at the same time. Sara had work to do and Danny had promised to eat dinner with Tucker and Sam.

"So you are going where exactly," Sara asked looking at Danny as they were going in a similar direction.

"I promised my friends that I would eat dinner with them. They haven't been able to spend a lot of time with me since I was helping the FBI and I was trying to hide from Vlad," Danny said watching her afraid to give too much away.

"Oh," Sara said a little disappointed that she couldn't invite him to lunch. She didn't want to get in the way of any relationship he had. "Well maybe sometime we can meet up and you can tell me what you can do. Whatever it is it sounds interesting."

"It is," Danny said eyeing her. "I don't know you very well."

"Well maybe we can fix that," Sara said hopefully. "I won't tell anyone anything about if I get the pleasure of knowing."

"I hope you keep that," Danny said turning off on the corner.

"Yeah, I will," Sara said watching him as he left.

DINNER-DANNY

"Dude, are you okay?" Tucker asked as they were eating Chinese food in their hotel room.

"Danny?" Sam asked looking at Danny. Danny put down his food and looked at Sam and Tucker.

"Something feels off," Danny said looking at the TV

"_We have a nationwide search for Ghost Hunters Maddie and Jack Fenton. According to our sources they have been abusing and neglecting their children. Danny Fenton fifteen years old ran away to get away from it all. Vlad Masters has posted a million dollars to anyone with any information."_

"This is bad," Danny said glaring at the reporter from Amity Park.

"Why would Vlad go back to Amity?" Sam asked looking at Danny who was still glaring at the TV.

"Because he needed the news to travel fast without any problems. Going to Amity helps by letting him give the media that and the police doing all they can to find them, without the FBI interfering," Danny explained.

"So the police there would take care of it and Peter can't learn about it before it gets on the air." Tucker said mad that they were feed nothing but lies. _How did he pull that off before the FBI even found out about it?_

"My parents are in their room right?" Danny asked getting up to go next door.

"They should be," Sam said following him. They went and knocked on the door, there was no answer. Danny grabbed Sam's hand and phased into their room. They were sitting there staring at the door.

"Danny, you don't believe we would ever hurt you on purpose right?" Maddie cried walking up to her son.

"No, of course not. Vlad is only trying to get others to look for you guys since he can't find you. What a better way than say that you guys are abusive," Danny explained grabbing his mother's hand. "You guys are the best."

"Ok Danny," Maddie cried and hugged him.

"Dad, are you okay?" Danny asked leaving the hug. Maddie noticed he pushed her a little, but the concern in his voice showed that he was worried about his father.

"Yeah, why would Vladdie ever think I would hurt you guys on purpose," Jack said sitting down on the bed in the room. "I never did anything to him and he hates me."

"Dad, Vlad hates everyone. Except mom, but that is a very disturbing story," Danny said cringing. Maddie looked disgusted and Jack looked confused before it dawned on him.

"He is so…" Jack started before Maddie put her hand to his mouth.

"The kids are here," she said smiling gently. Jack looked at her and smiled as well. "We will get though this together," Maddie said grabbing his and Danny's hands pulling them together. "All of us." Maddie whispered rubbing Danny's back keeping him from moving. He simply smiled and got closer. Sam could only smile as the family that was separated for almost eight months got back together and became a family once again.

"Now all we need is Jazz," Jack said. Danny's eyes shot open and he went ghost.

"Where did she go? They had her picture up there as well," Danny said looking at his parents.

"She said that she wanted to get some books from the store," Maddie said as Danny took off to find her. "I hope he makes to her before anyone realizes that she is here."

"Me too. Mads. Me too," Jack whispered as he watched his son fly though the sky looking for his sister.

"He will," Sam said reassuringly. "He won't stop until she is safe."

DANNY

"Jazz where are you?" Danny asked to himself then seen the bookstore as she was coming out. Danny dove for her and landed in front of her. She jumped.

"Danny, you scared me," Jazz hissed ready to attack her brother.

"We have to go," Danny said grabbing her hand and taking off again.

"Where are we going?" Jazz asked holding on for dear life. She could feel Danny move though the material of the hazmat suit in order to get her nails from digging in any further, but was too scared to let go.

"The entire world is looking for Mom and Dad. They believe that they are abusive thanks to Vlad," Danny said growling. "He is back in Amity Park."

"So now we are in hiding from pretty much everyone," Jazz asked lamely slowly releasing her death hold so Danny could adjust to become a little more comfortable. Danny groaned in pain as she grabbed his arm. "Sorry."

"It's okay. They are just a couple of burns," Danny said adjusting it so he was holding her bridle style.

"What happened?" Jazz asked worried that even now she was hurting him.

"Skulker. He used some kind of net and it shocked me messing with my healing powers and burning my arms," Danny said smiling that she was okay now.

"So now we have to stay here until everything is completely sorted out huh?" Jazz asked disappointed that she couldn't go back home until Vlad was completely gone.

"Yeah, I never wanted any of this to happen," Danny said looking at the hotel.

"None of this is your fault, Danny," Jazz said putting her hand on his back to steady herself. She felt as his ribs and back moved to shifted as he flew. "And you can't blame yourself for any of it. Vlad was the one who had started it and he will be the one to pay. You did nothing wrong." Jazz said hugging her brother and then watched as the bones moved with his flight and how his spine would move in order to keep him balanced.

**It's very interesting. Very interesting indeed**

**Done being weird.**

**my sister is mad at me.**

**thats because of my trick last chapter.**

**oh well.**

**Danny: Hi**

**Me: Look it's Danny yehay**

**Danny: you scare me**

**Me: I scare everyone. **

**I don't own Danny Phantom or White Collar. Please tell me what you think! I won't be updating unless I get reviews**


	22. Ending Dream

Chapter 22

"Now what are we going to do?" Danny asked as his family was completely together. Maddie looked around and then grabbed Danny's hand. Danny looked at her and smiled.

"We will figure it out, but right now we have a movie night as a family," Maddie said pulling Danny into a side hug. Danny simply grinned up at her and she smiled at his pure happiness. "What movies do you guys what to watch?"

"I don't care. I haven't seen anything new in a while," Danny said looking at everyone. Jazz smiled.

"How about Hanna," Jazz asked smiling that it was something Danny would also be interested in.

"What?" Danny asked confused.

"You'll like it," Jazz said smiling. "It's new, but knowing you. You would like it."

"Okay then," Danny said smiling. Maddie simply shook her head at the kids who wanted to watch something about assassins as she got it on pay per view.

NEAL

"No," Neal said as he watched his TV.

"What is it Neal?" Mozzie asked looking at the con man.

"Masters is saying that Danny's parents are abusive and he was trying to protect Danny from them, but when Danny ran he believes that they are after Danny," Neal said glaring at Masters as he talked on about how Danny was being abused. "The only person hurting Danny is him."

"So we just ran into more trouble," Mozzie said then getting a text. Neal looked at him oddly. "Or perhaps Alex just started her plan to destroy Masters," Mozzie said with a smile. "She's good."

"What is it?" Neal asked looking at Mozzie.

"You will see tomorrow," Mozzie said leaving. Neal only smiled knowing that Alex was also trying to help Danny.

"This should be good," Neal whispered as he got ready for bed.

PETER

"He plays a good game," Peter said glaring at Masters as he was talking trash about Danny's parents. "His parents would never hurt him."

"Honey, I know they wouldn't but what if Masters is right about some of it," El said worriedly.

"I met them, he truly loves them and they love him. He has everything every family should have," Peter said smiling. "I meet his parents. They are a little strange, but their kids are everything to them. They would travel to the ends of the earth for them if anything happened."

"They are good parents then?" El asked looking up at Peter.

"They are wonderful parents. They love Danny and would do anything to bring him home. His mother literally cried to me saying that Danny was so thin and that she was so scared about him," Peter said smiling knowing that everything Masters was saying was a lie. "The only person that really ever hurt Danny was Masters."

"That would be why he wants Danny," El said glaring at Masters that if looks could kill Masters would no longer be a problem. "Danny is only a kid. He doesn't deserve any of this."

"I know and I plan on making sure that they can't hurt him. Since I have his case back we are going to be working on that for a while," Peter said smiling as his badge and gun lay on the table. "However hard Larssen's face was is nothing compared to what Danny did to that one ghost he was talking about."

"He was in pain when he got here," El said looking at Peter.

"He does a good job of hiding it doesn't he," Peter said looking back at the TV as it showed more weird weather patterns. "Danny needs to stop messing with the weather."

"That's what been going on," El said giggling. "That is so funny."

"It is," Peter said. "Tomorrow I get to talk with Larssen about who hired him and see where that leads us."

"I hope it can come to an end soon," El said cuddling up to her husband.

"Me too," Peter said as he turned off the TV and they went to bed.

DANNY

"Danny, it's time to get up," Maddie said gently shaking the sleeping teen.

"M'kay," Danny mumbled sitting up and then falling on the floor. "Ow."

"Come on, your father had breakfast cooking," Maddie said laughing as Danny picked himself off the ground. Danny gave her a playful glare. Maddie only smiled at him glad he was okay and was still here.

As they headed to the kitchen Danny was staring at the ground as if in space. Maddie stopped in front of him and he ran into her. He looked up.

"Danny, are you okay?" Maddie asked kneeling down to look at him.

"Nothing, just tried," Danny said smiling knowing that he was lying.

"You are lying, young man I know that something is wrong, will you please just tell me what is wrong, I can help you," Maddie said rubbing his hands as she looked into his haunted eyes. "Come on something is bothering you and you need to tell someone about it," Maddie said picking his hands and noticing that they were slowly filling out.

"I don't really want to talk about it," Danny said looking at his mother. "It's something that…I really just don't want to talk about it."

"Danny," Maddie whispered. "If you keep everything bottled up then you won't heal," Maddie said picking up his hands and showing him that they were filling out. "You are healing physically and now you need help to heal mentally." Maddie said rubbing his hands.

"I talked to Tucker, but there are things I just don't want to talk about or even remember them," Danny whispered looking down at his and Maddie's hands. He noticed that they were filling out and seemed to be almost normal. He seen scars running down them that wasn't there before.

"You are healing and you don't need to worry about anything anymore," Maddie said tracing a couple of the scars. "They will heal and so will you, and I will be patience until you are really ready to talk about it, but please don't hold it in forever," Maddie said squeezing Danny's hand trying to get what she was saying though his head.

"Yeah," Danny said as they walked out to kitchen. "What's for breakfast?" Danny asked a little more cheery.

"Pancakes," Jack said excitedly. Maddie realized that Jack had gotten his old happy go lucky spirit back. She was so happy that she didn't realize that Danny wasn't very happy.

"That's great Dad," Danny said slowly getting to the table and sitting down.

"What's wrong son?" Jack asked leaving the pancakes. Maddie ran up and saved them and watched as Jack tried to make Danny feel better.

"Nothing," Danny whispered as he stared at the table. Jack put his hand on Danny's which was resting on the table. He noticed that Danny no longer had that untrusting response, but instead Jack noticed that Danny seemed to have given up.

"Danny, we are fine and we are all together, what happened between last night and this morning? We were all together and fine, now you seem like you have given up," Jack asked looking at Danny. Danny seemed to realize something. A smile appeared on his face.

"This isn't the dream," he whispered as tears streamed down his face. "I didn't have the dream," Danny said smiling and hugging his dad. He had that dream memorized, and this was always how it started, but they only asked if he was okay once then everything went to hell. They never noticed that he had given up. He realized just how right everything seemed and that everything was going to be okay.

"What dream?" Maddie asked curious as to what dream has been plaguing her son for the past few months. Danny looked at her with a sad smile.

"Can I not talk about it?" Danny asked looking at her and smiling. "I don't want to relive the nightmare if I don't have to."

"Okay honey," Maddie said smiling at his new attitude. "You are going to have to tell someone sometime," Maddie said bringing his pancakes over and giving him a small hug. "Just so you know."

"I know, but that is the first night where I didn't wake up screaming," Danny said smiling as he put syrup on his pancakes. "And I would like to eat."

"Alright, honey," Maddie said making herself and Jack some more pancakes. Jack walked back over to Danny and sat down next to him. Danny just stared at him confused.

"Why are looking at me?" Danny asked slightly scooting away from him. "It's starting to creep me out."

"You won't tell us anything, but you did tell Tucker what you were doing while you were gone," Jack said sadly looking at Danny. "Why can't you trust us?"

"I do," Danny said putting down his fork and looking at his father. "You guys always ask at a really bad time, though. Tucker asked when I was just trying to get though the day, I needed to talk about something from then, but right now I just want to pretend that nothing is wrong and that everything is fine. I haven't done that in a while," Danny said looking between his parents.

"You will come to us next time you need to talk about it then," Jack said looking at Danny without an expression.

"I will," Danny said smiling. "Tucker was there when I needed him and he was the closest. That and I'm pretty use to keeping things from you guys anyway," Danny said with a sly smile.

"That is true," Maddie said glaring at him. "Next time just tell us when something that big happens. Who knows what could have happened."

"I didn't know what I was doing in the beginning and I was scared. Then as time went on I found that it was easier with very few knowing. I was able to hide from the Phans and I was able to hide as Fenton if you guys got too close to Phantom. Or really if anyone got too close to Phantom. The Guys in White are a good example." Danny said looking at his mother.

"That makes sense. Seeing it from your point of view helps," Maddie said smiling at Danny. "Just remember that you can trust us, with anything." Danny smiled back at her and then finished eating.

PETER

"That deal is still on the table," Peter said glaring at Larssen. Larssen seemed to think about. Peter got up. "Alright then take him."

"Vincent Adler," Larssen said looking back up at Peter. Peter stopped dead and looked at Larssen with a shocked expression.

NEAL

"Mozzie you wanted me," Neal said coming in.

"Yes, check this out," Mozzie said excitedly. "It's a fractal antenna."

"Moz," Neal said eyes wide. "I know who's behind everything," Neal said looking around the room and then back at Mozzie.

"Who?" Mozzie asked confused looking at Neal.

"Vincent Adler."

SAM JAZZ AND TUCKER

"He told you all that?" Jazz asked looking at Tucker.

"Yeah, he also said that there was more but didn't me about it," Tucker said sadly.

"He is at least starting to open up," Sam said a small smile on her face. "He hasn't changed in attitude. He is still that goofy kid we all know and love, just now has more of a haunted look to him."

"Yeah, he is still my annoying brother," Jazz said smiling. "He may still have a long way to go, but I think he is safe and he will be fine in a matter of time. He is also very ticklish."

"He better or I'm gonna show him what my boots feel like after all this time," Sam said angrily. Tucker looked at her and scooted away. "What's wrong Foley? Afraid?" Sam said smirking.

"Very," Tucker said weary of the deadly boots. "Those things hurt."

"They should, and knowing that Danny is ticklish is very useful," Sam said smirking getting up.

"Where are you going?" Jazz asked looking up at Sam who was heading for the door.

"To find Danny," Sam said smiling. "I need to talk to him about something." Tucker started laughing and Sam ran over and kicked him in the shin.

"OW" Tucker screamed. "What the heck?"

"Warned you and you didn't listen," Sam said smirking again. She walked out the door to find Danny. As she walked she was going though everything in her head and didn't realize that she was about to run into someone until it was too late.

**This is fun.**

**Danny: You still scare me**

**Me:I know, but as I said before I scare everyone. However I am terrified of fake babies *shivers* soo creepy**

**I don't own Danny Phantom, White Collar, or Hanna**


	23. Splitting Family

Chapter 23

"Neal, I need to know everything you know about Adler," Peter said after a small argument with Neal.

"Well, if you want to know about Adler, we have to start with Mozzie," Neal said sitting down.

"Why am I not surprised?" Peter said sitting across from Neal with his unique brand of beer and cheap wine for Neal.

SAM  
>"Danny, I'm sorry," Sam said helping him pick up the papers and things that fell from his FBI bag.<p>

"It is okay, Sam," Danny said looking into her eyes. "It was an accident."

"Mm, I wanted to talk to you," Sam said looking at Danny as they picked up files and folders and some more clothes. "I guess everyone there at the FBI sure likes you for giving you all these."

"Yeah, Peter wanted me to sign up and try to get in when I am older," Danny said smiling.

"I thought you wanted to be an astronaut," Sam said picking up another file.

"I do, but with my grades and the fact that I'm a superhero kinda puts a ding in that," Danny said.

"Your hero complex won't let anything happen to us while you are out in space huh?" Sam teased picking up a sweatshirt.

"Yeah, but if a I get to be an FBI agent my hero complex would be satisfied that I am still helping people while not just being a superhero," Danny said smiling back at her.

"You know, that might be a great idea," Sam said smiling. "You have a job in waiting already."

"One that would pay well as well," Danny said as he and Sam reached for the same folder. They both blushed when they touched.

"Yeah," Sam said. She just sat there as Danny put all the files, folders, and clothes back in the bag.

"You wanted to tell me something," Danny said helping Sam to stand. She stood there staring at him until she slowly walked up and hugged him.

"I missed you so much, Danny," Sam cried in his shoulder once more. "My hero was gone and I was lost."

"I'm sorry," Danny said hugging her back. "But I am coming home and your hero will always make sure that you are found again." Danny leaned back and gently brushed some hair out of her face. She smiled with small tears flowing down her cheek. Danny wiped them away. "You don't have to find your way back on your own. I'm here to help." Danny said and kissed her cheek.

"I love you, Danny," Sam whispered as she fell against him and hugged him once more. He just stood there in shock at what she said. After a little bit he raised her head and looked deep into her eyes.

"I love you too, Sam," Danny whispered and kissed her deep on the lips. They sat there for a while just taking in everything about each other. "Now, we have to go and catch a bad guy," Danny whispered in her ear as they hugged again. He then vanished leaving Sam with the brightest and truest smile she has had since he left. _Of course, anything to get you back home, Danny. I love you._

PETER AND NEAL

"Well, now what," Neal asked looking at Peter as he finished his last beer.

"I don't know," Peter said looking around. "Before we finish this I want to finish Danny's case and get him home."

"Yeah, he deserves that since he ended up getting dragged down with us," Neal said sadly. He didn't want Danny to leave he liked him, but he knew that Danny belonged with his family in Amity Park.

"I'm actually going to miss him," Peter said looking at Neal. "He's a good kid that got caught in something that is beyond anything we know."

"He doesn't deserve that," Neal said looking at the cheap wine and wondering why he had drank any of it if it didn't taste very good.

"Yeah, now we need to find some things out on Masters," Peter said looking outside and watching as Danny was flying though the sky free and flowing, doing patterns that would make a aviators jealous. "That kid deserves to do that without any worries," Peter said pointing out in the sky showing Phantom flying higher and higher into the sky and then diving back down as fast as possible and pulling up before anyone down below could realize that he was even there.

"That was cool," Neal said looking out over his balcony. "I have never really seen anything flying though the sky that free. He looks like he never had a problem in his life."

"It's relaxing just watching him fly though the sky," Peter said watching as Danny came closer to them. "I guess he wanted to work on trying to get Masters again since I got my job back and he helped us get Larssen."

"Yeah," Neal said as Danny landed and changed back into Fenton.

"Hey guys," Danny said smiling. Peter looked at him odd while Neal smiled back knowing that he had a good day and was truly happy for the first time in most likely a long time.

"What got into you?" Peter asked looking at Danny. "You seem extremely happy."

"I had a great night sleep and nothing today has gotten any worse than they already were," Danny said still smiling.

"You didn't have that nightmare," Neal said looking at him and smiling knowing he wasn't tormented this morning by whatever it was.

"No, it didn't come," Danny said still smiling. "I don't know if I should be worried or what, but right now I feel great."

"That's great," Neal said smiling that Danny was feeling so much better than he was previously. Neal looked down at his hands and realized that they were starting to fill out. Neal only smiled bigger knowing that Danny was doing great.

"We found that Masters had gone back to Amity only to get a step ahead of us in order to ruin your parents' rep," Neal said as he sat down at the table. Peter and Danny followed. Peter passed him some juice.

"That doesn't surprise me," Danny said opening the bottle. "He seems to enjoy being ahead."

"Alex has gotten almost half of the criminal underworld to go after him," Neal said grinning evilly. "I have no idea what she is planning, but she has some kind of strange plan that will ruin anything Masters says."

"With that then we can fix your parents' reputation," Peter said looking at Danny who was looking at them confused.

"Okay, I didn't know that Alex was going to do anything," Danny said looking at Neal.

"When Masters found her and put her on the plane she was mad," Peter said looking at Neal.

"Mozzie said that she was going to do something to ruin that guy that no one can fix. She is very well connected and knows how to use her connections," Neal said looking at Peter.

"That's good I think, but remember that Vlad can overshadow people and also knows how to use his connections," Peter said. Danny looked between the two confused.

"Uh, I don't know what you guys are talking about, but Vlad isn't as well connected as you think," Danny said getting confused faces from Neal and Peter.

"What do you mean?" Neal asked sitting back down at the table next to Danny. Danny smiled.

"I was watching anything that shows that Vlad is connected. All he can do is play politics, but even that isn't good enough for you guys," Danny said smiling at them. "Vlad doesn't really have anyone in the government. That's why he went to the media before he even considered the police. He knew we had that, and now we also have the criminal underworld which makes things even more complicated for him."

"That's true," Peter said getting out his phone. "Filing a false report and giving lies to the media will be added to his warrant. He will be going away for a long time. All we need to a good cage to keep him in so he can't just phase out," Peter said smiling that they had the perfect thing for that all ready.

"Awesome," Danny said smiling. Neal looked around and was thinking about everything that kid had gone though thanks to that billionaire. _This kid has been cloned, kidnapped, tortured on many occasions, and then he was forced to runaway in order to save his family and friends. He was forced to do things that most kids would never even be asked. I hope Masters suffers for everything._

"Good, now we need the poof of him being half-ghost and make sure that he will have anything we can get from everything we have on him so far," Peter said smiling as they knew they had enough to send him away for a while, but because they didn't know what would become of him in a few years, then he needed to make sure that Masters was going to be there forever. "However we need everything we can get."

"Yeah, who knows what we are going to get into. We need to make sure that he will be there the entire time and can't get out," Neal said smiling as Danny smiled at him knowing that as soon as Vlad was gone everything was going to get much better.

"Yeah, you have things from his lab," Danny said looking at Peter.

"He had everything about you in his computer, which is very disturbing to say in its self," Peter said looking at Danny. "We can charge him with harassing a minor and have many different things added to that one as well."

"You say it like that its very weird. I always knew he was a fruitloop," Danny said smiling.

"That was one thing Alex mentioned. She was going to leak that to the media and let them have a field day in that if she needed more time," Mozzie said entering the room. "Danny, you look so much better than before."

"That is what everyone is saying," Danny said looking at the box in Mozzie's hands. "What do you have?"

"I brought some food from a friend," Mozzie said handing the basket to Danny.

"From who?" Danny asked opening it up to some cupcakes and muffins.

"They are from El," Mozzie said picking up some papers from the desk. "She said she wanted to give you something sweet since you guys can't really leave the hotel because of the nationwide search for your parents."

"When did you go and see her?" Peter asked eyeing Mozzie.

"We met in the park. She wanted to know how Danny was doing and didn't want to wait until you got home." Mozzie said sorting out the papers.

"Okay, I can understand that," Peter said looking back at the teen that was looking at the cupcakes. Danny looked and smiled evilly and disappeared with the basket. Peter just looked at the spot wondering what he was planning. Danny reappeared behind Mozzie without the basket. Mozzie turned around and jumped about three feet in the air at the sudden sight of Danny.

"Really," Mozzie said trying to calm his racing heart. "Why did you have to do that?"

"Because I have freaked out everyone except you and Peter, well now it's just Peter," Danny said grinning evilly. "And Jones," Danny added as an afterthought. Peter looked horrified. "But I have to plan that one a little better considering he is a trained FBI agent." Danny said picking up the basket he had hid on the balcony.

"Wonderful," Peter said sarcastically. "I can't wait." Danny grinned taking off and leaving them all thinking about how he has changed since they had first met him.

"He has warmed up to us," Neal said breaking the silence.

"Yeah, he has and he seems to have opened up not just to us but everyone who cares about him," Neal said smiling as Danny started doing flips in the air back in the direction he had come. "And I believe that your little gift to him about becoming an FBI agent helped in that."

"You really think so," Peter said looking curiously at the con man.

"He didn't really know what he was going to be because of him being half ghost and trying to keep his home safe. He wanted to be something, but that was taken away due to his own duties he has put on himself," Neal said looking at Peter. "You gave him something that he looks forward to even if he doesn't admit it right away."

"That's good," Peter said looking as Danny became a black dot in the sky before disappearing behind the Empire State Building. "That's really good."

"I'm glad he is at least being a teenager again even if he is messing with us," Mozzie said watching as Danny appeared again behind the building and then dived down in to the streets below appearing as he weaved in and out of the building to get back to the hotel at the other end of town. "Unfortunately, in order to keep his family safe they are going to have to move again to another hotel somewhere closer to June's. Unless you know of anyone that could take them in until I can get a better place for them to stay longer if needed."

"Alright," Peter said as he started thinking. "We may have to split them up so we can hide them better. I want Danny to stay with me and El. Sam and Tucker can stay here with Neal. Can you find a place to hide his sister and parents?" Peter asked Mozzie.

"I can, but I think splitting them up is a bad idea. Danny doesn't need to be taken away from them again," Mozzie said worriedly looking out at the area where Danny had dived down into the building.

"But it might be safer for all of them if they are not in the same place. They can still contact each other though us and Danny can always come here to see his friends. I want them to be easier to get to since his parents didn't know about his half ghost until now," Peter said looking back at Mozzie.

"That makes sense," Mozzie said. "We can always arrange times for them all to meet each other at different times to throw off anyone that is tracking him."

"That's the plan," Peter said leaving as Neal and Mozzie looked at each other and smiled.

"I'm glad we are helping keep his family safe so he doesn't have to worry about it all the time," Neal said looking out at the sky.

"He is going to worry anyway," Mozzie said looking out over New York.

**Here we go. Yehay ^.^**

**Danny: I have mentioned that you are crazy right?**

**Me: No**

**Danny: You are crazy**

**Me: Thanks for pointing out the obivious**

**I don't own Danny Phantom or White**


	24. Broken Memory

Chapter 24

"WHAT!" Maddie yelled looking at Peter as he tried to explain their plan.

"Maddie, please calm down. If you guys stay here then it's easier to find you. If you guys stay together it is also easier to find you, moving you guys to another part of New York will help keep you guys safe," Peter said trying to calm her down. Jack sat behind with a sad look on his face.

"Mads, he's right. If we stay together then we can be found easier. Remember how the ghost would run in different directions. They would hide in different places which made it harder because the tracker couldn't pin them since they were all over the place," Jack said smiling as Maddie looked like she wanted to cry.

"I finally got my baby back and I can't spend a lot of time with him if we are split," Maddie said trying to get Peter to understand.

"I know, but he will know about this plan from Neal," Peter said looking at her. "You can visit him any time we can make the arrangements. But we need you guys to stay hidden so Masters can't find you. If he finds you, then he has leverage on Danny. Danny will do anything to keep you safe. That also means giving up," Peter said looking at her concern in his voice. "If Masters gets to Danny, he may torture him again."

"He tortured Danny?" Jack asked anger, shock, and confusion in his voice, while broken and betrayal showed on his face. "I thought we were friends, I never thought he would hurt Danny. When I get my hands on him…"

"Jack dear, please. We will get him and he will be brought down. For everything he has done to this family," Maddie said as anger leaked into her voice near the end. "He will pay. And remember, dear, we are in charge of containing him," Maddie said an evil grin grew on her face. "We can do anything we like as the government will have no idea what to do about him."

"I want him to suffer," Jack said glaring at the table. "I want him to be pain for the rest of his miserable life."

"That can happen as long as we can keep everyone safe. Mozzie will be here tonight to take you to your new hotel room. I will be with Danny and then Neal is taking Sam and Tucker," Peter said smiling knowing that Masters will have some punishment before they send him to jail. _I am going to let them do whatever they want once we get him. They are in charge of transporting him to the courthouse and whatever happened between there and the prison will have nothing got do with us._

"That we can do," Maddie said unsurely. "How often can we see Danny?"

"I can get away with once every couple of days if there are no complications," Peter said. "I do have other cases that I need to work as well. Danny will be staying with El and she will make sure that he is sticking to his diet. Also he can help her set up for her events. She can always use a helping hand."

"Okay, as long as he is safe," Maddie said as Peter got a call from the office.

"He will be," Peter said walking out the door. "Mozzie will be here before sunset to pick you up and move. Have everything you are going to take."

"We will," Jack said and hugged his wife as she started crying. "It will be okay. Before you know it we will all be home, safe and sound with Danny."

"I hope so," Maddie sobbed as they got ready to pack everything. She found his old shirt that he had been wearing since he left. She had seen the holes and the stains. "Danny, what were you doing out there?" She said as she seen the blood stain that seemed like it would have caused a normal human to die.

DANNY

"Tucker, what are you doing?" Sam asked while Tucker was trying to lift a box up on another.

"Trying to get back at Danny for the water," Tucker said as the box fell back down and landed on his foot. "OW."

"Nice, Tuck," Danny said appearing behind them. Tucker jumped up and took a fighting stance. "Wow, you guys practiced while I was gone?"

"Yeah, who else was going to protect Amity while you tried to get away from Vlad," Sam said sarcastically as Danny laughed while Tucker began rubbing his toe.

"Yeah, I know you guys could handle it considering Vlad was going after me and using his entire ghost," Danny paused. "I don't know what to call it."

"Allies, hired help, army," Tucker suggested getting off the floor.

"Okay," Danny said looking at them. "That will work."

"Right, now what," Sam said looking at the boys. They looked back at each other and grinned. Sam paled and ran as they chased her. They were laughing and running in circles trying to get Sam. Sam looked at Danny and slightly nodded. Danny grinned evilly and turned on Tucker tackling him and pinning him to the ground. "Now I get my revenge Tucker."

"What? No," Tucker said laughing as Sam lightly tickled his sides. "Stop it."

"Oh, don't worry, Tucker," Sam said grinning at him as they came to a silent conclusion. Danny sat there wondering what they were getting ready to do. Danny eyes went wide when Sam helped Tucker up and they went after him, he yelped and they tackled him to the down. They were so busy laughing that they didn't notice when Neal entered. Neal looked at them and only shook his head at the teens. Sam had Danny pinned and Tucker was lightly tickling his sides.

"Guys stop," Danny said laughing and arching his back.

"Why would we do that, Danny?" Sam said smiling as Danny started having trouble breathing. Then everything stopped when Danny stopped struggling and laid still. Sam looked at him and began panicking and Tucker stopped and started looking for a pulse in Danny's wrist.

"Ha Ha," Danny said jumping up and pinning Sam to the ground grinning.

"I hate you," She said lamely and then smiled as she took her fingers and gently ran them down Danny's back. His eyes went wide and he arched his back to get away from the ticklish touch.

"Ah," Danny said rolling to the side. "What is it with you guys tickling my back?"

"Jazz said that you were really ticklish and you were the one who pinned me to the ground," Sam said looking into Danny's eyes. "So of course I must exploit it," Sam said grinning.

"Of course," Danny said trying to get rid of his goose bumps. "Man, now it feels cold."

"Good," Sam said getting up and seeing Neal gently smiling. "What?"

"Nothing, but I do have some news. It might be bad, but it depends on what you think," Neal said trying to keep them from freaking out.

"What kind of news?" Tucker asked afraid that they were going to be in serious trouble. Danny looked at Neal curiously confused.

"Maddie and Jack are being moved to another location for protection," Neal said watching as Danny slowly got up wondering what was going happen. "Sam and Tucker are going to be staying with me, and Danny will be staying with Peter."

"You are splitting us up?" Sam asked sadly and then looking at Danny who looked down afraid of having to leave them again if anything happened. He knew that was a reason why they wanted Danny away from the others.

"Okay, when does all this need to happen?" Danny asked looking at Neal while Sam and Tucker looked at him opened mouthed.

"Danny, we can't split up again. We just got back together," Sam said grabbing his hand and squeezing. He flinched at the small pain. She noted that his hands were filling out and she squeezed harder knowing that Danny was hiding the pain and trying to stay strong. Sam stopped noticing that he was trying to keep them safe just like everything else he was doing. She loosened her grip but kept his hand. He smiled.

"I guess it will have to work. Keeping everyone safe comes first," Danny said letting Sam know he wasn't going to vanish again. Sam had a shy smile but was afraid to let Danny go even if he promised he wasn't going to leave. She didn't want to take any chances of him disappearing after she had taken care of him.

"Okay, can we at least see each other?" Tucker asked worriedly looking at Danny who was trying to get his hand from Sam as Sam was afraid to let it go. Tucker smiled. _Lovebirds._

"You three will be easier than Danny's family because Peter comes to my place a lot," Neal said. "But Danny, you won't be able to see your family for a while. We need to plan ahead for that."

"O…Okay," Danny said looking down. "Can I at least go and see them now?" Danny asked looking at his hand in Sam's.

"You have until tonight," Neal said looking at Danny. Danny smiled and changed into Phantom.

"They are still at the hotel right?" Danny asked floating off the ground after Sam finally let go realizing that he wanted to be with his family.

"They should be there with Peter," Neal said. Danny flew though the ceiling. "That is so cool." Sam and Tucker shook their head.

"The first time he did that it scared him so bad that he passed out," Tucker said laughing.

"Tucker," Sam said glaring at him.

"What, it was funny," Tucker said laughing.

"Whatever, do we have to get our stuff?" Sam asked looking at Neal.

"No, it's in Mozzie's limo which he has, and I have no idea where he went," Neal said thoughtfully. "I hope he knows we never got anything out of it when we got back last night." Sam started laughing while Tucker looked confused.

"What is so funny?" Tucker asked looking at Sam. Neal was smiling realizing what she was laughing about. "WHAT IS SO FUNNY?" Sam glared at him playfully. Tucker's eyes widen and then started laughing. "That's so funny." Both teens collapsed laughing. Neal only shook his head and started laughing as the teens tried to calm themselves.

MADDIE AND DANNY

"Mom?" Danny asked walking though his parents' bedroom. Jack was trying to get his stuff together in the kitchen. "Are you okay?" Danny asked noticing that she was crying. She looked up at him and sadly smiled. She picked up the blood covered shirt and hugged him. She took the shirt and put it in front of him to see where it was bleeding from.

"What happened?" Maddie asked as she noticed that the blood would have come from a gash on his back. Danny looked at his shirt and realized that she was talking about when he had almost gotten caught by Vlad in Miami.

"I don't want to talk about it," Danny said looking down and absently rubbing his lower right side where the gash had began.

"Danny, you need to talk about it to heal," Maddie said trying to get him to tell her something. "Please," she begged grabbing Danny's hands and holding them. "I need to know too. I don't know what to do to help you." Danny looked down at the shirt and then back at his mother. His eyes showing the torment and betrayal he felt at the time in Miami. "Please." Maddie cried, she was about to continue when Danny started speaking.

"I was down in Florida. I haven't even been there so I thought it would be cool," Danny began looking at Maddie who had sat down next to him on the bed. "I was flying up in the sky looking for a place to land." Danny stopped tears running down his face. Maddie reached up and wiped them away.

"It's okay, please. Once it is out you will feel better, I promise," Maddie said giving him a small hug. He tensed and Maddie hugged him harder as if he was going too vanished in thin air.

"I landed on a house that had several kids playing in the back," Danny said looking down at his side again. "The older one seen me and asked what I was doing. I told them that I was hiding from very bad people. Vlad was literally on my trail. He had gotten too close in Virigina. It scared me so bad that I had been flying for twelve hours before I had even landed on that roof." Danny stopped. "They were giving me weird looks. I just ignored them trying to walk away when the youngest came up and asked if I was the Phantom from Amity Park." Danny stopped again and looked into Maddie's eyes. They showed the hurt that was hiding before.

"Danny, please. Go ahead and continue. It's not going to hurt to tell anyone," Maddie said holding his hands and giving a reassuring squeeze.

"I said that I was because there was no way to talk my way out of it," Danny said looking down at the ground. "The youngest looked at me like I was everything. He was so excited and happy to see his hero. I didn't realize that I wasn't only the hero just in Amity but there as well. The oldest looked at me differently. He looked at me as if I wasn't worth the same room as him. He started yelling me saying that I was a trader and that I don't care about anything. The youngest started crying at the sudden tension in the air. I was trying to get him to be quiet, but he was only tearing down every wall I build to keep from going completely crazy. I glared at him and with that he stopped. I don't know what happened afterward, but police and adults had come from the scream. I was too afraid to know what had happened at the time. I disappeared. The kid had apparently told the police that Danny Phantom was there and he did something. Vlad found out and came for me. I didn't know it at the time and he attacked me. He had brought some kind weapon." Danny stopped again afraid to go on.

"Danny, you are almost done," Maddie said smiling knowing that even though whatever had happened there were still people out there that believed he was the hero and would always come and save them if need be.

"He had taken the weapon and slit my side. It wouldn't stop bleeding and I was trying to get away from another blow. It was starting to hurt and I felt light headed," Danny said looking out past everything so focused on the memory. "I had dived down and then noticed the older kid from before. He was looking at me and realized that I wasn't lying when I said I was running from someone. He seemed disappointed. I didn't realize until after I was finished that the look in his eyes showed that he was sad. His hero was no longer fighting. I was trying, but I knew I needed some kind of step in order to even win this fight. As we were fighting I no longer felt the pain in my side, but I did feel the sudden temperature drop. The kid that was watching the fight looked up and realized that I was the one causing it. He smiled as Vlad looked for me. I had vanished into a cloud it was a weird feeling, but then I was attacking without really doing anything. Vlad fell to the ground. I landed between him and the kid. The kid looked at me in a new light; he smiled knowing that I was still fighting for others even if he believed that I had quit fighting for myself. Vlad got up and glared at me. My eyes were glowing blue as the temperature dropped even further, the kid behind me started shivering from the chill in the air. I had shot an ice beam at Vlad. When he got out he threw the sword thing at me and it cut up my front and twisted around my back cutting a three foot gash from my side up to my other shoulder. I collapsed and the kid ran up. He checked to make sure that I was still breathing. He seemed worried. He had some water that he had hoped that would help me. He was afraid to go to someone considering that they were after me. He got me to at least get up. He was my height and he helped me to his room in the house that wasn't very far from there. The youngest kid from before had followed when he opened the door. They patched my side up and then as they finishing they noticed the blue surrounding the wound. I had changed back into Fenton as the blue started healing the bigger wound before going on the one that had bleed over my shirt. They looked at me wide eyed. I sat up and realized where I was at. They looked at confused. I smiled and told that not everything you hear is the truth and don't always believe what you see. Always ask question before accusing things. I told them that he had threatened everything I fought for unless I left. Then I said that I never quit fighting. I just took the fight everywhere else until I could find a way to win. They smiled knowing that everything they were told was a lie. They watched as I left," Danny said looking down. "The youngest was may be five. And the older was fifteen. They helped someone who was once their hero and now they see me being not just their hero, but someone worth looking up to. It made me feel better, but I had to leave to keep them from getting hurt by Vlad," Danny said tears running his face. "It didn't matter; Vlad had burned down the house and everything that their family owned. No one was home so no one was hurt, but I still felt bad," Danny said tears coming faster. "If only I would have left before Vlad realized I was there then it wouldn't have happened."

"Danny, it's not your fault," Maddie said grabbing his chin and making him look into her eyes. "None of this is your fault. After Vlad is gone, maybe you can go and give them something special."

"The youngest was killed in a car accident from a drunk driver three days later," Danny said looking down.

"Danny," Maddie said tears running down her face. "That isn't your fault either; please don't beat yourself up for that." Maddie cried holding him in a close hug. "Please, none of this is your fault."

**Some more of what happened while Danny was away.**

**I was kinda sad at the time I was writing this.**

**Danny: You are so strange.**

**Me:I know, but then again everyone already knows this**

**Danny: Including that one kid in your class**

**Me: Yes including him didn't I say everyone?**

**I don't own Danny Phantom or White Collar**


	25. Hurting Answers

Chapter 25

"Hey Danny, are you okay?" El asked as Danny walked into her home with his bag around his shoulders.

"No," Danny said sitting on the couch. El looked at him sadly.

"Do you want to talk about it?" El asked sitting next to him.

"No, that's what started it," Danny said looking down. "I was talking with my mom and she opened an old wound. Just give me some time and it should be fine." Danny said looking down at his hands as the bones would move shift when they were told to move. Danny sighed.

"That's really something everyone needs sometimes. Just some time to heal," El said looking at his hands and seeing that they were filling out and he didn't look as bad as he had. "What would you like for dinner, Danny?" El asked hoping to take his mind off of whatever he was thinking.

"I don't know," Danny said looking up at her.

"Well, why don't you help me make something then? Peter will be home soon after he is done," El said smiling as she got up and Danny followed.

MADDIE AND JACK

"May be I shouldn't have asked him to tell me," Maddie said crying as her and Jack got ready to go to bed in the new hotel room they were in.

"Well, from what you told me, he should feel better not worse," Jack said hugging his wife comforting her.

"Yes, but he seemed so defeated. So lost and confused like he didn't know why he was still fighting when giving up seemed so much easier," Maddie said looking over out the window. "I hope he will be okay. I have seen that look in suicidal teens. Like the ones that are shown on the news."

"Mads, Danny is far from destructive. He is strong and knows how to get though the tough and hard times. This time is no different." Jack said smiling. "Danny is too protective to do anything stupid."

"That's true. He is very protective, that may be why he felt that those kids were his responsibly even though he didn't know them very well, even after everything they had done, saving them and then them coming and helping him, he felt like he should have been there to save them. He doesn't realize that if he had stayed, everything could have been so much worse." Maddie said smiling. "I can't wait until we can home and bring him home and show everyone the monster that had taken Danny from us."

"Yes, and then help him ghost hunt," Jack said excitingly. Maddie shook her head at her goofy husband.

SAM AND TUCKER

"I can't believe they had to separate us from Danny," Sam said looking down at her bag that had a FBI shirt and sweatpants from Danny. He had given to her to sleep in since she didn't have any sleep wear. She picked up the shirt and pants and left to get dressed. Tucker watched as she left.

"Yeah," Tucker mumbled as he took out the shirt and sweatpants Danny had given him to sleep in. He found it funny how much he got from them for helping them. He had so much clothes that he didn't know what to do with it all. That is until they had come and needed something to sleep in. Sam had come out of the bathroom went Neal came in.

"Are you guys okay? You seem a little depressed," Neal said looking at Sam as Tucker left to change.

"I wish that we didn't have to be separated. I want to spend some more time with Danny," Sam said as she sat on the air mattress that was set up for her. Neal came around on sit on the one set up for Tucker.

"You will see him tomorrow that is if Elizabeth doesn't take him to work with her. I might end up stuck babysitting all of you," Neal said smiling as Sam started smiling as well. "See. He will be fine, just get some sleep. Besides my friend Alex has about half of the criminal underworld going after Masters tonight. By morning he will either be broke or have the majority of his houses robbed," Neal said then thought for a bit. "I most likely say both knowing how mad Alex can get. She really liked Danny."

"Good," Sam said smiling and then lying on her bed as Tucker came out of the bathroom.

"What did I miss?" Tucker asked seeing that Sam was calmed down and getting ready to fall asleep, she picked up a paper and threw it at Tucker. It hit him on the head. He glared at Sam as he went to sit on his bed as Neal was getting ready to go to bed himself. "See you guys in the morning," Neal whispered as everyone fell asleep.

PETER

"Jones, do we have that file on Masters here?" Peter asked looking around for the file.

"It should be on top," Jones said getting up to find the file.

"It's right here, boss," Diana said sadly. "There is nothing in it though."

"Agent Roe took everything from the case," Hughes said coming in. "He thought that you were going to ruin someone who doesn't deserve it considering he was trying to protect that Fenton boy."

"The only one hurting Danny was Masters," Peter said angrily. "Where is it?"

"He took it," Hughes said surprised by the change in Peter. "Where is the kid?"

"Staying hidden until Masters is taken down," Peter said glaring as Agent Roe was packing everything up. "Agent Roe," Peter called down getting the attention of the agent.

"Yeah Agent Burke," Agent Roe asked looking at the angry agent.

"Where are the files on Masters?" Peter asked going down the stairs.

"They should be in the file I never touched them," Agent Roe said confused. Peter looked at him and then realized that Danny wasn't kidding when he said that Masters could take over someone.

"Agent Roe, can you stay here any longer?" Peter asked looking at the agent.

"I thought you guys didn't want me here," Agent Roe said glaring.

"That was before Masters got that file," Peter said looking around for the copy he hid. "Masters may have just dragged you into it considering you were the one that took the file."

"I didn't take the file," Roe said angrily.

"Wasn't your choice. That kid that had been around is someone who had been running from Masters. Masters is a ghost," Peter said writing that in his copy. "I need to make more copies so that way we can make sure that he can't completely get everything."

"What are you talking about? Ghosts don't exist," Roe said looking at Peter.

"Actually they do," Diana said getting the file ready to make more copies. "We are working with one."

"You guys are crazy," Roe said leaving them.

"You think that was a good idea. Boss," Diana asked looking at Peter.

"Yes, we now know that Masters has access in the Bureau. But he needs to over shadow them. We may need Danny to be on alert in case anything happens," Peter said helping make the copies.

"Well I better get home," Peter said taking one of the files home to hide there. "See you guys tomorrow."

"Okay Peter," Diana said getting ready to leave.

"See ya," Jones said leaving. Peter was the last one left. He left thinking about how tomorrow was going to change everything, and how they plan to take Masters down.

BURKE HOME

"Hey El," Peter whispered as he entered quietly shutting the door.

"Hey Hon," El whispered back smiling that all Danny did was turn a little. "He finally fell asleep. I was trying to get him to think about something else to keep his mind off of whatever his mother and he were talking about and then when I went to the bathroom he started crying to himself. I felt bad and asked what was wrong. He jumped so far up that he about went through the ceiling. It was funny," El said smiling. "He was remembering a time from went he was on the run, apparently he had helped a couple of kids and then they helped him and then their family was targeted by Masters. He had burned down their house and then one of the kids was killed in an accident."

"Wow, I didn't know he did that. It makes me wonder what really happened out there to him," Peter said sadly looking at Danny. He got and pulled the blanket up to Danny's neck. "He needs to talk, but I think he had buried it so deep that talking about it will only make it worse than not. It's sad that he felt he needed to bury it so no one would have to worry. It will eventually get to him and he'll need people around him to make sure that he doesn't do anything really stupid."

"Is that why you wanted him here?" El asked looking at her husband with worry.

"One of the many," Peter said looking at his wife. "He is on the line and he needs help. If we can help him then I will feel better knowing that he will fine."

"That's great," El said. "I love you, Hon."

"Love you too," Peter said kissing his wife and getting ready to go to bed. _I really hope we can help him and that he hasn't buried everything so deep that we can't help him until he breaks._

890MASTERS

"What the…?" Vlad looked around his house and noticed that it wasn't just destroyed, but the most valuable things were stolen. "How in the world did they even get past my security system?"

"Easy," Adler said coming around the corner. "You told me where Ms. Hunter was, but in the process you got her to make every criminal she could find go after you." Adler said walking around some broken glass. "I would chance to say that every one of your homes was broken into. The very best criminals came after you. I would check everything, because some of them are hackers."

"So in other words the majority of criminals are after me," Masters said annoyed.

"Without my help," Adler said smirking. Vlad looked at him and an evil grin came across his face.

"I may have an idea now," Masters said looking at Adler. "One that would solve both our problems, and I even have one set in motion as of now."

MORNING-BURKE HOME

A scream woke the entire house hold. Peter jumped out of bed and ran downstairs to see Danny sitting up with his eyes wide. He was breathing hard and holding his right side.

"Danny, calm down," Peter said running up to the hybrid. "It's okay, nothing is going to happen."

"Why can't it stay gone," Danny said shaking his head to get rid of the memories. "Why is it getting worse?" Peter began rubbing Danny's back to get him to calm down.

"It's okay, you are safe," Peter said as El came down stairs to see what was going on.

"Is he okay?" El asked walking up to them and making sure that Danny was okay.

"Besides scared half out of his mind, I think he is okay," Peter said as Danny moved his hand from his side and blood starting to ooze out of it. Peter looked wide eyed as El got some gauze from the bag that was on the table from their trip to the mall. "What happened, Danny?" Peter asked as he tried to help stop the bleeding. He then noticed the knife on the floor with the blood on it. "What did you do?"

"I didn't do anything," Danny said looking at the knife on the floor. "At least I don't think I did." Peter lifted up Danny's shirt and seen that the wound was caused by a knife. Peter looked at Danny angrily.

"Don't lie to me, Danny," Peter said glaring at the hybrid. Danny looked down the bleeding had slowed down a bit and El looked up at Danny with sad eyes.

"I don't know," Danny said quietly not knowing what to do. "I…I…I."

"Please, Danny, don't lie to us. We haven't lied to you, you shouldn't lie," El said looking deep into Danny's eyes. She seen that he was honestly and completely confused and had no idea what was really going on. "Danny, was there anything last night that was different from the others?"

"El, he cut himself," Peter said looking curiously at his wife. "Where are you getting at?"

"Danny doesn't know," El said putting more pressure on the wound on Danny's right side. "He didn't do this to himself. It was either done by someone else or something happened that made Danny do something he wouldn't normally do." Peter looked at Danny and realized that Danny was strong and wouldn't do anything like that. He was also completely confused at what happened. He forgot for a minute that Danny was a hero and he would fight even if there was nothing left to fight for. He wasn't just going to give up. He was fighting even though all of this.

"Danny, I need you lay down. Slowly," Peter said calmly picking up the knife with a cloth. "I'm not mad. I didn't mean to snap." Danny looked at him sadly and lied back down. He looked up at the ceiling with a blank expression before he looked back at them with sad eyes.

"I may have," Danny said looking down at his wound.

**I don't own Danny Phantom or White Collar**

**Danny: You are supposing to be listening to the teacher**

**Me: I already did. Now I just don't care.**

**Danny: The kid beside you is doing to same**

**Me: He's reading**

**Danny: Your point**

**Me: HI**


	26. Broken Moment

Chapter 26

"What do you mean?" Peter asked looking at Danny.

"I remember bits and pieces, but I thought that it was just part of the dream," Danny said holding his hand near the wound trying to get his power to work. He sighed when he realized it wasn't working. "I don't really know what exactly happened, but I do know that I didn't really do this to myself. It was something else, but I don't know what it was."

"It's okay," El said picking up one of his hands and holding it. "We will figure out what happened, don't worry."

"Danny, no matter what it was, we will make sure that it doesn't happen again," Peter said smiling that Danny was trying to be honest even if he was scared of the outcome. "It's okay; let's just worry about getting it better." Peter said calmly hoping to get Danny's heart to slow down to stop the bleeding.

"Okay," Danny whispered closing his eyes and focusing on getting his breathing under control.

"Honey, what do you think happened?" El asked as she switched out the gauze when it was full of blood once the bleeding had died down to only a couple of drops coming out. "Why does this have to happen to such a good kid?"

"I don't know, but I have a feeling that Danny can't stay here if he wasn't the one to do this," Peter said getting wrap to go around the wound to keep it from bleeding again. "He may need stitches. I might know a place where we can get that done no questions asked," Peter said looking at Danny who had opened his eyes. They were calm and trusting, but Peter could see the nervousness in them and the uncertainty. _He is afraid and scared of what we would think of him because of this, even if he doesn't want to show it. _"It's okay Danny. I need you to relax and sit up so I can get this to go around your torso." Danny lightly nodded and slowly sat up. He winced at the pain.

"There, that's good enough," El said glaring at Peter for making him move and putting him in pain. Peter looked at her worriedly and El saw that he needed to know what Danny was going to do when in pain from the wound. She then realized that if Danny did do this then something was seriously up and someone is playing with him, and then that opened up the fact that someone knows that he is here. Peter making him move to see what his response is helps to determine what he was thinking if he was the one to do it. "If it was someone else, he is going to have to leave," El said looking sadly at Danny who was staring at the opposite wall.

"He might, but if he does have to we are going to make sure that we can have contact in case anything happens," Peter said looking at Danny. Danny looked at him sadly for a little bit before nodding realizing that he may have to go back on the street to lead Masters away from everyone. "That will be a last resort."

"Okay," Danny said smiling that he was going to do anything before letting him go back out there.

"Alright, now we need to go," Peter said helping Danny up the rest of the way.

"Where are we going?" Danny asked leaning on Peter to avoid putting pressure on his side.

"We are going to see a friend," Peter said smiling. "He is going to stitch you up."

"O…Okay," Danny whispered looking down as the gauze began to show more blood.

"We are going to have to hurry," Peter said seeing that Danny was starting to get out of it.

NEAL

"Yeah, Peter," Neal said sadly into the phone. "He should still be there."

"What happened?" Sam asked eating a banana. Tucker looked up from his eggs. They glared at each other.

"Something happened and Peter doesn't know what exactly until Danny wakes up," Neal said trying to be as vague as possible to keep them from freaking, but they were interesting and they weren't going to give that easily.

"Something happened to Danny," Sam said glaring at Neal. "Tell me what happened." Tucker looked between the two afraid of getting in the way of the angry Goth.

"Peter told me very little, but Danny is hurt and he doesn't know what happened," Neal said wide eyed and backing away from Sam. "Peter is taking him to get stitched up and he should be fine, bad news is that no one can see Danny if Masters knows where he is," Neal said backing around the table. Sam looked at him then at the ground realizing that Vlad knew that Danny was near his family and friends and can lead him straight to them. He could use Danny to destroy everything Danny has been fighting for.

"We have to move too," Sam said looking back up at Neal. "If Masters knows that Danny is with Peter then he is going to look for us here."

"Pack up," Neal said getting Mozzie on the phone. "We are going to move you guys on the other side of where we are keeping Danny's parents."

"Okay," Sam said getting all her stuff. She came back across the clothes given to her by Danny. She smiled knowing that everything was going to be for the best.

MOZZIE

"Alright," Mozzie said getting ready to leave the hotel room where Danny's parents were staying. "I have to go and get another room for Sam and Tucker." Maddie looked up confused.

"What are you talking about? I thought they were going to stay with Neal," Maddie said looking at Mozzie in confusion.

"Masters found Danny," Mozzie said looking though his phone looking for a place where he could trust the people around where he planned on putting Sam and Tucker. "Peter has to get Danny somewhere else as well."

"Is Danny okay?" Jack asked looking worried.

"Neal didn't say, but by the way Sam was yelling in the background, something happened," Mozzie said looking at them. "I will tell you as soon as I know."

"Okay," Maddie said holding her husband's hands. "I just hope that nothing bad happened."

"Me too," Mozzie said smiling. "Danny is strong; he will pull though even if everything is against him."

"I noticed that in Phantom," Jack said smiling. "He is strong and will always put others before himself. He won't give up just because Vlad found him."

"I know," Mozzie said leaving. _That kid can stand against anything and win with little knowledge of his enemy. He knows a lot about Masters and knows when and how to get something done fast._

JONES

"You want me to watch Danny?" Jones asked over his phone heading to the address Peter had given him.

Yes, Danny is there I left him without anyone following. Danny didn't sense anyone following and the car that was following from my house is still following me.

"So I get to hide the ghost kid?" Jones asked a little excitement in his voice.

Yeah, talk to you at the office Bye.

"See you," Jones said hanging up his cell. He drove around the corner and Danny appeared beside him. He jumped a little and then playfully glared at Danny as he got in.

"My goal to scare the majority of the people helping is going great," Danny said favoring his side. "Then again, I had nothing better to do and I didn't want anyone noticing me back here."

"That's great," Jones said sarcastically trying to get his heart to slow back down. "Are you okay? Peter didn't tell me anything. Don't say that there nothing is wrong because I did notice that you are favoring your right side."

"Something happened last night and I honestly have no idea what," Danny said looking sadly at Jones.

"Peter said something about having a knife for forensics to test," Jones said seeing the gauze wrapped around his torso. "I just want to know what is wrong so I know what to do if anything else happens."

"There is a stitched wound running along my right side," Danny said monotone. "I don't really want to talk about it."

"I can respect that," Jones said looking at Danny when they came up to a red light. "People think that talking about something will help. But sometimes letting someone just think about it and then decide if they want to or not helps. Sometimes people don't need to talk about to heal, they only need support. Letting someone chose to tell what happened is something that is just as helpful," Jones said smiling as Danny seemed to relax and seemed to be more comfortable. _Everyone if trying to get him to talk when he has already passed the problem and had moved on; everyone has been forcing this kid to talk when the thing that has been bothering him is more recent. He just needs support and he will win._

"Thanks," Danny said smiling. They turned left and a car popped up behind them and Jones keep looking back and then sped up. Danny looked at him and noticed that he tensed. "Someone is following us." Jones only nodded turning sharp. Danny winced as he turned right and put pressure on his side.

"Sorry, Danny. But I would hold on," Jones said turning back left and then turning right driving on the freeway heading out of New York.

"Where are we going?" Danny asked noticing that they were leaving New York.

"I'm just trying to lose these guys first," Jones said weaving in and out of traffic. "Once we get rid of them I will most likely drive around and enter the other side of New York."

"Okay," Danny whispered holding his side hoping that his stitches held. There wasn't any blood so he figured that they did. Something felt off about the ones following when they started to pull back. "I don't think that they are giving up."

"Knowing what you were doing, you are probably correct. They haven't given up since you left Amity, but I have a feeling that they aren't Masters' guys," Jones said turning right again and Danny hissed in pain. "Sorry, Danny, but in order to make sure that these guys can't follow I'm going to an undercover operation running just a little further. We will switch out vehicles and come back on the other side of Manhattan."

"Alright," Danny said clutching his side trying to get the pain to die down again. "I don't think the painkillers Elizabeth gave me are working."

"Sorry," Jones said looking at Danny. "I can pull over and gave you a rest."

"If you don't jerk around I should be fine," Danny said looking at Jones. "I don't think any kind of painkiller will work and stopping will only let Vlad know that I'm injured. I really don't want him taking that satisfaction." Danny started rubbing on the gauze hoping to sooth the pain and make it more tolerable.

"Yeah," Jones said looking from the road to Danny to make sure that his stitches held. "I need you to watch out for anyone else following. I don't want to get the undercover team in trouble." Danny slowly nodded looking out the window for anyone following. There was when Danny noticed him.

MADDIE

"Will he be okay?" Maddie asked as Diana started the car to move them once again.

"Peter has Jones taking him somewhere. He wouldn't tell me just in case," Diana said slowly turning right. "Danny has stitches and should be fine, but Peter is trying to figure out what exactly happened."

"Did Danny cut himself?" Maddie asked worriedly. "I thought that he wasn't going to do anything like that considering how strong he seemed."

"I think something happened that framed him for it. If Danny seems depressed, and when we get Masters, he could use that Danny is sadly depressed and doesn't want anyone to know what had happened to him. He would most likely say that Danny was trying to protect you guys even though you have been hurting him," Diana said pausing and watching as Maddie looked horrified.

"That would be really bad considering he could also get his hands on Danny using that," Maddie said glaring out the window. "No one messes with my baby without having consequences. I will make him pay for hurting my baby boy."

"Good, because I honestly hate him as well, he had broken into the FBI already so we are having trouble making sure that we can keep our entire files safe," Diana said stopping at a light. "He had taken one of the files with everything on him. Peter had made several for back-up."

"So he knows everything we have on him?" Maddie asked looking out the window.

"Only some, Peter has a hidden with everything," Diana said smiling. "Danny has one copy and Peter hid the other. The thing with Danny's copy is that Danny doesn't even know it."

"Really?" Maddie asked confused as to how he could have a copy and not even know it. "How?"

"Peter hasn't even told me. The one Danny has literally has everything in it to put Masters away for a couple lifetimes," Diana said smiling.

"Okay," Maddie said looking out the window.

**Answered questions**

**More questions**

**I'm really bored and I should be doing work.**

**Tell me what you think of this chapter.**


	27. Psychotic Nightmare

Chapter 27

"Are you guys going to be okay for a while by yourselves?" Mozzie asked after dropping Sam and Tucker off at the hotel that was mile and half away from June's.

"Yeah, we promise we won't leave," Tucker said glaring at Sam to make the same promise.

"Promise," Sam growled mad that she couldn't help Danny.

"Good, I will be back sometimes later with some food and some supplies," Mozzie said leaving.

"We need to find a way to help Danny," Sam said grabbing her bag and getting out the file she had taken from Neal.

"Sam we can't leave," Tucker said and then noticed that she didn't need to leave in order to help.

"We are going to learn everything we can about Mayor Masters," Sam said a cruel smile on her lips. "I want everything I can get to make him suffer."

"You scare me," Tucker said slowly backing away.

"Good, now help me," Sam said opening up the file.

DANNY

"I'm going to make this vehicle invisible, I need you get up close to a truck so no one notices," Danny said grabbing a hold of the dash. "Once we are out of sight of other people," Danny said focusing his energy. Jones pushed the gas on and ran up behind a semi truck.

"Alright I think we are good," Jones said. Danny let his energy run though the SUV changing and cooling it. The vehicle became invisible to everyone. Jones shivered at the sudden drop in body temperature. "Wow, I did expect a cold snap."

"Sorry," Danny said an invisible smile on his face.

"Wait, the odd cold weather that has been happening," Jones trailed off looking at where Danny was.

"Yeah that's me," Danny said laughing a bit. "I didn't think it was going to affect that much of New York."

"That's actually really cool," Jones smiled as they turned off the freeway and the car that was following them kept on the freeway. "Alright how long are we going to keep this up?"

"Until we get where we are going," Danny responded eyes glowing as his energy soared though the vehicle making time seem to slow. Jones kept driving and realized that everything seemed to move in slow motion.

"Why does everything seem to move slowly?" Jones asked running a red light.

"We are going hyper speed and please just worry about getting there. I can't this up for very long," Danny said out of breath.

"We are coming up on the operation here in a mile," Jones said as they pulled up next to a Municipal Utility van.

"Good," Danny as he released everything and all when back to normal. Jones shivered as the cold was taken away.

"That is so cool," Jones said looking at Danny trying to cheer him up. Danny looked back at him and smiled and then doubled over in pain.

"Maybe using that much energy was a bad idea," Danny whispered as he passed out. Jones rushed over to the other side of the SUV and slowly got Danny out. An agent got out of the van and went to help.

"Are you guys okay?" she asked looking at Jones.

"Yeah, thanks Lauren," Jones said smiling up at Agent Cruz.

"Who is this?" Lauren asked helping Jones get him into the van.

"He is a witness of our current case. We were being chased," Jones said lifting off Danny's shirt to check the stitches.

"What happened to him?" Cruz asked looking at the wound that ran around his right side.

"We are trying to figure that out. Danny doesn't even know what exactly happened," Jones said glad that the stitches held and that Danny was only tired from the amount of power he used to keep them away from whoever was chasing them.

NEAL

"How is Danny?" Neal asked as he met Peter back at the office.

"He should be okay in the next couple of days. I dropped off the knife that was next to him. It wasn't one of ours so hopefully we can find out where it came from. He also said something about missing a thermos," Peter said walking up the steps with Neal.

"You still don't know what happened last night," Neal said disappointedly. "You said Jones is taking him for now? And thermos?"

"Yes, Jones is in charge of keeping him safe right now," Peter said reaching his office. "Hopefully we can though this and we should be fine. It supposed to catch ghosts," Peter finished as Hughes came up.

"We have a problem," Reese Hughes said looking sadly at Peter and Neal. "Jones is out at one of our undercover operations outside of New York. Danny is there as well. They were being followed. According to Jones Danny did something and they got away, but Danny is extremely wiped." Hughes said looking curiously at Neal and Peter's shocked faces.

"So Danny was able to get Jones and himself away at the cost of wiping his-self out, wonderful," Neal said sarcastically.

"I have a plan," Peter said leaving his office and grabbing Neal. "We are going to lead whoever decided to follow us to a trap."

"Alright," Neal said following as they devised where to take them and find out whom it is that Masters has following Danny.

DANNY'S DREAM

They were gone, all of them. In the deepest part of the world, a teen with white hair and glowing eerie green eyes in the middle of it all looked around. He seen nothing as the buildings burned and the sky was grey with smoke as the teen looked for the one who had caused it all. He flew up and found the mansion of the one who killed everyone close to him. Burning anger coursed though his veins as his eyes turned blood red and the sky started spinning though the power unleashed by the young hybrid. He charged at the home and attacked with everything he had. The one who lived in the house came out and looked at the hybrid with fierce red eyes. Turning around the evil one stopped short seeing the eyes of the younger. Glowing red eyes stared back with such an intension fierce death glare the evil one backed off. As the younger came up and green surrounded his hands and the sky turned green and violent.

DANNY

Danny bolted up screaming while the ones in the van holding him down to get him to calm down.

"Danny, calm down, man when Peter said you had terrible nightmares he was making an understatement," Jones trying to help Danny up. "Are you okay?"

"I think so. My side flared up again though," Danny said holding his side hoping that he didn't hurt himself again.

"Okay, you guys are going to need to leave," Cruz said looking at the limo that pulled up. "When you said that someone was following you I called a friend," Cruz said as Mozzie came out of the limo and up to the van.

"Is Danny okay?" he asked as Cruz jumped out of the van.

"Yeah," Danny mumbled as Jones helped him out. "I think so anyway."

"Good," Mozzie said helping get Danny down. "Now we need to get him somewhere safer than this. Masters doesn't know we have a limo. He thinks that they are too expensive for the man."

"Great, so we have a way to get around and him not know," Jones said walking behind Danny as Danny slowly made his way to the limo. Every time he landed on his right foot his flinched in pain from his side. Mozzie walked up to his side and put his arm around his shoulder.

"Here," Mozzie said holding Danny's side up so he didn't have to put pressure on it.

"Thanks," Danny said smiling up at Mozzie. Danny looked back down trying to walk the pain in his side off. Jones slide into the limo and helped get Danny in without hurting his side even more than it already was. "Thanks guys," Danny said smiling as he lay across the side seat and stared at the ceiling.

"No problem, Danny," Jones said smiling as Danny smiled lightly. "Our job is to keep people safe, you are including in that."

SAM

"Wow, Peter is set out to destroy Vlad's reputation as well," Sam said smiling at the sexual harassment file. "He plans on filing Vlad as a sexual predator."

"Seriously," Tucker said laughing. "That is so hilarious."

"This is the best thing ever," Sam said laughing. "We always knew that he was a fruitloop." That just set Tucker into a bigger fit of laughter as they were working.

"Defiantly," Tucker said calming down. "We need to get Danny back."

"What do you mean?" Sam said looking at him confused.

"For attacking us," Tucker said. "I mean sure we teamed up against him, but we need something bigger to get him." Sam smiled.

"We could always plan a trap and have Jazz help," Sam said grinning evilly. "I have a plan, but you are going to have to wait to hear it though," Sam finished and left to get ready for bed.

"I should be worried for my best friend, but I'm scared of that best friend," Tucker whispered still laughing. "I have come to an impasse."

"Wonderful, Foley," Sam yelled from the other room. Tucker face palmed.

DANNY

"We really need to find a place to get back in New York without raising suspensions," Jones said as Mozzie started driving to Brooklyn.

"I know a place to hid Danny and where we can go and no one would know any better," Mozzie said smiling as Danny turned a little and then winced. "It's still hurting?"

"Yeah," Danny mumbled rubbing his side hoping to dull the pain.

"I have some pain killers up here," Mozzie said looking back at Danny. "Jones, give these to Danny." Jones got up and walked forward in the limo ducking.

"I don't want any pain killers, they make me all weird," Danny mumbled.

"You're in pain, I don't really care right now," Jones said grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge in the limo. He gave Danny the pills and made him swallow them Danny gave him a death glare. "You'll be fine, you guys are already weird."

"Thanks," Danny mumbled as the painkillers began to work. He felt light headed and strange. "And now I'm going to sing."

"I think I know what he means by weird now," Jones said as Danny began his delusional singing.

"They usually don't' work that fast," Mozzie said looking at Danny who was staring at the ceiling still singing.

"I'm half-ghost, it comes with the territory," Danny said and continued singing.

"That explains it," Jones said watching as Danny seemed to start slurring his words, "Next time not as much."

"Agreed," Mozzie said as Danny started singing again. "That is going to get annoying."

"Any sleeping pills, that may be what we have to do in order to get him to be without pain and not be completely crazy," Jones said as Danny sat up in a daze.

"May be," Danny said cryptically. "I have a secret."

"Danny, you need to sleep," Jones said looking at the crazed teen.

"But I have a secret," Danny whined. "I can teleport. It's so cool." Jones and Mozzie looked at him with odd expressions on their faces.

"Danny, are you okay?" Jones asked looking into Danny's dilated eyes. "Nevermind, you're out of it."

"That's why I told you not to, but no one listens to the crazy half-ghost teen," Danny said laughing and then stopped as a blue wisp of air come out. "We have a couple problems. One, there is a ghost nearby. Two, I don't think I can fight like this."

"We will only go after it if it knows where we are," Jones said holding Danny down. "Don't worry about it now; we will get it, just chill."

"I don't know," Danny said trying to grab a hold of reality. "But I sees spots."

"Next time let's not give him painkillers. Just sleeping pills, he'll be quieter and make more sense when conscious," Jones said laughing as Danny eyes seemed to go wide then back to normal.

"That would be a good idea," Mozzie said pulling into a parking garage. "Then he wouldn't be seeing spots and he could think clearly."

"Hey, I heard that, and it won't last long. It will go away here soon," Danny slurred getting out and almost falling over. "That kind of stuff gets attacked by my ghost half and usually doesn't affect me very long."

"That also makes sense," Mozzie said helping Danny to keep off his side so when the pain killer wear off he won't be in too much pain from being careless. "You need to relax your side so it doesn't get hurt further."

"I am," Danny said wincing as the pain came back. "I really hate being half ghost sometimes, nothing works like it should."

"It's okay Danny," Jones said smiling that the crazy Danny was gone. "However we are giving you some sleeping pills so we don't have to see you in pain and we don't have to see you so out it that we worry about your craziness."

"Thanks, Jones," Danny said sarcastically.

"You're welcome," Jones said smiling glad to be able to relax a little bit knowing that Danny was fine.

**I don't own Danny Phantom or White Collar**

**Things in this chapter do come back in later.**

**Danny: You are messed up**

**Me: My sense of humor or the fact that I'm crazy**

**Danny: Both**

**Me: :D**

**Danny: O_o**


	28. Healing Wounds

Chapter 28

"What are we going to do now?" Danny asked as Jones changed his bandages.

"I don't know, we weren't expecting Masters to work like that," Mozzie said thoughtfully handing Jones anything he needed.

"I think he is working with someone," Jones said looking at the stitches running up Danny's side. They started at the lower right and zigzagged up to his fourth rib. Jones followed as it skipped over and a new mark above it caught his attention. It started lower, but then wrapped around his back and up to his left shoulder. _That had too of hurt, it looks deep. Whatever the hell did this to the kid has to have no remorse. Why is Masters so obsessed with this kid? What does he have that Masters doesn't?_

"Jones, are you okay?" Danny asked looking at Jones who was out in space.

"Yeah, it's nothing," Jones said shaking his head. To get rid of the mental image of what the wound looked like before it healed. "Mozzie, do we have that antiseptic?"

"Yeah, it's right here," Mozzie said getting it out of the med kit he made for Danny. "Here"

"Thanks," Jones said taking the tube. "This is going to sting," Jones said looking up at Danny who signed.

"I know," Danny said moving around so Jones could get it on without getting it everywhere.

"Yeah, I figured," Jones said sadly. He took the tube and gently squeezed some on Danny's side to disinfect the wound to keep it from getting infected. Jones started to rub it in; he noticed that Danny only flinched when he reached a very sensitive spot. _He must be use to this stuff if he cannot even wince at the stinging during the rest of it. Most kids will sit there and scream blooding murder because of its sting, even some adults do._ Danny looked down at the wound as Jones started to wrap gauze around it to keep it safe and supported.

"Thanks," Danny said smiling at Jones. Jones couldn't help but smile at the hybrid.

"Yeah," Jones said getting up and getting some food for their dinner. "Here we go. I remember that you liked Chinese."

"Yeah," Danny said taking one of the boxes. "This is so strange."

"How is that?" Mozzie asked looking at Danny curiously.

"The first time I came here, they had gotten Chinese for us to eat," Danny said getting the chopsticks.

"Wow," Mozzie said shaking his head. "I have places to be."

"Can you tell my mom that I'm okay and that I'm not mad," Danny said giving an envelope to Mozzie.

"Yeah, of course Danny," Mozzie said getting the envelope and putting it in his jacket. "Are you staying with Danny, Jones?"

"Yeah, Peter wanted me to make sure that Danny is safe," Jones said finishing his food.

"Alright I don't know when I can come back," Mozzie said leaving. Jones nodded and turned back to Danny. "I'm guessing you told your mom something from when you were gone."

"Yeah," Danny said putting his food away and looking back at Jones. "I guess that she was right that I can't blame myself for something that Vlad did."

"Something happened that you blame yourself for?" Jones asked looking at Danny with sad eyes afraid to really know what happened. _This kid has been through so much that I don't know how he stayed sane._

"Yeah, but it doesn't bother me as much as it had," Danny said smiling. "Talking about it did help, but I think that it opened more wounds than what I had thought it did," Danny said looking down at his left hand.

"If you want to talk, I will listen, if not then well it's late," Jones said looking at Danny.

"It was before I went to Florida. I was in Virigina right after leaving DC. I was enjoying flying though the clear night air. I didn't notice that I had stayed too close and was found by Vlad until it was too late," Danny said rubbing his left hand as the memory of a wound reappeared. "He had Skulker come and I was already weak from the few days without food," Danny said looking around the room for nothing in particular. "Skulker had this device that was supposed to short out my powers. What Skulker wasn't expecting was for it to blow up. It sent a shock entering though my hand," Danny said picking up his left hand. "It went up and electrocuted me. To say to hurt would be an understatement. I was able to get away before Skulker realized what had happened." Danny stopped looking at Jones. Jones only smiled.

"Sounds like you had a hard time," Jones said smiling that Danny was still strong even though everything was going against him.

"Yeah, you could say that," Danny said smiling that Jones wasn't going to push him to talk about what had happened. "When I got away everything had fallen. There was a young woman that was near the site. Her and her baby were there," Danny said looking down. "I didn't know until after the explosion. They were fine but I was afraid that they were going to tell everyone that Danny Phantom was there. It turns out that she was from Amity and knew about me. She was nice and asked why I wasn't home. I looked at her confused. She explained that she was hoping to go home; but that her brother was her parents favorite and they had always picked him above her. She was sad, but said that seeing me doing everything that I did gave her hope that everything was going to be fine. She was scared when I disappeared. She told me that everyone was wondering where their hero had gone and what had happened. She seen how destroyed I was. I told her that sometimes the good guys couldn't win every battle, but that just because I lost a battle, didn't mean that I was going to lose the war. She felt so much better after that, she said that I was the reason for many people to keep hope. I was the one that people could look up to. She made me feel so much better. We parted and I was flying up in the sky slowly going south until Vlad attacked straight on. I was able to get away, but I flew for twelve hours until I reached Florida."

"So Vlad attacked an unarmed minor," Jones said smiling typing something into his laptop. "I'm adding that to his file."

"Cool," Danny said smiling helping to put things that they didn't have before.

MADDIE

"I thought you said that every other day we could see Danny," Maddie said glaring at Peter.

"That was before Vlad found him, now we have him somewhere safe," Peter said backing away from the angry mother. Jack reached forward and pulled her close.

"We will bring Danny home safe, let them do their job so we don't have to worry about Vlad attacking," Jack said hugging his wife.

"I just want my baby," Maddie said crying into his shoulder. "I just want him home and none of this happening."

"Me too, Mads," Jack said smiling into her hair. "But when we are out of this, we can be a family even stronger and do everything together. Knowing that Danny is the Ghost Boy is something that's will help. He knows so much that we never thought of. He can teach us things about ghosts that we never would have thought about."

"Thanks, honey," Maddie said smiling at her husband's enthusiasm. "That helps. Thinking about what we are going to do when we get home with him. We came here to try to get our minds off of Danny and it turns out that we came here and found out everything that made him run. And now we can help him come home."

"I came up with the ecto-shocker," Jack said smiling. "I want to test it on Vlad."

"We can do that, Jack," Maddie said smiling. "If it gets to violent we can always try again."

"I hope it works a little too well," Jack said glaring at the wall.

"Of course honey," Maddie said smiling at the smirk on her husband's face.

SAM

"Tucker, check this out," Sam said giving the file to Tucker.

"Wow, that can't be good," Tucker said getting on the computer in the room. "I bet I can find more on Adler."

"Yeah, let's see," Sam said getting up besides Tucker. "He is a billionaire that had created a trading company on Wall Street. People invested and got a lot back. Then after a few months, Adler disappeared in a con that reviled Ponzi himself. He had pulled off one of the greatest Ponzi schemes in the past years."

"Wow he got away with billions," Tucker said wide eyed. "And you think that him and Vlad are working together?"

"It wouldn't surprise me," Sam said going though some pictures. She came across Neal in one of them. "You said that Neal was also a con man?"

"Yeah why?" Tucker asked looking at the picture in Sam's hands.

"I think that Adler is after Neal and knows something about this case. What if they are ones going after Danny?" Sam said glaring at the picture of Adler on the computer.

"Danny wouldn't have to worry as much about us then," Tucker said trying to stay optimistic.

"Yeah, unless he and Vlad are working together," Sam said rolling her eyes as Tucker began a game on the computer.

"That would be bad," Tucker said stopping his game and looking down.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked seeing the sudden changes in Tucker.

"I missed Danny, but I have gotten so used to being without him that he seems more like a stranger," Tucker said looking sadly at Sam. "Is that bad?"

"He was gone for so long," Sam said looking down. "I felt that way at first, but he needs our help and we need him. We will get back together no matter what."

"Nothing to going to be like it was," Tucker said looking at the computer and turning it off.

"No it won't, but we can make the best of it," Sam said smiling. "We have Team Phantom back, and no one is splitting us apart again."

"Nice, Sam," Tucker said smiling. "I guess you're right, no one will ever be able to split us up again."

"Good, now we need to talk to Peter," Sam said walking over to the phone. "What is his number?"

"He never gave it," Tucker said looking down.

"We will have to wait for Mozzie then," Sam said sitting on her bed. "Until then we can play with the deck of cards."

"Where did you get a deck of cards?" Tucker asked sitting next to her. She smiled and showed the deck with the words FBI on them. "That is so weird."

"I stole them from Danny," Sam said dealing them out. "Now let's go."

DANNY

"Wow, I always knew that this guy was a fruitloop," Danny said smiling looking over the file that Jones had created to put Masters away for things that was inferred to what he had done. "But this just takes the cake."

"Of course, hopefully the jury will make the right decision, with this they will see what a threat Masters is to others," Jones said looking at Danny smiling at how amused Danny was with the file. "Even though he never really did anything like that, it will destroy everything he has tried to do in the past."

"Cool," Danny said then winced.

"Are you okay?" Jones asked watching as Danny slowly sat down on the couch in the living room part of the hotel room.

"That hurt," Danny said rubbing at the gauze. "I think I just moved wrong and it stretched it a little. I have done that before."

"Yeah, lift up your shirt so I can make sure that it's not bleeding," Jones said getting up and sitting next to Danny as Danny began to lift his shirt careful not to touch his tender side. "There's not blood coming though, so you should be fine."

"Yeah," Danny said looking down in wonder. "I wonder if it will work now," Danny whispered as he took his hand over the wound and created a blue tint. Danny began unwrapping the gauze as Jones helped. When they looked there was not a scar or event the stitches that were there before.

"How did you do that?" Jones asked looking at the clear skin that showed no scars or even any signs that there was a tear in the skin down his right side. His ribs were slowly disappearing as Jones stared down at where there was once a huge gash with stitches keeping it together.

"Why did it work now and not when it first happened," Danny asked touching his side as the tenderness was no longer there. "I tried it when it first happened and it didn't work."

"May be you were too distressed and your powers didn't know how to exactly help you at the time," Jones suggested looking at Danny.

"That makes sense," Danny said smiling. "At least we no longer have a wound to take care of."

"There is that," Jones said still memorized by the way Danny could heal that so quickly. _He can heal fast. He can create cold weather and has ice powers. I haven't really seen him fight, but I bet it would be amazing._ "Can you do that to others?"

"I honestly don't know," Danny said looking at Jones. "I have never tried."

"Well, I guess you can always try it when someone else is hurt," Jones said looking at Danny while Danny looked down.

"I really kinda hope that I don't have to find out," Danny said looking at the floor. "I really don't want anyone to get hurt."

"That's something that you can't control, Danny," Jones said smiling at the hybrid. "There are things that that we can't control."

"I know," Danny said. "But that doesn't help the guilt I get when I could have prevented something from happening."

"Yeah, but then you can do something about it, even if you can't fix what happened, you can always provide a safe haven," Jones said smiling as Danny seemed to lighten up.

"Yeah, thanks," Danny said smiling. Jones got up.

"We need lunch," Jones said smiling as Danny laughed.

"Yeah, I guess we do," Danny said getting up to help Jones make something for lunch.

**I don't own Danny Phantom or White Collar.**

**Tell me what you think about this chapter. I think it turned out really good. What is your opinion. Any mistakes please tell as well. I would like to fix them.**


	29. Broken Trust

Chapter 29

"Where are we going?" Neal asked as Peter started driving circles.

"I'm making sure that we aren't being followed. I don't think we are," Peter said looking back in his mirrors. "I haven't seen the same cars following us at least."

"Think we can go and see Danny then," Neal said looking at Peter. "You said something about him being hurt and I want to make sure that he is okay."

"He should be fine. Jones is making sure that his bandages are being changed," Peter said turning. "I want to make sure that he is okay too. According to Mozzie he was in a lot of pain."

"Yeah, I would think so with what you told you," Neal said looking as they turned again.

"Mozzie also said to never give Danny pain killers," Peter said looking at Neal. Neal looked at him confused. "Danny got a little crazy apparently."

"Ah the high you get from not being in pain," Neal said smiling.

"He was singing," Peter said laughing as the mental picture of Danny acting like crazy person. "I think he needed something like that, a great relaxer from his everyday life."

"Normally people wouldn't say things like that," Neal said looking curiously at Peter.

"His life may literally be the exception," Peter said in thought. "May be not, but they were trying to keep him from being in pain."

"They didn't know," Neal said smiling as they came up to the hotel where Danny was supposed to be at. "So I think it's all good."

"Yeah, let's hope so," Peter said getting out with Neal following. "I really hope nothing comes out of thin air. I really want to know if Danny remembers how he got hurt. I am beginning to get back to my original idea."

"What was that?" Neal asked as they got past the doorman.

"That he did it to himself," Peter said sadly. Neal looked down as someone he thought was worth looking up to might have done something self destructive.

"I hope he didn't," Neal said as they entered the elevator.

"Me too, but I don't think he was even aware that he was cutting himself," Peter said as they headed up.

JONES

"That would be great," Danny said laughing as he finished his food.

"Yeah," Jones said putting down his food. "I think Neal and Peter plan on coming here when they are sure that no one is following them."

"Okay," Danny said looking at Jones confused. "Is that a problem?"

"No, but you never told me what had happened to your side. Sure it's healed, but we still don't know what had happened," Jones said looking at Danny who winced, but remained quiet. "You need to tell us what happened."

"Yeah, Danny," Peter said entering the room. "We need to know what happened so we can deal with it accordingly." Danny looked up to see Neal coming over to sit next to him and Peter sat next to Jones. "What do you mean it's already healed?"

"Danny was able to use his powers to heal it. He said that trying it the first time didn't work," Jones said looking at Peter then Peter seemed to know what he was talking about.

"Oh yeah, Danny was trying to heal it right after we found out about it," Peter said looking at Danny. "What changed between then and now?"

"I'm not sure," Danny whispered looking down. Neal remained quiet afraid to break the fragile silent that was upon them after Danny had spoken. Peter looked at him sadly and then started to replay the moment in his head.

"_Danny doesn't know," El said putting more pressure on the wound on Danny's right side. "He didn't do this to himself. It was either done by someone else or something happened that made Danny do something he wouldn't normally do." Peter looked at Danny and realized that Danny was strong and wouldn't do anything like that. He was also completely confused at what happened. He forgot for a minute that Danny was a hero and he would fight even if there was nothing left to fight for. He wasn't just going to give up. He was fighting even though all of this._

"_Danny, I need you lay down. Slowly," Peter said calmly picking up the knife with a cloth. "I'm not mad. I didn't mean to snap." Danny looked at him sadly and lied back down. He looked up at the ceiling with a blank expression before he looked back at them with sad eyes._

"_I may have," Danny said looking down at his wound._

"_What do you mean?" Peter asked looking at Danny._

"_I remember bits and pieces, but I thought that it was just part of the dream," Danny said holding his hand near the wound trying to get his power to work. He sighed when he realized it wasn't working. "I don't really know what exactly happened, but I do know that I didn't really do this to myself. It was something else, but I don't know what it was."_

"_It's okay," El said picking up one of his hands and holding it. "We will figure out what happened, don't worry."_

"_Danny, no matter what it was, we will make sure that it doesn't happen again," Peter said smiling that Danny was trying to be honest even if he was scared of the outcome. "It's okay; let's just worry about getting it better." Peter said calmly hoping to get Danny's heart to slow down to stop the bleeding._

"_Okay," Danny whispered closing his eyes and focusing on getting his breathing under control._

"_Honey, what do you think happened?" El asked as she switched out the gauze when it was full of blood once the bleeding had died down to only a couple of drops coming out. "Why does this have to happen to such a good kid?"_

"_I don't know, but I have a feeling that Danny can't stay here if he wasn't the one to do this," Peter said getting wrap to go around the wound to keep it from bleeding again. "He may need stitches. I might know a place where we can get that done no questions asked," Peter said looking at Danny who had opened his eyes. They were calm and trusting, but Peter could see the nervousness in them and the uncertainty._

_Danny had tried to heal it and it didn't work what had changed?_

"It's okay, Danny," Peter said smiling. "We'll figure it out."

"I think that the distress from his nightmares may have caused his powers to not work," Jones said looking at Peter. "He said that sometimes that happens."

"That could be," Peter said looking at Danny who was staring at the floor like it was the most interesting thing in the world. "Danny, I need to know what happened that night."

"Peter," Jones began but closed his mouth when Peter sent him a glare. Jones looked sad, but didn't want to be part of this. _I told him that I wasn't going to push him into something he doesn't wish to talk about. I plan on keeping that._

"Come on Peter," Neal said looking as Danny started playing with his hands. Peter just looked at Danny. Danny looked up to see angry eyes staring back at him. Out of habit Danny vanished in a cloud of green. All three gasped at the sudden disappearance.

"Where could he have gone now?" Peter asked looking at the other two.

"He is most likely long gone by now," Neal said looking at the spot Danny had once occupied. "I don't think he was ready for that kind of talking. We started it before he was completely used to us questioning him. He ran out of habit."

"So now we have a kid that we have been trying to get back into health ran because he couldn't answer a simple question," Peter said sighing. "I guess I could have waited until he felt that we weren't going to stay mad, but just wanted the info he had."

"You think," Jones said. "That kid sometimes only needs space. Once you give it to him he will tell you everything you want to know. He even told me some things he did while he was out on the run."

"Really?" Neal asked looking at him.

DANNY

"Why do they always have to know everything?" Danny whispered to himself as he flew over New York. "I don't even know where they hid my family and I can't go see my friends since they had to be moved as well. I don't really want to end up on the streets again." Danny mumbled looping though the air and zigzagging across buildings. Danny landed in a port, looking around he seen a dry dock.

"Well, looky here," a voice from behind him said, "The hero of Amity Park that turned his back on everyone in the town."

"Who are you?" Danny asked backing up moving energy faster though his body prepared for an attack.

"My name is Jason Lang," the man with a creepy smile. "I was looking for a friend."

"Sorry, don't know many people," Danny said still backing away. _Something doesn't feel right about this guy or what I'm getting into here._

"Probably, what are you doing here anyway?" Lang asked eyeing the ghost boy. _He looks thin; I thought that ghosts didn't need to eat to stay healthy._

"Just clearing my head, bye," Danny said disappearing in a cloud of green once more.

"Right," Lang whispered staring at the spot Danny was once in, and then shaking his head.

"Too close," Danny said flying back up in the air. He was flying lower and kept himself invisible so no one would know that he was there, until a white sucking noise caught his attention. He turned around and come face to face with a thermos. The next thing he knew was darkness.

SAM

"Mozzie, we think that Vlad is working with someone," Sam shouted as soon as Mozzie came into the room.

"What do you mean?" Mozzie asked looking at the panicking teens.

"I found a file where this guy named…" Sam began then looked at Tucker.

"The guy's name is Vincent Adler. I hacked into Vlad's camera and he was there talking with Vlad," Tucker said getting on the computer to show Mozzie the camera.

"Can they trace this?" Mozzie asked looking angrily at the teens.

"He doesn't even know about this camera. I hid it good and it's untraceable. The only ecto signature that can remove it without destroying it is Danny's," Tucker said smiling.

"That's cool," Mozzie said sitting down. "This is not good."

"I didn't think so," Sam said getting out the photo with Neal and Adler. "And you guys know more than what you are telling us."

"That's an interesting story," Mozzie said smiling and began to recount the story. **(AN: Refer to Forging Bonds)**

MADDIE

"Jack, something feels wrong," Maddie said looking as Jack made some fudge. She smiled knowing that he was back to his old self always wanting the chocolate treat. He had quit eating it as much when Danny had disappeared.

"What do you mean?" Jack asked looking at Maddie who was messing with a belt.

"I feel like something is going to happen, but I don't know what," Maddie said tears going down her face. Jack came up to her.

"It's okay. Whatever it is we will get through it. After all we have a superhero son and we are all together again even though we aren't right now, we will be," Jack said kissing his wife. Maddie smiled and kissed back.

"Thanks Honey," Maddie said smiling. "I just hope we can all get though this and not get into more trouble than before." Maddie picked up the note and traced the writing on the front. "I really hope so."

DIANA

"You have got to be kidding me," Diana said as the text from Mozzie explained that Adler was working with Masters. "This has got to be the worse yet. Danny doesn't need to worry about this too." Diana mumbled getting both files ready to take to Peter. "Peter already scared Danny, we don't need another criminal being added to the mix."

"What are you talking about Agent Barrigan?" Hughes said looking over her shoulder at the case files.

"We believe that Neal's bad guy and Danny's bad guy are now working together. On top of that no one knows where Danny is. He vanished after Peter started to put pressure on him," Diana said picking up both files. "It was too soon to do what he did. Danny was still scared and panicky."

"We have a big problem if they are working together," Hughes said. "I want a copy of those files. I might know someone who can help."

"Alright," Diana said going to the copier.

**I don't own Danny Phantom or White Collar**

**Danny: I hate that thermos**

**Me: Where have you been?**

**Danny: Raiding your fridge. Nothing in it was contaminated.**

**Me: You were the one that ate my lunchable!**

**Danny: o_O**

**Me: I am going to get you.**


	30. Code Breaker

Chapter 30

"I have a wanted criminal that I'm sure the FBI would be more interested," Lang said holding up the thermos he understood as the device to catch ghosts. "Now I have a bargaining chip if I get caught." Danny was trying to get out using some things he learned. He tried teleporting and then using his new mist. Nothing was working all he could do was wait until someone opened the top and he could get out then without the release button being pressed. All he could do was wait until then.

NEAL

"Wait, we have to go and see Keller, while Danny is missing again?" Neal asked looking between Peter and Diana.

"Sorry Neal, but we have too. Our higher ups told us that he had valuable information. Go," Hughes said leaving the room.

"Great, now I have to deal with him and worry about Danny," Neal mumbled following Peter to the prison.

PRISON

"What do you want Keller?" Peter said annoyed.

"Neal, a game?" Keller said sitting down. Neal glared at him and sat down across the table. "I feel like I have made a home for myself here. You know? And now they want to move me somewhere less welcoming."

"Yeah, Barksdale Super Max," Neal said smirking. "Don't think they chill the port there."

"Yeah, you're right," Keller said. "They don't understand that the port should be lightly chilled."

"You're a skilled people person," Peter said glaring at Keller. "I'm sure you'll be fine."

"I don't know. There's a lot of Russian Mob at Barksdale," Neal said smirking as he moved another chess piece.

"That's right, you have a problem with them," Peter said smiling.

"Seven figure debt as I recall," Neal said watching as Keller made his move.

"That's another reason I wanna stay here," Keller said. "Which brings me to my proposal, all I want from you is to stop my transfer to Barksdale," Keller said watching as Neal moved his piece of the chess board. "You familiar with the term _pis aller_?"

"My French is a little rusty," Peter said adjusting his standing position.

"It's a move of last resort," Neal looking suspiciously at Keller. "Something you do when you are out of options."

"If I had information about a maker of forged passports, I imagine that would be of value," Keller said watching as Neal made his next move in their little game of chess.

"What are you looking for in exchange?" Peter asked trying to remain calm.

"I would like to stay here," Keller said a sly smile appearing across his lips.

"No," Neal said glaring daggers at Keller.

"Ha, relax Neal. It's not like I'm asking to be let loose on the streets of New York with only an anklet to control my compulsions. And I am hoping, Agent Burke, that this can lead to an ongoing relationship between you, me, and the Bureau."

"You are already scheduled to be moved to Barksdale," Peter said smirking. "We are pretty late in the process."

"That's why I asked for you," Keller said with a knowing smirk. "These are perfect passports, Caffery quality and just the thing for terrorist and smugglers."

"No promises, but I can check it out," Peter said thinking it over. Neal sent him a glare.

"I can appreciate your canter, I can see why Neal trusts you," Keller said smiling. "The guys name is Jason Lang. Look him up." Keller shrugged his shoulders.

"Okay, Neal, time to go," Peter said sighing in relief that they could leave Keller.

"_Pis aller _can also be the worst thing that can happen," Neal said getting up and leaving.

"We are both running out of options Caffery," Keller said moving his last piece. "It's your move."

"Peter, don't," Neal said looking at Peter once they left the hearing range of Keller.

"I don't plan on it. We have to check it out though," Peter said as they left the prison.

"Alright," Neal said glaring at the floor and worrying about Danny. "Danny would be helpful right now."

"Danny isn't here," Peter said sadly. "But he would be helpful since we wouldn't need to talk to Lang, just have Danny there witnessing it."

"I hope he is okay," Neal said as they entered the SUV.

"Me too, Neal, Me too," Peter said quietly getting in.

MADDIE

"I feel like Danny is in trouble," Maddie said making lunch for her husband.

"He'll be fine," Jack said trying out his new ghost tracker. "We can try this out and see if we can find Danny later."

"Jack," Maddie sighed, and then a thought came to mind. _If it works I can find Danny. I have yet to open that letter though._

AFTER PETER WAS KIDDNAPPED BY CRAZY

"You're not going to get away with this," Peter said glaring at Lang.

"Oh no," Lang said smirking. "I have a backup plan if I get caught." He pulled out a thermos. Peter looked at it confused then it registered. _Danny Phantom, the Guys In White will do anything to get him if Lang says something about it._

"Lang, even if you get caught, a soup thermos isn't going to help," Peter said hoping that maybe Lang would laugh and put it in the cage, so Peter could try to Danny out as soon as he got free.

"There is a very well wanted ghost in here," Lang said laughing and setting the thermos out of arms reach of the cage. "But you will never know."

"Keller is playing with you," Peter said glaring at Lang.

"Once Keller gets out, I plan on killing him and then you," Lang said getting ready to leave. "See you soon. I have a ring to get."

"Neal," Peter mumbled looking down. He realized that he had a clothes pin from the dry cleaners. He grabbed his jacket and unclipped it and started picking the lock of the handcuffs. "Danny, I really hope that you are okay in there."

DANNY

_I really hate it here. You have no idea what's going on or where you are. For all I know I could at Vlad's. This really sucks._

"_Keller is playing with you."_

_That's Peter, what is he doing wherever I am._

"_Once Keller gets out, I plan on killing him and then you. See you soon. I have a ring to get."_

_That sounds like the person from the deck. What is he doing? Was he the one that caught him?_

"_Neal."_

_Neal must have done something. He is a con man. Maybe that ring that guy was talking about is coming from Neal. I really really hate being in this stupid thing._

NEAL

"So you ditched Big Brother?" Mozzie asked as they meet up in the park.

"Brother?" Neal asked looking at Mozzie.

"Yeah, she's not gonna follow us. What's with the sack of hammers? I said bring one," Neal said leading Mozzie to an area in the park.

"You said to surprise you," Mozzie said smiling.

"Moz! You're worried about Peter," Neal exclaimed smiling at Mozzie.

"I happen to have an arsenal of hammers. And I am worried about Danny and I need Peter's help to find him. Look," Mozzie said trying to change the subject. "You've got half an hour before the exchange. Unless Keller's developed a hammer fetish, I imagine we're smashing something?" Mozzie looking at they arrived to a circular area of the Central Park.

"Recognize this spot?" Neal asked smiling at the memory.

"I once met a man in this in this park who claimed to be John Lennon, and I believed him. The year was 1991," Mozzie said monotone.

"Hmm, it's where Kate and I used to come. I used to think one day our kids would play on that playground," Neal said a small true smile on his face.

"I didn't know you though thought about kids," Mozzie said confused.

"Yeah, I thought we'd grow old here," Neal said looking at Mozzie.

"You were gonna propose?" Mozzie asked looking at Neal in shock.

"I had the whole thing worked out, Moz," Neal began. "Remember that street violinist? Caesar. I had him learn 'Everybody Loves Somebody'. He was gonna spontaneously break out into it when we passed."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Mozzie asked upset.

"Would you have approved?" Neal asked eyeing Mozzie.

"Perhaps not. But the name 'Uncle Mozzie' does have a certain je ne sais quoi. I assume you acquired a ring?" Mozzie asked looking at Neal.

"Yeah, I figured it was safer to leave it here than in a safety deposit box when I was in prison," Neal said cracking out the hammer and getting the ring off of the statue by the side of the circle.

"Well any idiot can rob a bank," Mozzie paused and looked at the ring. "That's the McNally Solitaire. That's worth at least two…" Mozzie said opened mouth.

"And a half million at the last appraisal," Neal said smiling.

"I thought we depleted your resources," Mozzie said still in shock.

"I guess I was still holding out," Neal said smiling.

"For what?" Mozzie asked looking at Neal.

"Hope…that she wasn't gone," Neal said sadly. Mozzie looked down.

"Well, fate has a way of putting in front of us that which we most try to leave behind," Mozzie said trying to cheer Neal up.

"Dostoevsky?" Neal asked looking curiously at his friend.

"No, me during my blue period. Are you really willing to give that up for the suit?" Mozzie asked a small smile on his face.

"Keeping Peter alive is more important than holding a candle for someone who isn't," Neal said tightening his grip on the ring. "Now you can go and see if Danny has come back, and check on Elizabeth."

"Alright, Neal, be careful," Mozzie said smiling at his friend. Neal nodded and headed off.

EXCHANGE

"Do you have it?" Lang said in his weird way.

"Yeah, where's Peter?" Neal asked angrily.

"Don't worry, he's fine," Lang said grinning. "Let me see it."

"I want poof," Neal said hoping to get something from Peter.

"Let me see the ring first," Lang said smirking. Neal took out the ring and Lang took out his phone and called the person guarding Peter. "Give me a question that only Peter would know." Neal thought for a bit then smiled.

"What was my number when he first arrested me?" Neal asked as Lang texted the question.

PETER

"What was the phone number Neal had when you first arrested him?" The guard asked looking at Peter.

"Can I see the phone, it's been a while," Peter said as the guy moved the phone closer. Peter looked at phone for a little bit. "Alright I think I got it. It's (872)673-3737." The guard gave it to Lang who repeated it to Neal.

NEAL

"That's sounds right," Neal said remembering the number given. He headed back and found Diana.

"Wait, let me get this straight…you gave them a multimillion-dollar ring, and they still have Peter?" Diana asked angry at Neal for doing something so stupid.

"I admit the terms weren't favorable," Neal said annoyed.

"You think?" Diana said sarcastically.

"What's the FBI found so far? Oh, that's right. I've got proof of life, and a message," Neal said just as sarcastically.

"How do you have a multimillion-dollar ring?" Diana asked looking at Neal as he brought a man's notepad and taking a pencil.

"Oh, that's for another time. I asked Peter for the phone number I used when I was first arrested," Neal said sitting down.

"What and you didn't have one?" Diana asked looking at Neal as they sat down and he got ready to write something down.

"Actually I had several, but I was hoping he'd take the opportunity to pass me a 10-letter message using the keypad.

"Okay," Diana said as Neal started writing down the letters according to the numbers.

"That makes no sense," Neal whispered as he kept going. Then they both stopped and looked at each other.

"This is not good," Diana said as they solved it. Neal looked wide eyed at the notepad.

"This is either really bad or somewhat good," Neal said looking at what the letter ended up spelling.

ELIZABETH

"Um, I'm selling magazines. Uh, Suit Quarterly, anyone? No? Clearly, I have the wrong house,' Mozzie said after the G-men opened the door. El came up behind them.

"It's …it's…it's okay. He's…he's a friend. We can talk on the patio," El said looking at the FBI agents watching her. After they got outside El said, "Did Neal send you?"

"No, I came of my volition," Mozzie said smiling gently.

"Look, I don't know anything, and it's killing me," El said desperately.

"Listen, I don't usually give these guys much credit, but between them and Neal, Peter's gonna be home in time for tonight," Mozzie said reassuringly.

"You know that? Moz, what do you know?" El asked looking at Mozzie with tears in her eyes.

"Neal's meeting with the bad guys right now to strike a deal. He's also giving them what they want to ensure your husband's safe return," Mozzie said smiling.

"Peter and I had a fight this morning," El said sadly. Mozzie looked at her.

"I'm sure it was nothing," Mozzie said trying to be reassuring.

"No, there are never small fights. It's… You don't resolve, they fester. And this is the first morning that we didn't. I thought he would have loved that I picked up the dry cleaning," El said looking down at the table.

"Seriously? This is about dry cleaning? I-I'm sorry," Mozzie said then looked at how sad she was. "The longest relationship I've had is 11-days. And then she deflated. I'm kidding. Go on." Mozzie added smiling.

"The last thing I said to him was, 'Have a wonderful day,'" El said looking back down at the table.

"Now in a fight about dry cleaning, that's pretty severe," Mozzie said.

"We are not like most couples, Moz. We work. I don't want to lose him," E said sadly.

"Look, I understand how hard this is, especially now that we have also lost Danny, and particularly when the suits won't tell you anything. That's why I want you to have this," Mozzie said handing her an ear piece. "I'm gonna drop a bug in there so you can hear what they hear…when they hear it."

"Thank you," El said taking the little device.

"We'll get both of them back, I just know it," Mozzie said smiling.

**I don't own Danny Phantom or White Collar**

**Anyone want to guess what the code said. Hint-Its similar to the one in White collar, but does tell more.**

**If anyone can get it I will post the next chapter in there honor!**

**Danny: The thermos? Really?**

**Me: Yes, you have a problem?**

**Danny: Yes I do**

**Me: Good**

**Danny:o_O**


	31. TRANSFERDP

Chapter 31

TRANSFER-DP

"I can't believe they have Danny too," Diana said as they headed back. "Not only is Keller planning to escape during transport, but Lang also has Danny."

"I know we need to get there fast," Neal said then looked down. "Why are there leaves on your dashboard?"

"It's a hybrid," Diana began weaving in and out of traffic.

"Like Danny," Neal said smiling.

"No, it's showing me how efficiently I'm driving," Diana said annoyed turning sharp again.

"You're not driving very green," Neal said lamely. "All your leaves are falling off."

"Do you want to catch Keller?" Diana snapped as she drove though the traffic and ran a red light with her sirens on.

"I feel like I'm stuck inside in the giving tree," Neal said looking out the windshield. "Nothing left but a stump."

"I'll grow a new one over the weekend," Diana said turning sharp and shoving Neal against the side of the car.

"Great," Neal said glaring out the side window.

JONES

"Damn it," Jones said after he lost Keller. "Now, Peter, Danny, and Keller are missing, all in less than two days too." Jones added a few other curses under his breath as he called it in.

NEAL AND DIANA

"We told you to go home," Hughes said angrily at Neal and then turning to Diana. "And you were to take him there!"

"Sir, I know, but…" Diana started.

"But you made an exchange…exactly what we said we don't do," Hughes said still pretty angry.

"Sir, in his defense, no one knows Keller better then Neal. Had we interceded in any way, he thought they would kill Peter."

"I'll deal with you later. Right now, we've got a free criminal and a captive agent to get back. Now do your job," Hughes said then looked at Neal. "Get him out of here." Neal and Diana left.

"The exchange was the only way to contact Peter. And we almost stopped Keller," Neal said trying to not just explain himself to Diana, but justify his own actions to his self.

"I know," Diana said reassuringly knowing that Neal was only trying to help and honestly doing a better than the FBI so far.

"I can't just go home," Neal said looking at Diana and stopping.

"Neal… you don't have a choice," Diana said sadly.

"Thanks for sticking up for me in there," Neal said smiling.

"I'll you know as soon as I hear something, okay?" Diana said a small smile on her face. Neal nodded as the phone rang.

"This is Jones," Jones answered. His eyes widen. "Guys, its Peter!" Hughes ran down the stairs as Diana and Neal ran up to Jones. "Peter, I'm going to put you on speaker."

"Peter, give us your location," Hughes said motioning for the tech to trace the call.

"I don't know. I'm in some kind of cell. I have that thermos Danny lost. I don't know how to use to though," Peter said over the phone. "I need Neal."

"Peter," Hughes started.

"Reese, put Neal on the phone please," Peter said quickly though the phone.

"I'm here Peter," Neal said walking in front of Hughes to get closer to the phone.

"Listen carefully, I'm in a locked cell. Lang is three feet away from me knocked out next to his gun," Peter said taking a breath. "Keller is in route. And I don't how to get Danny out of the Thermos."

"You need me to talk you though a jail break," Neal said s smile coming across his face.

"The cell is roughly about eight feet by twelve," Peter said explaining everything there. "There is cement and metal bars. There is also a locked hinge door."

"Okay, clear a space. Eight by twelve perimeter," Neal said grabbing tape from his desk.

"Let's do it," Hughes said helping clear an area. Everyone began moving desks and lamps to set up an area for Neal to work. Jones and another agent were working on tracing the call Peter was on.

"The cell is in the middle of a smallish shop basement, we got cardboard boxes, an old metal chair, can of soda, which was a gift," Peter paused. "Lamps, light bulb, thread, fabric…" As he was saying these things everyone at the FBI was running around working on getting everything so Neal can work his magic, "and some really creepy mannequins."

"Tell me about the door," Neal said gathering everything that was listed.

"The cell door has an electronic keypad; Fassbinder 320," Peter added.

"Ah, Fassbinder chips are hard wired to a power source and a backup battery," Neal said walking around the area the FBI cut off for him to use in order to talk Peter though the break out.

"Will anything work here?" Peter asked looking around for anything that he may have missed to tell Neal that may help. Neal was panicking in a circle.

"I'm thinking, Peter," Neal said trying to think about a way to get out.

"Think faster," Peter said looking back at Lang.

"Alright, look for the hardwire connection to the lock," Neal said getting an idea.

"Okay, got it," Peter said feeling the connection under the lock. "Feels like a thin gage. I'm guessing if I cut it…"

"You'll active the locks redundancy mechanism. No, we need to short the backup before cutting the electricity," Neal said thinking how to do that.

"There's a conduit…" Neal started.

"The conduit runs along side of the cell," Peter said following it.

"Follow that conduit to the fuse box," Neal said still thinking about all the possibilities. Neal started following it around the same direction as Peter was actually following the conduit, both ending in the back of the cell.

"It's at the back of the cell, putting you on speaker," Peter said reaching though the bars and opening the fuse box. Neal was given a box and a paper of what was in one. Neal started thinking about how to short out the lock.

"Okay, alright, uh here's where it gets a little tricky, Peter," Neal said looking over the outline for the fuse box. "Pull back the inside panel. You'll see two hot wires and a neutral. Strip the neutral."

"Hang on," Peter said smiling that he had thought about how to strip the wire. "I'm going to make a quick wire stripper out of the soda can."

"Look at you," Neal said smiling, "Improvising without me." Peter started to strip the wire ignoring Neal's little comment.

"Done," Peter said waiting for more from the con man.

"Okay, alright, uh break the light bulb, and attached the filament to the battery of your cell phone," Neal said closing his eyes trying to see if that would work.

"Filament conduits a charge," Peter said going to get the light bulb.

"Which creates a surge and shorts the locking mechanism and it should release," Neal said looking at the phone. Peter got the light bulb and then short stops after breaking the bulb.

"Should?" Peter asked glaring at the phone.

"It will," Neal said panicking at his words. "It will," he whispered to everyone looking at him.

"Has it occurred to you that in order to use my cell phone battery," Peter began.

"We are gonna have to disconnect," Neal said looking around room knowing that not just Peter is there, but Danny is trapped in a thermos. "It's the final step, Peter."

"Hey," Lang mumbled getting up.

"Got a lock on Peter's location," Jones said looking at the computer screen. "Textile shop on ninth and thirty-ninth."

"Stay on the line, there's a team on their way," Hughes said. Peter smiled then looked over at Lang.

"There's no time," Peter said hanging up. Neal and Hughes looked at each other knowing that Lang woke up.

"Come on, Peter," Diana whispered while everyone was hoping the same thing. El was listening in at her and Peter's home.

"How long should it take it if this works?" Hughes asked looking at the phone waiting for it to ring.

"A few seconds," Neal said hoping that Peter was okay. After a painful silence the phone rang. "Peter," Neal said answering the phone. After a short moment, Peter answered.

"I'm out." Everyone in the squad room jumped for joy knowing that they didn't lose an agent today.

"Alright, Peter, we are on our way," Hughes said smiling.

"Good, I've got Lang at gunpoint and that thermos on the table, anyone know how it works?" Peter asked while Lang had his hands above his head. "Better hurry, because Keller is on his way too."

SMALLISH SHOP

"FBI, don't move," Jones yelled from the doorway.

"Jones, it's me," Peter yelled back turning on the lights and grabbing the thermos.

"Peter?" Jones asked as he walked into the room.

"There he is," Neal said giving Peter a man-hug. Peter laughed as he was greeted by everyone.

"Hey guys, here the thermos," Peter said giving it to Diana. Diana took it outside hoping to get it to open. Peter looked back at Neal taking out the ring from his jacket. "Before I hand this back to you, is it stolen?"

"Well, it's never been reported as stolen," Neal said looking down.

"Listen, if it's legitimately yours, the FBI can't hold onto it," Peter said seeing what Neal's reaction was going to be.'

"Well, it's be missing for a couple hundred years, but uh… It doesn't belong to me. So…" Neal said looking back at Peter. "You may want to contact the Scotland Royal Museum."

"Okay," Peter said smiling at the honestly in the con man as he left.

MADDIE

_Mom,_

_ I wasn't mad. Talking did help, but I really didn't feel like talking at the time. I love you guys and I missed you so much. I wish that things could have turned out differently, but I had made a promise that I wouldn't let anything happen to you guys. I promised that I wouldn't turn evil and that I was always going to be the hero. I still plan on keeping that promise. Once this is over you guys can ask me anything about either my time away or any of my ghost fights. I love you guys and I can't wait until we are able to go home._

_ Love, _

_ Danny_

"Oh, Danny," Maddie cried as she reread the note over and over again. "I was so afraid that you were gone from us forever, and I can't wait until all of this is over too. I love and miss you too. Please come home soon and be safe," she whispered as tears ran down her face. She looked at the handwriting. It wasn't bad, usually his handwriting was hard to read, but now it was beautiful and easily read. She smiled knowing that he either practiced or something changed while he was gone. She was betting on that something changed. Something changed and it didn't hurt him, but it seemed to help him even more.

As Maddie was lost in her thoughts there was a knock on the door. She jumped up and hurried to the door. She opened the door to Diana holding a thermos.

"Maddie, we don't know how to get Danny out," Diana said a small smile on her face.

"Why is Danny in there?" Maddie asked taking the thermos. She was afraid that opening it would let Danny leave again.

"A guy named Lang caught him and then kidnapped Peter," Diana said. "It was created to break out a con man from prison. Neal' rival," Diana said an angry looked past over her face.

"He had Danny," Maddie said typing a couple buttons to see how powerful the ghost was that was contained. She gasped as the power level when up to 9.0. The scale leveled out at 10. If Danny was in here then he was one of the most powerful ghosts ever known.

"What is it?" Diana asked worriedly. "Is something wrong?"

"No," Maddie said taking the cap off and pressing a code in to release the ghost. "He is just really powerful." She finished as Danny landed on the floor.

"I hate that thing," Danny mumbled standing up and then taking a defensive stance turning around. He relaxed when he seen that it was only his mom and Diana. "Mom?" He said looking at her. She saw the blood that had stained the side of his shirt.

"Danny, what happened?" Maddie asked running up and pulling his shirt up to see nothing there.

"It's nothing," Danny said quickly pulling his shirt back down. "Everything is fine," Danny said, his smile not quite meeting his eyes.

"Danny, don't lie to me. I've had enough," Maddie said grabbing his hands and gasping at how they once again felt thin. "Danny, how long was you in there?"

"I don't know," Danny said looking down. "That you will have to ask Peter, he will know how long I was gone."

"He was gone for almost four days," Diana said sadly knowing that Danny hasn't eaten since then.

"Or you could ask her," Danny added smiling at his mom. She only stared at him with sad eyes.

"Danny," Maddie said hugging him. "You are staying here with me," she said glaring at Diana. Diana gave her a sad look.

"Maddie, I'm sorry, but…" Diana began.

"I don't care," Maddie said holding Danny closer. He when wide eyed.

"Mom, can't…breathe," Danny gasped trying to get some air. Maddie let him lose a little but didn't let him go. "Mom, I can't stay here. It will put you guys in danger."

"No, I'm not letting you get hurt anymore," Maddie said kissing the top of his head.

"Maim, he may have to come with us," Diana said hoping not to get Maddie too upset. Maddie looked at her with sad eyes still holding on to Danny. Danny didn't want to leave either, but he knew that in order for everything to work out again he was going to have to. He still held on to his mother, even though he knew it wouldn't be for long. "He doesn't have to now, but soon he may have to," Diana added hoping that they didn't have to split them apart now after everything that had just happened.

"Please, Diana can he at least stay here for a couple nights then?" Maddie asked rocking Danny back and forth. Danny looked at her with a smile that did reach his eyes, and Maddie's heart leapt at that. "Please."

"I can see what I can do," Diana said getting out her phone to call Peter. "Peter," Diana said into the speaker of the phone.

Yeah

"Maddie wants Danny to stay with them for a couple nights. Would that hurt anything?" Diana asked hoping that they could spend a few more nights together.

Only for tonight they can. I need Danny tomorrow. I'll talk to you later. I have to go. Bye

"Bye, Peter," Diana said and turned to Danny and Maddie. Maddie looked at her hoping for some good news. "He can stay for tonight, but tomorrow Peter needs him," Diana said. Maddie smiled at the fact that she could spend some time with her baby. Danny wasn't sure about seeing Peter after what had happened.

**This chapter goes to Awesome Andy.**

**He literally sat here in class trying to get it. So sad**

**Danny: That's just weird. and your computer is making random beeps**

**Me: I know it's very annoying.**

**Danny: Right**

**I don't own Danny Phantom or White Collar**


	32. Surprising Family

Chapter 32

"Mads, come here, check this out," Jack yelled from the other room once Diana had left. He was completely clueless on the previous conversation.

"I'm coming," Maddie yelled back holding Danny's thin hands. "You want to see what Jack has been working on?"

"Sure," Danny said cautiously. "Should I be worried?"

"No, Silly, he was making a tracer to find ghosts," Maddie said looking at Danny who still seemed a little weary. "It won't hurt you, I promise."

"Yeah," Danny said still a little skeptical, "Can't really blame me for not worrying."

"No, I guess not," Maddie said smiling at Danny and how he opened up. Something was still bothering her and it was Danny, she knew it. But she was afraid that if she pushed too far, he might run again. "Danny, are you okay?"

"Yeah, why?" Danny asked looking up at her. She gasped at the pain and hurt hiding behind his concern.

"Danny, please something is wrong, you don't have to tell me, but can you not lie to me about it," Maddie said grabbing his hand and squeezing it. "Please, don't ever lie to me again." Danny looked into her eyes and seen the hurt and pain of his lies.

"I'm okay, but…" Danny trailed off looking at the floor. Maddie seen that he was okay, but there was something bothering him.

"Something is wrong," Maddie said holding his hands for comfort. "I'm always here if you need to talk about it okay."

"Okay," Danny said smiling at her. Then a beeping sound was heard from the other side of the room where Jack was hunched over a table.

"Jack?" Maddie asked letting go of Danny to see if her husband was okay.

"Yeah, it just went off though," Jack said disappointedly.

"Honey, look behind you," Maddie whispered in his ear. He turned around and saw Danny. Danny waved. Jack jumped up and hugged him.

"Danny-boy!" Jack yelled squeezing Danny half to death. "I missed you!"

"Dad…can't…breathe," Danny choked out. Jack let go and smiled at him. "How many times a day can you get choked and still have normal brain function?" Danny asked catching his breath. Maddie and Jack laughed.

"I think that you will be fine," Maddie said smiling as Danny playfully glared at her. "Besides, you didn't pass out, so you're fine."

"Thanks," Danny said sarcastically smiling. "Glad to know you guys care." Maddie smiled as Jack ran over and picked up his invention.

"It works!" Jack exclaimed as it kept beeping faster the closer it got to Danny. Danny smiled at his father's enthusiasm. "I really didn't think it would." Maddie smiled.

"It can find Danny," Maddie said smiling. "That's really all I care about."

"Nice, mom," Danny said smiling. "Now I can't hide anywhere."

"Nope," Maddie said giving him another hug. "You're not hiding anywhere anymore."

"I can deal with that," Danny said hugging her back. Maddie smiled remembering at the times she had spent with him. Now they closer than ever before with the secret the family shared: Danny was a hero though and though.

"Good," Maddie said as Jack joined in the hug. Danny smiled wrapping his arm around his dad too, glad that they were together. Jazz walked in and seen that Danny was there.

"DANNY!" Jazz exclaimed running to her brother. Maddie and Jack smiled as Danny and Jazz hugged. "I was so worried."

"You're always worried," Danny said smiling. Jazz wracked the back of his head. "Ow."

"Good," Jazz said still hugging him._ Why can I still feel his ribs if he is supposed to be getting better._ "I'm glad that you are okay."

"Me too," Danny said trying to back out of the hug. Jazz held tighter with one hand and Danny eyes got wide knowing what she was about to do. "Jazz, don't."

"Too late," Jazz smiled evilly taking her other hand and gently running up his back. He arched his back, screamed, and then fell on the floor. "Jazz, I hate you."

"I love you too," Jazz cooed helping Danny back up.

"That hurt," Danny said glaring at his sister.

"Good, next time don't run away," Jazz said smiling as Maddie and Jack started laughing at the two.

"So not the point, I'm never hugging you again," Danny said backing away from her. Maddie smiled at the playfulness in his voice.

"That's mature, Danny," Jazz said smiling at her brother.

"I know," Danny said watching as an awkward silence filled the room. "So, now what? You guys wanted me to stay here."

"I think we should share stories," Jack said smiling looking at Danny. "Danny can tell us some stories of his ghost fights." Danny smiled.

"I would be okay with that," Danny said as his family smiled. "Where should I start?"

"How about when we were all taken into the ghost zone," Maddie said knowing that Danny saved them then. She would ask about everything he was accused of later, right now she was more interested in that story.

PETER

"I'm glad that Danny is okay," Peter said as he and Diana were walking up to the conference room.

"Yeah, they really missed him," Diana said smiling. "I just wish that we didn't have to take him away again."

"I need to apologize to him," Peter said as they entered. "I shouldn't have pushed him. But hopefully now he will tell me what happened. I don't what him to get hurt like that again."

"I know, boss, but his family wants him there," Diana said hoping that maybe Danny can get one more day with them.

"When this is all finished they can take him home. Until then we need him to take down Masters so he doesn't have to worry about him anymore," Peter said smiling. "Hopefully everything will have some kind of happy end."

"Yeah," Diana said. "I'm going to go home. Tomorrow is supposed to be really hot."

"Where's Danny when need him to mess with the weather," Peter said smiling.

"That was Danny messing with the weather when we had that cold snap," Diana asked looking back at Peter.

"Yeah, he didn't know he was affecting all of New York," Peter said smiling. "I hope that the air around him will be colder."

"Neat," Diana said leaving. "See you later."

"See ya later," Peter said going into his office to go though Masters files. He had seen that someone had connected Masters to Adler. "This cannot be good." Peter said watching as Adler and Masters talk back and forth to each other in Masters' mansion.

NEAL

"Moz, Peter is okay, but we didn't get Keller," Neal said walking into the room to find Mozzie drinking some wine. "Also, we found Danny. Lang had him in his stolen thermos."

"Where is Danny?" Mozzie said jumping up at that. "Did he eat at least?"

"He was trapped in a thermos for four days apparently. So I don't think so," Neal said watching as Mozzie glared at the floor.

"Great, so we are back to square one in his recovery," Mozzie said angrily.

"May be non square one, but we are set back a bit," Neal said smiling. "The best part is that he is okay."

"I blame the suit," Mozzie said.

"Peter didn't think he would run," Neal said. "Besides it's been a long day, I think Danny will be fine. He's with his family now anyway. No one knew how to get him out."

"That's has to be the funniest thing I have ever heard," Mozzie said smiling. "Danny was trapped in a soup thermos and couldn't get out."

"Great, Moz. Get some sleep," Neal said as Mozzie left. "Night Moz."

"Night Neal," Mozzie said leaving. "I really hope Danny doesn't get sick getting back to his diet then. This is the third time I had to start him on it."

SAM

"Tucker," Sam yelled running over to the sleeping techno-geek. He jumped up and took a defensive stance similar to Danny's.

"What" Tucker said alarmed, looking around he relaxed. "What is it, Sam?"

"They found Danny, but he was trapped in the thermos," Sam said smiling. Tucker and she started laughing.

"Like what Jazz kept doing at first," Tucker said rolling around on the bed.

"Yes," Sam said smiling and laughing. "And the best part was that none of the agents knew how to get him out."

"That's even better, we knew how to get him out," Tucker said still laughing.

"Yeah," Sam said collapsing into another fit of giggles.

DANNY

"After I had gotten everyone out of the Ghost Zone, we got Tucker out and waited until morning to wake everyone else up," Danny finished smiling. "They all had headaches from the animation they were in."

"Wow, you had a lot of really cool adventures," Jack said happily.

"Danny, can I ask a question?" Maddie said holding Danny's hands afraid of what might happen.

"You just did, but okay," Danny said smiling up at her. She shook her head at his immatureness.

"What happened when you kidnapped the mayor?" Maddie asked hoping for something other than he wanted to scare people.

"The mayor was overshadowed by a ghost named Walker," Danny said smiling. "He is the Ghost Zone's prison warder. He breaks his owns rules and then makes up rules to get you thrown into his jail. He was the one that kidnapped everyone at camp," Danny said going back into his memories. "Remember when you forgot yours and mom's anniversary?" Danny asked his dad.

"Yeah, but thanks to you I was able to give her the present," Jack said smiling as Danny and Maddie shook their heads.

"Well, I had accidently knocked it into the Ghost Zone. When I went to get it, Walker caught me and threw me into jail," Danny said smiling. "I broke out and got you guys the present. Walker tried to make everything my prison so I would go to his willingly. He overshadowed the mayor and tried to fame me for it. It was hard to fix my rep after that," Danny said smiling that they finally able to hear his side of the story.

"I guess we should have listened to you, before jumping to conclusions," Maddie said rubbing the top of Danny's hand as the muscles tensed and relaxed.

"I can't really say I can blame you," Danny said smiling at her. "I wouldn't have believed me either." Maddie traced his hands and looked into his eyes. They were calm, caring, and collected. They showed the power of his Phantom side and the protective that came with it. Yet, they were gentle and easy. Maddie smiled at her son proud of what he had done as Phantom, the true hero.

"Any other stories?" Jack asked giddy.

"I think it's time for bed," Jazz said yawning. "I'm tired."

"Ahh," Jack whined, but got up and went to get ready for bed. Maddie looked over at Danny who yawned as well.

"I'm getting something for you to eat first," Maddie said dragging him to the kitchen.

"Okay, then," Danny said smiling sleepy. "What all do you have?"

"I'm just going to make a sandwich," Maddie said making his favorite from before he left. He smiled up at her.

"Thanks, mom," Danny said taking the sandwich and hugging her. "Thanks for not giving up on me when I was gone." Maddie didn't know what to say. She was glad he was back, but she never realized what he thought about when he was gone. _He may have thought that we had given up on ever seeing him again. Or even that we didn't notice he was even gone._

"I would never forget you, sweetie, never in a million years," Maddie said hugging him after he finished his sandwich. They said goodnight to each other while Maddie went to sleep with Jack and Danny slept on the couch. Maddie was afraid of what would happen in the morning, after what Diana had told about Danny's nightmares. She woke up in the middle of the night to make sure Danny was okay. He was and she stayed there next to him and fell asleep. Only to be woken up by someone screaming.

MASTERS

"So, you want Mr. Caffery, and if I help you get him, you will help me get Daniel?" Vlad asked an evil grin upon his face.

"Yes, I have a few plans and a couple little tricks up my sleeve. My plan was going good until I came across that kid," Adler said grinning like a hyena. "He can be a bit of trouble if I don't deal with it accordingly."

"Of course," Masters said smiling. "I think I have plan Mr. Adler."

"Oh please call me Vincent," Adler said shaking Vlad's hands. They both were planning against the other, either knowing what all the other could do.

**I don't own Danny Phantom or White Collar**

**Danny: I still hate that thermos.**

**Me: You're out now, so shut it**

**Danny: Mean much?**

**Me: Look, I really shouldn't be doing this but I don't want to do anything now.**

**Danny: Lovely**

**Me: I know, Hey anyone want to tell me what Danny Phantom episodes that I mentioned? How about the White Collar ones I have used so far? Whoever can get them will have the next chapter honored to them.**


	33. Power Play

Chapter 33

"Danny, calm down please," Maddie said holding Danny down to keep him from doing anything really stupid. "Danny, everything is fine, we are all safe," Maddie whispered staring into his terrified eyes.

"Why can't it stop?" Danny said hugging her. Maddie felt terrible for the torture he went through every night and wasn't able to stop it.

"It'll go with time," Maddie said smiling. "The last time you stayed with us, you didn't have the nightmare. Do you know why?" Maddie asked curiously.

"I don't know, unless it deals with the fact that I knew everyone was safe," Danny said looking up at Maddie. "I haven't seen Tucker or Sam in a while."

"That might be it," Maddie said smiling. "You are worrying about them and your nightmares come even if you didn't realize that you were worrying."

"So in other words if I don't know if everyone is okay for sure, my nightmare is me panicking about them," Danny said as Maddie picked up his hand and started rubbing the top.

"You'll be fine as long as you know everyone is safe," Maddie said smiling, then looking down at the once again thin fingers of her son.

"So when I stayed at Peter's, it was worse there, because I didn't know where any of you were," Danny said smiling.

"Yeah," Maddie responded, "Now let's go get some breakfast. And how much worse was it?"

"Really bad, I don't want to talk about it. And I can work with that," Danny said getting up and following her to the kitchen. "What do we have?" Maddie smiled at him as they made breakfast together.

PETER

"Morning, Hon," Peter said putting in the air conditioner. "It's a hot one out there."

"Yeah, it's a record," El said getting some water for her boys. "Here you guys go."

"I would really like Danny now," Peter said smiling taking a drink of the water. "He is more like a walking fridge."

"He has ice powers, and he has managed to cool all of New York when he was fighting some of those ghosts," El said smiling at the fact that they were safe because of Danny.

"Yeah," Peter said getting up and giving El a peek on the cheek. "But at least he doesn't have worry about getting too hot."

"He still does, it might be easier for him to get sick if he has a low temp, also I need to talk to you about something," El said some worry on her face. "It's about the blackouts."

"What do you mean?" Peter asked curiously.

"Brooke, Stanzler's assistant, thinks that her boss is behind the blackouts," El said putting down all her bags. "He threatened to shoot the painter today."

"So she's scared to talk to us then if we ask," Peter said, "Because these are serious accusations."

"She might talk if he doesn't come," El said sadly. "He really isn't the best person to be around."

"Yeah, I'm stealing Danny for this one," Peter said.

"Has Danny forgiven you yet?" El asked hoping Danny wouldn't be mad.

"I have to say sorry when we get him back, I let him stay with his family last night," Peter said smiling. "I hope that he can."

"Yeah," El said smiling. "Did you learn your lesson in that?"

"Don't push him," Peter said smiling. "Otherwise he will run and it's a lot harder to find a ghost kid than a normal kid."

"Good," El said smiling up at him.

NEAL

"Hey," Sara said running up from behind Neal.

"Hey," Neal said slowing down. "How was Argentina?"

"It was great. I met some llamas," Sara said smiling. "Anyway I found out that Adler is researching a guy named Gerhard Wagner, a German WWII soldier."

"So he looking for this guy," Neal said going though some pictures Sara had taken there. They discussed some more about that until Sara asked about Danny.

"He's okay," Neal said a little worried. "Peter kinda pushed him a little and he disappeared, but we found him. So I think he's okay."

"Good, that kid needs help if Masters is after him," Sara said looking at Neal. "Adler was doing research on him too."

"We think that they are working together," Neal said looking at Sara.

"That may explain why Adler came back to the states. I was told that he went to Amity Park," Sara said watching as Neal got out his phone.

"Yeah, that's not good," Neal said dialing Peter's number. He got the answering message. "Great, well I have to go," Neal said walking away.

"Yeah, bye," Sara said watching as Neal ran off to find Peter. "I hope that Danny can get through this."

TUCKER

"Hey, Sam, have you heard from Danny's family?" Tucker asked as he went to the computer.

"No, and it's worrying me," Sam said as she finished building a card house. "We need to get out of here."

"We were told to stay here," Tucker said watching as Sam got up.

"Then let's get some new clothes and some new things to hide with so we don't have to stay here," Sam said smiling as she pulled out another black outfit. "I thought it might come in handy."

"Great, but I don't have anything," Tucker said smirking. "So I guess I can't go."

"Don't count on that," Sam said evilly. "I talked about it with Mozzie. He is coming to bring you something new too."

"Wonderful," Tucker mumbled, as Sam got dressed into her new outfit.

DANNY

"Danny," Diana said as she entered the room.

"He's hiding," Maddie said smiling. "I'm not quite sure why."

"I wasn't hiding, I was…" Danny said then thinking for a moment, "creatively being not seen."

"That's odd," Diana said as Danny smiled at her. Maddie smiled and shook her head.

"I was," Danny pouted. Everyone started laughing. "Now, you wanted me?" Danny asked looking at Diana once everyone was sobered up.

"Peter needs your help with the Masters case and apparently Elizabeth has something as well. He had to take my car since his was in the shop," Diana said. "I have a FBI SUV outside."

"Okay," Danny said slowly afraid to go back there. "Can I see Sam and Tucker?"

"Not now," Diana said. "Maybe later."

"Oh," Danny said looking down. Maddie walked up to him. "Okay."

"It'll be fine, Danny," Maddie said kneeling down to look into Danny's eyes. "We will be okay."

"I don't want to have the nightmare again if I have found a way to avoid it," Danny said looking up into her violet eyes.

"Danny, it's okay, you can come back here or they can take you to stay with Sam and Tucker," Maddie said glaring at Diana.

"I can't make any promises," Diana said.

"You better, the only reason his nightmares are getting worse is because you guys won't let him check on his friends or us. That's why he wakes up screaming. He scared something will happen to us if we are gone," Maddie said glaring at Diana. Diana looked at Danny and realized that might be why that one nightmare of his at Peter's was so bad. He was trying to find a way to get back with his family.

"I can talk to Peter about it," Diana said. "Until then we need him."

"Okay, but please if you can bring him back here after seeing Sam and Tucker," Maddie said smiling small. "I want to make sure that is what it is."

"I will check with Peter," Diana said leading Danny out to the SUV.

"So what case is it that they wanted me for?" Danny asked watching as they passed cars and building.

"You heard of the blackouts and how hot the weather has been lately?" Diana said turning and getting caught in a red light.

"Yeah, they said that the heat is causing people to die of heat stroke," Danny said looking at her. "What can I do to help? I can't change the weather."

"Then how were you making it really cold earlier?" Diana asked looking at him confused.

"I honestly have no idea," Danny said shrugging his shoulders.

"Okay, but the person we are after is apparently the one causing the blackouts," Diana said going as the light changed to green.

"That's against the law right?" Danny said as they short stopped from someone in front of them.

"Yes," Diana said turning around trying to get though when the light went out. "Great, it just hit here."

"Can you park this somewhere?" Danny asked looking at her.

"I could," Diana said parallel parking the vehicle along the sidewalk near where Neal lived. "Are we just going to wait or…?"

"I have a better idea, come on," Danny said getting out and going into an alley.

"Danny, wait," Diana said but it was too late he was already in there. Diana drew her gun and walked up. The only thing she seen was Phantom waiting for her to come.

"I needed cover, come on we can get there faster like this," Danny said creating a shield for Diana to get on.

"I'm not sure about this," Diana said slowly walking to the shield. "Will this thing hold me?"

"This thing?" Danny asked offended. "This thing has saved my butt so many times its not even funny. It can stand up to a train hitting it straight on."

"Okay, sorry," Diana said sitting on it. Danny floated up and it followed him. He made the shield a little bigger and landed on it making it invisible. "Wow, at least it's not hot." Diana said shivering from the sudden cold.

"Yeah, it can get kinda cold," Danny said picking up speed to get to the FBI faster. "And no people to watch out for or traffic up here."

"What about planes?" Diana asked looking at the same planes flying over the river.

"I can go though them," Danny said as they descended to the FBI. "Look we are here."

"Wow that is the fastest I have ever gotten here from Neal's," Diana said jumping off the shield in an alley besides the FBI while Danny changed back.

"I could have gotten here sooner," Danny said smiling. "I can fly faster without company."

"Wonderful," Diana said as they entered.

PETER

"I can't believe you," Peter said glaring at Neal who had impersonated him to get a witness to come in.

"It was the only thing I could think of at the time," Neal said watching as Danny and Diana came in. "Is Danny okay?"

"Yeah, I wanted his help on this in case," Peter said sighing. "As soon as she comes in we are telling her the truth."

"Peter, she's scared. She will be out that door faster than you can think," Neal said watching as Danny came up the stairs. Peter glared at Neal before deciding to go with it.

"Fine," Peter said leaving his office. He whistled to get everyone's attention. "Everyone, just for the next hour Neal is Agent Peter Burke, but this is just for the next hour," Peter added as snickers ran though the building. Neal smiled and started randomly picking out people. Peter shook his head. "You don't even need him." Danny looked at them and started laughing.

"That was the greatest thing I have ever heard," Danny said smiling.

"Wonderful," Peter mumbled walking into his office. Diana took Danny into the conference as Neal entered though the door in Peter's office.

"Hey, Danny, are you feeling better?" Neal asked hoping Danny didn't completely hate everyone at the time.

"Yeah," Danny said sitting down at one of the tables.

"I need to talk with Peter," Diana said going into Peter's office.

"Hey, Diana," Peter said as she entered. He sat and watched as Neal and Danny talked. "Is he mad at me?"

"Once you say sorry, he won't be. Maddie believes that the source of his nightmare is the fact that he doesn't know if his family is safe," Diana said watching as Peter look of understanding came.

"He may have cut himself hoping to get put with someone that he truly cares about," Peter said smiling. "He has to know if they are all okay doesn't he?"

"That one night he didn't have that nightmare, he had everyone safe and sound," Diana said smiling that maybe they could keep him from having the nightmares.

"When he was with us, he had no idea if they all were safe or not," Peter said looking down. "Now I feel really guilty."

"He didn't even know that was the cause," Diana said smiling. "There's Elizabeth," Diana said turning around as she entered with Brooke. "Is that our witness?"

"Unfortunately, I want Danny to come down with us," Peter said getting up and getting them. "Come on, Peter," Peter growled at Neal, "Danny, I'm sorry for earlier, and I want you to come down with us."

"Okay," Danny said following Neal, but keeping a distance from Peter. Peter noticed and frowned. _Wonderful, he doesn't trust me anymore, but he trusts the con man. That's just irony in the purest form._

"Hey," El said smiling as Neal, Peter, and Danny came down. "Um, Brooke this is… Neal and that," El said pointing at Danny "is Danny. He's helping as well."

"Are you two agents as well?" Brooke asked them.

"No, I was a criminal and thanks to Agent Burke here," Peter said smiling as he grabbed Neal's shoulder. "I now work with the FBI. If it wasn't for him, I would still be rotting in prison." Neal's eyes got wide as he forced a smile.

"Yes," Neal choked out. Danny shook his head at them. Brooke looked at him.

"What about you?" Brooke asked the hybrid.

"That is something that is beyond human knowledge," Danny said smiling at the cryptic message. "I may not be an agent, but I have many ways of getting something needed, the ghost of the FBI if you wish." Peter and Neal looked at him and snickered knowing what he meant. El laughed a little, while Brooke looked lost.

"Don't look too far into his messages, he will only confuse you more," Neal said smiling. "He's helpful, but he enjoys people's confusion. He did that when we first met and I felt stupid after realizing everything he said made sense knowing one thing," Neal finished as Danny glared at him.

"Okay, then, is there a place we can talk more private?" Brooke asked looking at them.

"My office," Neal said smiling as Peter secretly sent him a glare. Danny laughed at them as they headed to Peter's office.

**I don't own Danny Phantom or White Collar**

**Danny: Cryptic**

**Me: Really?**

**Danny: Yes**

**Neal: I'm an agent!**

**Peter: Just for this case.**

**Neal: Ah man**

**Danny: That's funny**

**Me: You guys are giving me a headache**

**Danny:You're were the one that ran into the wall morning**

**Me: I was half-asleep. You would do the same thing.**

**Danny: -_-"**


	34. Moving On

Chapter 34

"You know," Danny began watching as Neal and Peter started fighting. "I think it's good to switch places. It shows how much you really know about each other."

"Great," Neal said smiling. Diana and Jones started laughing as Danny shook his head at them.

"Or you can fight about it. We won't get anywhere with that though," Danny said stopping the argument.

"Right, then. We need a plan to get this guy," Peter said still glaring at the con man.

"Well, Brooke said something about him trying to find a thief to steal something," Neal said recounting the conversation he had with her. "We need a thief to do the job." Neal said looking at Danny.

"May be we do," Peter said thinking along other lines. "I will go as Neal."

"What," Neal said looking at Peter.

"Yeah, we can wire Danny and he can follow without anyone knowing," Peter said smiling.

"You are still going to need some training," Neal said thinking for a moment. "I have the person for the job too. Danny, you and Peter meet at my house at nine," Neal finished smiling as he left to set his little plan into action. Danny looked at Peter confused.

"What does he plan on doing that I can't use my powers to cheat with?" Danny asked smiling. Peter started laughing. Neal only glared at him.

"You are going anyway," Peter said smiling at the hybrid. Danny looked at him and then frowned.

"Why are you not going after what happened anymore?" Danny asked watching as Peter looked down.

"I was treating you more like a suspect than the victim at the time," Peter began. "I wanted to make sure that you weren't turning into one of those teens that would cut themselves when they were depressed. One that will go down a destructive path, I guess that I was afraid something would happen to you when we have a chance to help you get back home," Peter finished watching as Danny nervously started to twitch.

"I don't like the sight of blood. It makes me squeamish," Danny said smiling small. "Even though in ghost fights I get hurt, I try not to look at what has happened unless I have to take care of myself."

"I didn't know that, but I have heard many horror stories about kids that don't like the sight of blood end up on that road anyway. They get depressed and then start hurting themselves believing that it will help," Peter said sitting down next to where Danny was standing. Danny looked at him and then sat down next to him. "Sometimes I want to do something, so when you came I wanted to make sure that you didn't turn into one of them."

"I fight for my life every day," Danny said looking down at his hands. "I have never thought about that, I don't have the time to risk any of that. I'm not going to risk my family for something that can be avoided. I have seen that kind of stuff too," Danny finished looking down. "I hated the way some of those kids were treating their lives. I literally have a reason for all of this. Some of those kids just don't care about themselves or others and how they are affecting them."

"Wow," Peter said looking at Danny. "I guess accusing you of that was wrong seeing as you don't even like it when other kids do it."

"Sam and Tucker call it my hero-complex. I protect anyone that is around me," Danny said looking up. "Vlad finds that as a weakness and then used it against me."

"That can also be considered a strong suit," Peter said smiling. "Anyone who threats your family and friends would get a taste of your power and that would help it grow."

"I didn't really think of that," Danny smiled looking up at Peter. "Thanks."

"Do you know what really happened?" Peter asked hoping for something.

"My dream that night was worse than it has been in a long time," Danny began. "Vlad had my family and friends and I didn't what to do. I couldn't get to Phantom at the time and I had to save them," Danny said looking back down at the table with few tears running down his face. Peter looked sadly at him.

"This will help, I need to know so we can figure out how to keep it from happening again if anything changes the circumstances," Peter said hoping to get the rest of the story from him. "I don't like seeing you hurt."

"A lot of people say that," Danny said smiling. "I don't like seeing anyone hurt anyway."

"Good, now we have a bad guy to catch," Peter said getting up.

NEAL'S LATER

"Come on, butter fingers," Mozzie said as Peter was trying to get the lock picked. Danny looked at them and started laughing. "You're next, Ghost Boy." Danny smiled.

"I can get it," Danny said smiling. Mozzie looked at him and then frowned.

"You are not allowed to use your powers," Mozzie said glaring at Danny with a small smile. Danny still had a smile on his face.

"I don't need them," Danny said Peter got up to see what Danny could do. Danny picked up the tools and in less than three seconds had the lock picked and opened. Mozzie looked at him dumbfounded. Peter's mouth was open.

"How did you do that so fast?" June asked scaring Mozzie and Peter. Danny smiled.

"I have been on the run for almost seven months," Danny said smiling. "That and my parents had ghost poof stuff that I had to get into when I needed them. And sometimes I would need them to get things that I found as a threat to Phantom. Before Phantom I had to find a away out of the lockers at school."

"So you knew how to pick a lock before you ran?" Peter asked watching as Mozzie put the safe back to together for Peter to try again. "And you were shoved into Lockers at school?"

"Pretty much," Danny said smiling as June pulled out a jacket.

"This is Byron's old training suit," June said smiling. "He would be so proud that it's being used once again." Peter only shook his head and Danny looked at it curiously.

"I'm confused," Danny said watching as the jacket's bells rang when June put it on the manikin.

"Its helps for when you are picking pockets," Mozzie said smiling at the jacket. "This is perfect, Danny, no going intangible."

"You take the fun out of everything," Danny mumbled while Peter smiled at the flustered teen.

"What does he mean?" June asked looking at Danny curiously.

"We got him to talk and…" Mozzie began looking at Danny for something. Danny shrugged knowing that these guys were more trustworthy than a lot of people he knew, and they were in business with criminals.

"I'm half-ghost," Danny said smiling as June looked at him confused. Danny looked around and then was surrounded by the rings that changed him into Phantom. Peter looked at him still amazed at that and Mozzie smiled. June smiled.

"Danny Phantom, the missing hero of Amity Park," June said smiling. "My niece is a fan and believes that everyone needs a hero. She did a report on any hero and she picked you for it." Danny blushed looking down. "You have a lot of people that believe in you, Danny."

"Thanks," Danny said changing back to his human form. June smiled. "Tell her that Phantom will be back and won't stop fighting. I'm sure she heard that he's no longer in Amity."

"She had and she felt sad," June said. "I'll be sure to tell her. Could you take her on a flight sometime. She is coming to stay with me for a little bit. It would make her day to spend a few moments with her hero."

"I would love to," Danny said smiling. Peter smiled as June left.

"That was very nice of you," Mozzie said smiling at the hybrid. "I don't know anyone that would do something like that." Peter smiled.

"Danny would go to the ends of the earth for anyone that believes in him like that," Peter said. "And even people who don't." Mozzie laughed as Danny looked down.

"I don't know if that is a good thing or a bad," Danny said quietly. Peter put a comforting hand on Danny's shoulder.

"It's a good quality to have. Most people wouldn't even care if their neighbors' house was on fire as long as theirs wasn't affected," Peter said smiling. Danny smiled back. "You are one good natured kid and no one should use that against you."

"Peter's right, Danny," Mozzie said smiling. "No one should use that against you. You feel like you should be the one to protect everyone. Everyone here feels like they should protect you as well. Either it be Masters or the kid that believes you are some random kid that should be made fun of. You protect us from the paranormal and we protect you from the mindlessness of the humans," Mozzie said smiling as Danny started laughing.

"Thanks guys," Danny said grinning as they started training again. Mozzie was smiling as Danny caught on quick to pick pocketing while Peter was having a bit of trouble.

MADDIE

"I'm worried about Danny," Maddie said making some dinner for the Jack and Jazz. "I was hoping he was going to come back before it got too late."

"He'll be fine," Jazz said setting the table.

"I want him with family so he doesn't have that nightmare," Maddie said looking at Jazz. "I talked to Peter earlier and apparently Danny's nightmare had some physical happenings," Maddie said tears running down her face. Jack walked up behind her.

"Did he tell what happened then?" He asked hoping that everything was okay.

"He said that Danny had been a cut. It was under his right arm. It started at the bottom of his ribcage and then cut up skipped a couple ribs and ended under his armpit," Maddie said looking up at Jack's shocked expression, her face showing the worry in her tone.

"It was that bad?" Jazz asked a few tears running down her face. "I hope he can at least come back here."

"Me too," Maddie said looking down at Jazz who sat at the table staring at the ground like it was the most interesting thing in the world. "His dream, no nightmare, won't be as bad as long as he is with either us or Sam and Tucker."

"He is suffering," Jack said looking at Maddie. "He is suffering because we couldn't see that our friend was a monster."

"Dad, don't think like that," a voice came from the other room as Danny appeared. "It wouldn't have matter. He would have found something to get me with." Jack looked over and seen that Danny turned visible and was in Phantom form. Jack smiled and gave his son a big hug.

"I missed you," Jack said as he crushed his son in his massive arms.

"I was gone for a little over twelve hours," Danny said smiling returning the hug even though it hurt his side. "You couldn't miss me for that long."

"You were gone for almost eight months," Jack corrected pulling back and watching as the light ring came around his waist and turned him back into Fenton. Jack smiled.

"That's a different story," Danny said. "I'm back now and I don't plan on leaving any time soon." Maddie perked up at that. She started at Danny and smiled knowing that he doesn't plan on leaving again like that night. She wrapped him in a hug and Danny smiled knowing that they loved him no matter what.

"I love you so much," Maddie whispered in his ear smiling. "I'm not letting you go anywhere without me next time."

"I will be okay with that," Danny said hoping that maybe someone could come with him. He knew that they had to ask Peter before they came. "It's okay with me at least."

"I'm not letting you go anywhere without me, Danny. No matter what others say," Maddie said backing up to look into his eyes. She seen the haunted look that he hid under his mask pop out and then go back hidden under the love for her. "And you are going to be just fine. When we get home we are going on a vacation that doesn't involve ghosts. All before you start saving the town again."

"Mom," Danny said looking down. "I don't think I could do that very easily."

"You will and are," Maddie said sternly. "You are taking a break with us and we are going somewhere special." Danny smiled up at her. She smiled back hugging him once more. "I will never take these for granted again, Danny."

"Me either, Mom," Danny said hugging her back hoping that everything could work out in the end. But no matter what, he was always going to be with his family. When they pulled away Danny flinched at the pain in his side.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" Maddie asked reaching over to his left side which seemed tender to the touch.

"On my way here I was thrown into a building by Skulker," Danny said as Maddie lifted up his shirt to access the damage. Maddie frowned as the purple bruise made its self known.

"You most likely have some internal injuries," Maddie said gently running her hand down his side. "I'm going to do something that you are not gonna like." Danny looked at her confused, and then it dawned on him what she had to do.

"Can you hurry then?" Danny said hoping to get it done fast.

"I can try," Maddie said as she led him to the table. "Sit here, I'll be right back."

"Okay," Danny mumbled looking down at his side. He winced when he touched a really tender part. "Please hurry, I think something might be wrong."

**Okay I'm hoping to have this done in about five to six chapters. Hopefully, unless something hits. Then I wanted to make and DP and The Mentalist crossover. I have an idea the only thing I need to get Danny in California. This isn't going to be a sequel it wouldn't fit with the idea I had. I was thinking about making it where it was either vacation. I don't really know if I can do that, I may end up repeating it similar to this story. Any ideas to start it I would like to hear it.**

**Danny: You have issues.**

**Me: I know but I just this weeks Mentalist and it made an awesome idea come.**

**Danny: You are easily distracted.**

**Me: Am not. Hey you took my cookie.**

**Danny: My point.**

**Me: What point? Why are you making a point? There is no Point. Wait.**

**Danny: She forgot the disclaimer.**

**Me: Did not. I was only going to put it at the end.**

**Danny: Whatever.**

**Me: I am gonna put the hurting on you boy.**

**Danny: Yeah right. *gets hit in the head with a frying pan**

**Me: told ya**

**I don't own Danny Phantom, White Collar, or The Mentalist**


	35. Hoping Heals

Chapter 35

"Mom?" Danny asked walking though the apartment. Jack came up and looked at him curiously.

"I thought Mads was going to see what all was wrong?" Jack asked watching as Danny stopped and groaned.

"She was, but she never came back when she went to get some things to help me if anything was wrong," Danny said doubling over in pain. Jack run up and helped his son sit to get the pressure off the bruise.

"I can help," Jack said lifting Danny's shirt off. He stared at the dark purple bruise covering half of Danny's left side. Jack winced knowing that Danny must be hurting. "I'm going to at least see if anything is broken okay. If it is I want you to stay here until I get some gauze." Jack said sitting in front of Danny. "On the count of three I'm going to gently push against it. Okay?"

"Okay," Danny mumbled nodding. He readied for the pain to come. Jack gently put his hands on the side.

"1…2…3" Jack said then gently pushed and Danny screamed in pain. Jack quickly took his hand off of his side. "Something is broken. I don't know what." Maddie came running in.

"I'm so sorry, Danny," Maddie said running up to sit next to him. "Jazz was asking a question and I got side tracked."

"It's okay," Danny slurred hoping to get the pain to die down a bit. Maddie looked at Jack and he simply looked down.

"Something is defiantly broken," Jack said as Maddie bought out the gauze she had gotten.

"I figured it would be," Maddie said as Danny tried to get the pain to go down. "Now to find out what exactly is broken."

"Mom," Danny said watching as she gave him sad eyes. "Please I can heal it, I just need some time to get my powers back in order."

"Something bad could happen by then," Maddie said sitting up enough to good a good look at his side. "I need to know what is broken. That way when you use your powers we need to know what is being fixed. That may be why they don't work sometimes. You don't know what is wrong." Danny looked at her and then down at his bruised side.

"O…Okay," Danny whispered watching as Maddie's hands gently started to get to work.

"Now what your father did help," Maddie said looking into Danny's eyes that were full of pain. "You just need to be ready for this. Okay?"

"Yeah," Danny mumbled watching her fingers go over his bruise so gently that he didn't feel anything, until she came to his fourth rib from the bottom he winced as it was a tender spot. "I think that was the broken one, Mom." Maddie nodded.

"Okay, try to see of your power will work now," Maddie said as Danny slowly brought his hands up over it. Blue energy surrounded it and the bruise slowly started to disappear. Maddie gasped as it completely vanished. She smiled at Danny. "All you needed to know what was wrong in order to fix it."

"That is weird," Danny said looking down. "Helpful to some degree," Danny said getting up. "At least it doesn't hurt anymore."

"Good," Maddie said smiling. "Did you get to see Sam and Tucker?"

"I won't be able to see them until tomorrow," Danny said looking. "If we're right then I will most likely have another nightmare tonight," Danny said looking down at the floor. "I really don't want to go to sleep then."

"You need sleep son," Jack said kneeling in front of Danny. "We are here and it won't be as bad. Maddie told us what Peter said about the one at his house. We won't let anything happen." Danny looked up at his father and smiled.

"Thanks," Danny said hugging him. Maddie joined and soon Jazz walked in.

"What is it with me always walking in when you guys are hugging? Normally Danny hates that," Jazz said smiling and messing with his hair. He swatted her hand away. "All he still doesn't like that."

"Knock it off, Jazz," Danny said playfully glaring at his sister. She simply smiled and tackled him into another hug. He smiled and hugged her back.

"At least you are warming up to hugs," Jazz said smiling.

"Being alone for seven months can do that to a person, Jazz," Danny said grinning evilly. He started tickling her sides and she yelped in surprise. "Revenge is so sweet ain't it?"

"Danny," Jazz growled and then just tackled him to the ground. The Fenton parents laughed as they seen Jazz pin Danny to the ground. Danny smiled and went though the ground. They all were surprised. Then Danny appeared behind them scaring them.

"Jazz, I win," Danny smiled as Jazz glared at him. Maddie smiled as Danny smirked.

"You guys are so weird," Maddie said shaking her head. "Jazz, let's go and make some dinner for these guys."

"Okay, Mom," Jazz said walking toward the kitchen whispering, "This isn't over," to Danny. Danny grinned as Maddie and Jazz walker into the kitchen. Jack smiled softly at Danny who watched them go.

"Can I ask you something?" Jack asked looking at Danny who looked up at him.

"You technically just did," Danny said smiling at Jack. Jack frowned and Danny looked worried. "Yeah, I guess."

"How did you know that we were going to be in New York?" Jack asked. It had been bothering him and he didn't like it.

"I didn't until Neal and Peter said something about it," Danny answered watching his dad with concern.

"Why the sudden interest?" Danny asked cautiously watching his dad. Jack looked at Danny with worry.

"Vlad was the one that told us about it," Jack said worry showing in his voice. "I was afraid that maybe he had a plan."

"Oh, well," Danny said uncertainly. "Maybe he did but it back fired. He has tried to get me into a trap before. Maybe getting you guys closer to where I was heading…"

"We were here for almost a week when I seen you in the park, I was wondering if he may have changed the game," Jack said standing up and sitting on the couch. Danny followed sitting next to him.

"May be the game changed in our favor," Danny said. "Sometimes keeping a positive attitude helps in this kind of thing. I don't' think Vlad knew where I was exactly before then. I was still along the coast."

"So he had lost you when this happened," Jack said smiling.

"Yep," Danny said smiling. "We'll be home before you know too." Jack smiled and hugged his son.

NEAL

"I hope that Danny is okay," Neal said as he and Peter watch Mozzie add the finishing touches to their fractal antenna. "If what he said is true then he woke this morning screaming again."

"As long as he knows that everyone is safe he should be somewhat okay," Peter said. "I just wish that he didn't have to go though that kind of nightmare."

"I think everyone feels like that," Mozzie said tightening a couple screws. "Now, I think it's done." A sound came from the device and then the screen went blank. "Damn it."

"Moz, try again. Its fine," Neal said as Peter walked around the table.

"Neal, did you make this?" Peter asked looking at the painting of the Empire State building.

"Yeah, I was trying something new," Neal said a smiling. Peter smiled too, then Mozzie started cheering.

"Does it work?" Peter asked watching as Mozzie started tinkling with it more.

"Yeah, all I have to do is adjust it to make a stronger signal," Mozzie said smiling as it started beeping.

"Great, now we have to finish up this case and then move on. I've already got a time and place to meet Stanzler for the heist," Peter said as Neal sat down.

"Great, now we get him then we go after Masters and Adler," Neal said smiling. "Then Danny can go home and not have to worry about him anymore."

"I plan on keeping in touch with him," Mozzie said looking up at them. "That kid is awesome."

"Moz, he's a kid with ghost powers, of course that's what you are gonna think he is awesome," Peter said shaking his head.

"How many of those do you see? Huh?" Mozzie asked glaring at Peter. "My point."

"Guys, stop fighting please," Neal said, "Has someone checked on his friends. Sam and Tucker?"

"They should be heading here soon. I got them some new clothes. They wanted disguises to hide in so they could still help us without Masters knowing," Mozzie said standing up and getting ready to leave.

"Where are you going?" Peter asked watching as Mozzie got his keys.

"Going to pick them up. They wanted to see Danny," Mozzie said exiting.

"Well, what are we going to do now?" Neal asked looking at Peter.

"We have a case to close," Peter said following Mozzie. "Let's go back to the office and get ready for this heist."

"Danny helping?" Neal asked.

"Yeah, he is going to follow without Stanzler knowing just in case something happens," Peter said smiling. "We never have been able to have back-up that can do that."

"Ones that can't disappear?" Neal asked following Peter out to his Taurus.

"What do you think?" Peter asked sarcastically. Neal smirked.

MADDIE

"Mom, what are you doing?" Jazz asked as she entered the kitchen for breakfast.

"I'm hoping to get Danny up before he…" Maddie was cut off by a scream from the other room. "Nevermind." Maddie said getting up and running into the living room where Danny was sleeping. She got there and Danny was standing up shaking. Maddie ran to him and hugged him. "It's okay, honey. Nothing is going to happen."

"I don't think I can keep doing this," Danny mumbled crying into her shoulder.

"We will get everyone together soon, Danny," Maddie said. _I hate not being able to help. All I can do is hope that we can all get together for a couple nights so Danny doesn't have to worry._ "Everything will be okay." Maddie cooed calming Danny down.

"I hate this," Danny said hugging Maddie. She looked down and seen a small cut running down his right side again. It wasn't deep, just a small one that you would get if you were attacked by a cat.

"Danny, you're bleeding," Maddie said lifting up his shirt to see the small cut.

"I don't…I don't know," Danny whispered calming down farther and then putting his hand over it to heal it.

"We really need to get Sam and Tucker here to see of that will help," Maddie said running her fingers down his side watching as the muscles moved as a response to her touch. She smiled as he lightly swatted her hand away. "Am I tickling you?" Maddie asked smiling. Danny smiled too looking up at her.

"Yeah, you are, please stop," Danny said smiling. Maddie grinned.

"Why would I do that? Seeing you smile makes life so much better," Maddie said smiling. Danny looked at her and she seen that his haunted look wasn't being hidden, but slowly disappearing. She smiled knowing that he was getting better, not just physically, but mentally as well. "It makes everything better." Danny only smiled.

"Well, at least you didn't shoot anyone," Jazz said smiling from the doorway. "And true it's good to see him smile after everything we have gone though."

"I was going to wake you up before you ended up screaming," Maddie said watching as Danny looked at her. "I was hoping at least make it to where you didn't have to scream. Someone is bound to know something is up."

"It's okay," Danny said looking down at his hands. "I have never really woken up at the same time. It's always at different times. It's so weird."

"Well at least you are safe," Maddie said smiling.

"I'm glad that you guys are safe too," Danny said smiling.

PETER

"Boss, the knife came back," Diana said sadly.

"Danny's?" Peter asked afraid of the answer.

"He was the one who caused that cut," Diana said. "We need to get him help before it gets too bad."

"He'll be fine as long as we keep him with his family," Peter said looking at the file. "He wasn't even sure what happened."

"What if he was lying?" Diana asked afraid. "I like the kid. I don't' want anything to happen to him."

"He didn't even know. He is too protective of his family to risk getting too hurt to save them," Peter said closing the file. "I think that he'll be completely fine."

"Are we ready for the stake out?" Diana asked while her and Peter exited his office.

"All we have left is to wire Danny," Peter said smiling. "This is going to be much less dangerous since I won't have to wear one."

"I really hope he looks into becoming an agent," Diana said smiling. "I think it would be cool to have a superhero agent."

"Just like a comic book," Peter said smiling. "Law enforcement by day, Ghost superhero by night."

"Something like that," Diana said smiling. "I'll see ya later I have something I need to finish."

"Okay," Peter said smiling at his little joke.

**I don't own Danny Phantom or White Collar**

**Danyy: you put at the top this time.**

**Me: I still have that frying pan**

**Danny: *runs other direction**


	36. Learning Friends

Chapter 36

"Danny, I need to check something," Jack said holding a new type of invention.

"Jack, no testing things on Danny," Maddie scolded glaring at her husband.

"I wanted to make sure that I got this to indentify his ecto-signature differently from other ghosts," Jack whined. Maddie looked up at him.

"You think it will work now?" Maddie asked smiling. "Now if he runs again or ends up getting taken we can find him."

"Yeah, dad," Danny said slowly walking into the kitchen area. He watched the device carefully. Jack pointed it at him and a green light flickered on.

"Awesome, now all I need it a different ghost to make sure that a red dot appears. Then it would have successfully picked out Danny," Jack said smiling and then searching thought the pieces on the table again.

"I'm confused," Danny said standing next to the table by his mother.

"That can pick out your ecto-signature and other ghosts," Maddie said smiling. "In other words, we can find you easier."

"Great, so don't play hide and seek with you guys," Danny said smiling. Maddie and Jack started laughing.

"That's a great idea," Jack boomed. "That would be so much fun."

"Jack, Danny was kidding," Maddie said smiling. Danny grinned.

"Where's Jazz I have a plan I have wanted to do for a long time," Danny said his smile turning evil. "She is gonna freak. I have it down."

"No I won't, Danny," Jazz deadpanned walking into the room.

"What makes you think that?" Another Danny asked walking in behind her. Jazz's eyes widen and she looked between the two. She started stuttering. The Dannys started laughing. Maddie smiled and Jack looked confused.

"Now I have the perfect alibi for anything," Danny said taking back his duplicate. Maddie shook her head and Jack looked excited.

"Can you make a list of all your powers?" Jack said grinning from ear to ear. Danny smiled.

"I already have one that only needs to be updated. It's at home in the lab," Danny said smiling softly.

"Honey, we cleaned the lab and didn't find anything like that," Maddie said confused.

"In the walls of the lab so you couldn't find it," Danny corrected still smiling.

"That makes sense. We would never look inside the wall," Jack mused. "What else have you hidden?"

"It's been a while," Danny said his smile disappearing. "We may have to ask Sam and Tucker. Chances are they have used some of that stuff."

"I thought only you could get it?" Maddie asked confused.

"We made it to where they can get it to, only it was much harder," Danny said looking down. "Sometimes you have to wait until night to get some of the things, but that list of powers and checks, only I can get to."

"Okay," Maddie said smiling at him. "We don't have to worry about that anytime soon." Danny smiled slowly. Then his phone rang, it was June.

"Hello. June," Danny greeted walking out of the room.

Hello Danny. My niece is here. I haven't told her anything yet. I want it to be a surprise. I was wondering when a good time would be for you to come?

"I can go tonight. It might be late considering we have that one party thing to go to for whatever case Peter is dragging me into," Danny said smiling.

I hope to see you tonight then. See you soon.

"See you too June," Danny said hanging up.

NEAL

"What are you doing?" Mozzie asked Neal who was gluing his picture over Peter's.

"Insuring my undercover identity," Neal said smiling and admiring his handy work.

"The metamorphosis is complete, cockroach," Mozzie said walking around the table.

"Wonderful, Moz," Neal said glaring at Mozzie.

"We have found a video of a U-boat with Wagner working on it," Peter said entering the house. Neal quickly put everything away before Peter realized what he had done. "We are going to see some classified information."

"I'll get the popcorn," Mozzie said running over to the kitchen area of the apartment. Sara and Neal shook their heads as Peter got the DVD player ready.

MADDIE

"Jack, what are you doing now?" Maddie asked watching as he held up a Specter Deflector.

"I'm hoping to make it to where it will know Danny and he doesn't have to worry about getting shocked by it," Jack said excitingly. Maddie smiled.

"It's great to know that you are at least trying to keep things from hurting him," Maddie said. "We are not experimenting on him at all. Unless he says we can. Even then nothing dangerous," Maddie said seriously. "I don't want him hurt."

"Okay," Jack said getting back to his invention. "Can I test this tonight when he comes back?"

"Ask him," Maddie said leaving. "If he gets hurt from it, I am gonna put the hurtin' on you." Jack's eyes went wide.

"Got it," he said uncertainly and then started messing with to make sure it would do what it was supposed to.

DANNY

"Where are you guys dragging me?" Danny asked as Peter was heading for the building where there appeared to be a formal party going on.

"Stanzler wanted us to come, well me," Peter said looking around for anyone to make sure he could talk to Danny. "It's kinda weird talking to air."

"Put your cell to your ear and problem solved," Danny deadpanned. "Why did he want us to come? And why couldn't my mom come?"

"He has another job for me," Peter said. "You're here because I want good back-up that won't take time to get here. And I don't want her to get hurt."

"Good plan," Danny said smiling as Peter hung up the phone. "She didn't want me to come."

"Yeah, talking into a phone that doesn't have anyone at the other end is weird," Peter said putting it back in his jacket as Stanzler walked up.

"I'm glad you could make it," Stanzler said smirking. "I have a job for you. See that guy over there," Stanzler said pointing to another guy at the other end of the ballroom.

"Yeah, what about him?" Peter asked as the camera Danny had got a picture of him. Danny looked confused as he watched the nervous man spot him.

"I need you to watch him," Stanzler said leading them to a closed part of the exhibit. "I need you to convince him that we need him for this plan."

"I can try," Peter said. Danny followed invisibly behind him. Stanzler then left Peter and the other guy alone.

"Hey, Neal Caffery," Peter said holding out his hand for the man.

"Luntz, listen I don't any part of this anymore," Luntz said watching Peter closely.

"What are you talking about?" Peter asked. He sensed a trap and the tap on his shoulder showed that Danny did too and didn't like it.

"He didn't tell you?" Luntz asked confused. "He didn't have you come back here to talk me back into it."

"No, but I have a bad feeling," Peter said as the blackout hit that area. "We need to get down. Danny, Where are you?"

"Right here," Danny said keeping invisibility.

"Who's there?" Luntz asked.

"It's my friend. He won't hurt you," Peter said. "Danny, do you see Stanzler?" Peter whispered after he heard a door.

"Yeah, he's coming this way. Need anything?" Danny asked appearing in front of Peter. Peter jumped a little and glared at the hybrid. "Sorry."

"Get him to look the other way so I can get his gun. Try not to get shot," Peter said as Danny disappeared into the dark once again. A green light filled the room and the temperature dropped. Stanzler looked over where the light was coming from and Peter attacked pinning Stanzler to the ground. Luntz looked at him and then the light came back on to show Phantom on the other side of the room.

"You're the Ghost Boy from that one town out west," Luntz said mouth open. "You had left the entire town to defend itself from the ghosts that attack. I've been there. Why come here?"

"Luntz, you speak to him again like that and I will make your life a living hell," Peter growled glaring at him. Luntz gulped and backed away. Danny looked down. Peter looked back at Danny. "Phantom, don't you leave." Danny looked at him and disappeared. "Damn it. Luntz, I swear, you sit there and grow a conscious and then you insult an unstable teenager."

"He's supposed to be a hero," Luntz said glaring at Peter. At that time Neal and the backup arrived.

"He's a teenager that most likely just saved your life," Peter said getting up. "You better have an apology for him." Luntz just glared at Peter while Jones arrested him.

"What happened?" Neal asked helping Peter up while Diana put cuffs on Stanzler.

"He just told Danny that he was a failure," Peter said glaring at Luntz.

"Danny told me that he had to go and meet June's granddaughter," Neal said looking at Peter. "That's why he left quickly. That and he didn't like that guy."

"That part doesn't surprise me, but he never told me that he was going to meet June," Peter said looking at Neal. "Why would he tell you?"

"He just told me," Neal said shrugging his shoulders. "Danny doesn't like everyone knowing his business."

"Makes sense," Peter said walking out of the museum building.

"It does," Neal said as they watched Luntz and Stanzler get put into the FBI SUV.

"Did you learn anything?" Peter asked turning back to Neal. They looked at each other and then switched poses.

"You're job is less than to be desired," Neal said looking at Peter. "What about you?"

"Being Neal Caffery has its charms, and I do look good in black," Peter said smiling then walking back to Elizabeth swiping his FBI ID from Neal. Neal watches them and smiles then walking away to get more info on Ganger.

DANNY

"Samantha, I have a surprise for you. It's for being such a brave girl," June said leading her niece to the balcony. Samantha watched as the stars burned bright though the city skies.

"What it is?" Samantha asked looking at her Aunt.

"What did you get on your report of a hero?" June asked sitting at the table on the balcony.

"My teacher said that my points were good and I got an A for the paper," Samantha said sadly. "But she said that Phantom wasn't really that great of a choice."

"Well, then I don't think she knows the full story. Phantom is more than just a hero," June said smiling. "He is also a teenager that lives a normal life, along with fighting to keep others safe."

"Really?" Samantha said smiling at her Aunt. "How do you know that?"

"Because she got the info from me," a voice from the sky said as Danny Phantom appeared. Samantha looked up with wide eyes.

"Phantom," she whispered and then looked at her Aunt. "How did you get him here?"

"He needed some help," June said smiling as Danny landed on the balcony. "And I decided to help him. Sometimes even hero needs help."

"Wow," Samantha said and then ran up to him and hugged him around his waist. Danny startled backed a step, but it went unnoticed by the girl. "This is the coolest thing ever," she whispered hugging Danny tighter. He looked at June who smiled.

"Okay," Danny said as the girl loosened her grip and looked up at him. "Do you want to go for a ride? June said that you wrote a paper on me. I figured it would be the least I could do for you." Samantha smiled up at him and nodded quickly.

"Yes," she exclaimed looking at June. "Thank you so much, this is the best surprise ever," Samantha ran over and hugged June then ran back to Danny. Danny smiled.

"Ready to go?" he asked kneeling down and picking her up.

"This is going to be so cool," Samantha said smiling ear to ear. Danny smiled and then took off. Samantha grabbed on to him with a death grip. "Okay, now I'm scared."

"It's okay," Danny said slowing down. "I have you and you aren't going anywhere." She looked up at him and then hugged him tighter. She looked down and watched the streets below.

"It's amazing," Samantha whispered still holding a death grip to Danny's jumpsuit.

"It is," Danny said smiling. Samantha looked up at him and smiled.

"Aunt June said that you weren't just a hero, but also a teenager that lead a normal life," Samantha said watching as Danny started laughing.

"Define normal," he said smiling. She smiled back up at him, and then adjusted her hold for a more comfortable position knowing he wasn't going to let her fall. She looked up at his back and his ribs and back adjust for the flight. "My life is actually beyond the normal scale."

"Really?" Samantha asked knowing that there was something more than that wrong. "Why can I see your ribs in the back?" Danny slowed way back and looked at her.

"Not a question I was expecting," Danny said looking at her curiously.

"Sorry," Samantha said looking down.

"It's okay," Danny said speeding up again. "When I left I didn't have anything. I do need food in order to survive, but I didn't have easy access to anything for food."

"You were starved?" Samantha asked looking at him with sad eyes.

"Unfortunately," Danny said slowing down again. "I never meant for it to get this bad. If it wasn't for the FBI and June I would most likely have died."

"So if it wasn't for my aunt you wouldn't be here," Samantha said looking at Danny who was turning and flying around the Empire State Building.

"Yeah," Danny said slowing down and started flying up.

"Where are we going now?" Samantha asked holding on tighter and he climbed up in altitude.

"My family would kill me if I missed a meal," Danny said smiling. "So you get to have dinner with me at the top of the Empire State Building." Samantha looked up as they arrived to a picnic set up.

"This is so cool," Samantha said smiling as Danny put her down. "I get to eat dinner with the coolest guy ever."

"Nice to know," Danny said sitting down. "June told me what you like and I got you some." Samantha jumped up and sat next to Danny. Danny smiled as the little girl began eating her food. He started on his. They watched the sun finish setting in the west.

"Why didn't you finish?" Samantha asked remembering that he was really underweight.

"I'm just not really hungry. I know it's bad, but…" Danny said putting down his half-eaten sandwich.

"You can wait until later to finish it," Samantha said excitingly. "If you are not hungry then something must by bothering you."

"Kids have a tendency to know when someone is under distress," Danny said smiling. Samantha smiled up at him.

"I do at least," Samantha said smiling. "You can talk to me, I won't tell anyone."

"Thanks, but…" Danny started then Samantha turned to face him.

"You can't hold things in that are causing you to feel bad. My mom says that when you do that you get bad thoughts and terrible things happen," Samantha said sternly. "You are not to have terrible things happen to you." Danny smiled at the little girl and her determination to keep him sane.

"Earlier today I was helping the FBI with a case. They didn't want to wire the agent in case someone patted him down," Danny said as Samantha sat next to him and held his hand. He smiled at her and she beamed back up at her. "Anyway this one guy was saying things about me leaving Amity Park to defend itself."

"Can I ask something?" Samantha asked playing with his hand again.

"Yeah," Danny said looking down at her confused.

"Why did you leave?" Samantha asked looking up at him. "And don't lie to me."

"To protect my family," Danny said looking down. "A really bad guy threatens to hurt them if I didn't leave. So I left in order to keep them safe. They ended up here with me anyway and the FBI is helping me to get the bad guy so I can go home," Danny said smiling. "But someone is bound to say something like ghosts do nothing but lie."

"You're not just a ghost, right?" Samantha asked tracing his bones in his hand.

"No, I'm human too," Danny said smiling.

"How did that happen?" Samantha asked.

"I went into my mom and dad's lab without them and got hurt," Danny said looking at his hand. "I ended up getting electrocuted in one of their inventions."

"Did it really hurt, like cutting your knee when you trip?" Samantha asked looking at the bandage on her knee from falling during soccer.

"To be honest," Danny hesitated, "That times about million." Samantha's eyes widen and she turned and looked at his sad face. She reached up and kissed his cheek.

"All better," she smiled hoping to make her hero happy again. Danny smiled at her and then got up.

"You wanna help clean this up so I don't' get in trouble," Danny said folding the blanket. Samantha grabbed the blanket and folded it around her. "Cold?"

"Yes, and where's the basket for all of this?" Samantha asked smiling that she was warm again.

"Right here," Danny said getting it and putting the plates and trash back in it. He looked at his food and guilt started to get to him. "I hope mom doesn't yell at me for this."

"Have you been feeling sick?" Samantha asked hoping that he was okay.

"A little bit lately," Danny said looking at her curiously.

"One time I wasn't feeling very good and I went to the doctors and I needed to get a new kidney," Samantha said smiling at Danny. "Neal was able to get me one."

"That's great," Danny said smiling. "But I think it's more about what's going on around me more than something inside me."

"The people around you?" Samantha asked grabbing the basket.

"Yeah, sometimes they care so much, and I don't' want to disappoint them by missing a meal or not eating everything," Danny said picking Samantha up and getting ready to take off. "Then there are other people that think I left Amity because I gave up on them."

"I still believe that you are hero," Samantha said as Danny took off.

"Thanks," Danny said smiling. "It's the ones like you that help keep me going."

"Good," Samantha said smiling up at her hero once more. "Glad that's settled. Now can you list off some of your powers?" Samantha asked hoping to get some answers for her fan book. Danny smiled and slowed back down to explain all his powers.

**I don't feel like proofing this one. So anything that doesn't make sense please tell me so I can fix it.**

**I don't own Danny Phantom or White Collar**

**Danny: Can I beat AwesomeAndy**

**Me: Knock yourself out**

**Danny: Sweet!**


	37. Missing Dreams

Chapter 37

"Peter, where's Danny?" Maddie asked as Peter arrived.

"He was giving a little girl some time with her hero last I heard," Peter said taking out a few folders. Maddie looked up at him.

"He was doing what?" Maddie said concerned.

"He was giving a little her dream to meet her hero," Peter said confused. "It's June's niece."

"When will he be home?" Maddie asked.

"I don't know, according to June he was going to take her up to the Empire State Building and have dinner," Peter said smiling. "I bet that girl's smile was so big when she seen Danny."

"She thought of him as a hero," Maddie whispered smiling. "A lot of people back in Amity believed him to be one. I never thought that because I was only thinking that he was just a ghost. I feel bad, but if I let him know that he will most likely yell at me for blaming myself."

"That sounds like Danny," Peter said smiling as he took all the papers and started sorting them.

"I'm sure that girl is tickled," Maddie said looking over the files. "Are these the files on Masters?"

"Yeah," Peter said. "He is working with a guy named Adler. Eight years ago, Adler pulled off a Ponzi scheme and had stolen billions of dollars from the investors of his company."

"Wow," Maddie said looking at the photos. "Did you guys ever find him?"

"No, he disappeared off the face of the earth," Peter said. "That is until a certain Millionaire cut a deal with him to get Danny and Neal."

"Vlad is working with him?" Maddie asked amazed that he was able to do that.

"We have a plan to take them both down," Peter said smiling. Maddie looked up and smiled as well glad that they had a plan to take these guys down.

DANNY

"That was the best night of my life," Samantha said smiling up at Danny. "Thanks, Danny Phantom."

"You can just call me Danny," Danny said kneeling down to look into her eyes. She stared at his neon green ones with pride. "Here, this will protect you and keep you safe no matter what happens," Danny whispered handing her a small necklace. It had a small ice crystal in the center of his DP symbol. It was very small but glowed when he put in her hand. "If you are ever in need of me just hold this and ask. I will come as soon as I can."

"Really?" Samantha asked looking at the small necklace. "But I don't think I need it."

"Everyone sometimes needs someone to be there if no one else can come," Danny said smiling. "I can be yours, trust me, as things are going it will be a while before I can fix everything."

"I won't misuse it. I promise, Danny," Samantha said smiling and hugging him. "You will always be my hero."

"Keep your promises," Danny said smiling. "I have always kept mine no matter the consequences they may cause me."

"That's good," June said walking out onto the balcony where Danny had taken Samantha. "Keeping your word is the sign and loyal heart." Danny blushed and Samantha ran to give her aunt a hug.

"This was the best surprise ever, June," Samantha said smiling. "Thank you so much." June smiled and nodded.

"I better get home before my mom freaks out," Danny said smiling. Samantha looked at him and smiled.

"Be careful, Danny," she said grinning from ear to ear.

"I will," Danny said then taking off as fast as he could go and then dipping and diving up and down of the building.

"He really is a true hero," Samantha said smiling and holding the necklace he had given her. Later on that night the greenish crystal turned blue and she wondered of that was because of something Phantom, no Danny, was doing as she went to sleep feeling protected and safe.

"Danny," Jazz said glaring at her little brother.

"Whatever it was I didn't do it," Danny said hoping to stay out of trouble.

"You're right you didn't do anything," Jazz said still glaring. Danny caught on to what she was saying.

"I don't know what you are talking about, Jazz," Danny said trying to get into the living room. Jazz was blocking his way so he couldn't get anywhere.

"You mean you weren't the one who didn't apparently eat their dinner," Jazz said holding out the picnic basket from earlier with his night with June's niece. Danny stared wide eyed at it.

"Why do you have to know everything," Danny growled grabbing the basket and throwing back into the kitchen. Jazz looked angry.

"Danny, we all care about you, you can't just eat something little, do you even know how underweight you are? It could hurt you," Jazz yelled at him hoping for something.

"Jazz, I'm fine. I get it that you guys are worried, but seriously I had a bad night," Danny said glaring at his sister. "Just let me go."

"Not until you finished your meal," Jazz said still standing in the doorway with a Specter-Defector on. Danny looked at it and realized that it wasn't the one dad had fixed and it was going to shock him if he got too close.

"Jazz, I'm not feeling all that great, and if I eat that then I might get sick," Danny said glaring at the belt. "I really don't think that will help anything."

"Danny," Jazz said calmly. "Please, you really can't miss a meal."

"I ate some and it didn't really agree, so please just drop it," Danny said looking down. "I feel bad enough not eating it all, so please just let me go." Jazz looked at his defeated face. She felt horrible that he felt like that and that he knew it wasn't good, but he just couldn't do it without getting sick.

"Fine, but when you feel better you are eating a full meal and then something extra," Jazz said looking down at Danny waiting for a small cheer. It never came instead Danny walked by her and laid on the couch. Jazz watched as he fell into an uncomfortable sleep. "I hope that you don't have that torment again so soon, but I have a feeling that in the morning everything is going to come collapsing down." Jazz whispered turning off the lights.

MADDIE

"This is amazing," Maddie whispered looking though the files that she had gotten from Danny's bag. She opened up the one given to him by Peter. It had the FBI form for training and requirements for the position. "Peter wants Danny to join the FBI," she whispered looking over the paper.

"Maddie?" Peter asked entering the room. "What's wrong?"

"You want Danny to join the FBI. Don't you think he's a little young?" Maddie said glaring at Peter. He looked at the paper in her hand and smiled.

"I thought that when he was older, he could use a chance to get a good job. He was telling us how his grades weren't the best. I figured that maybe giving him something to work for would help. I know that the grades aren't the best because of protecting Amity, but I might have pulled a few strings to get him in," Peter said smiling. "He can use it whenever he needs." Maddie looked at him and smiled.

"Thank you so much," Maddie said tears running down her face. "This is so nice. You didn't have to."

"That kid is doing more than what is asked of him," Peter said smiling. "He doesn't have to do what he is doing now. He deserves some giving back. He has most likely saved the world so many times, that we don't even realize what he has done," Peter said smiling. "He deserves the chance." Maddie nodded and put the file back in his bag. She looked curiously at the bag.

"It's organized. Danny has never been organized," Maddie said smiling. "He is learning, even when not in school. Wait, have you guys been getting him to school sense he came here?"

"Yes, we have," Peter said smiling. "He has gotten enough credits to make up for when he was gone."

"Good," Maddie said smiling. "At least he is still doing school work."

"I figured it was a great idea," Peter said smiling. "And he was really interested in school. He said something about bullies in hi school too."

"Yeah there was one guy that always picked on him," Maddie said sadly. "Are we bad parents for not doing anything about it?"

"Normally that's something the school should be watching for," Peter said. "I can get the school in trouble for that."

"Good, because I don't think that they are going to do much about it unless we really get on them and me and Jack can't go over there without getting Danny in trouble with the teachers," Maddie said sadly. "Jack has made Danny get so much extra homework."

"That shouldn't be a punishment," Peter said. "If Danny didn't do it, then he doesn't need to be punished. Whatever teacher there does that I'm going to ruin them."

"Thanks for watching out for him," Maddie said smiling. "You don't have to."

"Danny deserves to not have to worry about school while keeping everyone safe," Peter said sitting down to go over the case. "Even though no one knows his secret, they shouldn't pick the football players over the other kids in the school. They are the ones that aren't going to run this country. They are the ones that may provide entertainment, but the students like Danny are the ones that are most likely to go on to bigger and better things."

"Yeah, I was always on Danny about his grades. They had dropped near the beginning of freshman year," Maddie said smiling. "Now I know why." Peter smiled sorting though the files once again.

"According to our intel on Alder, he had meet Masters in Amity," Peter explained looking though the files. "Then we were flagged on a flight he took back here. It was a private jet from the DALV group. According to Danny, that is a face for Masters."

"DALV is Vlad spelled backwards," Maddie deadpanned. "I can't believe we missed that." Peter shook his head.

"Bad guys are so predictable," Peter said smiling. "Anyway they will arrive in New York tomorrow somewhere in the morning hours. I couldn't get the times from the company once they shut us off. But that's all I know. Diana will be staking out the Hudson Air Strip since that is the only place where private jets are allowed to land."

"Is that where we plan on taking them down?" Maddie asked looking over the paper.

"No, we have to find out where the U-boat is before Adler finds it. If he hasn't already considering the sources Masters has," peter said frowning. "Alder killed Kate and I'm afraid Neal is going to do something really stupid."

"Danny won't let him do anything really stupid. Danny's not really the violent type," Maddie said looking down. "I have been going over all our fights and he never really goes looking for them. He is always on the defensive, even with the human hunters."

"Amazing, actually I can pull some strings and get the Guys in White off his back," Peter said. "They can't be allowed to track a minor like they are doing to Danny."

"I really hate them," Maddie said glaring at the table. "They only want to cause pain and torture the ghosts. Me and Jack only wanted to experiment on them and learn more about them. At least we had better intentions than them. Danny doesn't need to have them going after him either."

"You wanted to learn more about ghosts in general," Peter said looking at her. "The Guys in White only want to destroy them. To be honest, Danny said that the ghost is a much more peaceful place than earth. He hasn't really heard anything about a war in the Ghost Zone. According to him, the only ones that cause trouble are the ones that are after him or like to mess with the humans. Other than that, most ghosts are pretty peaceful."

"See, we can learn some much from just talking to Danny. He will at least be more willing to tell us everything. Every ghost we caught either couldn't talk or would not answer anything and get away," Maddie said sadly. "Actually thinking about it, Danny may have helped them and then put them back in the Ghost Zone. He is not just protecting us, but also the ghosts from us."

"He doesn't like it when someone is in trouble," Peter said smiling. "You raised a good boy." Maddie smiled.

"I was worried about him because of the way he had been acting. The school cared enough to think that he was into a gang," Maddie said shaking her head. "I was terrified that they were right."

"He is a good kid," Peter said smiling. "You raised a really good kid." Maddie smiled.

"Both of them are really good. I guess I'm lucky I don't have any of those teens that hate their parents," Maddie said smiling. "Jazz was never into our work, and Danny wanted nothing to do with it either, but they both got dragged into it and they have handled it better than what most adults could."

"They are really smart," Peter said smiling.

SAM

"You guys ready?" Mozzie asked as Tucker came out of the bathroom. Sam glared at the techno geek as he adjusted to the new clothes,

"As ready as I'll ever be I guess," Tucker said looking over his outfit. "This feels weird."

"It still has pockets for all your gadgets," Sam growled. "Can we just go? I want to see Danny."

"Okay, I think Peter said that he was going to take June's niece for the night and then he was going home afterward," Mozzie said smiling. "According to Neal, June's niece had done a report on Phantom and June thought it would be cool if she could spend some time with her hero."

"Danny is with her in Phantom form. He knows that dangerous," Sam said looking around waiting for Danny to appear broken and beaten.

"It's okay," Mozzie said calming them down. "They are okay." Checking his phone.

"How do you know?" Sam said glaring darkly at Mozzie.

"Jazz sent me a text saying that he is home and asleep," Mozzie said turning to them. "He's fine, you guys are going to go with me and we need to get some things before we go and see Danny."

"Okay," Sam said still glaring. "But then we go and see Danny. Why does he still to feel that he has to make everyone safe?"

"June's niece had gone under some really hard times, she is only nine," Mozzie said. "She had to have a new kidney and Neal helped to make sure that she got it. Danny heard and decided that would make her feel better."

"That's so sweet," Sam whispered smiling down at the floor. "I guess he was humbled while on the run."

"Sam, I think he would have done that regardless," Tucker said smiling. Sam stepped on his foot.

"OW," Tucker yelled holding his foot and glaring at Sam. "That really hurt."

"Good," Sam said following Mozzie out the door. Mozzie only shook his head at the immatureness of teens.

"Where are we going?" Sam asked looking out the window of the limo.

"We have to stop and get a couple things of mine to find a U-boat and then we will be heading to another hotel where we are keeping Danny's family," Mozzie said turning in the rain.

"When will we be seeing Danny then?" Tucker asked looking up in the front at Mozzie.

"Danny is with his family in order to keep him from hurting himself," Mozzie said sadly. Sam looked at him confused.

"What are you talking about? I thought Danny was fine," Sam said sadness, concern, and angry leaking into her voice.

"While at Peter's he had been cut in his dream," Mozzie said knowing that he was treading on water. "Apparently it also showed up in real life. Peter believes it to be something from trying to protect his family and not knowing where they are isn't helping. Maddie wants you guys there so that way they can see if that will prevent him from having the nightmare at all."

"Wow," Tucker said looking back out at the raining skies. "You know, Danny used to love flying in the rain. He said it was something that was amazing. Flying with water around you, nights where it was raining he said it felt like he was even freer that just flying around in the clear skies."

"That sounds so weird," Sam said looking back at Tucker. "He never told me that."

"It was after a fight with Technus. You were having a fight with your parents and he needed patched up. He kept himself talking so he didn't have to focus on the pain," Tucker said. "Sometimes I wondered if he was even still alive when he was gone. He didn't have anyone to patch him up after a battle."

"He would have found someone," Sam said smiling at the resourcefulness of Danny. "He always has people willing to help the hero."

"At least he is willing to ask for help," Mozzie said smiling. "He just has odd ways of showing it."

"I never would have thought of Danny being cryptic, according to Peter you had to decode everything he said. What he would say, it could mean different things to everyone," Tucker said. "I bet now he can completely confuse Dash and have no problem getting away while he tried to figure out what Danny just insulted him with."

"Knowing Dash," Sam said smiling evilly. "He wouldn't ever even figure it out. He would be so confused."

"Yeah, that would be so funny," Tucker said smiling. "I can't wait until Danny comes home. We have to celebrate at your house with movie night."

"Of course," Sam said smiling. "My parents aren't gonna care, because they aren't gonna to know."

"You guys are so strange," Mozzie said smiling coming back in.

"When did we stop and you get out?" Tucker asked confused.

"Not that long ago. It wasn't going to take long," Mozzie said turning again on the street with the hotel on it. "We are almost there anyway."

**Okay here is the beginning of the end**

**I think**

**Danny: You would forget your head if it wasn't attached**

**Me: You stole that from my dad**

**Danny: I'm in your head and you are the one typing.**

**Me: I hate you**

**Danny: So you hate yourself**

**Me: *Throws frying pan at Danny again**

**Danny: Anger issues**

**I don't own Danny Phantom or White Collar**


	38. Under the Radar

Chapter 38

"Is he okay?" Sam asked watching as Danny's chest raised and fell with his breathing.

"I think so; he didn't eat a whole dinner. He wasn't feeling so good," Jazz said sadly. "I hope he feels better when he wakes up."

"Me too. He doesn't need to be getting sick," Tucker said concerned for his best friend's well being. Tucker moved forward and checked to make sure that Danny wasn't cold. "He feels chilled. Should we put a blanket on him?"

"No," Danny groaned sitting up. "You guys are bad at being quiet." Sam smiled while Tucker and Jazz blushed.

"How are you feeling, little brother," Jazz asked sitting next to him looking at his dulled eyes that were still clouded over with sleep.

"I'm fine," Danny mumbled trying to blink the sleep out of his head. "I'm just tired."

"Danny, please lie to us," Sam whispered sitting on his other side. He looked over at her and smiled.

"I'm fine, just really tired," Danny said. Sam reached over and held his hand.

"You better not be lying, Danny," Sam said sternly. Danny smiled and squeezed her hand.

"I'm not," Danny said smiling at her. Tucker and Jazz shared a look and mouthed lovebirds. Sam turned to glare at them while Danny remained confused. He looked between everyone and then got up and walked away.

"Where do you think you are going?" Jazz said glaring at her brother. Danny turned back around and smiled.

"I'm hungry," Danny said. Everyone smiled and Sam followed him to the kitchen.

"It's good to know that you are hungry," Sam said smiling. "That means that you are okay." Danny only smiled and started to make a sandwich.

"I think that it was late and after the case Peter dragged me on, I was just too tired to care," Danny said opening up the refrigerator. "It's still nice to look inside and not see evil weenies." Sam laughed.

"At least you still have your sense of humor," Sam said smiling at him. He grinned.

"Some would beg to differ, they believe it got worse," Danny said sitting down to finish making his sandwich. Sam sat next to him.

"Normally I would tell you about the animals you are eating, but right now, you need to eat without me making you grossed out," Sam said smiling.

"I figured that you wouldn't care since I was so bad," Danny said looking down at his hands. "I really wish that it didn't get this bad." Sam put her hand on his. They looked at Danny's bones compared to Sam's hand. You could still count the bones, but they were slowly disappearing and Danny was also gaining muscle and weight.

"It's okay, Danny. You are at least trying to get better. I've heard of some stories where the kids were gone for a long time and really skinny but didn't even try to get better," Sam said sadly. "You are at least trying."

"Thanks," Danny said picking up his sandwich and began to eat. "After this I have to go somewhere."

NEAL

"You go that way, and I go the other," Neal suggested after him and Peter went to look at the last place Alex was seen in.

"Cover the area and look for anything suspicious," Peter confirmed. They headed in different directions to look for any sign of Alex.

"Where did you go, Alex?" Neal asked no one in particular. Then two guys with guns come.

"Come with us," One said showing Neal the gun. Neal nodded and followed the men to a black limousine. "Someone would like to reconnect." Neal had a feeling he knew who it was, but little did he know that Mozzie had called and told Danny what they were doing. Danny watched as the men took Neal and shoved him into the limo. He had seen that Alder was in the front seat.

"Wonderful," Danny whispered so quietly that no one heard him. He followed until he seen Peter walking around the corner on the phone with his gun drawn. "Even better." Peter seemed confused until the back of the limo was opened showing Neal sitting there glaring at…everything. Peter entered after having to hang up.

"Are we ready to leave?" Adler asked as the limo's front window rolled to show the two occupants in the back who was there. Danny looked between the three and smiled knowing that none of them knew he was there. "It's good to see you again, Neal."

"Likewise," Neal said with a growl in his voice and some sarcasm showing. Danny smiled. "What do you want?"

"Ah, Neal, we have yet to get acquainted again," Adler said smirking. "Besides, I'm sure you're curious as to where Ms. Hunter is. And then Mr. Masters has something he needs from, Agent Burke." Danny glared at Adler, and then stopped. The guards that had brought in Neal had two cups for them to drink. Adler smiled as they handed them to the two. "Go ahead and drink, there is a sedative mixed with iced tea." Danny frowned as Neal took one and swallowed it wincing form the bitter taste. Peter looked at him confused and a little angry. "Go ahead, Agent Burke. Drink up." Peter glared at him and then copied what Neal did and drank up. Danny watched and then sat between the two invisibly with a sly smile. No one even knew he was watching.

MADDIE

"Where did Danny go?" Maddie asked as the teens were playing a card game from the stolen FBI cards. Sam laughed at the irony of the stolen FBI cards.

"He left to find Peter and Neal. He had an idea and wanted to tell them," Jazz said laying down another card. Tucker glared at her and picked up another card, then skipped. Sam smiled and laid down her next to final card. Maddie shook her head and left to get some food. She put on an outfit that hopefully no one would be able to recognize her in. Unfortunately, Masters had sent Skulker to get her.

"The Ghost Boy's mother, what a wonderful way to get him," Skulker growled shooting at her. She dodged and ducked back outside in the crowd.

"I have to lead him away," Maddie said walking quickly to the park where there were tons of people in the park. As she was walking she spotted Peter walking into a limo with Neal sitting there glaring at someone in the front. She stopped startled. Looking around and feeling the slight temperature drop, she knew Danny was with them. She wasn't very worried about them with Danny around, but she needed to either lose Skulker or fight him until Danny was able to come back. She had a feeling that everything was about to come crashing down. "I need Diana." Maddie whispered taking out the cell she had bought.

This is Berrigan.

"I'm being followed and Neal and Peter were taken somewhere. Danny is with them," Maddie whispered slipping back into the park and watching the limo disappeared.

Did you get a plate?

"No, it didn't have any," Maddie said. "I need help. The only ones that even Danny is with them is you and me."

Okay, can you get to the FBI building?

"I can try," Maddie whispered turning back around and heading to the FBI. "I hope this works."

Where are you?

"In the park," Maddie said.

That's where Peter and Neal were to try and find any clues to find Alex.

"They may have found what happened. Danny won't let anything happen to them," Maddie said exiting the park and grabbing a taxi. She looked around and spotted Skulker in an ally. She smiled and let a couple of people take the taxi as she hid behind a newspaper stand. Skulker followed the taxi. "I lost him and I'm heading there now."

Be careful, see you when you get here.

"Same here," Maddie whispered slipping the phone into her pocket and running up the streets opposite of where the taxi was heading. She planned on getting there soon. Nothing was going to stop once it started and she knew it. It was coming to an end and all she could do now was hope everything was going to go smoothly.

DANNY

"Great, I had to follow them to a locked room," Danny muttered annoyed that the bad guys were so predictable. He entered and seen that Alex was there while Peter began to wake.

"He not up yet," Peter said standing up and looking at Alex. Alex shook her head as Neal groaned. Alex smiled mischievously and kneeled in front of Neal.

"Neal," Alex whispered. He groaned again.

WHACK

"What the…" Neal said sitting up and looking around the room. Danny smiled and held back a laugh.

"Good, you're up," Alex said smiling.

"Thanks," Neal said getting up. "I needed that." He glared at Alex getting up. "Is it me or does it seem kinda cold in here?" Peter looked at Neal confused then the door opened. Danny smiled knowing why it was colder.

"Is this part of your plan? Let yourselves get caught and have the FBI come riding to the rescue," Alex asked looking between Neal and Peter.

"You got the first part of the plan right," Peter said glaring at Neal who was looking around the room. Danny smiled.

"Well," Adler said entering and smiling evilly. "Looks like everyone is up. We have work to do. Come."

"Where are we going?" Peter asked glaring at Adler. Adler simply smiled and walked out as Alex, Neal, and Peter followed him to another room where the covers for the windows rolled up to show the German U-boat. Danny looked at it curiously and Neal looked annoyed that Adler had gotten to it before they even had a chance. Danny looked at it again and then it donned on him. This is what the FBI was after and what had gotten Kate killed. Danny glared at Adler and followed as they walked out to the U-boat. Danny floated above watching as Adler told them what they had to do.

"You guys are going to open it," Adler said smirking as Neal glared at him. "This vessel is wired with TNT. The Germans didn't want just anyone getting to the treasure."

"You want us to risk ours lives to get it," Peter said matching Neal glare. Danny eyes widen knowing that if it went off then they could very die, and was glad he had followed them just in case.

"Well, Neal is the best criminal around and you are the best agent," Adler said smirking. "I think you Neal can handle it. But just in case I will be watching behind the bomb glass over there with Ms. Hunter."

"Wonderful," Neal growled glaring at Adler. Danny watched as Adler gave Neal safety goggles with a camera attached to it. Danny looked at it confused. "What's this for? And I need Peter."

"So I can see everything you are doing, and why?" Adler added glaring at the con man. Danny looked at the two while they shared a concerned look.

"It's a two man job," Neal responded hoping to have Peter with him.

"Fine," Adler huffed leaving the con man, agent, and ghost alone.

"This is going to put us to the test isn't it," Neal said putting on the goggles. Peter nodded and they headed up to the deck of the U-boat. Danny followed without any of them knowing. Adler, Alex, and two body guards stood on the other side of the bomb poof glass. Danny glared at Adler as he sensed that Vlad wasn't too far away.

"Is this really a two man job?" Peter asked watching Neal set everything up.

"I figured I'd save you from a bullet," Neal said smiling at Peter.

"By putting me in front of a bomb," Peter said glaring at Neal. Neal smiled and Danny held a laugh.

Stop talking came Adler's voice over the intercom.

"If you don't like it, come do it yourself," Neal said glaring at the window. Adler glared back but didn't say anything. "That shut him up." Peter nodded.

"Well, let's see here," Peter said looking around. Neal opens the hatch and he and Peter lift up a typewriter that is wired with explosives. They looked at each and Danny shakes his head.

"Here goes nothing," Neal said uncertainly looking at the wires and trying to figure out what they might mean. Then beeping started. Neal turns pale and Danny gets ready to grab them just in case the thing does blow. "If we cut the gray wire it should be disabled." Peter grabs the pliers and gets ready then looks at Neal.

"Should?" Peter asked uncertainly. Neal smiles small and Danny grinned at the kit picky Agent.

"I'm not an expert. The Germans would sometimes change the colors around so no one could disarm their bombs with ease," Neal explained looking down at the Enigma. He started reading the top off.

MOZZIE

"Neal?" Sara asked opening up the door. "Not Neal," Sara monotones looking at Mozzie.

"And you're not a strawberry blonde with a penchant for Voltaire. I guess we are both disappointed," Mozzie said annoyed letting her in.

"Where's Neal?" Sara asked looking around.

"He went with Peter and then Danny should have found them by now," Mozzie said beginning to mess with his antenna again.

"Oh," Sara said still looking around the apartment.

"Oh I get it," Mozzie said smirking still messing with the antenna. "We're fascinating creatures. We live a life of danger. It's exciting, slightly erotic. But with guys like us, you find yourself always trying to stay a step ahead. You relax once, let down your guard, and it all goes away."

"You paint a very tragic picture," Sara said glaring at Mozzie.

"Ah," Mozzie smiling. "One person's tragedy is another person's excitement."

"Wonderful," Sara said glaring. "Are you sure? Because Neal is not answering his phone."

"They'll be fine," Mozzie said still messing with the device until it made a sound. "It works."

NEAL

"Ah," Neal stammered trying to think of a way to get out of the mess. Alex was looking at the puzzle before her. She seemed to come to an understanding. "Do you have a favorite color?"

"Oh funny, this is your skill set," Peter said glaring at Neal.

"All right, beige is usually neutral or bluff wire," Neal said trying to calm down. Danny looked around a little afraid of what might happen.

"Usually," Peter asked looking at Neal.

"I don't know if they bluffed with wire sixty years ago. The live ones should be the silver or the black," Neal said looking around the mess of wires.

"El's favorite color is purple," Peter said looking at Neal. Danny smirked.

"That doesn't help," Neal said his heart racing faster.

"Neal," Alex said grabbing the microphone from Adler. "Midas, the touch of gold. My grandfather told me stories of him all the time. According to the legend he could touch anyone and they would turn into gold."

"Okay," Neal said looking down at the typewriter. "M..I..D…A…S" Neal whispered as he entered the letters into the typewriter. It clicked and everything stopped making noise. Danny prepared for anything to happen. Instead Neal smiled. "Thanks, Alex." Alex nodded and Adler looked pleased that his plan was working. Then as Neal entered the camera cut. Adler cursed and ran out of the room to the U-boat.

**I don't own White Collar or Danny Phantom...**

**I have nothing really to say. Except I hate rain. It's been raining almost the entire week...**

**Won't be updating this weekend...**

**That's about it...**

**See you next time...**

**Danny is asleep...**

**Sooo...**

**yeah...**

**I'm half asleep too...**


	39. Road Blocks

Chapter 39

"Wow, Adler, are you seeing this?" Neal asked into the microphone.

"I doubt it," Danny said appearing. "You guys are so weird when you are unconscious."

"You followed us?" Peter asked looking at the treasure with the ghost boy standing in the middle.

"Yes, I was looking for you and when we were going to attack Masters, but I guess Adler got here first," Danny said looking at all the treasure. "This is amazing."

"Everything Germany stole during World war II," Neal said looking at everything. "There is the fractal." Neal said pointing at a box over some more TNT.

"We can use it to contact Mozzie," Neal said. "Or we can have Danny tell them where we are."

"I'm staying here," Danny said. "Those guys have guns and I'm not leaving, but they aren't going to know I'm even here." Danny said turning invisible while Neal ran and got the device when he heard footsteps. Adler and his men came in with Alex. They looked in awe at all the art.

"Good job guys," Adler said smiling evilly. "You guys are going for a little ride." Alex's eyes went wide and she kicked the guard that was holding her.

"No, I'm not going back to that limo," Alex said glaring at Adler.

"Alex," Neal yelled looking at Alex.

"Go ahead, Vincent, Shoot us," Alex yelled still fighting the guard. Danny's eyes went right.

"Okay, shoot them. Then get a mop or something," Adler said smiling.

"No, we'll go. No fighting," Neal said glaring at Alex. Danny walked over and touched her side to show her that they are protected by Phantom. Alex relaxed at the touch, but then tensed to show that she didn't like this even if Danny was there. She felt better but she was worried about him too.

MOZZIE

"I feel like I'm being abducted," Mozzie said holding on to his antenna thingy.

"We are not abducting you," Diana said irritated.

"Can I get out?" Mozzie asked as the van turned sharply again.

"No," Diana and Jones yelled.

"Well. It feels like an abduction. Does anyone have anything for motion sickness?" Mozzie asked breathing heavily.

"Hey, hey, hey. I don't know why, but I do like you," Sara said annoyed with everyone. "And I don't want them to hurt you, so just do yourself a favor and shut up."

"Oh, guys," Mozzie yelled looking down at his antenna.

"She's right. I will hurt you," Diana said glaring at Mozzie.

"All due respect, I think you should listen to me right now," Mozzie said adjusting his antenna as it started beeping and showing a signal.

"Really? Why is that?" Jones asked annoyed.

"I'm getting a signal,' Mozzie said. "Turn right, no left."

"Well which way?" Diana yelled.

"Left," Mozzie said as they turned sharply and everyone fell to the side of the van. "They are on the move."

DANNY

"Wow, you guys sleep a lot," Danny said as Peter, Neal, and Alex woke up. Their hands were zip tied behind them and then zip tied and chained to a cinder block.

"You didn't get us out because," Peter asked looking at Danny who shrugged.

"I wanted to see your reactions when you woke up bound and gagged," Danny said smiling and then turning them intangible to let them free.

"We are in a dry dock because," Neal said as Danny let him go as well.

"Adler's guys took you here and dropped you off," Danny said letting Alex go.

"I hate him," Alex said getting and then shooting a glare at Danny. "Why couldn't you get us out before any of this happened.

"I wouldn't have been able to save all of you," Danny said. "I wanted to but I needed all of you to be safe. All I could do was wait and make sure they didn't shoot you."

"He has a point," Peter said smiling. "At least we are alive now," as he said that water started filling the dry dock. "Even better."

"Now I can get us out," Danny said floating and creating a shield for them to get on. "Welcome aboard flight Phantom," Danny said in a formal manner. They laughed as they got on. Adler's men went over to check on them when they seen the white-haired hero.

"Hey," one yelled pulling out his gun. Danny smirked and vanished in a cloud of green. Both stood there looking at the place he was previously at. He reappeared behind them.

"Adler may be working with Masters, but he most likely wasn't expecting the paranormal to be involved," Danny said in his creepy voice. Both screamed and ran only to find the FBI waiting for them. Diana smiled at Danny.

"Good job," she said as Danny raised the shield and brought everyone back over. Diana put cuffs on one while Jones put cuffs on the other. Peter, Neal, and Alex let out their breath and smiled at each other. Mozzie and Sara came out from the other side of the van. Danny watched everyone got back together. Peter came up from behind him.

"I bet they weren't expecting that," Peter said as Danny nodded.

"I doubt that Masters told them everything," Danny said looking around the dry dock. "Adler has no real idea what is going to happen."

"This is true," Peter said looking down at the hybrid. "Everything here is going to come crashing down here soon. Everything we have been working for is going to be put to the test."

"I know," Danny said smiling. "And I can't wait until everything is over."

"You get to go home and everything should work out," Peter said. "I talked to the principal at Casper High. If they don't start doing their job the FBI will be taking it since you are now officially put under protection."

"Seriously," Danny said looking up at the agent. "You can take over a school."

"When they don't do their job and let kids get hurt and beat up. Then yes, the FBI gets to investigate everything about the school. We can even take some punishments to students and enforce them better," Peter said. "I know a few retired agents that want to get into teaching. They are most likely going to go there and start teaching. Some teachers may lose their jobs, but according to your mother, they weren't doing that great of one."

"Thanks, Peter," Danny said smiling as Diana came over.

"We have them, but we just missed Adler," Diana said looking around. "When did you get here anyway?" Diana asked looking at Danny. Danny grinned.

"I have been following them," Danny said. "I know where we were and everything. They weren't out that long and we aren't that far from where Adler is keeping the U-boat. However, he may have moved it."

"That wouldn't surprise me," Diana said. "But we can find a way to maybe get some evidence of where he did go."

"Great," Peter said smiling at Danny. "I'm sure that Masters knows that Adler worked on trying to kill us though. So we best be careful."

"Of course," Danny said smiling. "He does have some issues. Can I talk to one of the guards?"

"Why not?" Peter said as Danny smiled and walked over to where they were being put in the SUV.

"Hey," Danny said smiling as the one guard looked at him oddly.

"Who are you?" he asked smirking at Danny's ghostly outfit.

"Phantom, I'm sure you have heard of me since you are working with Masters," Danny said his voice echoing in his throat causing the guard to straighten up.

"Adler said something about him, but I haven't seen him," the guard said wondering why he was telling the teen everything he knew. "Why should I tell you anything anyway?"

"Because I can make you completely disappeared from this world and the next, I thought you would have heard of ghosts. Because everything comes down to the paranormal," Danny said a sly smile across his face as the guard paled. "No one knows who really is involved in this mess, but I can tell you this," Danny whispered leaning closer to the guard. "I can destroy you in your afterlife as well as in this life." With that said Danny vanished in a cloud of green, the guard stared wide eyed at the spot while the other one fainted from the sight. Peter and Neal laughed at them as the rest of the agents had to put them in the SUV.

"That's makes for an interesting day," Peter said smiling. Neal nodded

"One hell of a day," Neal said smiling. "We should go find out where Danny went.

"I didn't go far," Danny said appearing behind the agents. They and turned around, Peter drew his gun. Danny smiled. "I like the dramatic exit."

"You," Neal said smiling. "That was pretty cool."

"I know that's what I was going for," Danny said as they got ready to go to the warehouse where they were to find the U-boat.

"That will make them want to have nothing to do with crime for the rest of their lives," Neal said as they followed the S.W.A.T. van to the warehouses.

"How would you know?" Peter asked glancing at the con man. Danny was in the back watching out the window at the building passing by. Neal smiled at Danny.

"Would you want to chance doing into another crime when you were threaten by something that isn't of this world," Neal said looking at Peter.

"I guess not," Peter said turning sharply again and having Danny glare at him. "Sorry, blame the people in the front."

"Don't blame other for your mistakes," Danny said still glaring. "That's how Masters turned out like he is." Peter and Neal looked at each other.

"Okay, sorry Danny," Peter said slowing down to avoid turning sharply again. Danny nodded and looked back out the window. Neal smiled at the teen and how he had changed from the first time they had met him.

MADDIE

"Wait, what's going on?" Maddie asked whenever the room seemed to get colder and a ghostly chill ran though the air.

"Now, now," a voice said in the room, "Nothing that I haven't planned completely, Maddie."

"Vlad," Maddie splat his name and glared around the room waiting for him to appear. "What do you want?"

"What I have always wanted, you, my dear," Vlad said appearing in his ghost form. "Unfortunately, Daniel told all of you what I am so now I have to take you by force." Plasmius grabbed her arms and disappeared with her to the lab he was using.

"What do you want?" Maddie screamed afraid that Danny was in danger.

"Me? Well I want to own the Packers, you, and Young Daniel as my son," Vlad said grinning evilly. Maddie looked horrified. _Danny knows all of this already. How many times has Masters attacked him and tried this plan? How did Danny get out and keep it a secret? Why does my boy have to go through this?_

"Why Danny? Just leave him alone," Maddie said glaring at Vlad. Vlad sneered and shot an ecto-blast by her head.

"He has destroyed and foiled my plans for far too long," Masters said getting ready to fly away. "He deserves to die."

"No," Maddie cried. "Leave him alone."

"Too late," Masters said leaving. "He has less than a day to live. He did break our deal anyway." Maddie silently prayed that everything was going to turn out okay, but she knew that this wasn't even close to being okay and that Danny was going to get hurt. She cried and hoped that he will at least make it okay.

DANNY

"I have a bad feeling about this," Danny said following Neal around the corner looking for the warehouse where Adler may have moved the treasure.

"It'll be fine, just go invisible if you don't feel comfortable," Neal said looking around the corner coming face to face with a gun. "Or not."

"Wonderful," Danny said as they both put their hands up. Adler came around seeing Neal and Danny.

"Ah, Neal, I see you have a friend," Adler said a sly grin on his face while looking at Danny. "And Phantom, I'm sure Masters is still looking for you. He has a great deal of money on your head. I guess I get the treasure and reward for giving Masters his son back." Danny's eyes widen and glowed with power.

"I'm not his son, and I never will be," Danny said glaring daggers at Adler. Ecto-energy began to surround everyone, then the warehouse were the treasure was hidden exploded. Danny stopped and watched as everyone was pushed back. He created a shield for them. Neal looked back with wide eyes, while Adler looked completely horrified.

"What did you do?" Alder yelled at Danny. Danny looked confused.

"I didn't do anything," Danny yelled back. Adler grabbed a gun and pointed it at Danny and Neal.

"Let's not get to crazy here," Neal said trying to keep everyone from blowing up.

"This was your plan wasn't it," Adler said pointing the gun at Neal. Danny's eyes widen as a gunshot went off and Adler hit the pavement. Peter was behind them looking a bit angry. Neal breathed out a sign of relief while Danny looked scared out of his mind.

"Danny, you're okay. He has done lots of bad things and you wouldn't have been able to do anything," Peter said realizing his mistake. "Danny, it's okay." Danny shook his head and flew off as fast as he could. Peter and Neal shared a frighten look at want the hybrid might do. "I hope he'll be okay. I didn't think he was here."

"He'll be okay," Neal said watching as the blur disappeared into the sky.

"Man," Danny said as he started to slow down his speed. "I can't believe that just happened. Then again this is the FBI and Adler was aiming at us. Their first instinct is to protect their partners." Danny mumbled stopping and landing on the roof of the hotel where his family was staying. Then Plasmius appeared.

"I was wondering when you were going to show up," Masters said grinning evilly. Danny glared up at him.

"What did you do?" Danny asked wide eyed.

"Simple, your family is gone and you have nothing," Masters said. "You have no choice but to join me."

"You are such a fruitloop," Danny said smiling. "I would know if they were gone because I have been with them long enough to know if something is wrong. All you have is my mother," Danny said throwing an ecto-blast his way. "And I will never join you."

"You will see that being with me is your destiny, Daniel," Masters said putting up a shield that deflected the blast. Unknown to him, Danny had created a duplicate that was slowly slipping behind Vlad for an attack. "Then everything will fall into place."

"Never," Danny said disappearing in a cloud of green while his duplicate shot a blast at Vlad knocking him in to the roof of the building. Vlad stood up to see Phantom grinning in accomplishment.

"You are becoming better," Masters said smiling at Phantom's clever little trick.

"Yeas, I am and you have nothing over me anymore," Danny said his duplicate disappearing as his voice changed into the creepiness that he was using on the humans. "You no longer can beat me, sending me away was the worst thing you could have done trying to get me to join you."

"I can still teach you everything I know and you can become one of the powerful ghosts in the world and Ghost Zone," Masters said looking for Phantom. Phantom appeared behind him firing again and disappeared. "But you seem a bit scared of facing me," Vlad added, Phantom then appeared in front of him and firing another blast sending him backwards.

"No, I just know how to beat you," Phantom said disappearing into a green cloud. Masters looked around, but Phantom was nowhere to be found.

SAM

"What do you mean that Maddie can't be found?" Tucker asked looking at the sad faces of Jack and Jazz.

"We had gone to the store to get some food for dinner, and we wanted to make something big out of it for Danny," Jazz said tears going down her face.

"When we came back, Maddie wasn't there and there was no note from her," Jack said holding Jazz's hand for comfort. "I lost Danny, and now Maddie is gone."

"It's not your fault, dad," a voice said appearing. "None of this is your fault. We can get her back I just need the boomerang." Danny finished appearing in Phantom form. Jack looked at Danny and smiled.

"I have it right here," Jack said turning around and getting the tracking device from a pile of inventions he had from the convention. "But it tracks ghosts and according to Jazz, it's locked onto you."

"Give it here," Danny said. Jack handed him the invention watching as Danny opened it and started to mess with some wires. "There, now it can track Vlad. Hopefully."

"What do you mean by hopefully?" Jack asked looking at the tracking device again.

"If it worked it will lead us to Vlad, or it will came back and hit me in the head," Danny said rubbing the back of his neck remembering all the other times it hit him.

"Cool," Jack said. "Let's go."

"We should get Peter," Sam said looking at them. "That way we can have him arrested and we don't have to worry about him anymore."

"They are working on finding things out on Adler," Jazz said looking at Danny who paled. "Danny?"

"Adler's dead. Peter shot him to prevent him from shooting me and Neal," Danny said looking down remembering the sound of the gun. "They are most likely still working on that, and the explosion."

"What explosion?" Sam asked running over to Danny checking him for wounds.

"I'm fine, Sam," Danny said smiling at her. "I put up a shield to protect us." Sam looked up at him and gave him a hug.

"I can't lose you again, Danny," Sam said holding him tighter.

"Don't worry, Sam. You won't," Danny said returning her. "But we have to find my mom before Vlad hurts her."

"Okay, but you have to be careful," Sam said smiling at him.

"I will," Danny said. "Now we need the FBI help. Getting them to form a team that can surround that area where the…Boomerang, plans on taking us would be a help. We can give them some Fenton weapons in case they come across some ghosts," Danny planned out. "Dad, how much did you bring?"

"We have the Ghost Assault Vehicle at the parking garage near where our other hotel was," Jack answered.

"Okay, me and you will go and get it," Danny said smiling. "I want everyone to meet us back at the FBI and tell them this plan. From there we will send off the tracking device and hopefully find Mom and Vlad. Then we're going to kick some butt." Everyone cheered and got ready to do what they wanted. The only ones left were Danny and Sam.

"After all this, you are coming home?" Sam asked hoping it was true that he was coming home.

"Yes, I will be coming home," Danny said looking down at the tracking device still in his hands. "I never wanted to leave, but there are some things I wanted to show you guys when I found them out." Danny finished smiling.

"Like what?" Sam asked as they began to walk out of the room.

"I found out some really neat powers," Danny said smiling. "I will most likely use them against Vlad. I don't think he knows half of what I know now."

"While you were gone, you learned all your powers," Sam said stopping. "But how come you didn't come home and fight him when you thought you could do that?"

"I didn't think I could. IT did take a while and I was afraid of being wrong," Danny said turning to face her. "I didn't want to risk it. Now I have no choice. But now I at least get to tell you want happened and you guys no longer have to wonder why I left." Sam smiled.

"Then let's do this," Sam said smiling and running to catch up with Tucker and Jazz to go to the FBI.

"Yeah," Danny said smiling. His dad came up behind him.

JACK

"Hey, Son," Jack said after Sam left.

"Hey, Dad. Ready?" Danny asked looking up at his father. Jack smiled.

"You bet," Jack said grabbing the keys out of his pocket.

"Good, because we are invisible and quietly," Danny said creating an ecto shield beneath him and floating a foot off the ground. "Get on and sit so you don't fall."

"Wait, a while ago you just carried me," Jack said confused.

"That was before I found out I can do this," Danny said rising up and though the roof of the building and slowly heading in the direction of the hotel they were previously at. "This is easier, safer, and faster."

"Wow, the city from up here is so cool," Jack said looking down though the shield. "Everything has a green tint to it though."

"That would be the shield, Dad," Danny said smiling. Jack looked back at Danny and smiled.

"I'm ready for this to be over so we can go home," Jack said. "Then we can all go ghost-hunting together!"

"Quiet, Dad," Danny said standing up on alert mode. Jack looked at him and the change of attitude Danny had went he sensed danger.

"What is it, Danny-boy?" Jack asked quietly looking around. He then noticed that they were getting closer to the parking garage. "Do you think Masters set a trap?" Danny looked at Jack noticing that he quit calling Masters nick-names, instead going with the fact that he was no longer his friend.

"It's possible," Danny said landing the shield on the ground. "I wouldn't put it past him. We need to be careful. Do you have any weapons on you now?"

"I have some," Jack responded looking at his son smiling. "Let's do this." They both slowly walked down the parking garage looking for the GAV.

"You do remember where it was parked right?" Danny asked looking up at his father.

"It was on the eighth floor and on the end," Jack said then frowned. "We will have an area where we can't see until it's late. We would need more people." After Jack said that Danny smiled.

"We will be fine, tell me when we will need the other person," Danny said getting them to the ninth floor.

"Now would be best," Jack said confused as to what his son's plan was. Just then Danny duplicated himself into three. Jack gasped. "That is so cool."

"I know," all three Dannys said smiling. "Let's go." They all went different ways to make sure that the coast was clear while one Danny stayed with his dad.

"When did you learn that?" Jack asked as they walked down to the next floor.

"It was right after I had left, I was working with Clockwork at the time trying to figure a way out, becaseu Clockwork couldn't help me unless it needed to be," Danny said watching and seemed to be focused on something. "There is something blocking the GAV. I don't know what it is."

"Be careful," Jack said afraid that Danny might get hurt.

"The worst that will happen is that I will absorb the duplicate ," Danny said. "They really don't get hurt."

"Can I test that out when we get home?" Jack asked excitement filling his voice, but he kept it down so they weren't caught.

"I don't know," Danny said holding his head. "I can't really think straight when there are separate of me. Ask me later."

"Okay," Jack said still excited.

"Alright," Danny said. "This should be fun. There seems to be police there instead."

"What is it that they want?" Jack asked curious as to why there were police there.

"They are working for Vlad," Danny growled. "I'm going to take the GAV and get it up here, then I want you to get in it and I will use the shield to take it and fly away and get to the FBI. Good plan."

"Yep," Jack said running up to the ninth floor. "See you when we get it."

"Yes," Danny said going to help his duplicate s get the GAV up on the ninth so they can take it without a problem.

**Danny:This is the longest chapter you have written**

**Me: Yes, and where have you been?**

**Danny: Getting ice cream. You?**

**Me: Working on senior project and a ton of other things**

**Danny: Oh, well the ice cream was good.**

**Me: You ate it all**

**Danny: She doesn't own Danny Phantom or White Collar**

**Me: I'll going to kill you**

**Danny: Good luck with that.**

**Me: ...**


	40. Kidnapped Dissection

Chapter 40

"Where are they?" Sam asked looking in the sky for the big GAV with Danny and Jack. "They should have been by now."

"They'll be here, Sam," Jazz said looking. "They will be here shortly, don't worry." Then Danny and Jack with the GAV appeared behind them. "See I told you that they would be fine." Sam scowled at her and then turned and glared at Danny.

"What took you so long?" Sam growled. Danny looked scared.

"We ran into some trouble," Danny said slowly backing away from the angry Goth. Sam lighten up.

"What kind of trouble?" Sam asked still walking towards Danny as he hit the side of the roof.

"There was some people guarding it," Jack said looking at his scared son and smiling. "Their faces were funny when Danny made the GAV disappear." Danny smiled as Sam ran and gave him a hug.

"I was worried," Sam said holding him tighter. "I can't lose you again."

"I'm not going anywhere until after this is over," Danny said smiling. Sam glared back up at him.

"Oh yeah, then where do you plan on going?" Sam asked grabbing his hand and digging her nails. Danny tried getting his hand out, but failed.

"I plan on going with you guys back home," Danny said sadly trying to get his hand back. "Please let go, it hurts."

"Good," Sam growled. "Then don't scare me like that."

"I didn't mean to," Danny wined holding his hand. "Now I'm injured and haven't even fought yet."

"Suck it up," Sam said smiling at him. Danny smiled back.

"Ah, lovebirds," Tucker said smiling at the two.

"Okay, then. We need to find out where Masters took Maddie," Peter said shaking his head at the immature teens.

"I have the Boomerang which should be coordinated to find Masters," Danny said holding up the oddly named tracking device. He charged it and threw it, only for it to came back and hit him in the head. "Or not. Tucker you fix it. I hate that stupid thing." Tucker grabbed it and started messing with it.

"There, now it will find Vlad," Tucker said smiling at Danny who was rubbing the back of his neck where the tracking device hit him. Tucker threw it and started going to the north of New York. Everyone got in the GAV and Danny created a shield to follow the Boomerang.

"I find it funny that it can track Danny and we never used it," Jack said smiling. "Who knew we had a way to track him."

"That's where it was," Sam growled. "We were looking for it in order to find Danny."

"Sorry," Jack said smiling. "At least we are all here." Danny smiled as they descended following the tracking device.

"Yeah," Danny said flying next to them. Neal and Peter looked in awe at him defying gravity. They were so memorized by the sight they didn't realize where they were going until Danny suddenly stopped the GAV and sent it to the ground. "Call for the S.W.A.T team. I'm going in to see if I can find mom."

"Be careful, son," Jack said getting out and hugging him. "I love you and I missed you so much."

"Me too, Dad," Danny said hugging him back. "And don't worry I will." Everyone smiled as Danny disappeared to save his mom. The FBI started planning to surround the warehouse where the Boomerang took them.

"Okay, Neal I want you in the back to watch for Danny in case he doesn't run into trouble," Peter said looking at the warehouse and drawing up some prints of what he has learned from the outside. "Jones, go with Neal."

"Okay, Boss," Jones said as he and Neal slowly made their way to the back of the warehouse after Jack gave them both ecto-guns.

"Neal, that's the only weapon you are allowed to use," Peter whispered to himself. "Alright, Diana, is S.W.A.T on their way?"

"They will be here shortly. I told to maintain a low profile," Diana said putting something into her phone.

"So we should have them here soon. Okay, Jack, what kind of weapons do you have in that thing?" Peter asked pointing to the GAV.

"Many kinds," Jack said quietly hoping not to alert anyone of their presence.

"Good," Peter said grabbing an ecto-gun that he given. "S.W.A.T may need a few as well and then their snipers should be able to use normal guns since he won't know when to avoid the attacks."

"Great," Jack said smiling. "Just don't let them hurt Danny."

"I'll make sure that they don't hit Danny," Peter said as the S.W.A.T van arrived. "Masters really don't go all too far out of New York. I hope this isn't a trap."

"It might be for Danny," Jack said looking back at the building when they heard a scream. "Please be okay."

DANNY

"Where are you, Mom?" Danny whispered to himself as he flew though the doors of the warehouse staying invisible. He stumbled upon the lab that he guessed Vlad was using. He looked around until he seen her chained to a wall with an ecto-blast burn next to her head. Danny quickly flew over to her to make sure that she was okay. She was still breathing, but she seemed broken. "Mom?" Danny asked so quickly that he barely heard it. Maddie looked up and didn't see anyone.

"Go away, Masters," Maddie murmured. She looked around and didn't see anyone until Vlad came around the corner.

"Oh, my dear, you'll be fine once I am finished. Then you can came and live with me once your family is dead," Masters smirked as Maddie looked down with tears running down her face. Danny wanted so bad to make them stop, but he knew that now wasn't the best time to try and save her. All he could do was to wait until either Masters found him, or the FBI came crashing in. He was hoping on the latter. As he was watching he had seen that Maddie seemed broken. He hated to see her like this, but there was nothing he could do until the FBI come.

"No, leave them alone, please," Maddie said her eyes pleading with him to leave her loved one alone.

"Why would I do that, my dear?" Masters smirked. "If they are gone then you are going to come to me, and we can live the life we were supposed to have."

"I will never be with you," Maddie said glaring at him. "I will never bend to you and I will never love you. You aren't even considered my friends anymore, you bastard."

"You'll change your mind soon enough, my dear," Masters said, then turned around and looked around for something. Danny panicked and hoped he couldn't sense him. "Of course I believe that someone is here. It may be Daniel or some other ghosts, but let's not take that chance," Vlad said changing human and flipping a switch. Danny screamed in pain as he lost invisibly. "That he is."

"NO," Maddie yelled as Danny fainted and turned back to Fenton. "Leave him alone, Masters. He didn't do anything wrong. Please don't hurt him."

"Well," Masters said changing into Plasmius and picking Danny up. "I won't kill him, but pain will come to him for coming here." Maddie paled as Plasmius strapped Danny to the lab table that was in the lab. "He was always afraid of being dissected. May be we should see what his response would when we do have him on a table, shall we?" Plasmius smirked.

"No, leave him alone," Maddie shouted as a gunshot was heard though the air.

JACK

"I'm going to get my son," Jack said trying to get into the warehouse. "Masters has him. He could be torturing him now. Please."

"We need a plan," Peter said. "He won't do anything yet. We still need a little more time."

"We don't have time," Jack said pulling away and running into the building. He seen Plasmius strap Danny to a lab table and prepare to dissect. "No one hurts my son." Jack whispered and prepared to shot. He aimed the gun with the practice Danny had told would be needed. He hadn't just learned to shot, but also when. Maddie shouted and he fired the gun he had taken from the S.W.A.T table hoping to get Plasmius back into Masters to kill him and protect his family. He fired. Maddie screamed and Danny jolted awake, but not going anywhere because of the restraints.

"Who is there?" Plasmius yelled holding his arm and looking around. Jack slowly moves around the boxes hoping to get closer to Danny. "I said WHO IS THERE?" Plasmius screamed throwing an ecto-blast to the area where Jack once was.

PETER

"We have the building surrounded and everything is ready. The containment we have from Danny as well," the leader of the S.W.A.T team said as they heard a shot ring out.

"I think Jack is planning to kill Masters," Peter said worriedly.

"He's already dead," Neal deadpanned. "I don't care honestly."

"Neal, what is wrong with you?" Peter asked looking at Neal.

"I just got the radio to work from Danny. He just said that he was going to dissect Danny," Neal said angrily. "He could die and I wouldn't care. In fact, I think that the world would be better off without him."

"Okay, he's already dead," Peter said looking at the confused S.W.A.T team. "Don't hold back, there are ghosts, just don't hit the younger one. That's Danny," Peter said pulling out his gun and ecto-gun as Neal prepared his. "We ready?"

"Yes," came the voice on the radios as everyone prepared to save the Fenton family. Sam and Tucker watching as the S.W.A.T began to get to the door. Jones pulled them in the van for protection.

"We ready," Peter said looking at the small team ready to go in. They nodded and opened the door hoping not to alert Plasmius of their presence. They had seen Jack behind some boxes as Plasmius looked around for him. They then seen Danny strapped to a table trying to get out. Danny looked at them and slowly nodded letting himself relax. That's when Plasmius turned to him and he tensed.

DANNY

Danny heard a gun fire and jumped awake at the memory of watching someone die even if they did do horrible things. He looked around and seen the Plasmius was looking for something and that he was holding his arm where ectoplasm was leaking out. Then he realized that the gunshot was real and not in his head, and then started to try and get free. He looked over and seen that they FBI was on the other side of the room looking behind him. He figured that whoever shot Plasmius was behind him. They looked at him and he nodded then relaxed knowing that he was going to be free again. Then Plasmius turned back to him with a scalpel in his hand. He tensed once more.

"Well, Daniel, I guess it was nice while it lasted," Plasmius growled and stabbed Danny's chest. Danny screamed changing into Phantom unwillingly, as the pain rose in volumes. He started to cut around the symbol, until he was shot again by Peter. They all hid behind everything so Plasmius wouldn't know where he was. Danny was breathing heavily as Maddie was crying.

PETER

"We need to get him away from Danny," Peter said looking at Danny as he tried to catch his breath. "We need someone to go over to Jack and help him get Danny out of there."

"I'll go," Neal said slipping away.

"Alright everyone else, keep him looking this way.

"I'll run outside and see if he will follow, then the snipers can get him," the leader said slipping towards the door and opening it loudly and running outside behind protection. Plasmius followed as everyone ran over to Danny.

JACK

"No, Danny," Jack whispered as Plasmius cut into his chest. Danny's scream scaring Jack he froze, then another shot rang out. Jack looked as seen Peter at the other end of a smoking gun. He smiled as Plasmius looked around again. Neal appeared beside shortly.

"We need to get to Danny and Maddie," Neal whispered as the door opened and Plasmius followed.

"We have to get Danny first," Jack said running up to Danny and trying to keep him from screaming again. "Danny, it's okay. It's your dad. Don't worry everything is going to be okay," Jack whispered trying to get the restraints off his son.

"Dad, please stop," Danny whispered as tears began to go down his face.

"Keep going," Neal said getting the restraints off his left side. "Danny is scared and wants the pain to stop."

"But he said dad," Jack said sadly as he got the right side off as Peter and some of the S.W.A.T team come up.

"Get Maddie, Peter," Neal said calmly. "Danny can't have too many around him. I don't want he'll do. Plasmius scared him too bad."

"Okay," Peter said not liking that he had to take orders from Neal, but didn't argure seeing as he was right and Maddie needed tended to as well.

"Danny," Maddie whispered after the team had gotten her down. There were many shots being heard outside, but no one wanted to know what was going on. "Is he…?" Maddie couldn't finish as she fell down crying. Danny was being held by Jack. Jack was trying not to drop the struggling teen.

"Danny, please stop," Jack whispered trying to get Danny from falling on the floor. "It's okay, Plasmius is gone. You will be okay." Danny whimpered and tried to get away once again. Maddie looked up at the hybrid with new tears. She slowly walked over.

"Danny, please stop we only want to help. You're injured and if you keep going, you'll hurt yourself more, please stop," Maddie said her motherly voice calming Danny down some. He was terrified of them. "Whatever Plasmius did, he won't get away with it. We love you," Maddie whispered reaching over to hold Danny to her. Jack looked at her and smiled. He sat down and let Maddie hold Danny. They sat there trying to get the teen away from his nightmares.

"He thinks his parents did this?" Peter asked as Neal backed away from them.

"Plasmius is good at making him think things. He made Danny believe that his parents were going to put him on a lab table and dissect him," Neal said sadly. "When he did it to Danny, Danny's mind when into his own nightmares and dug that up. So now he's scared of them."

"Wonderful," Peter said as Maddie whispered things in Danny's white-hair. "He doesn't realize that they are doing this to him in his ghost form."

"I don't think so," Neal said smiling. "At least once he does realize it, he'll be okay." Danny cried out again loudly when he turned again to get away.

"Danny, Danny, calm down," Maddie said holding him down. "You have to be still otherwise it'll get worse, please."

"Come-on Danny-boy," Jack said helping to keep him from hurting his-self anymore. "Please stop and let us bandage your chest. Danny looked up at him. Tears were running down his face as an explosion resounded though the warehouse. Danny breathed in deeply and looked up with determination. His hands burned a bright blue and he vanished. "Danny?"

"He left to help," Maddie said hugging her husband. "I just hope that he will be okay."

DANNY

"Where are you Plasmius?" Danny whispered as he went outside to see the S.W.A.T van up in flames.

"Ah, Young Daniel, I'm surprised you even decided to come out and play," Plasmius said appearing in front of Danny.

"I hate you," Phantom said, his voice rising in volumes as the ecto sent chills down anyone's spine. He picked up an ecto-blast in his hand and aimed it at Plasmius. "And you are getting anywhere near my family again." Phantom fired, blasting Plasmius back into the warehouse. Maddie looked up at the power Danny was radiating. She gasped as Plasmius threw one of his own blasts at him. He flew up and retaliated with his own. Jack come up and smiled at his son as he created a shield from another blast.

"You are getting better," Plasmius growled throwing up a shield to avoid Danny's attack. Then he aimed an electric beam and shot at Danny who screamed in pain at the attack, his wound from before flaring back to life. "You still are no match for me." Maddie grabbed Jack's gun and shot Plasmius who hit the ground. Danny looked back at her and smiled. He took off and shot an ice beam at Plasmius freezing him on the spot. Everyone seemed relieved until he blew it up and shot at Danny again.

"DANNY," Maddie yelled. Jack held her back as Plasmius shoved Danny into the ground creating a crater. He then jumped on him.

"You're finished, Phantom," Plasmius spat charging up a deadly blast. Danny smiled and vanished leaving Plasmius confused, until Neal came up and sucked him into a thermos.

"See," Neal said holding the thermos. "I knew it would come in handy." Danny appeared behind him and smiled.

"Yeah, but you only sucked in the stupid thing," Danny said then collapsed. "Of course, it doesn't help trying to fight when you are already wounded either."

"It's okay, Danny, we are here," Sam said running up from behind the FBI van and avoiding the one on fire. She came up and started to bandage his wound. "Plasmius tried to dissect you?" Sam asked her voice filled with worry as she stopped the bleeding. Danny nodded as everyone came up behind them, Tucker holding on to more gauze.

"Dude, you really need to find other ways of getting hurt," Tucker said kneeling down helping Sam patch him up. Danny glared at him playfully.

"I try my best to find new and creative ways of getting injured," Danny said smiling. Tucker and Sam laughed.

"At least your sense of humor still sucks," Sam said as they finished. The FBI standing there amazed at how the teens were working together. They wondered how many times a day these guys had done this when no one knew. How many times had they been hurt or worse?

"Hey guys," Peter said unsure as he held up the thermos, "How do you operation this thing?" Danny smiled slowly getting up and limping over.

"Whenever you get to where you wish to let him go you push this release button," Danny said smiling. "And don't let Tucker hold it."

"Dude, one time," Tucker said glaring at Danny.

"Many times," Sam said smiling. Everyone laughed as Maddie hugged Danny again.

"I love you so much," Maddie said into his now black hair. "And I would never do anything to harm you."

"I know," Danny whispered into her shoulder and remembering what Plasmius had said about them hating him. "And I'm glad I have you guys."

"Dad, what are you doing?" Jazz asked as Jack pressed some odd button on the thermos.

"Nothing," Jack said holding the thermos behind his back.

"Jack?" Maddie asked looking at the thermos. "You changed it so the ghost inside would get shocked if you pressed that button?"

"Maybe," Jack said smiling and giving Danny a hug. Danny couldn't help but smile.

"That's the greatest I have ever heard," Danny said smiling.

"I'll take that," Peter said grabbing the thermos. "He'll be going away for a long time. I also put in a word with some of our higher ups and apparently the Guys In White weren't following a few rules of the Constitution and will be either shut down or put under new management."

"So I don't have to worry about them anymore?" Danny asked hopeful.

"Not for awhile, and if they do come back, you will at least get a chance to explain," Peter said smiling. "But the CIA was kinda mad that they didn't have to release everything. They are most likely going to be shut down, or become part of the CIA."

"Awesome," Sam said an evil smile across her face. "Now we don't have to worry about the government coming after us." Peter smiled as Neal came up with some more bandages.

"A word of advice," Neal said smiling at Danny's family. "Don't give him painkillers. He gets all weird."

"I told you," Danny said remembering when they had given it to him. Maddie looked confused.

"But what if he is extreme pain," Maddie said looking at Danny who just smiled.

"Painkillers in a half ghost, is not good," Danny said smiling. "Learned that the way."

"He wouldn't shut up and we were ready to pound his head in," Jones said smiling at the memory. "He acted high and was very odd. He also can't sing."

"If you think I'm bad," Danny said a mischievous grin on his face. "You should hear Tucker."

"Not cool, Dude," Tucker said glaring at Danny. "You wanted me to sing so we could break Ember's spell."

"It worked," Sam said smiling.

"Ember?" Peter asked looking at the teens. "The pop star that disappeared a while awhile ago? The FBI was trying to figure out what happened."

"She's a ghost," Danny said smiling. "She likes to call me Dipstick."

"Wow," Peter said looking at Danny. _He has most likely saved more times than just that. He must be stressed, but with friends like his they can come in handy._

"Yeah, there are a lot of things you don't know," Tucker said smiling. "Like that one time when we had an attacked from Technus, he took control of a satellite in space, and Danny fought up there. Remember when there was a bunch of weird things going on the computer systems."

"Yeah, we thought we were being hacked," Peter said looking at the teens. "That was a ghost?"

"Yeah," Danny said smiling. "We have tons of stories of ghosts." Everyone smiled as they piled in the GAV and the FBI van.

"I hate the van," Neal said slipping in the GAV with Danny and his family.

"At least my mom decided to drive," Danny said smiling.

"What's wrong with my driving?" Jack asked looking at his son. Danny smiled innocently and looked at Jazz for help.

"Dad, you're crazy," Jazz put it simply. Jack frowned while Neal smiled.

"Wow," Danny said smiling. "Normally we kept quiet about his driving what changed?"

"I accidently ran the GAV into a building while we were going after some weird ghost that was looking for a whelp," Jack said sadly looking at Danny. "I have a feeling he was talking about you, wasn't he?"

"Skulker? H-he gets like that," Danny said as Maddie's eyes went wide.

"He said something about the Ghost Boy's pelt resting at the foot of his bed," Maddie said trying to get the vehicle back on the road.

"Yeah, he does that a lot," Danny said smiling. "He is easy to beat though." Maddie nodded with a few tears running down her face. _He put up with ghosts out to get him and then the humans that tried to get him. How did I not notice this before?_

**_There is one more chapter after this maybe. I make make an extra one. Not sure yet._**

**_Danny: Distraction_**

**_Me: Dude wrong story_**

**_Danny: I know_**

**_Me: Confused* _**

**_Danny: ;D_**

**_Me: I will come after you_**

**_Danny: Doesn't surprised me. Hey this chapter is almost as long as the previous_**

**_Me: o_O Really?_**

**_Danny: NO_**

**_ME: IT WAS TOOO _**

**_Danny: you have no idea what you are typing about, do you?_**

**_Me: Looks around_**

**_I don't own White Collar or Danny Phantom. _**

**_Sam: Quit messing with her_**

**_Danny: But its so easy_**

**_Sam: She is also awesome, you need to be nice_**

**_Me: Thank you Sam. Danny I will..._**

**_Sam: Please lets not get into that_**

**_Me: Why?_**

**_Sam: Inapprotiate for some readers._**

**_Danny: Its not the first time I heard it._**

**_Sam: But if she did_**

**_Danny: It would be painful_**

**_Sam: Thats why..._**

**_ME: Theres an error_**

**_Sam: She's busy now_**

**_Danny: Doing what?_**

**_Sam: Beta Reading_**

**_Danny: Oh yeah_**

**_ME: Anyone gets the chance, check out rinchanmidnight's Titans Phantom. Its an awesome story. BYE_**


	41. Epilogue

Epilogue

"Danny, get up," Maddie whispered into her son's ear. He was sleeping peacefully on the couch with the bandages wrapped around his torso keeping his wounds from bleeding out again. Whatever Vlad had put on the knife hadn't let him heal it his-self. So now he was lying on the couch in the living area of their hotel room with bandages wrapped around the circle.

"I don't want too," Danny mumbled and threw the pillow at her playfully. Maddie frowned and then grinned evilly.

"I know a way too," she whispered and gently took her fingers and ran down up his back. His eyes shot open, and his back arched away from the gentle touch.

"Hey," he said playfully glaring at his mother. "That's not fair."

"We are going home today, Sweetie," Maddie said holding Danny's hand. He smiled up at her.

"What do you plan on telling everyone?" Danny asked looking at her confused. "If we are going back, then what you tell them?"

"The truth," Maddie said smiling.

"No, I don't want," Danny was interrupted by his mother putting her fingers on his lips. His expression was worried and frightened.

"I don't plan on telling that part, but I do plan on saying that Masters kidnapped you," Maddie said spitting Masters out like a poison. Danny smiled.

"I can deal with that," Danny said as Sam entered and ran up to him and hugged him.

"I'm so excited to have you back home," Sam whispered into his ear. "This is like a dream come true."

"Thanks, Sam," Danny said hugging her back. "I'm glad I get to go home now. I hated it out there by myself." Maddie smiled as Tucker came around the corner smiling at the clueless couple or what he thought were clueless as they leaned in and kissed once more. Tucker stopped dead, confusion written all over his face. Maddie smiled and left leaving the couple alone.

"You know," Sam whispered. "Tucker was behind us."

"I saw him enter, I thought it would funny," Danny said as Tucker smiled broadly. He came running up.

"I knew you two were in love, I can't believe it took so long. But I so totally knew it," Tucker yelled. "OW!" he screamed as Sam's combat boot kicked his shin.

"You are so loud," Sam said smiling as Danny looked between his best friends.

"I am so glad to be going home with you guys," Danny said smiling as they started arguing about how much Sam's boots hurt and why she had to wear them.

NEAL

"Danny is leaving today?" Mozzie asked depression sounding in his voice.

"Sorry, but he does have family and he has been gone from home for far too long," Neal said smiling. "He deserves to go home."

"Do you think he will come back sometime?" Mozzie asked as the depression moved on.

"Most likely, if his parents end up going to more conventions over the years here. He might come just to see us," Neal said smiling. "If not, we can always call him and ask how he has been."

"This is true," Mozzie said smiling. "Is the FBI taking care of Casper High then?"

"Peter is going next week to check out the school before Danny can go back," Neal said. "He said that he was going to tell the school that Masters kidnapped Danny and tell them that they are looking into more here on what could have lead to it."

"Do you think I could go with him?" Mozzie asked hoping to see the half-ghost's home.

"I don't think he would like that, Moz," Neal said beginning to paint another picture.

PETER

"Morning, El," Peter said as he got some coffee and cereal.

"Morning, Hon," El said sitting down. "Danny going home today?"

"Yeah, then I will be flying to Amity to check out some leads on Masters and go though his mansion."

"Sounds fun," El said smiling. "I'm glad he ended up here, otherwise who knows what would have happened."

"I'm glad that he is okay after all that," Peter said as the memories from the fight come back into his head. "I have shot people and seen many things as an agent, but watching a teenager getting cut opened alive, isn't one of them. His screams of pain and panic, I don't think I could have done what he had and be able to trust again. He seems a bit more cautious now. He still has trust issues with new people. I think that Masters was trying to ruin his trust with his family and it didn't work."

"He was cut open?" El asked horror flashed on her face as she imaged Danny being sliced open.

"Masters was saying something about his parents not caring about him and that they only wanted him to be their next experiment," Peter said looking down at his food. "That kid was starved almost to death and then Masters tries to make him think that his family would do something like that."

"It's sick. I hope he gets what's coming to him," El said angrily. "No one should put a kid though that, especially ones like Danny. He so sweet and kind. It's just wrong," El yelled.

"It's okay," Peter said smiling at his wife. "He'll get to go home and live life. He just will be fighting for people who don't want him there and believe that he abandoned them."

"Ungrateful," El said angrily.

"I know, but that's Danny," Peter said smiling. "According to Sam, it's his hero-complex. He won't let anything happen to those he cares about. We are now officially under that little protection. And if anything happens and he needs to go somewhere else then he gets to come here."

"What do you mean?" El asked confused.

"Sam said something to Tucker that I wasn't to hear, but I did anyway. Apparently, in another timeline, everyone in Danny's family was killed and he ended up at Masters'," Peter explained recalling the eves dropped conversation. "I'm glad we are now in, just in case something happens and Danny isn't able to change it." El smiled.

"He is a good kid," El said as Peter kissed her good bye.

"I know, and I think that he will grow up to do great things," Peter said smiling.

AMITY PARK

"Look up there," Dash yelled pointing up to the sky as Danny Phantom started doing loops and patterns, dancing across the sky to the music of the wind.

"I knew he would come for me," Paulina yelled running in front of everyone. Sam rolled her eyes and watched as her boyfriend did the flight patterns he had learned while he was gone.

"He didn't come for you Paulina," Sam said glaring at the girl. "He came to protect his home, his family, and his friends."

"What would you know, Goth freak? I don't see your boyfriend here. Oh that's right he ran away," Paulina huffed sticking her nose in the air.

"I was kidnapped by Mayor Fruitloop, Paulina," a voice said from around the corner. "I believe that he tricked all of you," Danny said walking back around and putting his hands into Sam's.

"Fen-turd," Dash taunted. "You got kidnapped? Yeah right, you ran away because your family is crazy."

"We are all crazy, Dash," Danny said calmly. "I don't care what you think. I've been gone for eight months and have learned a lot in this."

"Whatever, Fenton," Dash growled. "Let's go, Paulina." Paulina stuck her nose back in the air and walked away with Dash. Danny and Sam started laughing.

"That was the greatest thing ever," Sam whispered kissing Danny's cheek.

"Hopefully everyone will know by next Monday and I don't have to worry about telling everyone," Danny smiled kissing Sam's head. "I'm just glad that it's over." Sam smiled.

**This is the end.**

**Danny: Now can you start on the one with the Mentalist so you will irritating me?**

**Me: Dude you are the one talking?**

**Danny: I'm in your head**

**Me: Your point**

**Danny: *face palm* Not again**

**Me: What is your freakin point?**

**I don't own Danny Phantom or White Collar or The Mentalist**


End file.
